The Huntress
by RYNO IV
Summary: There is no rope leading out. There's no trapdoor to find, no map to show the way. And here I am, in the middle of it all. Piss me off and I'll drag you in with me. I have nothing left to lose. My name is Samus Aran. This is where you'll find me.
1. Notes to the Reader

Thank you for your patience while I sort out this mess. Due to an anonymous reviewer, thank you whoever you are, and due the fact that the story's previous uploader hasn't finished uploading this story, there will be a slight change in how this story is handled.

As you know, there can't be duplicate stories on this website. As such, I cannot re-upload chapters one through four, otherwise known as Uprising, Vengeance, Half-Blood, and Resurrection. However, since the final three chapters haven't been put on the site, I will do so and refer everyone to the original uploader. This will still abide by the administrators Guidelines, and still let you read.

To everyone who has read chapter four, please continue on to the next page. For those who are just stumbling onto this hair-pulling quagmire, or haven't read up to chapter four, please search for Fanfictioner Robert Blake.

Again, that's Robert Blake. He has attempted to edit his version somewhat, which I haven't read yet, but it should still be the same story.

Thank you for your patience, everyone. Please read on and enjoy the show.

-RYNO


	2. Awakening

1The Huntress: Part IV

G

_This story, called "The Awakening", is the fourth story in my "The Huntress" series of stories about Samus Aran from the Metroid games. Metroid, Samus Aran, and anything else from the Metroid series is copyright © Nintendo of America __ .com__ All other content is from the authors original imagination and is in no way related to the official Metroid Series. Please do not reproduce this story without contacting the author at __GieGiex _

_ This story takes place directly after "The Huntress Part III, Resurrection" and is a continuation of that story. Please remember that this is only a continuing fans tribute! I hope you enjoy "The Awakening"!_

Chapter 1

"2 minutes until automated self destruct, evacuate immediately."

Kylie was sitting in her transport craft, hearing the warnings coming from the stations computer. After getting her ships computer online, she received multiple messages that the engine was malfunctioning for reasons she didn't take time to read. "Piece of shit!" she yelled and banged her fist onto the console. "Computer, scan this entire station for any ship that is classified as a Hunter Class Gunship registered to Samus Aran."

"One match found."

"Good," she said, hoping that the only reason her ship was still here was because she was about to leave. Kylie was pretty damn sure Samus was the one who'd triggered Ilion Stations self destruct sequence. She began to send a message to Samus then, short and to the point which said, "Samus, I never meant to cause you any ill will. I don't have enough time to tell you everything, there's about one minute until the station blows up, and my ship has malfunctioned, so I'm going to an escape pod. I may not make it. If I do however, I want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself to you. Kylie Aran ending transmission."

She sent the message then and quickly got out of her ship, hearing the station's computer once again, "One minute until automated self destruct. Five escape pods unused on Docking bays..."

As the computer went to list the docking bays, Kylie found that none of them were very close to her, and she hesitated for only a moment, looking around the room for any means off the station in time. It was then she saw one of the military ships left abandoned near her own and she felt like smacking herself for having not seen it earlier. Running to it, the computer signaled 45 seconds until the self destruct, and she opened the latch to the cock pit of the small craft, which was a Class 2 space fighter, a small ship used in attacks with room for only one occupant. As she got behind the controls and closed the glass hatch, she looked for the activation switch, glad she knew a little about these types of ships as she had studied them when she was trying to find her own vessel to get around in. The simple design of them had interested her, though she wasn't much for the military or anything related, she just liked how the ships were organized so well with their controls. This ship was a little different but it had the same capabilities and all Kylie had to do was to find the buttons to control it.

"Please state authorization code," the ships computer said and Kylie cussed loudly. "Inncorrect code, please try again."

"Look, if you don't work in like 5 seconds, we're both going to get blown to hell."

"Please restate request."

Kylie was at the end of her rope and she heard the station's computer saying, "30 seconds until automated self destruct."

Kylie only had one chance at this she knew and said, "This is the director of the station, Pamela Owen, request override of ships control commands, authorization code 315-67-009a5."

Kylie had heard Pamela say that code only once, but fortunately she was very good with numbers. The computer beeped a few times and said, "Override successful."

Kylie had never felt so relieved and began piloting the space fighter out of the docking bay, the last thing she could hear was, "15 seconds until automated self destruct."

She began setting in a course for the first thing that popped into her head, which was the space port not too far from the station, and engaged at top speed. She needed to get at a safe distance within the next 15 seconds or it wouldn't matter and she'd still be blown away. After setting in the coordinates, she began to travel away from the station at maximum speed, hearing the large explosion about five seconds later, and looking as well as she could, seeing the blue orb of fire that used to be Ilion Station engulfing a large area of space in a blaze, seeming to grow bigger and bigger, a shock wave encompassing it and traveling outwards.

She relaxed for a moment until she realized the shockwave was heading straight for her, and she heard her computer then, "Five seconds until disturbance impact."

"Oh shit!," Kylie yelled and ducked down hoping the ship she was in could withstand the shockwave.

As the ship was hit and engulfed, Kylie felt as if her entire body was going to explode as well, she was shaking so much in the turbulence. The ship was tossed and spun, and Kylie, her eyes shut tight, held on for dear life. Then a jolt caused her head to hit the side of the glass and she couldn't remember anything.

Kylie was out for an hour. When she finally came to, she heard the ships computer saying, "Oxygen levels low, warning."

Pushing herself up and groaning somewhat she wiped the blood off of her forehead and said, "Computer, where are we?"

""We are 5 light-years from point of impact."

Point of impact? Kylie thought, and then supposed the computer meant when the shockwave had hit them. "What systems are working?"

"Weapon systems malfunctioning, thrusters malfunctioning, helm operable, engines operable."

"The helm is working, can I send a distress signal?"

"Affirmative."

"What are the current oxygen levels?"

"Oxygen levels are at 15% and falling. Estimated 10 minutes of oxygen remaining."

Kylie groaned, wondering when all this shit would be over with. "Send a distress signal then."

"Channels open."

"If anyone out there can hear me, this is Kylie Aran on a small space fighter. My location is," she said and checked to find out what it was, only to see that her charts weren't working correctly, "unknown. I'm running out of oxygen and my thrusters are down, please send help, 10 minutes until my oxygen is depleted."

Kylie supposed that was a proper distress signal, and she waited, finally saying, "Computer, has the message been sent?"

"Negative."

"Then send the damn thing for crying out loud!"

The computer went to work for a moment and then replied, "Message sent."

Kylie sat back then and closed her eyes, wondering if she breathed any slower would it conserve her oxygen. She felt like an eternity had passed in only a few minutes until she received a signal and heard a mans voice saying. "Kylie, we're tracking you now, this is Drevan Arlington."

Kylie opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "Computer, send a response. Drevan, this is a small galaxy isn't it? I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear another persons voice."

"Ask her if she's seen Samus," Jillian said when they received the response.

"I'll wait until she's aboard Jillian, don't worry I'm sure Samus is fine," Drevan replied. They'd been back tracking trying to find any evidence that Samus had gotten off of the station in time, when they'd come across Kylies distress signal. The entire area was swarming with federation ships, ready to arrest anyone near by who may know what had happened on Ilion Space Station and so Drevan had only hoped they didn't pick up on the distress signal Kylie had sent as well. He'd sent his message to her from a secure channel however so hopefully the federation ships that were around couldn't track it. "Affirmative Kylie. We've got a lock on your vessel and we're going to lock our tractor beams now. Please do not respond, Federation Ships are all over the place and could pick up the signal."

After hearing that Kylie did as he asked and soon felt a small jolt as the tractor beams were locked into place.

After finding the emergency space suit in her small cargo compartment and getting it on, Kylie started the task of getting onto Drevans ship.

"She's in Drevan , we can depressurize the room now and get out of here before the federation ships find us."

Drevan nodded and set his course to planet Earth, the closest planet to them, at top speed and shot off into space in a flash of green light. As they began their travels, the door opened and Kylie walked in looking at them both. Then she fell to her knees and said, "Thank God I'm alive!"

Drevan started laughing and Jillian smiled walking to her, seeing that she was injured. "Come on Kylie, sit over here. Drevan, where are your medical supplies?"

Drevan showed her and as Jillian began getting Kylie fixed up, Kylie told them what had happened to her as well as what she was doing on the space station in the first place.

Drevan stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "I see why you're so happy to be alive then Kylie, you had a damn close call. It's a good thing we were in the neighborhood."

Kylie nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"So, have you seen Samus, did she get off the ship?"

Kylie shook her head, "I sent a transmission to her ship which was still on the station a minute before it blew up. I don't know if she made it or not but I'm pretty sure she did. But no, I haven't seen her since before the self destruct was turned on. Let me guess though, the Federation knows she's the one that blew the station up."

Drevan shrugged, "I have no clue, and even if they do, they can't report on it to the public unless they admit to them they were conducting secret experiments and lying about them. Then again they could change the story somehow."

Kylie nodded, "Yes, make it look like she'd blown up another station. I don't blame her at all, especially not after she told me they didn't have her consent to use her DNA. So you don't have to worry about me spilling my guts to anyone."

"I didn't worry about that to begin with," Jillian stated. "Somehow though, I have the feeling Samus won't be working for the Federation again."

Drevan nodded his agreement and sighed, "I just wish we knew if she was alright, she seemed pretty upset to me on the station. And what was the Chozo doing there? I thought they were extinct."

Drevan was still a little lost on all the details . Jillian said then, "They separated her DNA from the Chozos and cloned them. That's the only explanation."

Drevan just nodded then understanding. "I guess she had a good reason to be upset then."

Jillian only nodded and after giving Kylie her medical attention she leaned against the wall and said, "Now what?"

"Now we go Aines. I have someone there I need to talk to," Kylie spoke, saying the words 'talk to' sarcastically as if she had other activities in mind.

"Who?" Drevan asked.

"The guy who sold me my ship. Plus I have a feeling that Aines could be a good place to start looking for Samus at."

"Well, I just quit my job, I'm up for it," Jillian said with a smile.

"Alright, Aines it is then," Drevan replied and changed his course heading to the planet where he'd met Samus Aran.

Chapter 2

The waterfall was peaceful and calm, joining the river it fell into which passed by a building set upon a few columns on the opposite side from which she stood. The skies were as blue as sapphires, and everything there seemed like a paradise. The armor clad hunter stood before it, watching silently. She'd been on Planet Revon for a good week now, the planet she was raised by the chozo upon. The planet where her secluded home was located, a home she looked at right now.

She never traveled home very often, finding it too painful to have gone back there after her Chozo family had died. Also she didn't want anyone to know where her home was located, so let everyone think, even Jillian, that she mostly just lived upon her ship and worked from there.

The home used to belong to her Chozo father Lakia, and while the part of the home that was

visible to the naked eye which stood above ground reminded her of a white marble entrance into paradise, standing before the waterfall and river she was viewing now, the other half of the home, the half underground which she had put together herself after her Chozo father had died, was all technology.

Samus was thinking back now to when she'd first met Jillian. She was wondering why she'd let her live on planet Inia instead of taking her to this home. She supposed it was because of the fact that she seemed to distance herself from everyone, even someone as trusted as Jillian, and that she didn't want Jillian to know anymore about her than she had to. Samus felt some things in her life were far too destructive and simply scarey for anyone to know about. And she didn't want Jillian to become like Samus was. She wanted Jillian to have a simpler normal life. Not one of having to watch your back every minute of every day.

She wasn't wearing her helmet, only her suit, as she hadn't moved from the spot she'd stood in for at least an hour, only thinking to herself quietly. It was a surprise to her that Revon had been left alone for so many years. After the Chozo that populated it were destroyed, the planet had seemed to be abandoned by everyone, lacking any type of interest. Of course, the planet wasn't easy to reach due to a rift in space that had to be traveled through in order to arrive there, and there were also a few cities upon the planet, but far, far from where the Chozo had lived, and no cities that were very advanced, as they couldn't even travel into space yet. Basically the only civilization upon the planet was by far pre-industrial age.

Samus began to walk towards her home then, crossing the river by way of a small bridge that had been constructed years ago. Looking up the walkway of stairs towards the glass front doors, she sighed softly, the build of the house resembling one of Earths ancient Greek and Roman homes. It was constructed mostly from white marble and a few other materials, and the inside of it was not lacking in design either. As she walked inside, she looked at the large living room before her, all in white, with a very large window facing the countryside of trees. This home, _her _home, was so peaceful and serene, so much unlike the woman that lived there.

Evidence of the homes emptiness for so long showed as dust upon the furniture, but even still it looked like heaven. Samus remembered the last time she was here, which was a good 9 months ago, and she shook her head, deciding she would be here a little more often now.

Though she'd been on Revon a week now, Samus hadn't been to her home save to return Lakia to his slumber. He wanted to be buried there, and Samus thought it was appropriate as well. After she left the home, she went back to the old Chozo ruins about 5 miles north of the home. She'd wanted to take a look around the ruins since she hadn't been there in years.

The ruins were much like the ones she'd come across on Tallon IV save they weren't as old. Also, the ones on Tallon IV were of a Chozo civilization that harmonized with nature. The ruins on Revon held a bit more technology than that. In fact, it was the last Chozo civilization Samus knew of that still had working technology. All the others were far too ruined.

Samus had decided she would come back to her home after she'd had time to recover from seeing Lakia again. Until then, she'd visited the ruins, and stayed on her ship nearby, simply getting her data updated and doing maintenance to her ship and power suit.

Coming back to the present, Samus ran her left hand across a ledge of the wall, wiping the dust away from its white surface and looked towards the door beside the stairs. That was the door that led down to the hidden half of the house, the half she'd put together with the help of a man she didn't trust as far as she could throw, but he had been a decent friend to her none the less. He'd been honorable in keeping her secret of Revon but Samus hadn't seen him in a very long time. She wondered if he was still alive and sighed softly, remembering his name to herself. Eric Lenyrd.

Finally she opened the door and walked down the steps hidden behind it, into a dark room. As she entered, she spoke, "Lights. Computer, restore power to terminals."

Soon after the lights came on, revealing the many computer terminals and monitors along the walls, all for different uses and of different sizes, they all began to glow a green in color and boot up their information, which was now nine months old. Samus felt it was time to refresh their information.

Pressing a few buttons on her cannon arm, a light in her ship, which was just outside the home where she'd been standing not 5 minutes ago, came on and began transmitting information into her computers databanks. She pulled out a chair, fanning the dust away and sat down at one of the terminals. She realized that most of her information on her ship would be deleted now that she was doing this, but she would send the most recent information back to it so that she wouldn't be at a total loss when she was doing missions or the like.

Then she typed in a few codes to her computer terminals, setting her homes security to active. If anyone entered her home right now that didn't contain her biosignature, she would be alerted.

"Good afternoon Samus," she heard a computerized voice then and looked over at a small 10 inch tall robot sitting on top of a nearby desk.

"Damn, I forgot about you." The robot was an AI program she'd been tinkering with on and off. The Artificial Intelligence program had actually come from the Chozo, but she took it and tried to design a robot with it that could actually move and talk at will as well. While she got it's arms and head to move, she couldn't get it to walk, and so the robot had just become somewhat of an assistant to her when she was around and talked to her from time to time.

"I trust you have been well?"

Samus looked back at her terminal as she said, "I've been well enough, sorry for leaving you here alone for so long."

"I understand, you are very busy. Lakia told me you would be when you first began programming me."

Samus nodded, "Yes, he did, I remember." She looked over at the robot then and added, "I've made a decision to bring a good friend of mine here, and after I return I may try to get you to walk again. I'm leaving the power on as well so that you won't have to sleep for so long."

"That is wonderful Samus, I would love to meet your friend. You do not need to leave me on however."

Samus shook her head, "I don't plan to be gone that long. The only thing I think will give me problems is the Galactic Federation. They probably don't like me very much right now."

"Then be careful Samus. I will hope for your safe return."

The small robot hadn't been moving any, and Samus just smirked some at it. She realized then that even though the memories she had with this place hurt, she did miss it. "I'll be back soon."

Then she walked out of the room and her home, preparing to find Jillian so that hopefully she could do something she had needed to for a long time. Tell Jillian about her past and hopefully change things for the better.

Chapter 3

The man gasped as he was slammed against the wall.

"I said I'd be back if anything went wrong with my ship, didn't I?" Kylie asked the man. She'd simply walked into his shop and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, picking him up and slamming him against the wall.

"Yes ma'am!" he sputtered out as she glared at him, "I remember you Kylie!"

She didn't make any outward gestures to him. Only Drevan was with her, wearing his suit as he watched the door incase anyone came in and tried to cause trouble. Kylie finally said, "Ahh, glad you remember. Do you know what almost happened to me?"

"No ma'am!"

The owner of the shop where she'd purchased her vessel was a short, frail twig of a man, skinny and ugly, and Kylie had never liked him much. "Well if I have to tell you I'm liable to get pissed and kill you, so I'll just say that I want a refund. Hell, I might take double that."

"Please ma'am, just don't hurt me!."

"I might not, I mean after all I'm a forgiving person, and even though you lied to me and said the ship wouldn't break down on me for at least six months, I can still forgive you for that can't I?"

The man nodded his head vigorously and pointed to a safety box. "There, take everything from there, whatever you want!"

Kylie dropped him then and let him open it for her. Drevan yawned some, but watched in interest as he leaned against the wall casually.

As Kylie got what she wanted from the box, which was all the money, the man who'd been backing away from them finally got a good look at Drevan . "Hey, you're that guy I've seen with Samus aren't you?"

Kylie looked over at him and tilted her head. Drevan replied though, "Yeah, I've met Samus before, do you know him?"

The man just shook his head, sweating dripping down his cheek as he was obviously nervous. "No, I don't, just that if you know him then now's the time for you to collect. I've never heard of the

Galactic Federation giving out such a huge reward for one person before."

"What kind of reward," Kylie asked then keeping a straight face as if she were truly interested in collecting on it.

"200,000 credits now, and 500,000 on delivery. Whatever he did, Samus must have severely pissed the Federation off."

Kylie looked at Drevan for a second and then back at him, "Do you know who all is looking for Samus?"

"Probably every Bounty Hunter that knows and isn't afraid of Samus, which is a lot because the Federation has broadcasted it to all of its planets including a few outside of its control."

Kylie just nodded and threw him some of his money back. "Thanks for the information."

Then she walked towards the door and Drevan went out behind her. Once they were far enough away from him they looked at each other for a minute and shook their heads. "I hope she's alright."

"So do I," Drevan replied, "I don't know if she can fend herself off from who knows how many attacks. I would say I wonder how the federation knows she blew the space station up, but she wasn't exactly demure about the whole situation."

"To say the least," Kylie mused, and got into his ship once they reached it.

Once inside, Jillian looked over at them and said, "Bad news. The federation knows about Samus and..."

"We know, sadly," Drevan interrupted her. "I say we find her first."

"Drevan !" Jillian glared at him.

"No I think we should," Kylie said then. "That way she can fake her death and no one will be looking for her anymore."

Jillian just nodded then seeing what they meant. "Well, where do we start then? "

All of them sat quietly for a moment until Jillian said, "I can hack into signals to see who has seen her if anyone, and kind of keep up on the progress others are having finding her. We could probably stop them somehow too if we think they're getting close."

Kylie nodded, "That's a good place to start. Damn it, if Samus wasn't so secretive then we wouldn't have to worry about this mess. I'm sure she already knows hunters are going to be on her ass, but I can't help but be a little annoyed with this whole thing."

Jillian nodded her agreement as she said, "We might have more luck in two ships, did you get your money back Kylie?"

"Yeah, and then some. I know a few good dealers around here, but there is one I've been wanting to see for a while. He sells on the 3rd moon of this planet."

The third moon of Aines actually had an atmosphere and oxygen, which wasn't too common for a moon. Jillian nodded again and said, "Let's get there then. I think we'll have better luck if we can split up."

Drevan had begun lift off and he sat back for a minute quietly, thinking to himself. Actually, he was thinking about Samus. He wouldn't show his true feelings to Jillian or Kylie, but he was feeling damn worried about her. He knew he was still in love with her, but the more he thought about that the more pissed he got, so he pushed it out of his mind for the time being.

It took them a few days to get Kylie another ship. The time spent made them all feel rushed because they wanted to get out and search for Samus as soon as possible, but Kylie wanted to make sure she got a good ship this time. Also the man Kylie was trying to buy from was insistent on being sure the money she had wasn't stolen. While some of it wasn't true, Kylie knew to let him do a few checks on her just to make sure she wasn't a thief. When he found out she was in fact a bounty hunter, though not as popular as some others, he'd figured she'd earned the money performing bounties and finally let her get the ship she wanted.

The ship, which was a hunter class cruiser, almost like her half sisters but without some of the capabilities, was a dark violet and black in color. Maximum speed was warp 3, unlike Samus's which was warp 5. It had a plasma canon mounted on the back of it, and 3 lasers on it's underside.

Finally when everything was done, Kylie got into her own ship, unable to help her enthusiasm with it, and the three decided since Kylies ship had better radios and a bit more sophisticated equipment than Drevan , that Jillian would go with Kylie. Drevan was actually a little pleased with that because he wasn't feeling up to having anyone around him at that moment anyway.

After he'd taken a look at Kylies ship, finding his was almost similar only different in design and color, and hers had more updated equipment, he got into his own vessel and took off to start tracking would be hunters looking for Samus.

Kylie and Jillian took off not long after he did. The ship glided smoothly, faster and faster into the sky, and as they got further up, Kylie exclaimed, "Hot damn I love this ship."

Jillian chuckled at her as she continued working on the radio systems, trying to pick up any signals being broadcast on channels not many used.

"Jillian, I don't remember how you said you met Samus, tell me that again?"

Jillian looked over at Kylie for a moment as she said, "Well, my family lived in a colony located on one of the moons of Delron. Space pirates raided that colony, but unlike Samus's colony where she was the only survivor, they left many people alive. Though none of my family lived, Samus found me hiding in some rubble from a building that had been blown up. I was only 15 at the time. She scared me to death too."

Kylie smiled, "You mean the way she looked?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to think of her. Then she removed her helmet and told me everything was alright, that she was just here to help. After that she took me to Planet Inia and paid for a small home for me to live in. She didn't leave me alone at first. She stayed with me for a good 5 months before she started to leave and come back on missions. All this happened just before she was sent off to Zebes for the first time. I was around 17 by then and I could take care of myself. She gave me a lot of the money she'd made off of bounties to help me pay for things and when she left for Zebes and was gone for so long I didn't know if I'd ever see her again. But she'd given me enough money that I was able to move into an apartment building where I worked occasionally as a food servant in their dining room."

Kylie nodded listening to what she said. "I spent most of my life hating Samus because of what our father had done to me. When he died, I took out all my hate on her, and vowed that I would let her know my wrath. I can see now how stupid I was. I won't say I've forgiven our father totally for what he did to my mother, but I will say that I'm glad I know Samus now, even if only to see what kind of man he was in her. I have to thank her for that."

Jillian nodded as she stopped what she was doing for a second and heard a voice, though somewhat static, saying, "_Any sign of the hunter?_"

"Listen, I think I've found something."

"_Negative, no sign of Samus Aran near Planet Aines._" Then the static consumed the voices.

"Well, at least they haven't seen her," Kylie grumbled, knowing it was going to take a very skilled hunter to track and find Samus. While she had confidence in her abilities and knew Drevans was no pushover himself, she knew that Samus was a lot better at it than they were. Which made her worry some.

It would take them some time to find Samus, a few more days in the least. Kylie was probably the only one of the three who wasn't that worried about her simply because she knew Samus could take care of herself.

Even still, who would be the one to find Samus Aran?

Chapter 4

The orange colored vessel sped throughout the Lavidia asteroid belt as Samus piloted manually to avoid the large rocks with precision. She had someone following her, though they didn't know she knew, and she'd taken a detour through the asteroid belt so they would loose tracking on her, which they had. By the time she emerged on the other side they would have no clue where she was.

Samus had picked up on several signals stating there was a reward for her capture, not her death, and she knew why. She wasn't worried about it however. Most of the hunters knew who she was, and wouldn't try and get the reward for her simply because they knew they'd never succeed. But she also knew some people were greedy and couldn't resist trying to get that money. The rest were all bounty hunters who were young and arrogant, and had no clue about who she was.

As the ship emerged on the other side of the asteroid belt safely, Samus checked her energy seeing that she was no where near empty and engaged her cloaking devices. As she did so she looked into her scopes, picking up on a gunship nearing her position. Scans suggested the ships weaponry matched her own and that the shielding of the ship was no different either. Just then she picked up a signal on an odd frequency and she patched it through to her COM so that she wouldn't give away her position by simply accepting it.

"_Samus Aran, this is the Gunship Armada. I've come to accept your surrender so that you may be returned to the Galactic Federation for justification in your illegal actions. Do not make me use force._"

For a second, Samus thought the voice had sounded somewhat familiar, but she didn't respond to the signal. Instead, she engaged her thrusters and began moving off to her original destination which was Margides Station so she could start looking for Jillian and get back to Revon.

As she took off at warp 5, the gunship went off of her scopes and she just shook her head.

Sitting there behind the controls for a few seconds, thinking about how she should disappear from the Galactic Federation for a long while, a beep on her monitor caught her attention. The gunship was in full pursuit and she sat forward, "Who the hell is this guy."

Then another signal saying the same thing sounded again. But the man added, "_Come on Samus, you don't need to run from me. If you go peacefully, I'll make it as dignified as I can._"

Samus shook her head and finally decided to send a reply. "Gunship Armada, you're going to have to do better than that. Cease and desist or be destroyed."

She didn't receive a response and continued on her path before she read them charging up their weapons and then she began taking evasive maneuvers deciding to come out of warp and deal with this Bounty Hunter quickly.

Both the ships came out of warp over the Planet Narceon, an uncharted jungle of alien creatures and forests that could engulf cities it seemed.

The Armada fired off a few shots at Samus's ship, targeting it's engines mainly because the hunter piloting the ship wanted Samus alive as she was worthless to him dead.

Samus was able to dodge the attacks and brought her ship about face firing off her plasma cannons at him mercilessly. The Armada flew over her, getting hit on its left side, a hit which only brought his shielding down about 10%.

Firing his aft missiles towards Samus, she brought her ship up, flying away from him while the homing missiles rammed into her, causing her to jolt uncontrollably inside her vessel. She read that her shields were down to 60% with that one hit of his missiles, and wondered where he'd gotten his technology from. As she pulled back up however, appearing upside down now on the hunters scopes, she fired off 3 missiles at his weapon launchers, the first two hitting, bringing down his shielding to 10%. The last missile flew right by him however and Samus shot off a few plasma blasts at him as well, taking his shielding down even further.

She heard on her COM then the hunter saying, "_Your skills have grown very well Samus. Indeed you've earned the reputation you have._"

Samus knew he was toying with her, but she couldn't understand why. "If I were you I wouldn't be so concerned with how my skills have grown, but instead what they're going to do to you."

Just then she heard a loud explosion and a vent blew open near the control area, steam escaping it as she grabbed the edge of her console to keep herself from falling.

"_Warning, shields are down._"

"Computer what hit us?"

"_Unknown._"

She had been able to track a discharge from the Armada just before she was hit, but it seemed as if he'd fired nothing. "Cloaked missiles," she groaned, and then sent him another signal.

"Armada, I didn't know you liked to play dirty."

_"As you can see I have the upper hand against you. Now don't make me destroy you."_

Samus knew he was bluffing. She had received the news that she was wanted alive, not dead, and if he killed her he wouldn't be able to collect. As he said these words, she brought her ship around and began firing everything she had at him, ready to finish this game of his.

Green blasts brought his shielding down to nothing and once she read this, she fired 5 missiles consecutively at him which he tried to avoid but in the end he was hit by 3 of them, taking out all of his weapons but his missile launcher.

"Gunship Armada, I'm reading massive drains on your energy, I suggest you break off this attack now and I won't be forced to finish you off."

She'd spoken those words quit plainly, and the only response she received from him was, _"Suggest what you want Hunter, I'm not dead in the water."_

Just then she picked up another of the discharges from his ship, and moved to take evasive action, but as she did so the cloaked missile hit her right side, blowing out her thrusters and her missile launchers, as well as her life support and her ship began spinning out of control.

Inside the ship, Samus had fallen from her seat and pushed herself up, hearing, _"Warning,_

_reactor core has been breached, prepare for escape pod evacuation and reactor core ejection."_

Samus worked her way towards the hatch near the door to the small sleeping quarters on her ship and opened it as quickly as possible with the ship shaking as much as it was. Her COM wasn't working either and anything the man may have said she wouldn't have heard. The ship was making its countdown to launch of the escape pod and Samus pulled herself inside of it just as the Computer said, _"3, 2, 1," _shutting the hatch and the escape pod was launched a second later while her ship sped towards the planet they had been fighting above.

The hunter read the ejection of an escape pod as the reactor core was ejection and blew up a few moments later while her lifeless ship, which was now being pulled in by the planets gravity, floated away. "Computer track escape pod to the planets surface."

_"Unable to track. Ionic interference and out of range preventing sensor lock on."_

The hunter began following it then trying to get back into range of the pod but as he did so the computer kept giving him the same response and he knew that Samus was jamming his frequencies somehow.

"Prepare ship for a ground based recon of the target. Start the landing sequence."

The black claw moved about the controls of the small craft as he had picked up on the activity going on above the planet of Narceon. He sent a signal for back up, knowing that if The Hunters ship was damaged, she'd be an easy target now. His eyes glowed yellow while he proceeded to make his way towards the planets surface, engaging his cloaking device.

This time Samus Aran would die. The Space Pirates always kept their word.

The escape pod entered into the atmosphere unscathed and Samus knew his ship wouldn't be able to track her because she'd implemented a device into her escape pod that would prevent tracking of it should an emergency like this ever arise.

She felt the pod going down towards the ground quickly, reading the terrain as she went, seeing the ground wasn't very friendly to land on with stones jutting up out of it almost everywhere. Bracing herself as the ship neared it, she felt the pod shake and then jolt quickly, turning over as it hit a stone. She held on tightly, while even though the pod was well protected to land in any type of environment, you could never know what might happen.

As if clockwork though, the pod did come to a stop, hitting a tree, and Samus felt a jolt as she flew forward even in the confined area, her entire body smacking the front of the pod. The force of the hit had knocked her unconscious.

The Gunship Armada landed over a small open area, the only one he could find that would probably be secluded enough to make sure that no one could find it his ship quickly. As he exited his ship by the bottom ramp, looking though the fog at the jungle of trees about him, he picked up his tracking device, reading a faint life sign about 117 yards away from him. It was definitely human, but he couldn't get a good lock on it to see if the person was injured or not.

"Well Samus, I guess you haven't changed that much, you're still stubborn as a dog."

He was a bit mad at himself but he couldn't help what had happened. She probably just didn't know. But he'd find her now. He was sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Chapter 5

Kylie and Drevan had been looking for Samus for three days now, and while Jillian had gotten a few good leads, they still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Samus. The last they picked up on was some guy near the Lavidia asteroid belt who'd said he'd spotted her, but then lost tracking on his target due to asteroid interference.

Kylie knew better than that. She knew Samus found out he was tracking her and so she'd taken a detour through an asteroid belt to loose him. Kylie laughed silently over it.

Drevan had picked up on a small explosion which he'd been tracking for the past half hour and had narrowed it down to somewhere in the Lavidia system. He'd informed Kylie of it, and Jillian had done a search for all the recent events in the Lavidia system that she could. She had picked up a faint signal, hearing a mans voice saying _suggest what you want...I'm not dead in the water_.

Jillian had said it was coming from somewhere near the planet Narceon. Though what she'd picked up wasn't a lot to go on, it was still more information than they'd gotten in hours.

Drevan was the first to arrive as he was closer, and he scanned the area for anything he could find that might show whether or not Samus had been there. He was picking up on traces of plasma energy as well as exhaust from a type of ship that matched Samus's but also exhaust from one that he couldn't trace.

After Kylie arrived, she performed a scan of the surface of the planet just around the area they were hovering above.

"Drevan , I can't pick up anything, there's too much ionic activity in the atmosphere, not to mention the plant life on the surface isn't helping any."

"Then we'll have to land to check it out," Drevan said and didn't give them a chance to say anything. His ship began landing then as Kylie looked at Jillian and said, "He still loves her doesn't he?"

Jillian nodded with a small grin, "Oh yeah, I think it's a love hate thing."

Kylie nodded, following Drevan down to the planets surface as she said, "I've been to this planet once. Not for long, it was more of a haven for me while I repaired something on that old ship I used to have."

Jillian nodded saying, "Well any help you can give us on it would be good. This planet is uncharted by the Galactic Federation."

"Like I said, I was just repairing something on my ship. I didn't take any pleasure walks." Kylie laughed a bit then as she thought about that and got a signal from Drevan , "I'm not finding any good places to land, what about you?"

"Scanning," she said and paused for a moment. "Affirmative. It's a long way from here, but not too far that we can't check out this area."

Drevan replied, "Alright, lead the way oh fearless one."

Kylie smiled and did as he asked, leading them to an open plain about 300 yards away from where they'd been scanning. As they landed, their ships side by side, Drevan let Kylie do a better scan from where she was as he exited his ship and took a look around the area, his plasma rifle in hand.

As he waited for Kylie and Jillian to join him, Kylie came towards him once they were out of her ship and said, "I picked up 2 human life signs. One of them I got a very positive tracking on, the other was very faint, inside an escape pod. From the looks of it, Samus is the one in the escape pod."

Drevan clenched his rifle somewhat tighter as he nodded. Kylie continued then, "There's also a gunship nearby, and I picked up traces of a crash about 500 meters to the south of us. That ship is Samus's Drevan , and while it's not in disrepair, it's pretty badly messed up, and missing it's reactor core."

"Alright, we get to the escape pod first. Kylie, you go to the hunters ship and track him down, how far away is he."

"Wait just a damned minute Drevan . I'm not going after him. We won't save anytime by splitting up, and you know that. We both go for Samus, and we leave now otherwise this person after her will reach her before we do."

Kylie took off then. She even grabbed the laser pistol off of Drevans side, wishing she were a little better equipped to deal with this, but she didn't have the time. She promised Samus she would prove herself, and by damn she meant to keep her promise.

Drevan didn't argue with her and just followed behind her until Jillian cleared her throat. "Do you want me to come or stay on the ship where it's safe?"

Drevan handed her his other pistol then and said, "Come on." He knew Samus made her stay on the ship all the time when there was danger around, but Drevan figured they may need all the help they could get. Jillian nodded, taking the weapon and following behind them, hoping she wouldn't have to shoot because she was a very bad shot.

She groaned inside the pod and lifted her left arm, looking at the armor upon it and squinted somewhat. As she pushed herself forward and looked for a door out, she felt blood dripping down the side of her head, a head which ached like nothing she could remember. She finally found a switch and flipped it, watching as the door began to open, making a hissing sound in doing so. She literally crawled out of the hatch and rolled onto the rocky ground. Where the hell was she?

She shook her head in an attempt to remember.

But she couldn't.

She tried to remember what she was doing there.

Nothing.

She then tried to remember who she was.

She didn't have a clue.

She had amnesia, and took a deep breath as she pushed herself onto her knees, looking down at the armored suit encasing her body. "What is this . . . " she said and trailed off, then saw the large cannon on her right arm and pulled it closer to her visor. For some reason she could remember what the cannon's functions were, and she could remember what button did what, but she had no clue why she was wearing it or where she'd gotten it.

Out of instinct, she said, "Computer, report damage."

She had no idea why she said it, it had just slipped out and the internal computer of her suit went to work, showing information on her visor that said, "Gunship not operational. No damage to Power Suit detected."

"What about me. Who am I? Why am I wearing this suit?"

The computer once again displayed the information. "Neural damage indicated. Nerve pathing in the brain has been obstructed which can cause temporary memory loss indicating amnesia."

"But who am I!," she yelled then. The computer finally brought up that information.

"Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter. Skilled in 5 fighting style techniques, 3 of them originated from the extinct species Chozo. Born on the Colony K-2L to John and Olivia Aran."

Samus closed her eyes for a second. She couldn't remember any of this. "Computer stop, how temporary is this amnesia?"

"Unknown. Indefinite time period until Nerve Pathing in the brain returns to normal. Suggest to seek medical help."

"Where am I?"

"Unknown."

Samus pushed herself up to stand. She took a look at her environment and said, "wherever this is, I have a feeling it's not a very good place to loose your memory in."

She heard something nearby then, sounding as if someone were walking towards her and instinctively dropped down behind the pod in which she'd crashed.

"Samus I know you're here. I told you not to run, but you're still as stubborn as anything aren't you?"

She peered over the side of the door, having forgotten about her X ray visor, and didn't respond to him.

"Come on, just come out from behind there and I promise..." the large man standing before her escape pod, dressed in a black suit of metal and a helmet which didn't look as if it had a visor stopped suddenly as a few shots were fired at him, causing him to dodge to the side.

He rolled and came too in a small crack of rocks nearby, having realized the shots came from behind him and not from Samus. "What the hell," he muttered.

Drevan had climbed into a tree to see better while Kylie made the first few shots at the man, and Jillian was slowly working her way up and behind Samus while the two distracted the hunter who was after her.

"You'd better be on your way hunter. Believe me I won't hesitate to kill you." Kylie yelled.

Jillian finally got close enough to the ship and whispered to Samus who was listening to everything being spoken. "Samus! It's me, Jillian, come on while he's distracted, or are you too hurt to move."

The helmet looked over at Jillian then and Samus asked, "Who?"

Jillian blinked, not sure she knew what Samus meant. "Come on, are you alright?"

Samus shook her head, "I can't remember."

Something was wrong, Jillian knew. As she got closer, Samus held her cannon up at Jillians head quickly and said, "Not so fast. Someone's after me, and how do I know you're not one of them?"

"Samus, it's Jillian, don't you remember me?"

Samus didn't move.

It dawned on Jillian that Samus couldn't remember who she was then and that she had amnesia. "Listen to me. I know you don't trust anyone right now, but I can swear to you that I'm not about to hurt you. Just put your cannon down and come with me. I'll help you."

Samus wanted to believe her, but her instincts didn't let her. She heard someone yelling then, the same man that had gotten there first, saying, "Samus stay away from these people, they're trying to collect a bounty on you."

"He's lying Samus! He's the one trying to collect a bounty on you, don't listen to him."

Samus shook her head totally confused now and she grabbed Jillian roughly, pulling her infront of herself as she walked out from behind the wrecked pod. "No one move or this girl dies!"

Kylie and Drevan saw this and did a double take. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Maybe she's trying to lure the hunter out," Kylie replied then.

"No, this doesn't feel right. Keep your aim at the other hunter incase he comes out from his hiding place."

Jillian couldn't believe this was happening. Samus grabbed the pistol from her hand then and pushed Jillian away, still aiming at her. "Come out now all of you or watch her die."

Jillian didn't move after Samus pushed her away, knowing that probably the only thing Samus could remember right now were her survival instincts, and so she didn't try to do anything.

Slowly Kylie, Drevan , and the armored hunter came out from where they were hiding and held their hands in the air. "Drop your weapons now!"

Samus had aimed the other weapon at the armored hunter, and watched them all do as she asked. "Now I don't know who you people are, and frankly I don't give a damn at this point. The only thing I care about is finding out what you want from me."

Everyone was quiet, too confused at what she'd said to do or say anything.

"Samus," the armored hunter said then, "It's me, Eric Lenyrd, don't you remember me?"

Samus didn't move.

"I helped you when you lived on Revon, remember? The house you wanted to stay in of your Chozo father?"

Something flashed in Samus's mind, an image of a waterfall and a house standing by it. Probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She called out then, "Pick up your weapon Eric."

"No Samus don't," Drevan called out to her.

"Shutup!" Samus yelled loudly, the robotic voice through the mask seeming to echo. Eric was slowly leaning down to pick his weapon up and aimed it at Kylie and Drevan , as Samus had aimed the weapon in her left hand at them as well. She was stepping towards Eric now and began to talk with him silently.

Kylie got Jillians attention and said, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She has amnesia, she can't remember who she is, or any of us," Jillian replied. Kylie took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You can help me remember who I am?" Samus asked Eric at the same time across from the others.

Eric blinked for a moment. "You don't remember who you are?"

Samus shook her head, "I can't remember anything, but if you know me then can you help me?"

He nodded then, "Yes, I can tell you everything that's happened. These people are sent by the Galactic Federation to collect a bounty on you that's quit large. I say we kill them now and get back to Revon."

Samus nodded, and then stopped.

"What?"

"I'm picking up something large moving into this area on my radar."

As soon as she said that a large avalanche of boulders began falling near them as a creature with 5 eyes on each side of its head which stood at least 50 feet tall and resembled some type of lizard came over the large hill of rocks they were standing on. Samus pushed Eric out of the way as one of the boulders came straight for them and landed about 3 feet away while Jillian and the others all jumped to the opposite direction.

Samus wasted no time in turning around, firing as many missiles as she could at the creature. Eric pushed himself to his feet and began to blast at it as well.

The creature was working its way towards them, letting out loud shrills as the missiles hit it and it made a swipe at the two shooting it with its large claws.

Jillian groaned as she pushed herself up, and went over to Kylie and Drevan . Both of them were getting themselves off the ground, and heard the loud roars the creature was making as they turned and saw both Samus and Eric pounding their weapons into it. Drevan wondered if Kylie or Jillian picked up on it but both Samus and Eric's stances were the same. They seemed to have the same type of coordination, but Drevan only noticed it for a moment before he started looking for his plasma rifle so he could help kill the creature as well.

Kylie found that the pistol she had was smashed by the falling rocks which had tumbled passed them, but she had to do something to help. "You wouldn't happen to have any other guns would you Drevan ?"

Drevan didn't reply as he started firing charged blasts at the creature and with 3 people shooting it so fiercely it got a lot more angry, beginning to pound its feet on the ground which caused more rocks to fall.

Kylie pushed Jillian out of the way just in time as another boulder rolled past them quickly, but Drevan who didn't see anything coming continued his barrage of fire upon the beast.

Suddenly a huge boulder fell from high atop a cliff, rolling downwards after Eric who jumped out of the way, but the lower half of his body was side swiped, and it knocked him about 10 feet to the left against a wall of rock. He didn't get back up.

Samus found that the creature seemed to be focusing its attentions on her then. It let out another loud yell and quicky swiped a claw out, grabbing her in a large hand.

As the creature grabbed her, Kylie had run over to Eric and grabbed any weapons she could find on him, tossing one to Jillian who turned around to fire until she saw the creature had Samus. With her bad aim she was afraid she'd hit Samus instead and yelled, "Kylie, it's got Samus."

Kylie was seeing if Eric was still alive, but she couldn't find anywhere to check his pulse, so instead, looked back at the creature and aimed, firing off a few blasts of the gun hitting it right where she intended to; its legs.

She thought that if shooting it wasn't going to slow it down, perhaps it's skin was too thick for regular blasts to penetrate, then maybe she'd have better luck shooting at it's legs so they could slow it down. Yelling at Drevan to do the same, he obliged and soon the creature began to fall to its knees.

As it had held Samus, it seemed intent on walking away from them. Perhaps it had planned on taking her to it's nest so its young could feed. It fell forward though, and as its arm hit the ground Samus flew away from the creature at high speed, only stopping when she hit a tree at full force and slid to the ground.

The creature didn't move, it's legs broken and bleeding, and with it out of the way for now, Drevan ran to where Samus had been thrown, dropping his rifle when he got near her and lifting her head up slowly, saying, "Samus, answer me damn it!"

Samus just groaned through her helmet and then looked up at Drevan . She pushed him away weakly then and slowly, taking deep breaths, started to pull her helmet off.

Drevan didn't say anything, just watched her, and pulled his own helmet off, hoping that maybe seeing his face would help jar her memory.

Soon she turned her hazel eyes onto him and pointed her cannon at him before she coughed, spitting out blood. "You'd better...step back."

Her left arm was clenching her right side, the side that had hit the tree.

"Damn it Samus, we're not trying to kill you. That other asshole was. He was lying about us!"

Kylie came running up then, seeing the blood trickling down the side of Samus's head and flowing from her mouth.

"This is your half sister Kylie, and that's Jillian. God you have to remember."

Samus eyed them both, a primal look in her eyes as if she only knew one thing and that was to stay alive. "And who...are...you?"

Drevan didn't answer for a minute, "I'm Drevan , a friend."

"Where are we?"

Jillian answered that as fast as she could, wanting to get Samus back to the ships so they could help her. "Samus, we don't know how you got here, just that you're wanted by the Galactic Federation and we're trying to prevent you from being captured. Eric is the one who came looking for you on that bounty. Maybe he does know you somehow, but not like we do. We're your friends."

Samus just watched them for another minute and tried to stand up but stumbled back again.

Jillian tried to go help her but Kylie stopped her. "Samus, I know you don't remember us, but for gods sake, at least let us help you! If we wanted to hurt you, we could've just now gotten the upper hand when you fell."

Samus didn't respond for a moment. She seemed to be trying to decide on whether or not she could trust them and finally said, "I think my ribs are broken."

Drevan took that as her acceptance that they weren't her foes and went over to her quickly, grabbing her arm gently and putting it around his neck. "Jillian, get her helmet and let's get the hell out of here."

Jillian nodded and Kylie got Samus's cannon arm, pulling it around her neck as well and they began helping Samus back to their ships. "Wait, is Eric ok?"

"Who cares Jillian, he was trying to kill Samus!"

"I know, but still, if he knows Samus then maybe he can help get her memory back too."

"Jillian, come on, just forget about him."

"Wait," Samus said softly then. "She's right. When Eric said...what he did about Revon...I remembered something. Maybe he...would help if he's alive."

"Fine," Drevan grumbled and added, "Jillian, take Kylies place. Kylie you go see if he's alright."

Doing as they were asked, Kylie ran off to go find Eric again and Drevan started working on getting Samus back to the ship with Jillian.

Chapter 6

Kylie continuously hit Eric in the side with her gun, trying to wake him up until he finally started moving. She wasn't even sure if he was alive, but she wasn't going to take any chances and drop her guard with him. If he was able to get Samus to the point she was at then he was definitely not someone to mess around with.

Eric groaned somewhat and looked at Kylie through the black helmet he wore, saying, "Where's Samus, is she alright?"

"What do you care asshole, just get up and come with me now."

Eric pushed his way up then and said, "I care because I know her." He felt a pain in his right leg but knew it was nothing more than a good bruising. "Unlike you who only want the bounty."

"We don't want the bounty, we're her friends, I'm her half sister."

"Liar, Samus has no sister."

"Yes she does, she didn't know about me until recently." Kylie tilted her head then in the direction she wanted him to go, aiming his own gun at him. "That way, now move."

Eric didn't hesitate but he said, "I'm not after Samus for the bounty either. I only wanted to make it look like she'd been killed. I knew her a long time ago before she really got a reputation started and when I heard about the bounty on her head I came to try and help her by making it look as if I'd killed her."

Kylie listened and when he stopped talking she responded, "Why should I believe you? I don't trust anyone."

"You sound just like her, maybe you are her sister, and I have to admit you look like her too."

That did make Kylie think for a moment. She knew Samus didn't show her true face to many people, and if he knew what she looked like then maybe he was telling the truth.

"Alright, let's say you aren't lying," Kylie began then, "Samus has amnesia, would you help her get her memory back?"

"Yes, I will. She asked me if I would help her when we were standing there speaking to each other before the creature attacked us."

"Ok, but I'm not taking any chances with you."

"That's understandable," Eric stated simply. It was starting to make more and more sense to him now. The only reason Samus was holding them at bay was because she couldn't remember them and she didn't know who to trust. Also from each others point of view, Drevans, Kylie, and Jillian all thought he was only going to turn her in to the Galactic Federation, and he thought the same of them. After a moment he began explaining that to Kylie who listened and nodded, "Yeah that does make sense, but I still don't have any reason to trust you yet."

Eric didn't respond and continued walking with the gun held at his back. "I know you'll probably say no, but my ship is only about 30 yards to the east of here. If we go there I can get some medical supplies to help restore Samus's memory. I also have a great deal of Chozo technology to work with, and some of that can be used in the regain of memory."

"I'll think about it. Samus broke some of her ribs, and she needs to take care of that first. If you stay true to your word we'll consider doing this."

"That's fine," was all Eric said as they walked on.

Drevan, Samus and Jillian had arrived at the ship but with no sign of Kylie or Eric.

"Let me," Samus gasped as she was short on breath, "rest here."

Drevan nodded and said, "Jillian, stay with her and I'll go get my mender."

Drevan was referring to a device which was commonly used for healing wounds and mending broken bones. The process it took to fix the broken bones depended on how bad the injury was. If it was something simple like a finger, it only took a few minutes. But for other bigger injuries such as legs, or in Samus's case, ribs, it took it a while longer to set the tissue and the muscles around the bones, then set the bones themself and heal them.

It was commonly used in not only hospitals but homes as well, and as Drevans went to his ship to retrieve it, Jillian helped Samus lay down on the grass. She coughed again, and Jillian tore some of her black coat off, wiping the blood from Samus's mouth away while Samus looked up at her. "Sorry for threatening to kill you back there. I don't remember you."

Jillian just smiled and nodded, "It's alright, when you can't trust anyone you tend to do things irrationally I think. That situation was by far no different."

"I feel like I can't breath in this thing, do you know how to get it off?"

"I've only seen you do it once, a long time ago, but I think it opens from a latch in the torso section."

"Then help me get this chest piece off."

After a few minutes and upon Drevans return, they had opened the torso section of Samus's suit and she lay there quietly. Drevan began using the device on her side, lifting up the tanktop, the skin beneath red and swollen.

The mender looked like a gun, but from the tip of it came a green glowing beam that fanned out, and he moved it slowly around the red area of Samus's side, and the display on the opposite side showed Drevan the extent of Samus's injury. "Yeah, you've got 2 fractured and one broken rib. The fractured ones won't take long to heal, but the broken one has punctured your lung. That's why you're coughing up blood and short of breath."

Samus didn't move or respond when he said that. She was too busy trying not to breath much to stop the pain to care at the moment. Jillian held Samus's left hand while she tried to comfort her, saying the pain would be gone soon.

"Damn it where's Kylie and Eric. I hope nothing happened to her."

Samus could feel the pain easing in her side and looked at Drevans when he said that. "You're just a friend?"

Drevan looked down at Samus and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, something like that."

Samus smiled and closed her eyes, "Oh, well, it surprises me."

"What does?" He asked.

"That I would only be a friend with someone as good looking as you."

Drevan grinned arrogantly, "Well I am attractive."

Jillian rolled her eyes and said, "Be quiet Drevan , Samus just rest, the mender will work faster if you do."

Samus just nodded then and did as Jillian suggested, but had a little grin on her face anyway.

It didn't take too much longer for her ribs to be healed completely, and Drevan moved the mender up to her head to heal the wound there as well. After he finished Samus pushed herself up, fully healed except for her loss of memory, and got her armor back on. She felt vulnerable without her memory, and putting the armor back on helped her to loose that feeling a little. "It's odd," Samus started, "With this armor on, I feel like I'm at home. I just feel normal, and yet I can't remember where I got it or why I have it."

Drevan and Jillian listened to her, letting her do or say what she wanted to, hoping it would make her memory come back, or help a little. Drevan was the first to speak as she began to put her helmet on, "I wonder how long this amnesia will last?"

"My suits computer says indefinitely. It says the neural pathing in my brain has been obstructed leading to memory loss and that it could come back at anytime."

Drevan nodded, but he didn't know her suit had a computer as well, finding that somewhat humorous, and he was about to say something about it before a blast shot passed them and into a nearby tree. They ducked down and Samus pointed her cannon to where the blast had come from, seeing 5 creatures, all with glowing eyes of yellow and a black exoskeleton, walking towards them.

_Soon you'll know the wrath of the Space Pirates!_

_ Samus run!_

Samus blinked as those glowing eyes jarred something in her head. Damn it why couldn't she remember!

"Drop your weapons," came a garbled voice from the Space Pirate standing infront of the others. "Or the human girl dies."

Jillian grumbled somewhat getting tired of being used as a pawn all the time. But Samus lowered her cannon and Drevan pulled his rifle off, tossing it to their feet.

The pirate grabbed the rifle then and walked over to Samus, getting right into her face, the glowing green visor meeting the golden colored eyes as he stared at her for a moment. "Kill the others, she's the only one we want."

One of the pirates spoke something in their own language then, causing the one who'd gotten into Samus' face to turn around and reply. They seemed to chat for a few minutes as Drevan whispered to Samus, "These are Space Pirates. They hate your guts."

"Silence human!"

Drevan glared at the pirate who'd yelled that and didn't say anything else. The pirate stepped back then and said, "We've decided you will live, for now. You may be of use to us."

Suddenly a ship could be heard in the distance and flew slowly over them as a platform was lowered and the pirates each grabbed one of the humans. The leader of them grabbed Samus' arm and pushed her towards the platform as well.

Then the platform began to rise onto the belly of the ship and the ship started turning, rising into the atmosphere until it was no longer seen.

Chapter 7

Kylie and Eric had been watching near by. "This isn't good," Kylie grumbled, "But at least they seemed to have fixed Samus' wounds."

"Well, at least Samus can't remember anything to tell them if they want information from her. Somehow I doubt that's the case though."

The ships flew away, uninterested in Drevans or Kylies ship they'd left behind. They were more interested in the fact that they had captured Samus Aran.

"Are one of those ships yours?"

Kylie nodded to Erics question. She had stopped aiming his weapon at him after she'd seen the space pirates and said, "Yeah, the one on the left."

Eric nodded and looked over at her. "We need to follow them quickly. My ship can track cloaked targets which is how I found Samus. I suggest we use mine."

Kylie grumbled some but didn't argue. Eric pressed a button on his right bracer and said, "It won't be long."

A few moments later a ship hovered over head and then stopped, hovering over Kylie and Drevans ships.

They ran to get aboard and Eric engaged his thrusters once they were inside, taking off as he began to track the small ship that had taken Samus and her friends captive. Though Erics ship had maintained some damage due to the missiles and blasters Samus had fired at him, the only thing she'd been aiming for were his weapons, all of which were non operational but his missile launcher.

"They've docked." He said speaking of the small ship that took Samus and the others.

"Where?" Kylie asked.

"They have a larger vessel above this planet that they've docked with. This ship is a galaxy class cruiser."

Kylie cussed loudly and leaned back against the wall. "Well give me some weapons damn it, I don't have any."

"I can see that," he said as she had given him his gun back. "Don't worry I have some weapons on board as well as some old equipment too. Might help if you get shot at."

Kylie nodded then as he told her where it was and got it out, putting it on. It was somewhat loose, but not badly so. She also found a multitude of different weapons in his cases and took her pick of the ones she was best with using as well as the most effective. "You've got a small armory back here, you know that?"

Eric nodded, "When you're as old as I am, you tend to need a little extra just incase."

"How old are you?"

"57."

Kylie shook her head and then said, "Isn't it about time you retired?" She walked back towards the cockpit, wearing the black suit which was made of a thick leather like material and a helmet with a small visor reaching across her eyes but not the bottom of her face. On both her hips were plasma dischargers and on her back was an S-579, a rifle like gun with 5 different weapon settings, the last was for vaporizing. It shot off rounds with only a 2 second delay and didn't overheat very quickly, making it a very powerful weapon to have.

Eric nodded his approval when he saw her and then said, "We'll be within distance of the Galaxy Class Cruiser in 2 minutes."

Kylie nodded and watched the view screen while she prepared herself for the worst. It wasn't long before the humongous oval shaped ship came into view and Kylie's eyes widened somewhat. "I didn't think it was that big."

"I've only seen 2 in my life, and I've never been this close, but yes, they are rather large. There's one thing that concerns me however, and that doesn't involve us getting onto the ship."

"What would that be then Eric?"

"Galaxy Class Cruisers usually carry people of high importance to the space pirates. You can bet your ass the high command, or at least some of them, are on that ship."

Kylie didn't make any gestures save to shut her eyes and groan for a moment. She was glad she'd prepared herself for the worst now.

Samus was taken separately from Drevans and Jillian. Drevan wasn't too pleased and tried to resist, but found the end of a weapon rammed hard into his gut. As they were separated though, Samus watched Drevan and Jillian being walked down a hall towards a containment cell, and waited where she was for the pirates near her to take her wherever it was she was going.

On the platform, before they'd been separated, the pirates had secured both of Samus's arms at her sides, using what looked like leather ties, but they were stronger by far. She couldn't lift her cannon now or her left arm.

Finally the pirates began leading her off to a different part of the ship, taking an elevator shaft up at least three levels. None of them spoke to her, but they weren't gentle in leading her around, causing her to almost stumble more than once. Samus thought to herself for a moment that she should be frightened, but she honestly felt no fear in her heart or her mind. In fact, she felt angry, and wondered if that was part of her personality. Damn it, she only wished she could remember right now.

It was at that moment that something snapped open in her mind, and she could remember some of the past, the pain of losing her parents and the chozo flooding back into her mind, but she still couldn't remember who Drevans or Jillian was. Samus tried her best not to let onto them that anything was wrong with her. She was having difficulty capturing a single thought though before it fled away and a new one took its place. Samus Aran, she thought, and could remember, but it was as if only some of her memory had returned. It was as if she only knew who and what she was now, but not any of her friends and relatives, saying she had them. At least now, she thought, she could remember what it was she'd done to the Space Pirates to make them hate her so much and in turn why she hated them.

As the doors to the elevator shaft finally opened, a large room was revealed, the lights casting a dim orange color to the walls and seats, and 5 decorated space pirates stood at the head of the room.

The pirates pushed her out of the elevator hard and she began walking towards them.

The one who'd pushed her spoke in their own language, translating to English as, "We present The Hunter to you, Samus Aran."

They bowed then as the 5 pirates standing there didn't move for a moment, seeming to be taking her in. The one in the middle finally began to speak after a moment in English. "Well, finally Samus Aran has been brought before us. You have no idea how long we've waited for this day to come."

Samus didn't move an inch. The same Pirate, who was known as Trenbor, took a step closer, "Why does she not kneel before the high command?"

At that, the pirate behind Samus hit the back of her knees, causing her to fall forth onto them.

"That's better," Trenbor said. "You know Hunter, you have caused us great worry in our affairs, but I think the tables have finally turned."

Still Samus was silent. She'd never met any of the high command before, but they were the same to her as all the others.

"Well Hunter, have you nothing to say?"

Still silence.

The pirate reached down and lifted up her helmet then until he was staring down into the green visor. "Perhaps you'll find comfort in knowing we aren't going to kill you. The downside is that you'll be begging for death before we're through with you."

"That day will never come," came the robotic sounding voice from the mask. "I'll never beg anyone for anything, least of all a cowardly fool such as yourself. Untie me and prove me wrong."

Trenbor hissed and hit the helmet with his hand, knocking her head to the side some, rattling her, but she knew it caused more damage to his hand than it did her helmet. "I bet that felt good, didn't it pirate?"

Trenbor called to one of the other pirates then and had him press a wave shock device against Samus's side, causing her to stiffen.

"Just how good does this feel, Hunter? You'll soon learn some respect."

When Samus didn't cry out in pain, he made the guard turn the settings up. Samus jolted when he did that, and the pirate finally stopped at Trenbors command.

As Samus fell to the side, breathing heavily, Trenbor said, "You're strong, and it disappoints us to break such a warrior, but you've brought this upon yourself. All the laws you've broken and things that you've stolen from us have condemned you. We've also decided on what we're going to do with you."

Trenbor stepped around the hunter laying upon her side, still breathing heavily. He looked down at her menacingly as he finally said, "Tonight, you'll do battle with a Kihunter. You'll most likely be killed, but if you do not die, you'll be a slave, a pawn for us to do with as we please."

Samus was finally able to catch her breath, and rolled onto her back. Then she propelled herself upwards without using her arms, standing before Trenbor now, who had to look up at her. "We shall see who will become the slave."

Trenbor didn't respond at first, but finally he started laughing, a garbled sound being emitted from his throat while he signaled for them to take her away.

As Samus walked back to the elevator shaft, she heard Trenbor say, "Oh, one more thing hunter. This battle is to be done without your...suit. So we shall indeed see who is made a slave."

Then the elevator doors shut and Samus took a deep breath. Turning off her voice controls for a time, which would allow her to speak to her computer without the pirates near her hearing, she began to prepare for the upcoming battle. She turned off the voice controls by pressing a button inside of her cannon arm.

"Computer, at the next removal of power suit, deactivate suits power and restore power only with my voice authorization."

Words flashed across her visor then that said, "Power suit ready for deactivation. Please state authorization code."

Samus groaned somewhat, trying to remember what it was. Omega something? "Samus Omega?"

Then she saw the words, "Authorization code accepted. Power Suit deactivation ready at next removal of suit."

Samus took a deep breath then and walked from the elevator with them. She realized they were right outside the same hallway that Jillian and Drevan had been in, and the pirates began leading her towards a containment cell. As the door to one of the cells opened, the pirate pushed her in and then said, "Remove your suit."

Samus saw that it was the same cell, as Jillian and Drevan were chained to the walls by their hands. She watched the pirate aim his gun at Jillian then and she did as he told her.

Air hissed as she removed her helmet and set it down, followed by the same sound and the torso of her suit opening. Then she stepped out of the suit, which stood there before them like a person itself. The lights upon the shoulder and hips which had glowed a green color went dark as she did this, and she felt pretty damn certain that should the pirates take her armor to do with as they pleased they wouldn't get very far with it. Without the power to the suit, if the pirates took the leg pieces apart as they could, it wouldn't latch back together, let alone function properly.

She stood before all of them then, wearing a black bodysuit and matching boots, and the pirate grabbed her hand, something that make her feel sick as she never wanted one of those foul creatures to touch her skin.

As he chained it to the wall, he said, "You'll be taken to the arena along with these two in the hour."

Leaving the three of them alone, Samus sat down and closed her eyes, taking deep slow breaths. She was preparing herself mentally for the battle ahead and after a moment heard Drevan saying, "Samus, are you alright?"

As he spoke, she cringed somewhat, remembering something about fighting this man she was sitting next to.

Images flashed through her head and she remained quiet.

"Samus?" Jillian added then.

The same thing happened when Jillian spoke, but she could only remember bits and pieces of things that had happened.

"Yes, I'm fine. They're making me fight a Kihunter without my armor or cannon, and if I survive, they want to enslave me."

"What the hell is a Kihunter," Drevan asked.

"It's a space pirate essentially. Only 10 foot tall and a lot more powerful. They also bear some physical differences."

"Wait, have you gotten your memory back, Samus?" Jillian asked.

"Only bits and pieces of it. I can remember my childhood now and I can remember these bastards sadly, but you two I can only remember certain things about, and by the way Drevan, we're not just friends."

Drevan blinked when she said that and looked at her. She was looking at him and said, "At least not from what I remember," and grinned sheepishly.

Jillian rolled her eyes, "Good grief."

Drevan smiled some as well, "I see that you've remembered all the good parts."

Samus didn't say anything but looked at him with a raised eyebrow suggestively. Jillian looked up as if to say why me and turned her head away from them.

Drevan chuckled and said, "Sadly that's ended though. You didn't think it would work out."

Samus nodded and replied, "Well, maybe if I don't get that part of my memory back I'll change my mind."

She then looked away from him and closed her eyes again, taking the same slow deep breaths. "Now be quiet for a few moments so I can prepare myself for this."

"I hope you can fight this thing without your armor Samus," Jillian stated.

"I'm not weak without it, I know plenty of fighting styles."

Drevan nodded and said, "Well I'm glad you're getting your memory back then," and they sat in silence.

Samus was only worried about one thing. What had happened to Kylie and Eric?

Chapter 8

"She won't stand a chance against that Kihunter without her armor."

Trenbor was speaking with his other high command associates, and replied to them, "Speaking of the armor, did you confiscate it?"

The pirate he addressed, who'd taken Samus to her cell, said, "No sir, but she's not wearing it either, and it is out of her reach."

Trenbor shrugged it off. "It won't be going anywhere. But I want you to collect it after the battle is done."

The pirate nodded respectfully. Trenbor walked towards his seat. He was the highest ranking of the High Command among the 5 there, and thus had the final say in everything that went on with their prisoner for the time being. They had already consulted the rest of the high command however on what should be done, and the fight was ordered. Some of the high command was even coming from their duties to the vessel which was named Battalion.

Trenbor was simply enjoying the final victory. Samus Aran was no longer a problem for the pirates to worry with. And now that she was out of the way, the Galactic Federation would be shaken in a way it had never felt before.

Samus was still meditating. It had been around a half an hour but no one had shown up yet. Drevan was about to say something when Samus opened her eyes and stood up, looking at the door, waiting.

"God I wish they'd hurry up and get this over with. I hate waiting." Jillian said that as she pulled on her chains some, just trying to find something to do.

"They're coming."

"How do you know that Samus?"

"I have that same feeling I always get. A feeling of dread mixed with a lot of adrenaline."

Drevan nodded as he said, "Yeah, I feel that way too sometimes."

"You know, if we weren't chained, Samus could put on her suit and whip their asses when they got here."

Drevan chuckled at Jillian softly. "That would be good. Wait, did you hear that?"

Jillian looked up at the door then for as soon as Drevan spoke the door opened and 3 pirates walked in, 2 of them going to unchain the prisoners while the other stood at the door waiting. As the chains were unlocked, they placed their hands inside some kind of handcuffs and began leading them to the door, Samus infront of them all.

The long corridor seemed to reach on forever as they walked, finally reaching the elevator shaft and descended it down into a place the pirates referred to as the pit. It was an area where prisoners were taken who were condemned to fight to the death and it consisted of a small area where they waited to fight which was beneath the stands and surrounded by glass which you could see through to the arena. The arena itself was empty and covered with a dirt floor. When in combat a large force field dome was erected around the field so that if any blasts were fired in a battle it wouldn't kill the audience watching.

As Samus and the others were lead into the small holding area, they could see that most of the ship were in the stands waiting and watching. This fight was also being broadcasted on a secure signal to other pirate ships within range so that they could all witness the death of Samus Aran as well.

Stopping them in the small holding area, the pirates removed Samus's handcuffs and pushed her towards the door into the arena itself.

She came to a stop once inside and heard several roars of disapproval, but also heard several cheers because of the fact that they probably thought she was going to die. Samus ignored them though. She took slow deep breaths still, focusing only on herself and what she had to do.

Soon, at the opposite end of the arena, a being covered in a black exoskeleton with large crab-like pinchers and webbed feet emerged, taking slow steps towards Samus. It's golden eyes stared at her menacingly, the long snout on its face opening as it roared loudly. It stood at its full height of ten feet then, and Samus only glared up at it waiting.

"_That _is a Kihunter?," Jillian asked. Drevan was too busy watching to have heard her.

Loud horns blew then and the force field came on. As soon as that happened the Kihunter began towards Samus.

Making swipes at her with its claws, Samus jumped back avoiding them until she hit the wall. It then moved its arm forward to punch her but she dodged to the side, causing its claws to get stuck in the wall.

While it struggled to get them out of the wall, Samus took a few steps back, looking for anything she could find that would help her, such as a weapon.

Finally the Kihunter turned around and came back after her. Samus leaned down and picked up a handful of the sand as it reached, wrapping its claws around her waist, pulling her into the air.

She then tossed the sand into its eyes causing it to stumble back and drop her. Samus felt the wind knocked out of her as she rolled to the side and crawled towards a pipe on the wall. Reaching for it, she pulled hard. The Kihunter had just gotten his eyes open again and after locating his foe went after her, swiping a claw at her back.

Samus turned around though, having pulled the pipe from the wall and met his swipe, the pipe clanging against his claw.

She turned the pipe then, intending to get on the offense as the Kihunter blocked that attack with his opposite claw. Samus repeated that action numerous times while the Kihunter continuously blocked, and reached her foot up finally, pushing it into the Kihunters gut which caused him to have to step back and drop his guard for a split second. Then she swung the pipe low knocking him off his feet.

"Yes! Kill him Samus!" Jillian yelled.

The pirates watching weren't pleased. Samus only displeased them more, swinging the pipe around in intricate patterns, bringing it down to hit the Kihunters head. It's claw came back up though and it grabbed the pipe, getting back onto its feet.

Then it began to pull on the pipe, ripping it from her hands and used its other claw to knock her away, causing her to fly through the air and hit the force field.

Samus cringed while electricity surged through her and fell to the ground, taking deep breaths. Moving the frazzled hair from her face she saw the Kihunter breaking the pipe in half with it's pinchers, and throw them to the side before coming at her.

Samus didn't have time to move and found herself being pressed into the force field again, only this time she didn't fall.

She cried out in pain while the Kihunter held her there for a few seconds before dropping her.

"Shit, it's going to kill her!"

Drevan was banging on the glass trying to break it, and heard a weapon go off, turning around quickly.

"Did anyone miss me?" Kylie said standing there behind the pirate she'd just shot. Eric was busy strangling the other one.

"Oh shit you're a site for sore eyes," Jillian exclaimed, "We have to get Samus out of there."

Drevan saw Eric then and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll save the explanation for later. Just say for now that I hate these bastards too."

"That works for me," Drevan said and looked at Jillian, "Why don't you take Jillian out of here Eric and Kylie and I will help Samus."

Eric nodded and they ran from the room.

Samus lay on the ground breathing harshly as the Kihunter stalked around her slowly. She looked up, seeing it raise it's foot to try and crush her, rolling to the side as quickly as possible and coming between it's legs. She reached up and grabbed it then, punching her fist into it's inner thigh, breaking the exoskeleton after punching it as hard as she could, which caused her knuckles to bleed but she could care less, it's green blood oozing from its new wound. The Kihunter roared in pain. Samus then dug her fingers into the cracked skeleton and grabbed hold of a chunk of flesh. After pulling as hard as she could, the flesh came loose along with the skeleton, and the Kihunter fell onto its side in pain.

She stood up then, throwing the flesh to the side and ran to the Kihunter, kicking it and pounding her foot down into its chest. She then kicked it in its head and reached down for it, only to find its claw around her waist quickly, holding her back. It began to squeeze and Samus couldn't catch her breath, trying to push the pinchers apart, pushing so hard she could almost hear the cybernetic implants in her arms squeaking as they worked, the jagged edges of the pinchers digging into her hands.

It was at that moment that a blast of energy hit the Kihunter in it's side, causing it to let go of Samus who stumbled back and fell on her side. Looking to where the blast came from she could see Kylie standing there holding her S-579 and reminded herself to thank her half sister later.

It dawned on Samus then that she could remember Kylie, and everything else. She hadn't even realized it but her memory had come back.

Trenbor stood up when he saw Kylie in the arena and said, "Someone open the force fields and kill them!"

One of the pirates nearby said, "Sir we can't, they won't shut down."

"Get someone in there now!"

Kylie threw Samus one of her weapons then and catching it, Samus stood up and turned around, blasting the hell out of the Kihunter along with Kylies help. Soon it lay on the ground dead.

"Samus, Drevan went to the control room and got the force field controls to malfunction. It will buy us a little time, let's go."

Samus nodded and they ran towards the prisoner holding area by the arena. Samus could see that Kylie had broken the glass to get in and they used that opening to exit now as well. Going towards the door, a few pirates stood on the other side who'd come at Trenbors command. Samus and Kylie began firing round after round at them, destroying them all and working their way to the elevator shaft just down the corridor.

As they entered it, Samus said, "What about Drevan , where is he?"

"He got to the control room. It's not too far from the holding area they were left in, and killed the pirates there. He then left and secured the doors so that no one can get in and out for a while. Then I told him to go on without me because I had a promise to keep to you."

Samus nodded, "I remember, and yes, I didn't even realize it but during the fight the rest of my memory had come back."

Kylie smiled and sighed in relief, "Good, now we need to get in range of Erics ship so we can transport out of here."

As Eric and Jillian ran through the corridors, Jillian stopped and said, "Eric wait. Where are we going?"

"We need to get in range of my transporters so we can get onto my ship. Why?"

"We need to get Samus's suit. It's in the containment cell we were being held in."

Eric performed a scan to see if he could pick up on any pirates near by and replied, "Alright, the containment cells are three floors above us and all the pirates have gone to the arena to watch the fight so I think we'll be alright. Let's go."

As they got into the elevator and rode up, they came to the prison area and Jillian ran towards the door she thought could be their cell. "Just check all the cells on the left side of the room."

They kept opening doors until they came to the right one where Samus's power suit had been left.

Jillian grabbed the helmet and the torso of the suit in one hand. Eric got the rest. While they started out of the room, they heard Drevan voice call, "Jillian?"

"Drevan , is Samus alright?"

"Yeah, Kylies helping her. Did you get her suit?"

Jillian nodded as she ran towards him.

"Wait, we're within range of my transporters now," Eric said. "I'll transport you two and wait here for Samus and Kylie." He began handing the armor he held to Drevan .

"Wait just a second," Drevans argued, "I can do that, you get Jillian over there."

Eric shook his head, "You don't know how to work the transporter, and besides, it's on my suit, I can't just pull part of my suit off and give it to you."

Drevan grumbled, and they heard the door next to the elevator shaft open. "Well, time to go," Eric said and pressed a few buttons on his arm. Drevan and Jillian began to fade away slowly, transported onto his ship. After they were gone, pirates began to shoot around the corners. Eric shot some of them from his spot in the corridor and hid behind one of the many ridges in the wall, reaching around and taking shots at them from time to time while they shot back. Then he grabbed a small device from his belt and threw it down the corridor to them which one of the pirates noticed and stepped back, but it went off only a second later, blowing all of them away.

A few moments later the elevator doors opened and Kylie and Samus came out of them, heading down the corridors. "Eric?" Samus called.

"Yeah, hurry up so we can transport out of here."

The doors opened again and more pirates came into the room, but Kylie and Samus kept running. Laser blasts flew past them, and as they ran one hit Kylie in the back causing her to stumble forward and fall. She rolled over and began firing as quickly as she could while trying to get back up. Samus came to a stop near Eric and looked back, seeing Kylie laying on the ground just as she was hit in the chest by a laser.

Eric was configuring the transporter to get them out of there once again.

"Kylie!"

"Get the hell out of here!," Kylie called out as loud as she could while three more shots hit her on the shoulder and legs, the pirates only a breath away from her now.

As soon as Samus was about to go back for her though, she felt an odd feeling and stopped, the area around her seeming to fade away and turn into the inside of Erics ship.

"Shit, go back damn it, Kylie's still over there!," Samus exclaimed and turned reaching to grab Eric who was behind her.

As she did Eric yelled, "I got her out too! Look," and Samus turned her head to see Kylie laying on the floor near them. She went over to Kylie then and said, "Are you alright?"

Kylie was breathing deeply and nodded, "It hurts like hell but I'll be fine."

Samus nodded her head and began inspecting her wounds. The only two that were bad were the ones on her chest and back, and Samus said, "Yeah, I've seen worse, you'll be fine."

Eric was busy getting his ship turned around so they could head back to Narceon. He'd had his ship following the Space Pirate Vessel under a cloak so they couldn't detect him.

Samus pushed herself up then and looked at Drevan , reaching out for his shoulders and pulling him closer, kissing him hard. Drevan was startled at first, that being the last thing he expected her to do, and as she pulled away from him she said, "I got my memory back."

Drevan nodded mindlessly as she said that and let go to get Erics medical supplies. When she came back to tend to Kylie, he finally caught on to what she said, "Wait, I thought you said you would only change your mind if you didn't get your memory back?"

Samus looked at him for a second, "I didn't change my mind, I just kissed you because I was happy."

Drevan looked at her for a moment and then stood back slowly nodding his head, "I see."

"I still think it would be a damn problem."

Drevan just shook his head, "Alright Samus, you don't have to rub it in."

Samus just smiled some.

"Lovers quarrel?," Eric asked.

"Something like that," Jillian replied.

"Alright, never figured Samus to have a relationship with anyone."

Samus stood up then after getting Kylie taking care of and walked over to Eric, grabbing his throat and pushing him back. She then pulled off his helmet, revealing the face of an older man with all white hair and a small goatee on his chin. "Just who the hell do you think you are destroying my ship like that?"

Eric sighed. "Like I told Kylie, I wanted to make it look like you were dead. I picked up on the bounty the federation sent out and I wanted to get there before anyone else did. I figured it would save you problems later. Also, I had been thinking about you recently and thought it was time we got reacquainted."

Samus let go of him. "You're getting my ship operational again. Otherwise I'll kill you."

Eric grinned at Samus who was actually grinning at him. "Yes ma'am."

Jillian watched them as she asked, "Ok, tell me exactly who you are now Eric."

Samus was the one who spoke. "I met Eric when I was a child. He was kind of like an uncle to me. He was an outcast, and a wanted man, but only because he'd been framed for a crime he didn't commit. He just happened to find the planet Revon, the planet my chozo father raised me on, and the chozo realized it would be good for me to have a person I could relate with species wise. After the chozo were killed, he helped me make some modifications to my home on Revon, and after that he left. I haven't seen him since until today."

Eric smiled at the story.

"Your home," Jillian asked.

"Yes, one I haven't been to until I had to take Lakia back there to lay him to rest. While I was there, I decided to let you stay there if you wanted to. Jillian, I hate to say this, but there are several things you still don't know about me, things I've always hidden because I suppose your opinions of me mean a lot and I don't want you to think badly about me."

Jillian nodded, "I would never judge you badly Samus. I couldn't, not after all we've been through," and she reached out to hug Samus who returned it in full. "And I would love to stay in your home now."

Samus did smile then, and looked at Kylie who'd stood up. As she let go of Jillian, she also looked at Drevans and then said, "I think we've seemed to form a small group you know?"

Kylie laughed somewhat, "Yeah, what a group. Let's see, Jillian is the hacker, I'm the brains," she said arrogantly, "Drevan's the tag along", she winked at Drevan when she said that, "and you're the badass."

Samus shook her head, "Yeah, and Eric's the old man."

"Damn it," Eric grumbled but chuckled as well. "Well this old man whooped your ass out there Samus."

"You what?" Samus stopped smiling as she looked down at him. "Pardon me for not using cloaked missiles!" She glared at him for a moment before saying, "By the way, where did you get those? And I did some pretty severe damage to your ship, didn't you have a massive energy drain?"

"You know me, the engineer. I came up with the idea and put it to use. They work pretty damn well too. And the energy has a backup generator. My weapons still aren't working."

Samus nodded."I see. Yeah, those missiles work too damn well. You could make a shitload of money off of those things."

Eric snorted with a smile and said, "We're entering Narceon's atmosphere. By the way, what did you mean about going back there to put Lakia to rest?"

Samus just grumbled, "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Chapter 9

They set up camps on Narceon so that they could find Samus' ship and start the repairs on it. It was going to take a while to get the ship operational again, but their goal on Narceon was simply to get it fixed to the point that they could tractor it back to Revon and get it totally repaired. Eric was also going to give her the upgrades he'd engineered himself using the chozo's technology.

Kylie told them she'd go get some supplies needed, which would take her a while and so Samus simply gave her the location of Revon which was very hard to find without them because the planet was on the other side of a small rift in space that caused tracking and scanners to go haywire until you emerged on the other side.

Without the reactor core, Samus wouldn't be able to fly the ship any, but all she needed was some energy and to get her hover pads operable again and they could tractor her all the way to Revon, which without going into warp would take 6 hours. Needless to say Drevan and Eric were going to take turns tractoring the ship while the other would scout for any vessels who would try to take advantage of them and also get some rest. Jillian was going to come aboard with Samus so she could help her get the ships computers back online.

Once they reached Revon, and Kylie got there as well with what she'd gone to pick up, a reactor core being one of those items, they would really get to work on repairing the ship.

Drevan started towing Samus' ship first and Eric did a scan of the region for any ships nearby. He'd also told Samus he was going to send a report to the galactic federation that he'd been forced to destroy her vessel on the planet and send them the previous transmissions and scans from when they'd been fighting for proof. He would tell them that when he'd gotten onto the planet the ship had blown up and was disintegrated and that there was no traces left of it. This would no doubt bring the federations officers to Narceon, but Eric and Samus would be long gone by then.

After Jillian and Samus got the computers in her ship back online, which took them a good 3 hours, Jillian had expressed her need for rest. Samus told her to go sleep in her small quarters.

"You aren't tired?"

"Yeah, but I work best sometimes on no sleep. I'm just going to sit here and work on a few more things for a while."

Jillian nodded and went in the small chamber behind Samus' control room to get some sleep. Samus knew she wouldn't be able to sleep right now, she felt too vulnerable at the time and so she'd just toss and turn until they actually got there or until she heard a warning, whatever it may be, or something of the sort.

The ride did go smoothly however, and the biggest problem they had was getting through the drift. Samus was glad to finally be back on Revon, and they found that Kylie had actually gotten there before them, but then again she didn't have to help tractor Samus. Kylie told them that the reactor core she'd found was brand new, and though she had trouble making a deal with the man who sold it to her, it had been a clean one.

After leaving their ships and standing about outside the large landing pad nearby Samus's home, they all began deciding on what they should do first.

"Samus, why don't you go get some sleep?" Eric looked at her.

The once again armored hunter shook her head no, "I need to help fix my ship. I'm not tired."

Jillian, who'd been standing there looking at the scenery in disbelief, shook her head, "That's not what you told me. Now go get some rest."

"I can't damn it, I'll rest when I get ready to. Until then I'm going to help."

"I know how she feels, I get the same way. Too agitated with things to be able to relax enough to sleep," Kylie said, "Besides, I think we're all a little worn out, so let's just get this thing started. If we get tired we'll rest, it's not like the ships are going anywhere, so I think we can all just relax here."

Samus nodded in agreement. Then she had a thought and looked at Jillian, "Come with me. I need to take care of one other thing."

Jillian nodded and followed Samus inside the rather large home while the other three starting getting the preparations for the ships repairs ready.

Samus lead Jillian through the dusty yet nicely decorated home while Jillian took everything in and said, "It shows that you haven't been here in a while, but it's very nice also. Why don't you come back here more often?"

"Bad memories. I like to just stay on my ship," Samus answered quietly and pressed a few buttons on a control panel next to a door upon the wall which caused it to open slowly revealing the staircase leading down. Jillian looked down into the dark room below and began to follow Samus who entered in another code onto a panel which opened a pair of shatter proof glass doors. "I'll get you your own codes to access this room by yourself within the hour," Samus said and walked towards one of the many computer monitors in the room. She spoke, "Lights," and the room was illuminated, revealing to Jillian a heaven. Jillian had never seen so many computers with such advanced technology in her life and she thought she was going to pass out with delight.

"Damn Samus, I wish you would have brought me here earlier, this is...wonderful."

The doors were still open allowing Kylie down into the room who looked around with the same astonishment that Jillian had, followed by Drevan and Eric, whom had seen this before and wasn't that thrilled by it.

"Samus, we decided we can work on the ships later," Drevan said. "I thought it would be a better idea for us to rest and maybe get some food."

The word food made Samus's stomach growl and she said, "Computer, activate replicators."

The oval top to a table nearby began to glow softly blue after Samus said that and Samus said, "Replicate Samus Sustenance 3."

A plate materialized on the table then with what looked like sausage of some type, a side of a green vegetable, and a roll, as well as a glass of something Samus called a "Ladies Cocktail."

"If you want something to eat, simply activate the voice recognition by stating replicator or replicate followed by the type of food you want."

She took her plate and moved it to a desk so they could eat then, and grabbed the cup also. Removing her helmet she took a long swig of the drink and said, "Jillian, I'm going to activate the force field around this area, it prevents any rogue ships from detecting this home and getting curious about it. I wanted to show you how to do that, which is why I brought you down here."

Jillian nodded as Samus lead her to the terminal and booted it up. She showed Jillian how to control the force field then and the frequencies it modulated on. All Jillian could do was hold her mouth open in surprise, "Samus, I've never seen anything like this before, except on your ship, but not at this scale."

"It's Chozo technology. You're probably going to have your mouth open for a while."

Jillian chuckled and nodded, before something in the corner of the room caught her attention. Kylie and Drevan were standing behind the two at the terminals and looked up when Jillian asked, "What's that?"

I looked like a large stasis tank with nothing in it, but the lights inside it glowed softly white.

Samus looked up and sighed softly, "That's an energizer. I could get into it for about 10 minutes and feel like I've slept for 10 hours. I don't know if I should use it though because it hasn't been used in so long."

"That's bull Samus," Eric said and she looked at him. He was taking a bite of a replicated sandwich and after he swallowed it he said, "You don't want to use it because you've always hated it."

Samus rolled her eyes, "Yes, I forgot you knew that. It's not that I hate it, just that I prefer to do my sleeping on a nice soft bed."

"She uses it in emergencies, feel free to try it if you all would like. Samus is too stubborn to give up her habits though."

Kylie shrugged, "I'll try it out."

Eric walked over to it and activated it. The glass on the tank opened then, and Eric told her to step inside. As she did so and turned around, it closed and Eric said, "You might feel an intense tingling in your limbs but that's normal. Just enjoy it. I'm setting you up for a 5 minute run."

Kylie nodded in understanding and Eric began the re-energization process, causing what looked like three golden rings to encircle Kylies body, moving up and down slowly. Kylie made a little face that suggested it felt weird and Drevan grinned. Then she closed her eyes with a serene look upon her face.

"Yep, that'll do it to ya," Eric grinned.

Samus was busy at a terminal setting up her equipment and getting it all running at optimal performance. She'd seen that machine work so many times it didn't interest her in the least anymore. Jillian looked back down at Samus who was busy typing with her left hand, and shook her head. "Wouldn't it be easier if you removed your cannon."

Samus shrugged, "Not really. I tend to use my left hand more anyway when I'm typing."

Jillian nodding, knowing Samus was ambidextrous. She then looked at Drevan and watched him walk up behind Samus to look at her screen. "You know Samus, with everything you have here, you could probably live the rest of your life and never hunt another bounty."

Samus replied once she was done typing and turned around, standing up. "Yes, I could, but that's like asking me to stop being human. You know that."

"I wasn't asking you to stop, just making a comment."

She nodded slowly and they stared at each other for a moment.

Eric grumbled and walked over to Jillian, whispering, "I think the love birds want to be alone. Let's give them some time."

"What about Kylie?"

"She'll be asleep when the process stops. Don't worry about her."

Jillian nodded and followed him silently out of the room. Samus and Drevan were still looking at one another until she finally spoke, "Drevan , you know you're really annoying."

Drevan raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"All you've ever done is give me grief. But you've also helped me a lot. Thank you." She leaned in then and kissed him slowly. But she didn't pull away, and they continued kissing.

Drevan returned the kiss fully before he broke it off himself and said, "You know, this isn't a good thing for friends to do."

Samus smirked somewhat, her eyes half closed from lack of sleep and the kiss before she looked up at him finally. "No, but you have to admit it's damn friendly."

Drevan snorted with a smile before running his fingers against her cheek. "Yeah, it is. Maybe you could show me to your room, that is unless you're afraid I'm going to pull something."

She just shook her head, "No, I think you're too tired to pull anything. It's on the 3rd floor though."

Samus led him up to where her sleeping quarters were. It was the only room in the home without an abundance of dust in it because Samus spent her time in that room mostly and in her control room as well. As they entered, speaking softly of things that weren't too important, and getting comfortable, they both fell into a long blissful sleep. Samus dozed off first, and Drevan just watched her for a moment, before sleep claimed him for itself.

He could only wonder what sort of things would happen while they stayed on Revon.

Chapter 10

_"Lakia!," the young girl screamed running towards the entrance of the white marble house. The tall Chozo named Lakia stood upon the steps. He'd been watching his adopted daughter Samus playing with one of his natural sons, and he had burned the image into his memory, wanting to never forget._

_ "Lakia," she screamed again and ran closer, "Jaken is trying to stick a bug in my shirt!"_

_ As soon as Samus reached him, Jaken, her adopted brother not too far behind, she stood there and stuck her tongue out at him. Jaken had no clue what that gesture meant._

_ Lakia looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. "Jaken, don't chase Samus with bugs. Better to teach her of them first so she's not afraid of them."_

_ "I'm not afraid of them Lakia! I know all about them, and that's why I don't like them!"_

_ Jaken started laughing at Samus, and she glared at him, "I'll teach you to stick bugs in my shirt," and she jumped on him, knocking him over. Lakia knew it was all in fun, for as they fell and wrestled, Samus began laughing as well. But something tore at his heart._

_ Lakia knew Samus had buried the pain of losing her parents deep inside her, though she was only 8 years old, and he knew that she had a fierce spirit, one that couldn't be controlled. But what worried him was that he knew one day the pain would resurface, and Samus would want to know why, she would ask why her parents had been torn from her, why other children got to have their parents when hers died, and he feared that she would become bitter because of it, bitter and hateful. _

_ Over the 3 years Samus had been his daughter, he'd come to love her just as much as his own child who was only 2 years older. He only hoped his love for her would prevent her from becoming cold and bitter to everyone and everything._

_ As they finally stood back up, Lakia told his son to get ready for his lessons. Samus watched her brother run off and she looked up at Lakia then who, after watching her quietly for a moment, asked her to do the same._

_ It wasn't until Samus was 13 years old that she ever questioned her parents death. Lakia had been sitting in the gardens behind their house meditating when the young girl walked up to him slowly and sat beside him, silently closing her eyes and putting her hands together infront of her chest, breathing slowly. After a few moments of meditation, Lakia finally spoke, "What troubles you my child?"_

_ Samus didn't respond at first, but then she moved, looking to see that Lakia was watching her intently. Samus hadn't even heard him move, and she wondered how he didn't that without making a sound._

_ "Lakia, I love you. You're my father, you and Jaken are my family, and I'm very happy here with you. But lately, I've been thinking about my real parents."_

_ Lakia's blue eyes remained focused on Samus, he blinked a few times waiting for her to continue. Finally she did. "Why did they have to die? Everyone died on K-2L but me! Why was I the only one left? All I did was hide in a closet, why couldn't they have left them all alone!"_

_ The small outburst didn't surprise Lakia any. He'd been expecting it, and he spoke softly, serenely. "Samus, no one can answer why your parents were killed. No one can answer why you were the only survivor. The only answer there is has to be found by yourself. Your life will reveal it to you when the moment is right. This is why faith is one of the greatest lessons there is to learn."_

_ "But it's not fair!"_

_ Samus wiped her cheeks, tears had began to stream down them. Lakia reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. "Sweetest child, I know of the pain in you. I've felt it too because of my love for you. What you suffer is ultimately what I as well suffer. But you have to remember that with all pain comes knowledge, with knowledge you have power, and with power you have responsibility. Know of this and be responsible for yourself, and always remember that you loved your parents, for asking why can only hinder you. Patience will grant you relief, and so be patient for the answers. I can promise you they will come."_

_ Samus listened to every word he said, and turned her head down in thought. The words burned into her mind like she'd been branded, and she looked up at Lakia with a smile. "I love you Lakia. I'll try to be responsible for anything I do, and also I'll try to be patient. I think you're right, instead of questioning why, I should just remember my love for them, and be patient. But it will be hard for me."_

_ Lakia nodded, "Yes, but any road hard traveled is one well traveled. I know it will be hard, but this is why I am here, to give you strength."_

_ Samus smiled and threw her arms around Lakia, who hugged her in return lovingly._

Samus opened her eyes slowly. She'd slept for ten hours, and it was around noon when she woke up. Drevan wasn't there and as she wiped her eyes and sat up slowly, she realized she'd slept through the night without dreaming.

Standing up, she got herself cleaned up and for a change of pace, left her hair down from its usual ponytail. She looked over at her power suit which stood like a sentinel where she'd left it beside her bed-stand the day before. Today she would give it a rest, and she turned and walked down to the main room of the home, seeing Jillian and Kylie sitting on a now cleaned sofa talking and eating some lunch. They didn't see her standing there, and she just listened in to their conversation without letting them know she was there.

"I don't know. However the Chozo did it though, it just shows how damn advanced they are," Kylie mused. "Samus was lucky to have known them."

Jillian nodded, "Yeah, but I bet she missed her real parents growing up with them. Did you ever wonder what it must have been like growing up with people who looked nothing like you, wondering everyday why you couldn't live with your own kind? Well, maybe she could have, but didn't want to leave Lakia."

Eric had come into the room and sat down as well. Jillian looked at him and asked then, "Was Samus really depressed when she was younger?"

Eric chuckled, "Actually, she was very free spirited. Still is, but she's learned to control herself a great deal. I didn't meet her until she was 10 years old, and at that time she seemed to get into fights everywhere she went. Lakia told me it was because she was getting out her anger over her parents death, and I believe him."

Samus smiled listening to Eric speak of Lakia. He continued then. "When she was around 13, she seemed to change dramatically somehow though. She concentrated a lot on learning about technology, and she was damn good at it, especially for her age. The Chozo tested her IQ, and found it to be around 165, very high for a human. Chozo IQ's are around 700. Samus caught onto everything they taught her, and when she was 15 years old, they infused her with their blood and gave her cybernetic implants that were partially bionic so they would grow with her. In fact, removing the implants now could possibly paralyze Samus because they are so integrated with her system."

Jillian listened fascinated, and Kylie tilted her head, "Why did they do that anyway?"

Eric shrugged because he had no clue.

"Perhaps it was because I demanded it," Samus said as she walked around the corner finally and took a seat across from Eric.

"Good morning Samus, I hope you slept well," Jillian smiled.

Samus nodded, "Actually, I can't remember the last time I slept so well. So, I see you all are trying to figure me out?"

Jillian grinned, "Just curious I guess. I mean you never really describe any of your gadgets or how they work."

Samus nodded, "I guess I didn't feel it was that important. Well, ask me a question."

Drevan walked in at that time also and said good morning to Samus who corrected him and told him good afternoon. Smiling, he nodded and sat on the sofa next to Jillian on the side of it closest to Samus.

Jillian waited and then said, "Well, why did you demand to get implants?"

Samus sat back and crossed one leg over the other, much like a lady. Jillian raised an eyebrow but Samus didn't seem to notice. "Well, at first, Lakia informed me that being a human, I would be much less prone to disease if they infused me with their blood. He also said I would become resistant to poisons which even they are susceptible to. Cyanide for example. It does nothing to me."

Drevan got a blank look on his face. "Damn, and I was gonna kill you tonight by poison."

Jillian hit his arm as he grinned. Samus rolled her eyes, "Immature ass."

Drevan just winked at her.

Jillian looked back at Samus then, "Well, why the implants then?"

Samus took a deep breath. "Well, after he told me about the infusion of their blood, I started looking into other things they could do to me. I read about the implants in a book and asked Lakia about them. He said it didn't seem like it would be necessary, especially since I was only 15. But he told me what they would do anyway, giving me enhanced strength and agility, and I literally demanded to have them. Doing that type of surgery to a 15 year old human hadn't been done before me, but they weren't at all worried about anything going wrong. Many of the Chozo warriors had implants as I do, and even at that age, I considered myself somewhat of a warrior. I had always studied militant lifestyles."

"Damn Samus, now for the next question in our interview," Kylie said with a grin. Samus smiled and switched her legs around as she crossed her arms over her shoulders. Her sleeves drew up then, showing some metal glinting on her right shoulder. "What about that? Is that an implant?"

Kylie asked the question and Samus looked at her shoulder, lifting the short sleeve up to reveal it totally. "Actually, this was added after I had my implants."

"For what?" Drevan asked.

"For my power suit. This connects to the right arm of my suit, and helps me control my arm cannon better. You see, the cannon has a powerful discharge on the power beam setting alone, and while that doesn't force my arm back when I fire it, on the ice beam setting, my arm would go way back without this, possibly break it. This is for added strength in my right arm."

"So that's the only implant on your body that shows?" Jillian asked.

"Yeah it is," Drevan said.

"Oh god," Jillian grumbled but laughed.

"Well Drevan, what else shows on her body," Kylie asked in a smartassed way, but laughed loudly afterwards.

"Well, there's this..." he said and stopped when Samus slapped her hand over his mouth.

Eric was about to fall out of his chair laughing.

"Ok old man, that's enough out of you," Samus mused with a smirk. She then removed her hand and sat back.

"Well, there is something else I'd like to know, "Jillian asked despite the laughter around her.

Samus looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "When did you get the power suit? I mean, why?"

Samus had a solemn look on her face for a moment. Eric coughed, recovering from his laughter and looked at Samus, knowing why she looked the way she did. "I think that Samus..."

"No, it's alright Eric, I can answer."

Eric nodded and let her. She was quiet for only a moment then and said, "The power suit wasn't made until I was 17. They started building it a year before that however, because was serving in the Chozo military."

"They had a military?" Drevan asked surprised.

Samus nodded, "As I said, there were warriors among the chozo. It's true, the Chozo were a peaceful race, but that doesn't mean no one else wanted to fight them. Especially for their technology. Their warriors were very well trained really, and I was going to be among their numbers. So they began building me a suit of their armor that would fit my makeup. I still remember the testing they did on me with different pieces of the suit equipped. I was on a frigate when the suit was finished, and I put the entire thing on for the first time. I felt so odd. I remember reaching to press a button with my right hand, only to find there was a gun attached to it. I had to make a lot of adjustments with how I worked when I wore the suit.

After an hour or so of working around in the suit, I wanted Lakia to see it completed finally. He was on this planet's surface, in the city about 5 miles north of here which are ruins now. So I flew a small pod back to the planet and landed in the city, Lakia had come to meet me. Once I got out, he looked me over, and I removed my helmet, handing it to him.

As he looked at it, he told me, 'Samus, you have truly grown. Use these gifts wisely, for everything you do. Never stop when things go wrong. If you don't like it, then correct it. Problems and fights will always be present, so use this to do all you can to make sure it doesn't turn into the worst.'"

Samus had drifted off after she said that and seemed to be staring into nothing. Her mind had run away with her while she sat there telling them this, and after a moment of silence Jillian asked, "Samus? Are you alright?"

Samus nodded and pushed herself up, "Yeah, I think I should get started on my ship. But first I want to get some food," and she walked off to get herself something to eat.

After she left, Kylie said, "What was that all about?"

Eric shook his head, "It was right after that moment that the city went under attack by space pirates. Lakia and Jaken were killed in that battle. Jaken was Lakia's son, and Samus's brother."

"Just like when she was a child," Jillian asked and sat forward on her elbows saddened by the story. "I wish I hadn't asked now."

Eric seemed dejected for a moment and finally he looked over at her, "No, don't regret asking. I'm glad you did because it gives me a chance to talk to Samus about something I need to tell her about. It's one of the reasons I came back to find her."

Eric stood up then and walked to the computer rooms where Samus had gone below the house. As he entered, he saw her sitting at one of the monitors messing with her AI robot. She'd detached its legs and was trying to fix some of the wiring in it.

"Are you still working on that thing?"

Samus looked up when she heard that and chuckled somewhat, "Yeah, whenever I get frustrated. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you seemed a little upset. Don't forget, I know you Aran, every time you were upset when you were younger you'd leave and go mess with something else."

Samus looked at him and said, "Well, why wouldn't I be? You were the last person I told that story too, and that was right after it happened. I haven't thought about it for a while now."

Eric nodded and sat on a desk across from her. "You know, when I said I came to get reacquainted with you, and to help you because of the Federation looking for you?"

Samus nodded slowly but didn't look at him, "What, were you lying?"

Eric shook his head, "No, I wasn't lying, I just kept a few things from you. I didn't want to tell you when others were around because I knew how you'd react. I only used the fact that the federation was looking for you as an excuse to come see you. There's something I've found out that you need to know."

Samus put the robot down and looked at him then. She wasn't sure what to expect, but only said, "I'm listening." She saw Jillian come down then behind him quietly, but didn't alert him to her presence.

"Well," Eric continued, "About a month ago I was doing sort of a survey of some planets near the Alline star. There's a planet in that system that is habitable, and my curiosity was pricked, so I did some scans and found that there was nothing, except one small colony on its southern hemisphere."

Samus eyed him for a moment and asked, "What the hell were you doing in that part of the universe?"

"I was sent there on a bounty. That's not important though. What is important is that I sent a signal to that colony, which was very small, but seemed to have a lot of advanced technology like the Chozo's."

Samus's face got stern then. "Continue," she said quickly.

Eric took a deep breath. "It was a chozo colony, the last colony. Jaken is alive, and he's living there Samus."

Samus shook her head. "No, that's not possible. The escape pods were destroyed here, there's no way he could've escaped. Even the frigate orbiting the planet was destroyed!"

Eric shook his head. "Jaken was on the frigate. When you were going to the surface, he was leaving for the frigate to deliver a few materials to it. The frigate had escape pods and that's how some of the Chozo survived. They made their way to the Alline colony, the last place they knew of that would allow them peace and quiet. In that colony Samus, there are only 18 Chozo, all of them male. They are the last Chozo alive."

Samus had stood up and turned her back to him. It took her a few minutes to speak, and when she did, her voice was quiet, and choked, "You saw Jaken?"

"Yes, I did."

Samus was gripping the edges of the table, and the squeaking sound of metal being bent could be heard as Samus pressed it upwards some to ward off her oncoming emotions. "What did he say?"

"He asked about you. He knew you were alive, but there was no way he could reach you. The colony is designed just for their survival on that planet, as they know this is the end of their history Samus, therefore they are making no contact with the outside galaxy. But he wants to see you again. They want to see you again."

Samus was quiet and Eric knew she wanted to be alone. Turning around, he began to walk out of the room, and didn't say anything to Jillian on the way out. Jillian remained standing there and heard Samus clear her throat.

Samus reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't help them. Having just found out her brother was still alive, a brother she'd tried to remove from her mind because the pain of losing him was too much to bear, she tried her best to cope with the new feelings she was having. It was a mixture of happiness and anger over lost time, sadness and surprise, and she couldn't contain them.

She finally let go of the table and kicked the leg, walking to the other side of it, then returning to where she was. Finally she spoke, "Jillian, you can come in."

Jillian blinked because Samus knew she was still there. "I don't want to bother you, I should've left."

"No, you don't have to. I'm alright, just..."

Jillian nodded, knowing Samus couldn't find the words to describe her feelings. "You know what I say?"

Samus shook her head and looked at Jillian.

"I say we get your ship fixed so that we can go see your brother."

Chapter 11

Repairs to Samus's ship went along smoothly. The reactor core was the hardest thing to install, and Samus did most of the work on that herself. While she fixed that, the others helped get a few things twinked on Drevan's ship, as well as adding a few capabilities to Kylies. They made both of their ships a little more powerful in the weapons area, and they replicated the supplies they needed in the computer room inside the home. In the end, both Drevans and Kylies ship had warp 5 capabilities, cloaking devices, including cloak trackers like Eric had, and updated equipment in their cockpits.

They also got new weapons, except for Drevan who simply powered up his plasma rifle with Erics help. It took them several days to do this, and Samus asked who wanted to come with her when the repairs were done.

Eric was the only one who said he was going to stay. The others were all interested in meeting the Chozo, especially Jillian.

"Alright, we'll leave in the morning then. Since Alline is so far away, it will take us all day to get there more than likely, even at maximum warp, but we won't have to worry about Galactic Federation activity because they haven't charted that part of the galaxy yet, and it's far out of their reach."

Samus walked inside after she said this, and went to her room, where she walked towards her power suit and unhooked the cannon arm for a moment to give it some maintenance since she was in the mood to fix things.

She thought about the past while they'd been on Revon, and how much she was actually enjoying having their company. But she felt bored as well. She wanted some action, something to do. She supposed she'd dealt with the Metroids and space pirates for so long it was all she knew, and that when things wound down, she was restless. Shaking her head, she stood up with her cannon still in her hand and went to her terminal on the wall, switching it on.

"Computer, play back personal log from Zebes, stardate 95.272.346."

The computer got the information and soon she could hear herself speaking about her first encounter with the metroids after she'd destroyed the Space Pirate base on Zebes. Samus sat down on her bed and listened.

"Personal Log stardate 95.272.346.

This is my second and last entry on the planet Zebes. My mission was a success though I do not know how I am going to get through a decent night after some of the things I've seen. The Space Pirates here seemed to have operated all from the orders of a large organism they named Mother Brain. I don't know how this organism incorporates with them to give them orders and the like, but I do know that the site of this heinous creature will haunt me for the rest of my life.

The metroids themselves are nothing like what the Galactic Federation told me they would be. These creatures are far more deadly than anyone could explain. The only way I could get one off of me was to enter into morph ball mode and set a bomb, causing it to detach itself. I had never felt fear until the first one latched onto me, the pain was excruciating. It was as if my very soul was leaving me, being consumed by this creature with no morals, and no conscious, only the simple instinct to survive.

I can't describe how close I came to dying, I can't describe how these creatures are, their nature. First, you hear a soft chirping, which to the ears is soothing the first time it hits them. But the pain they cause, I will never listen to that sound again without cringing.

I will report to the Galactic Federation at Illion Space Station on the activities that have taken place as well as to receive my pay. After which, I still do not know what I will do. I have been picking up a distress signal however from a planet in this system named Tallon IV, which I will most likely check out before reporting back to the Galactic Federation.

Samus Aran, signing off."

After the log ended, Samus looked up, and saw Drevan standing in the doorway. "It hurts?"

"What? The metroids when they latch on?"

Drevan nodded.

"Yes, it hurts more than anything I've ever experienced."

Drevan watched her stand up to replace the canon arm onto her suit and he walked closer then saying, "I can't imagine taking a bounty like that. How long were you on Zebes the first time?"

Samus looked down for a moment and then turned her head towards him, "5 hours. And directly afterwards I spent about 7 or 8 hours on Tallon IV. Well, actually I'd gotten some sleep before then, so it'd been about a day or so later that I went to Tallon IV. I usually sleep for long periods after missions."

"How did you figure the morph ball thing out to get the metroid off of you?"

Samus shook her head, "I was about to die, I was just trying everything I could."

Drevan nodded and took her hand, "I'm glad it worked then."

"Are you trying to be charming?"

"Yeah, is it working?"

"No."

"Damn it."

Drevan laughed after he said that and Samus just grinned.

"Tell me something Sam."

She rolled her eyes, "God, I hate it when you call me that."

Drevan ignored her, "Was there anyone before me?"

Samus almost choked as she started laughing. Drevan wondered what that reaction was all about. "Of course there was Drevan, you weren't my first."

Drevan raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Well with your busy life I was just wondering."

Samus cleared her throat and contained her laughter before she said, "I'm not a damn saint. No, I had a few friends before my encounters with the Metroids."

Drevan nodded and smiled. He hadn't expected her to have never been with anyone else, but he just couldn't imagine it, so he was curious about it.

Samus got quiet. She sat back down and Drevan did the same, saying, "Thinking about your brother?"

She nodded, "First I see Lakia again, and then this. It's like I'm living a dream or something."

Drevan raised a brow at how open she was being. Maybe it was the surrounding she was in. She felt more comfortable exposing herself in her home than she did anywhere else. "I think I could understand. All I would have to do is imagine seeing my mother again and I'd be the same way."

Samus looked up. "Tell me about her."

Drevan couldn't stop his surprised look then. Samus just rolled her eyes and waited. "Well, she was sweet, and she was over protective of me. My Dad died from a rare disease that causes your brain matter to degenerate and my mom didn't want anything to happen to me too. Funny I became a bounty hunter huh?"

Samus had a small smile on her face as she sat back against the wall. "I can't remember my mother. The only thing I remember is the day she died."

She trailed off for a moment and Drevan waited to see if she was finished. Then she continued, "I remember her telling me to leave a toy in my room I'd gotten in trouble with at school. Then the pirates came. I must have blacked out because when I looked out of the closet door from hiding, she and my father were on the bed. They were both killed, but I didn't know that. I just went to her and asked her to get up and help daddy. She didn't move though, and I didn't know why. So I kept shaking her and pleading with her. Then Lakia came in and everything changed. I was five years old."

Her voice trailed off and Drevan put his hand on hers. "Finding out Jaken is alive is like finding out I still have meaning. I'm not nervous about seeing him in the least, I feel anxious to see him, enthusiastic, something I haven't felt in a long time Drevan."

Drevan just watched her and she looked back at him. It was a side of Samus he knew existed, but had never seen before. He could get used to this side of her too, he thought. "We should get some rest, we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

Samus nodded and leaned over to him, and they kissed while hugging each other. The last thought Samus had was about the missions she'd taken before she'd encountered the Metroids. From the age of 17 to 21, Samus had never told a soul what went on. Only Jillian had any impact on her life in that time, only Jillian kept her sane. That time in her life was hell, a time when she disregarded everything she'd learned and took out her wraith everything she could. That was a time she didn't want anyone to know about, a time she only hoped Jaken wouldn't ask about when she saw him again. But she felt obligated to tell him should he ask.

It was going to be a hell of a ride.

Chapter 12

_He was simply evil._

_ John Millian, a senator from planet Alaron VI, was a liar, a cheater, a con-artist, a rapist, and a child molester all rolled into one. He was also a murderer, as he'd kidnapped a man and let him starve to death, locking him in a room below his house where no one would find him._

_ Samus wasn't surprised she'd been hired to kill this man. Hell, she'd kill him for free, she thought, but she needed the money too. Jillian needed money to live off of, and Samus would die before she let anything happen to her._

_ The armor clad hunter was sitting in Millian's office casually, as if she were at home. She sat reading some information on his computer until she heard the door opening and he walked in._

_ "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my office?"_

_ Samus looked up towards him and didn't say anything at first. Just when she was about to open her mouth, a young boy came running into the room followed by his mother who shut the door and then stopped when she saw Samus as well._

_ "I said, who are you?" Millian repeated, then he turned to his wife and told her to take his son and leave._

_ "No, she can stay, I have something she needs to hear too."_

_ The robotic voice sounded eerily to them as the hunter stood up and stalked towards them slowly. "You, John Millian, husband to Lillian of 6 years, father to John Millian the second of 5 years of age, are an indecent human being. No, I take that back, you are a piece of fucking dog shit."_

_ "What do you want?"_

_ Samus walked closer to him. The only reason John hadn't called for security was because he saw the cannon on the hunters right arm and he didn't want to make any false moves._

_ "I want what we all want, Millian. I want to see the people who are like you to suffer for what they've done. I want your life."_

_ Samus stopped right infront of him, and his wife, who'd began to cry, held her son against her skirts tightly. Samus looked towards them. "Look at what you have. A wife, who for reasons I don't understand because she knows what kind of slime you are, loves you, and a son whom could love you but probably hates your guts and is just too young to know it yet. Tell me something, do you like boys and girls, or are you just staying with your wife because of your kid, more specifically, because you can molest your kid."_

_ Millian's face had turned bright red. "Who sent you?"_

_ Samus shook her head, "I wouldn't be worried about that, just what I'm going to do to you."_

_ Millian didn't move for a minute. Then he tried to reach for the door to get out, but samus grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air with her left arm. His wife screamed until Samus pointed her cannon at her. "Shutup."_

_ Millian gasped for air, trying to plead for his life, even trying to say kill his wife, but just don't kill him. Samus got that part and pressed her cannon into his groin, charging it up. "Anything to say before you're parted with your brain?"_

_ Millian choked out the word no in a small yet terrified scream. "Too late," Samus mumbled and _

_fired her cannon. She squeezed his throat tighter too so his scream wouldn't attract more attention than need be, then dropped him onto the ground. He laid there in a heap on the floor._

_ She walked up to him and kicked him hard in his back. He rolled over onto his stomach then, he'd screamed so hard before he'd lost his voice. She then bent down and said, "I'd love to let you suffer like that man you starved to death, but unfortunately I don't have that much time." She began charging up her bream again and held it to the back of his head, blowing it off. His wife was sobbing uncontrollably, and Samus walked towards her, grabbing her throat._

_ "Listen to me now. I should kill you too for not taking this child away from him when you could, but I won't. So listen to me like you've never heard anything else in your life. I'm giving you a second chance to do the right thing with this child. You screw up again, and it's your ass. You got that!"_

_ She nodded vigorously and as Samus let her throat go, she opened the door, and looked back at the site before her. "I'm sure the clean up boys will be here soon." Then she left and they never saw her again._

Drevan woke up due to Samus's tossing and turning. It was morning time anyway, and he looked over at her and reached out to wake up her. She was obviously having a bad dream.

As he reached and touched her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around his bending it back and grabbed his throat with her other hand, coming over him as if she was going to snap his neck. She had an empty look in her eyes, lifeless, and Drevan stayed still beneath her while she took several depth breaths realizing she'd been dreaming.

"Samus, what's wrong?"

She let go of him and shut her eyes slowly. "I was dreaming about the space pirates trying to kill me. Shit, I'm sorry. Jillian knows not to wake me up in the middle of a dream like that, I almost broke her neck once too."

Drevan raised an eyebrow, "So you just like to kill everyone when you're asleep huh?"

She smiled, "I guess. From now on though, don't wake me, just let me wake myself. It's usually less violent."

Drevan nodded, "I'll remember that."

She stood up then and they got started. After putting her suit on, and getting into her ship, they all began to make the journey towards the Alline star where Samus would be reunited with her brother.

Jillian rode with Samus, and on the way there, besides piloting her ship, Samus told Jillian about the chozo as she asked. But the conversation got a little deeper.

"So, what kind of missions were you taking after you found me?"

Samus was dreading that question. She stayed quiet for several long minutes before she finally answered. "Jillian, this is what I don't want you to know, what I've been hiding. Are you sure you want to hear?"

Jillian thought about that for a moment and then said, "Only if you want to tell me."

"I'll tell you, but it's not the best of stories."

Samus silently told her of the missions she'd taken, where she'd killed people for money, though only people she deemed evil enough of killing. Sometimes, she even killed her employers as she always did checks on them as well. But not before she got paid. Jillian couldn't help her astonishment at some of the things Samus told her that she'd done, and she closed her eyes saying finally, "I had no clue. I thought it was just work like what you've done for the federation."

"I'm afraid not Jillian. I've killed men and women, as well as torturing them sometimes before they died, if it was in my employers wishes anyway. I was full of rage after Lakia's death, and that was my way of purging that anger."

Jillian nodded slowly, and watched the controls to the ship for a few minutes. They went silent after that.

It was getting late and Jillian had dozed off. Samus however, who was used to flying for long hours, was wide awake, and received a message from Kylie. _"Samus, are you still awake over there?"_

"Yes, I'm doing fine, you?"

_"I could be a little more awake. But otherwise I'm good to go, how's Jillian?"_

"She's asleep," Samus replied with a little smile. "I'm picking up the planet in my scopes now. You'll be out of your chair in no time."

"Thank God," Kylie responded and then relayed the message to Drevan who had picked up the planet as well. The planet, which they had all just called Alline since it didn't have a designated name officially, was a bright blue in color, and the scans suggested that it was very similar to earth. Once Samus did a scan when she was closer, she picked up the existence of the colony Eric told her about and she sent a message to the colony. She wasn't sure what to say however, and simply stated, "This is Samus Aran, requesting to land in your colony with my friends."

Samus woke Jillian up as well and told her they were about to land. It was only a few moments later when she received permission to land along with the coordinates of the landing positions which she transmitted to Kylie and Drevan.

Samus closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

The ships began their landing sequences and entered the atmosphere of the planet. Samus thought an eternity had gone by before they were finally resting upon the ground and she stood up, walking to her small platform and ascended it. Jillian followed behind her.

At first she saw no one. But the scenery around her reminded her of Revon almost exactly. She slowly stepped down from her ship and jumped onto the ground, looking both ways. Finally she looked back at the others who'd come out of their ships as well and asked them to wait there.

"Samus?"

Samus turned around and looked towards the entrance to the small port they'd landed in when she heard her name being called. Standing there was Lakia, or at least his twin. Jaken looked exactly like his father, except he was taller, and Samus took off her helmet and replied finally, "Jaken?"

The Chozo made his way closer, his robes, the robes of an elder, sweeping across the ground with every step he took. His hand moved up the rub his beak slowly as he finally nodded. "I never thought I'd see you again my sister."

Samus dropped her helmet and went towards him quickly, hugging him tightly, a hug he returned in full, closing his eyes while some other chozo came out behind him.

"I thought you were dead," Samus said, sounding much like the young girl she used to be.

Jaken nodded slowly, tears running down both his and Samus's cheeks. "Samus, you've indeed grown wonderfully, as I saw in my dreams."

She backed away, grinning at him and said, "You're an elder? I somehow knew you would be."

He nodded as he said, "Word of your deeds have spread here to Alline, it seems you've become a great warrior."

Samus didn't reply to that at first and finally said, "I suppose that's just how you look at it."

Jaken shook his head slowly, finally saying, "We have so much to speak of. But first, tell me of your friends."

Samus had forgotten about Jillian and the others and she wiped her eyes the best she could. Turning around, they walked closer finally and she pointed them out, "This is Jillian, a girl I found on a moon of Delron. Her colony was destroyed like mine, and we've been very close ever since."

Jillian was wide eyed, staring at the living breathing Chozo's before her. "You're much more dignified looking than I'd imagined you to be."

Jaken took her hand in his and placed his opposite over it, holding it to his head. "That's their way of greeting," Samus explained, and Jillian smiled. She then reached up and hugged Jaken, who wasn't surprised by that action at all.

"It's a pleasure Jillian," Jaken stated before they parted and he looked at Drevan.

Drevan bowed his head in respect to the Chozo as Jaken took his hand the way he had Jillians.

"This is Drevan. He's a hunter I met on planet Aines and he's hung around me ever since."

"You love him, so I don't blame him," Jaken said. Samus just turned her head with a smile, having forgotten the way the Chozo could read someone by simply looking at them.

Jaken continued then, "Drevan, I trust I'm not to have to protect my sister like any brother would?"

Drevan shook his head, "No, you don't. She can take care of herself."

Jaken nodded slowly and looked at the last, Kylie. He blinked a few times. "It seems you have family Samus. I am honored to know this."

"Yes Jaken, this is my half sister Kylie."

Kylie didn't say anything as he took her hand. While the other chozo were speaking with Drevan and Jillian, Jaken spoke to Kylie softly. "You have the warriors spirit like your sister. Any one person with such a strong heart I consider my family, as much as Samus. You are always with me like your sister is."

Kylie took his hand and greeted him the same way he greeted her. "You honor me by that sir."

Samus was greeting a few of the other Chozo and speaking with them. Jaken took Kylie over and joined in on their conversation. Samus stood beside Jaken, staying close to him at all times. Drevan picked up her helmet as he watched her. She seemed so free among them once she'd gotten over her initial emotions of seeing them again, and he smiled, wondering why a woman who had such a capacity for love, who was all around a good person, had to go through such bad things.

The dark sky was lit with stars while they made their way inside, all of them speaking to one another getting to know one another, and reuniting again after so long. The inside of the buildings were decorated with beautiful plants and art of which no one had ever seen before. Everyone entered into a large hall that looked as if it could have been a dining room, with tables and chairs everywhere. The evening seemed to have a light heart despite the fact that Samus and Jaken had just been reuninted after 7 years, and everyone spoke with each other freely.

Soon, Samus went somewhere with Jaken to speak privately with him after a while of talking, and they sat alone in a room full of books and papers. Samus sat across from Jaken in a chair as she watched him for a moment.

"You've been through much, your solemn demeanor shows this."

Samus looked up and nodded. "You look just like your father. I can't tell you how odd I feel right now seeing you."

"Nor I you. It seems as if my dreams were answered."

Jaken's voice was so like his fathers as well. Deep and soothing, enchanting in some wise way Samus had always enjoyed hearing. "You have had hard times sister. Tell me of them."

Samus sat back slowly and she began telling him about everything that had happened to her, leaving herself behind for a while to escape everything she'd become and just be with her brother. Now that she was here, she remembered he wouldn't judge her for anything. He would always love her. Like Jillian. He would always be there for her if he could, and Samus told him everything, even the darker things she'd done that she was so worried about speaking to him of. And Jaken listened quietly through it all, only making comments when she asked him a question or stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I see now of the person you have become. I was right in the fact that you are a great warrior."

Samus just smiled as she said, "Tell me, I know that you are living out the rest of your lives here in silence away from the galaxy, but why is it you had a landing port?"

Jaken simply chuckled softly. "You seem to forget. Our ancestors roamed the galaxy eons ago, finding planets and making civilizations among them. This is one of those planets. We've simply rebuilt some of what was left of that civilization so long ago. There are also ships here, but we haven't used them."

Samus nodded slowly as she sat forward and asked, "You've had no problems at all? No one's bothered you?"

Jaken shook his head, "There's not enough activity in this part of the universe for us to be bothered. Your worries are for naught."

"I'm just afraid the pirates will come back. They seem to show up everywhere. Hell, they're nomadic, they travel to all sorts of places. I'd just feel better if this place was a little more protected."

Jaken tilted his head and nodded, finally saying, "That is true, but this planet is of little value to them. If they knew we were here, what little technology we use would be of no use to them and they'd notice that."

Samus looked at the floor for a moment.

"What troubles you sister?"

She reached for her cannon arm and pressed a few buttons, setting the cloaking device on her ship the active. "While I'm here, I need to be as inconspicuous as I can. If the pirates find me here, they will come and destroy this place."

Jaken nodded, "They're an ignorant race of scavengers. It upsets me that you've had to deal with them so often, and I can see the effect it has had on you. Samus, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish, without worry for our safety."

Samus smiled at him some and reached up to scratch her head for a moment before she heard the door chime behind her. "Enter," Jaken spoke softly and Jillian walked into the room as the door opened for her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but they asked me to come let you know that dinner will be served soon."

Jaken motioned for her to enter and have a seat, which she smiled and did so, sitting beside Samus in the softly lit room.

Jaken didn't move for several moments and Jillian thought the large chozo had fallen asleep. Samus knew better though. Samus knew Jaken was testing her patience to see if she what type of person she was. The Chozo usually did this to see further into a person, because patience told much.

Jillian sat there for a few minutes in silence, not sure what they were simply sitting for, and during that time Samus closed her eyes and thought quietly, waiting for either Jaken or Jillian to speak first.

Finally, Jaken spoke, "I can see she is a thinker. Quit the opposite from you Samus."

Jillian blinked for a moment and turned her head to Samus who had started grinning. "You can tell all that from just sitting here with me?"

Jaken raised a finger, "You see, patience is the key to everything. Without it, we are simply drifting without purpose throughout the cosmos. You Jillian, are a patient woman, a thinker, Samus knows this as well."

Jillian looked at Samus who finally spoke, "Jaken, why did you want to test her patience?"

"I wanted to see if you've rubbed off on her any. After all, your patience is low."

Samus laughed at Jaken's words, remembering his dry sense of humor. "Just like your father."

Jaken stood then, "Everything should be prepared. Let us feast now, for we have much to celebrate."

Samus nodded and stood as well as they left the room and walked back to the large hall they'd left everyone in to find that food was placed on each table.

After everyone had prepared to have dinner, they took their seats in random places and the evening continued. Kylie and Samus sat at the same table with 3 other chozo besides Jaken, while Jillian and Drevan sat at others. Kylie looked at Samus as she said, "I don't mean to sound ignorant, but I never imagined Chozo sitting around a large room eating dinner together like this."

"We eat and have entertainment as anyone would my child," one of the Chozo, named Nivist spoke to Kylie's comment. "The Chozo are known for their intellectual advances throughout the galaxy, painting a wonderful tapestry of us as solely thinkers and inventors. No one ever stops to think that we also like to entertain the notions of art and music. Dining together on special occasions is one of many things we love to do."

Kylie listened to him with a smile. She found their talk refreshing. There was music playing from the computers, and the food was, even though somewhat alien to her, delicious. Even though it was all vegetable, it didn't taste bland or bitter at all. Samus seemed to be concentrating on her meal, but she had other thoughts going through her head.

"Samus, you must know of the joy it is to have you here with us."

Nivist watched her as she smiled at him and nodded. But she seemed a bit off beat in her smile. "I'm having trouble adapting to this. It seems like not five minutes ago I thought you were all extinct, and now, all of this presents itself. It's very difficult for me to grasp."

Nivist nodded, "Yes, we as well thought you dead for several years until we received word from traveling miners of your deeds in other far off galaxies. We, however, wanted to let you lead your life, as well as not reach out our grasp once more to find you. Our time remaining will be written in this colony, and no where else. But let us not think of that, and only the joys of being together again."

Samus nodded, "Somehow that joy is a bittersweet one though."

Jaken raised his head slowly, "Ah yes, every victory has that taste. This is what helps us to grip our realities Samus, I know father spoke these words to you."

Kylie tilted her head, "You all are so smart. It's such a refreshing change of pace from dealing with people everyday who don't know their," she stopped, as she was about to say ass from a hole in the ground, and then changed her words, "heads from their elbows."

Samus caught her hesitation and started grinning, "Yes, it is."

"Kylie, tell me how it is that Samus didn't know about you?"

"Well, Samus has a different mother than I do. Our father left my mother when she was pregnant with me."

Samus looked over at Kylie and then to Nivist who nodded. "So you grew up separately never knowing one another."

Kylie nodded and decided to leave out the fact that she did know about Samus and hated her most of her life before she truly met her. Samus didn't comment either.

The rest of the evening continued in much the same way. When the dinner was over, and everyone was going to sleep for the night, Samus went to her quarters she'd been shown to before the dinner, where she'd removed her suit. Once inside her room, she leaned against the wall for what seemed like an hour to her, simply thinking. She had a bad feeling all night long, deep in the pit of her stomach.

Meeting the Chozo again brought back so many things to her, wonderful things that she'd long forgotten about, things that made her feel human again. Samus sighed softly, loving the way she felt again. She knew she hadn't died then, that she was still alive inside, and that discovery made her feel stronger than she ever had before. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

It was her being here. She felt she was endangering these Chozo. She felt if she stayed long something terrible would happen. She'd always trusted her instincts and she couldn't just ignore them. Especially not here. And they were telling her to leave as soon as she could. Get out of here and never come back or loose the family you had left.

Samus balled her fists, and released them, over and over, feeling her anger building up. How could she leave! She'd just gotten here, just found her chozo brother! Now she had to leave all of it behind!

Why, why couldn't she ever be happy with something! Why did she always have to protect those she loved! Why couldn't she and her loved ones just be left alone!

Samus let a loud yell of anguish and fell onto her knees, pounding her fist into the floor. "Why! Damn it, leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

She closed her eyes tightly and took several deep breaths, just sitting there for a moment on her hands and knees. She would leave, she knew. Her family depended on it. She would leave in the morning.

Chapter 13

_"Ah Samus, it looks fitting on you."_

_ Lakia looked over the power suit she wore. Samus took off the helmet as the air hissed out of it, and handed it to him. He eyed the object and then looked at her. Thinking for a moment, he took a deep breath and handed it back to her slowly, saying, "Samus, you have truly grown. Use these gifts wisely, for everything you do. Never stop when things go wrong. If you don't like it, then correct it. Problems and fights will always be present, so use this to do all you can to make sure it doesn't turn into the worst."_

_ Samus took the helmet and looked at the green visor, nodding slowly, "I'll try my best Father."_

_ Lakia reached for her and hugged her solemnly. Samus smiled, glad to have her father there with her, glad he was there to take care of her, and be her guide. She loved him with all her heart, and she would always love him._

_ Lakia stood back for a moment then. "Wait, something's not right."_

_ "What?"_

_ In the distance, a loud noise could be heard, getting louder and louder like something falling to the ground at top speed. It ended with a nearby building exploding and both Samus and Lakia looked in that direction, hearing the alarms sound. "Samus, we're under some kind of attack, let's get to the escape pods quickly."_

_ He took her hand then as she replaced her helmet and went with him, making their way out into the plaza below. More blasts had been fired and in the distance, beyond the smoke, they could see ships entering the atmosphere, Space Pirate ships._

_ Lakia continued leading Samus to the landing ports where the escape pods were located, and as they got to the entrance, the wall near them blew up, causing a large chunk of debris to fly towards them. "Lakia!" Samus yelled and pushed him forward, as the debris went right over them._

_ Space Pirates had entered the city and were coming full force. Chozo warriors engaged in battle with them while others made their way to the escape pods._

_ As Samus helped Lakia back up, another loud noise could be heard, and Samus pushed him up against the wall, seeking cover. The explosion filled their ears as the escape pods were destroyed with the blast and in the middle of the explosion, the wall they were up against began to turn over from the force._

_ Samus once again pushed Lakia out of the way, but the wall fell on top of her, trapping her beneath it._

_ "Samus!" Lakia yelled, coming towards the fallen wall, trying to see if she was alright and to help her out of it. As he stepped forward, a bright red beam hit him in the shoulder, knocking him back, followed by another one in his stomach._

_ Lakia fell forward, a pirate coming forth slowly, looking down at the wounded Chozo who was still reaching weakly for the collapsed wall on top of Samus, muttering, "Samus..."_

_ The pirate standing over him then fired five shots into the dying chozo's back, and let out a loud roar as he ran off, leaving the Chozo there, who's hand fell to the ground._

_ Hours went by, and she started to open her eyes. Groaning, Samus realized she was trapped beneath a wall, and she took a deep breath, thanks to her suit, as it seemed to be too strong for the wall to crush. As she slowly got her bearings, she placed her arms at her sides and began to press as hard as she could, the strength her implants provided her allowing her to push the wall off of herself. As the wall began to move and break, cracking in several places, she sat up onto her knees and took a look at the destruction around her for the first time._

_ Her eyes were wide, all the destroyed buildings, the dead Chozo laying about, and then her eyes moved forward, down to a Chozo laying with his arm outstretched towards her._

_ Samus didn't move at first, but finally got her courage and rolled him over, very gently. Seeing Lakia's face she pushed herself back quickly. "Lakia..." she trailed off. "Lakia!"_

_ She finally grabbed him and held him against her. Her left hand moved across his cheek slowly as she looked over his face and felt her entire body going numb. "Lakia...please," she said so softly she couldn't even hear herself. Her helmet fell down to his forehead finally, and she squeezed her eyes shut._

_ Suddenly she jolted back screaming into the air, "Why!" She screamed as long as she could, holding the sound out until she thought her ears would explode from it. Then, as her breath exhaled, she fell back, laying there with her arms outspread, her chozo fathers head on her lap, while she stared into the sky, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_ Rain drops started falling onto her helmet, and Samus felt nothing. She felt no pain, no hate, no love, no sorrow, no happiness. She felt as dead as her chozo father, and she didn't move from that spot, waiting for death itself to claim her. She wanted to die, she had nothing to live for anymore._

_ Time passed, but she continued to wait. She heard footsteps. She didn't move._

_ "God Samus, Lakia," Eric explained as he bent down over the two. "Samus!"_

_ He pulled her up against him, as it was obvious to him that Lakia had been killed. "Samus, are you alright?"_

_ Samus turned her head slowly, seeing Eric, but she didn't say anything. He could see her eyes through the helmet moving across his face, and he knew she was suffering at that moment, maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally, and he placed his arms beneath her legs, grunting as he lifted her up and carried her back to his ship nearby so he could get her home._

_ Samus didn't move for hours. She was wide awake, but she never moved. Finally, after Eric had fallen asleep near her, she reached up and removed the helmet, dropping it on the floor. Her once lively blue eyes had turned to an icy, empty stare, and Eric stirred, looking towards her._

_ "Samus? Are you alright?"_

_ She looked at him slowly and nodded, "I'm fine Eric."_

_ Eric knew not to believe her. "Can I do anything for you?"_

_ Samus just shrugged, "Maybe you can, and maybe you can't."_

_ She got off her bed then and left the room._

It was the middle of the night. Samus woke from sleep and pushed herself up, looking around the dark room. For a moment she didn't know where she was, and she finally remembered. She was wide awake, and knew she wouldn't go back to sleep so she stood out of bed and started getting her suit back on. She wasn't looking forward to telling Jaken that she would be leaving in the morning, but she had to. She couldn't let anything happen to them, and she knew it would if she stayed.

Opening the door to her quarters, she began walking down the corridor and towards the gardens outside which she'd seen earlier. She wanted some time to think and as she stepped out into them, she looked into the dark, clear sky. She stood among the gardens, feeling so out of place there. She had a great appreciation for their beauty, but she felt as if she didn't belong among it.

"Samus?"

"Yes Drevan?"

Drevan walked up behind her. He'd been sitting out there for a while, and when he saw her come out and stop, he approached her.

"You can't sleep either I take it?"

She shook her head, "No. I've slept enough. I'm leaving here in the morning. You, Kylie and Jillian can come if you want to, but I can't stay."

"But Samus, you just found your chozo brother, how can you leave so soon?"

Samus remained quiet for long moments. "Samus?" He asked again.

She finally turned around, her visor glowing a soft blue light in the darkness, preventing him from seeing her eyes, as she said, "Because if I stay, I'll endanger these Chozo. I have to leave for their safety."

The robotic voice had sounded so deadly certain. Drevan didn't know how to react at first. For whatever reason, Samus felt strongly about this decision, and he could see nothing he could say would deter her, and so he finally asked, "Are you going to tell them before you go, or just leave like that?"

She exhaled slowly, the sound hissing through the venting before being sucked back in as she spoke, "Yes, I'm going to wait until sunrise. Then I'm leaving, and I'll never return."

"Just tell me why, damn it. You're with family here! Samus, you're loved here! I just want a good reason why."

Samus took a step closer to him, "Because the Samus these Chozo knew died on Revon. She died when a blaze of fire stole the life of everything she ever cared about, for the second time. Because if I stay here, something dire will happen, I know it."

Drevan nodded, and he looked down for a moment in thought, only to realize her left hand seemed to be shaking a little. "Samus, Something else is wrong isn't it?"

Samus turned her head away, "Yes. I'm tired of protecting the ones I love. I don't want to protect them, I want to be with them. I want to know everything is alright before I settle into a situation, and I don't know that here."

Jillian had come to the entrance and Samus saw her, but turned her head away. Jillian didn't speak, and just listened to Drevan speaking. "We all need a break Samus. This is yours, can't you accept that?"

Samus didn't reply at first. Her thoughts seemed to be centered on a stone in the middle of the garden with Chozo script engraved upon it. She read through the words, understanding the writing fully. It said, "In the light she would be our hero in our last hour. The newborn would indeed become a newborn again, and she will be remembered, even when our spirits have left for the greater plain of existence."

Drevan looked at the stone she was staring at and asked, "Can you read it?"

Samus nodded slowly, "Yes. It's a prophecy." She then read it aloud to him, explaining, "Newborn is the Chozo's name for me, as well as hatchling."

"Is it a recent prophecy?"

"I don't know," Samus said and turned back to him. "So, are you going to stay for a while?"

Drevan shook his head, "It depends on Kylie and Jillian's decisions."

"For what?" Jillian asked. Drevan explained what Samus had said about leaving.

The sun was beginning to rise, and as the first rays of dawn struck them, Jillian replied, "I respect your choice Samus, although I can't say I agree with it. I think I would like to stay here a little longer though, I'd like to see what else I can learn from them."

Samus nodded. She then began to walk past them and back into the building, and after she disappeared, Jillian looked at Drevan who seemed to be grim. "She was so happy last night, now this. I don't understand it."

Jillian wrapped her arms around her, hugging her robe and night gown up against her body as she said, "Samus is complicated, you know. She doesn't want to leave, but she feels she has to, and I think she has an instinct kicking in that something will go wrong if she stays. And she always trusts her instincts."

Drevan nodded and hoisted himself back up onto the edge of a stone wall near the door where he'd been sitting before. "I still think she'd being very paranoid."

"Well, I suppose if you'd seen the things she had, you would be too. I think her instincts are always on Que myself, so I don't know whether I should believe her or not."

Drevan pulled the legs of his pants down over the tops of his black boots and looked at the lighting sky for a moment before he said. "If Kylie stays, I'm going back with her. You can stay with Kylie to come back to Revon when you're ready."

Jillian nodded slowly and asked, "Are you going to be alright? I'm going to go back inside, it's cold."

Drevan nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Get inside where it's warm."

Jillian walked through the doors and back to her quarters where she got dressed. While she was standing by her bed, the door chimed softly and she spoke, "Enter."

Jaken walked into the room and nodded his head to her. "Jillian, good morning. I'm glad you're awake. I didn't want to disturb you but I want to speak with you if I may."

Jillian looked a little surprised at the fact that a Chozo wanted to speak with her of all people, but she smiled and nodded, "Please, have a seat, what can I do for you?"

Jaken walked towards a chair and sat down into it slowly while Jillian sat on the edge of her bed. Her smoothed out his robes, thinking before he began. "Jillian, you've known Samus for longer than Kylie and Drevan, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, for about 5 or 6 years now. Why?"

"I should not speak of these things behind my sisters back, but I shall tell her of my questions later. You see, she has become quit solemn in her ways, and I understand what she has seen and been through has hardened her heart. I want to ask you however, has she ever acted eccentrically without prior notice to things being wrong?"

Jillian thought about that for a moment. "Do you mean acted out of anger?"

Jaken nodded.

"No, she's never been angry for no reason or become violent with any of us. Well, she has bad nightmares that if you wake her from them, she reacts violently, but that's just because she was dreaming. We let her sleep through them usually."

Jaken nodded. "I'm sorry, my concern was simply for her well being. You can understand."

She nodded, "Yes I do. She has however made a decision she wants to speak with you about though, so I think she's looking for you right now."

Jaken stood up slowly and nodded, "Then I shall let my presence be known. Thank you for..."

Jillian waited for him to continue, and then she asked, "What?"

He held up a finger. "I hear something." Chozo had very acute hearing and eye sight, and he listened for a moment to the sound he heard, like a soft purring off in the distance. "There are ships hovering above this colony. Come, we should..."

Jaken stopped at the sound of something falling through the air followed by an explosion which came from the northwest of the colony where no one was located at the time.

"Oh my God," Jillian exclaimed. Jaken took her hand and led her out into the hallways where the alarms began to sound. Besides the alarms however, no other sounds such as explosions could be heard.

Jaken led Jillian towards a control chamber for the colonies defenses and he spoke to another Chozo who had monitored the blast. "Jaken, there's a space pirate vessel hovering at 30,000 feet above us. It came into the atmosphere without warning, and fired on the northwest portion of the colony where no one is location at this time, then ceased all fire. I haven't sent any messages or received any at this time."

The chozo was an old warrior from Revon that had been on the frigate with Jaken when they escaped the raid there. His name was Dojorin.

Jillian stood there listening and said, "Why would they just stop attacking," and then she stopped in mid sentence. "They're after Samus, not you."

Jaken looked at Jillian for a moment, "Yes, it would seem so. Dojorin, don't send any messages to them. Let them speak to us. Set up the colonies force fields as well and we'll wait for them to make another move. They must have scanned the northwest corner and found no life signs there and fired a shot to warn us of their intentions."

Dojorin nodded his head and went to work on the controls as Jaken looked to Jillian, saying, "Find your friends. Get them to the 3rd floor under this colony where some of the other Chozo are heading now. It's the safest place."

"If I know them, they'll want to stay and help, and they'll tell me to go instead, but I'll let them know," she said and left the room.

It dawned on Jillian after she left the room that she didn't know where they were. So she spoke, "Computer, locate any human lifesigns in the colony."

The computer spoke, "2 life signs located in the dining facilities."

Jillian turned and ran towards the dining room where they had all eaten the night before and slid to a stop across the floor once she reached the door, pressing the buttons to open it. "Kylie, Drevan!"

Kylie and Drevan were both standing by the window looking out and Kylie looked back. "Jillian, come over here."

She walked towards them, "What are you looking at?"

As she turned her head to look as well, she went wide eyed. "Holy shit, it's a raid vessel. But wait, there should be more than one."

Kylie looked at Jillian, "You've seen one before?"

"Yes, there were on the moon of Delron, remember? This is bringing back bad memories. I bet they somehow found Samus was here and they're calling for other ships to assist. This isn't good."

The Vessel was adrift, high in the air, but Jillian would never forget the look of those vessels, no matter how far away they were. She could see the red and black glinting in the morning sunlight and she took a deep breath preparing herself for the worse. Perhaps Samus was right.

Chapter 14

"Jaken sent me to take you two to the 3rd floor beneath the colony. He said most of the other Chozo were heading there too, I think it's some type of shelter incase of emergencies."

The door opened behind them and Nivist stood there, saying, "Come children, you have to come with me now."

Drevan nodded his head to Kylie and Jillian as he went along, and they followed Nivist. Nivist walked rather quickly, and they got into an elevator shaft with him that descended downwards to the 3rd floor beneath the colony. There were 9 Chozo there already, the rest were above the levels taking care of the problem that had arisen, and as the four stepped out of the shaft, Nivist shut the door and began to enter in the codes to keep it locked. The 3rd floor was a level of the colony that had several rooms and corridors meant for emergencies. There were supplies for food and medicine alike, the perfect shelter for the ones there in the colony.

"What are you doing," Drevan asked Nivist.

"Locking these doors from the outside. This is the only way in and out of this floor by foot. Don't worry, you aren't stuck, and may leave if you wish, but I do not recommend it at this time."

He nodded and looked at Kylie, "I saw Samus this morning, but not since, have you?"

Kylie shook her head and looked at Jillian, "Did Jaken tell you anything else?"

"Just that they were simply firing a warning shot. They aren't interested in the Chozo probably, they just want to find Samus. I'm about certain they'll probably try to use us all as bait to lure her out somehow."

Drevan rubbed his eyes for a moment, "I'm starting to believe you about Samus's instincts now Jillian, so what do we do?"

Kylie looked towards Nivist and asked, "Is there anyway we can know what's going on up there?"

Nivist nodded and pointed towards several computer monitors along the wall as he said, "These will update you on everything going on above us. We are in the control room for this level, anything and everything you need can most likely be found here."

Kylie nodded as she looked back at Drevan, "Well, now we know we can still be informed. Are there any weapons down here Nivist?"

Nivist nodded once again, "In the next corridor, you'll find several rooms that contain supplies, food, medicine, and of course, weapons."

Kylie grinned and Nivist turned to the computers to keep a link with the ones above ground. Kylie then said, "We can wait for now Drevan, see how things work out so we'll know what's going on. If everything remains dire, one of us can stay down here and protect these Chozo, and the others can go up to help, I'm certain they can use it. Jillian, you should monitor the computers, help them keep everything up. I'm going to do everything I can to help though, that's for damn sure."

"You sound like Samus, Kylie, we would be honored for your help," Nivist said then. He turned around and looked at them, "We will be honored for all of your help."

"Sir, we've lost tracking on the energy signal. It's become far too faint for us to follow. Also, the colony has erected a force field of strength never before encountered making them almost impervious to our weapons alone."

"Recalibrate sensors to the surface and extend the range to maximum width as well as the intensity to maximum setting."

The captain of the raid vessel above the surface where the Chozo Colony was located gave orders to the cadets and said, "Prepare a party to venture to the colony. I want to speak with these Chozo personally. I want it well numbered incase she is among them."

One of the cadets looked at him as if he were crazy. "Sir, you do know that if the hunter is among them, she won't hesitate to attack us. What you are suggesting is suicide."

"Cadet, you'll speak when spoken to. If she is among them then we can order the ship to fire on them, if she's in hiding, we can use the Chozo to lure her out. We'll have to go to the surface to collect her anyway, and if she resists us, then we'll kill her. Now prepare the party!"

The cadet just nodded and did as he asked. They both knew now that if they wanted to take the colony down they would have to do so on foot, but that wasn't their main concern at that time.

They'd picked up an odd energy signature yesterday coming from the 5th planet of the Alline star and when they scanned it, it had suggested the hunter was near by. The energy signature had been deemed synonymous with the hunters ship, though it was a very faint one, but since the hunters escape a few weeks before, they'd been on a look out for anything even significantly resembling the hunters gunship or tools she used. This had to be explored to see if it were the hunter. When they'd confirmed the existence of a chozo colony, they wanted to find out more for they believed the Chozo to have been extinct. So they entered the atmosphere and sent off a warning shot at the colony in a place where no life signs were detected so the Chozo would know that the Pirates were there.

The captain wanted his promotion as well. He knew the odds against him for capturing the hunter alive were next to nothing, but he had to try. He would rather die trying then be deemed weak, which would also cause his termination by the high command. So he wanted to try to capture her alive, which would not only give him a promotion, but also much respect among his people.

The raid vessel had been scouting the system for possible goods they could hoard from any of the planets. None of the planets seemed to possess any materials they didn't already have an abundance of however. The nearest vessel to them was over 20 light years away in the Obsion system and so they didn't take the time to send a request for help, only a message to be sent to high command to confirm that the hunter may be in the Alline system, which the captain knew would draw other ships to the system anyway.

Even if the hunter was not among the Chozo, the colony would be destroyed, and the Chozo would be taken for studies. So either way, the Pirates had made a discovery that would benefit them well.

The hunter was the only thing that could stand in their way.

Chapter 15

Jaken and Dojorin had been doing several scans of the Space Pirate Vessel in the last few minutes and Jaken had been trying to locate Samus but he couldn't. He knew her suit was jamming their frequencies because she didn't want to be found. Dojorin spoke then, "They've been performing several sensor sweeps of our colony and the surrounding areas."

Jaken nodded, "I'm not detecting any readings from Samus either. The colonies force fields are at optimal performance and will ward off any fire they reign upon us for quite some time."

"Detecting movement towards the surface near our eastern corner."

Jaken picked up on the movement as well. After a few moments, Dojorin began, "They are lowering their platforms. Twenty Five pirates armed with arm mounted beam cannons have been detected, moving towards the colony, leaving 21 onboard the vessel."

Jaken stood up then. "Arm yourself Dojorin. It seems they want something from us, and we're taking no chances. Get the others prepared as well." He meant the other Chozo who'd stayed above ground that were warriors from Revon. "Also, we do not know who Samus is, nor have we seen her. Tell the others that."

Dojorin nodded and went off to do as Jaken asked.

The sun was shining brightly down onto the land as the pirates made their way into the colony. They watched every door cautiously as they approached the marble lined walls which had been constructed with great care. But they had no appreciation for the beauty the small colony possessed.

The captain had given the order not to fire and as they approached the middle of what looked to be the center junction of the colony, they came to a stop, looking around quietly.

A door opened behind them and they turned around, seeing a Chozo walk out before them, unarmed. Jaken eyed the creatures as he spoke, "What business have you come to seek?"

The captain of the space pirates stepped forward. "I am Tisba, we are looking for a bounty hunter named Samus Aran and have good reason to believe she is among you. She is wanted by the Space Pirate High Command and is very dangerous. If she is here, then we demand you hand her over to us or suffer the consequences."

The garbled English he spoke made Jaken feel sick. He could also detect a distinct smell that made him ill also. "We do not know of such a dangerous person. We have lived in solitude upon this planet for several years now, only catering to miners passing through the system. You have come here in vane."

Tisba snarled lowly, "We do nothing in vane. You know of us, and we know of you. We had thought you extinct until now. So, how do we know you're not lying."

Jaken raised an eyebrow slowly. The Chozo warriors had all taken hiding positions upon balconies and in nearby gardens so that if a fight were to ensue, they could protect the unarmed Jaken who was standing before them now. "We've told you no lies Tisba. Yes, our race is almost extinct, but we yet live. Now leave us to our peace as we have nothing to offer you."

Tisba took a step forward, raising his head towards the avian like face of the Chozo he stood before. "We'll decide what you have and don't have to offer, Chozo. Perhaps we'll stay, as guests in this," he hesitated, each word he spoke filled with loathing, "Quaint little colony you have until we can be sure the hunter is not among you."

Jaken raised his eye brow, staring down at the creature as the Chozo were inherently much taller than the space pirates. "We shall see."

At that Jaken turned around and walked back inside, the door closing behind him. Tisba looked back at his cadets and nodded his head. They began to split up and look around the area. Tisba then looked back to the door and snarled. He would have to wait for reinforcements before he could take the Chozo into custody, as he wasn't that well equipped himself.

The shadows hid her well. She sat atop a small balcony overlooking the junction of the colony, staring down at the pirates that were breaking up to look around. Throughout the entire conversation, Samus had locked onto Tisba, targeting him and ready to fire at any false move he may have made, especially when Jaken had turned his back and walked inside.

Now they were searching the place. Samus hadn't moved an inch since she'd jumped up onto the balcony earlier.

When she'd left Drevan and Jillian in the gardens, she'd gone to Jaken's room only to find him gone. On her way to the dining area she'd heard the explosion, and made her way quickly outside where she saw the destruction to the northwest of the colony. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together. She should have left the colony right when she'd made the decision to. But it was too late for that now, and Samus decided to stay hidden where not even the chozo or her friends could find her.

Once she found out exactly why they were here, from listening to the conversation between Jaken and Tisba, she planned her actions better. So they were after her? Well, she'd take care of that personally, and she'd make sure all the Chozo here weren't touched as well. After all, she wasn't in the mood for games.

There was no doubt in her mind as well that these Pirates had sent a message out that they not only thought she was here, but that they had found living breathing Chozo as well. Samus knew more ships would be coming which meant she had to get these Chozo out of here. But she would worry about that when the time came.

There was no way to make a deal with Space Pirates. She couldn't offer herself to them and have them leave the Chozo alone for good. After they had her in custody, they would break their word and take the Chozo anyway. Samus was simply thankful that they didn't know of her connections with the Chozo, which made the lie that she wasn't among them easier to believe.

One of the Pirates directly below Samus stopped and looked up towards the balcony she was on. She was hidden behind the railing and the bushes wrapped around it, as well as in the shadows, though, and he couldn't see her, moving his eyes to the right slowly and then turned around. Samus waited for him to walk forward and she silently climbed on top of the railing, then jumped down behind him, grabbing him with her left arm which she placed over his mouth and jammed her cannon into his back, firing off several blasts of her plasma beam which she had switched to earlier. The pirate soon died, and Samus turned her head hearing another one coming around the corner.

The pirate walked slowly down the small walkway around the corner, right past the hunter who'd backed into a ridge in the wall holding the dead pirate against her. Her plasma beam had cauterized his wound, so there was no blood trail on the ground and the pirate walked right past them.

As he continued on, Samus came out of the wall and looked for the pirates COM which he used to signal all the others with. She found the device on his left arm beneath his scythe and pulled it off, putting it on her own left wrist. She knew that the COM was also like a homing device, and if they saw the device wasn't moving, they'd know something was wrong. So as long as she wore it, it would buy her some time.

Samus opened a nearby door and shoved the dead pirate into it, shutting and locking it before she left.

She had the feeling that the pirates were going to stay if they could until more arrived, and then they would try to take over the colony in force. The Raid ship she knew probably only carried a maximum

of 50 or so pirates, and with half of them on the surface, that would be nothing for Samus to overcome. That was the COM's second use. She was going to use the COM to get onto their ship and kill the pirates there. Then she could worry about the ones in the colony.

"We've got a cadet returning, lower the platform," one of the two operators spoke, and the platform of the Raid Vessel began to lower to the ground.

As the machinery lowered, and then began to come up again, the pirates looked towards it and let a loud roar when they saw Samus who took one out with a Plasma blast she'd been charging, and then shot the other until he fell to the ground dead.

She made her way towards the control panel then and scanned the computer terminal getting all the access codes to that vessel. When she was done, she entered in the code that would shut all the communications devices down. She had a thought then to simply shut down the life support and let everything die. Deciding that would be the quickest path to take, she first cut the power to the escape pods and then entered the code for life support, and found a small smirk when she heard the space pirates computer state in their own language, "Warning, life support has been deactivated. Remaining oxygen of 5 minutes."

Samus couldn't understand a word it said, but she could scan and decode the words on the computer monitors to the exact same statement and she smiled again, walking towards the door and

entering the corridor beyond.

"What's going on! First the communications and now the life support! How could this happen!"

As soon as the engineer yelled that, the door opened and Samus walked through it, firing a charged shot at him which killed him instantly. She figured she'd pick some off before they died, and she wouldn't have to worry about the pirates in the colony because there were no communications between them. While the other two pirates ran towards her she dodged their scythes, but didn't shoot, simply letting them try to hit her. Then one of them fired at her, a small blast which hit her in the side and she cringed. Grabbing him by the throat, she turned and threw him into the other one hard.

"Here's how you shoot someone," she muttered to the pirate she'd just thrown who was getting back onto his feet and she fired a missile at him, knocking him into the wall, severing his spinal cord.

She heard the warning again and looked on the monitor, decoding the words which said there was now 2 minutes of air remaining. The 2 minutes went by quickly too. Samus had gone back to the room the platform was located in and locked all the pirates out so they couldn't escape that way either.

"Warning, oxygen depleted, warning," the computer sounded and Samus unlocked the door then,

finding about 6 dying pirates on the opposite side, walking past them while she said, "Sleep tight boys."

As she walked into the control room for the vessel, she pushed a dead pirate off of the main console and began to put the communications back online. She then began working on a message that would be realistic so that she could send it out, stating that all signs of the hunter had turned up negative, and that the ship was returning to it's normal routine scouting, which she had found this ship had been doing by hacking into their logs.

She would still have to relocate the Chozo, possibly back to the planet Revon because the pirates

would realize one of their ships was missing, but it would take a lot of time for them to notice that, so they

could get out of the Alline system long before any of the pirates arrived.

It took Samus a little while to get the message put together, and once she was satisfied, she sent it out, then left the now unoccupied ship, so that she could take care of the ones in the colony.

Chapter 16

It had been an hour and Tisba was getting to the end of his patience. They'd found no signs of the hunter, and the Chozo seemed to be telling the truth that no one like that was among them.

Jaken had adjourned to the control room with Dojorin when they were alone and Jaken began to speak, "I have a feeling these Pirates will become hostile soon. When this happens, I have a feeling we'll learn the location of Samus. I think she knows everything that's been going on, and will intervene whenever the pirates decide to act on their violent instincts."

"According to the scans, Jaken, one pirate is already dead. His body is in a locked room to the south of the colony, here," he said and pointed to the location which verified a dead body containing the pirates biosignature. "Also, the ship isn't reading any life signs."

Jaken looked at Dojorin and then closed his eyes, "She's very far ahead of us it would seem. Let us leave before the pirates get too curious about this place."

They took their leave of the control room, but not before informing the numbers below the surface of the progress they were having.

"She's taken out the entire ship," Jillian said.

"Yes Samus, kill them all," Drevan said and leaned forward looking at the terminals himself. "I think we'll be out of here sooner than we expected."

Kylie called out Drevans name and threw him a weapon, saying, "You're right, but I don't see how we could hurt going up to," she paused, "Take a look around."

Drevan grinned and nodded. "We'll be back before you know it Jill."

Jillian nodded her head, "You always are."

The Chozo warriors stood sentinel by the doors and Jaken and Dojorin walked out into the junction and waited for Tisba who walked towards them slowly with some pirates behind him. "It seems you've been truthful in your words Chozo, and the hunter is not here. Call back the others so we may return to our vessel," he told the pirates behind him before looking back to Jaken. "We'll be taking our leave now."

Jaken nodded, but didn't say anything.

As Tisba began to walk away, one of the pirates called his attention. They spoke in their own language and Tisba shot a look toward Jaken before returning to him. "It seems one of our cadets is missing. What do you know of this?"

"I know nothing of it," Jaken said with a raised eyebrow. His demeanor had not changed.

"Lair!," Tisba barked and pointed his weapon towards him. Dojorin stepped quickly infront of the

weapon and glared down at Tisba who snarled. "Where is he!"

"He's your man, perhaps he should learn his way about better so he doesn't get lost next time," Jaken said and turned to walk inside, leaving Dojorin glaring down at Tisba.

Tisba slowly stepped back and said, "It only means we'll stay longer, so that we can find him. Cadets, dispatch again."

Dojorin watched as the pirates walked away once more and then he backed up towards the door.

"We'll break up into 5 groups of 3, the remaining nine will stand sentry in this junction until we return," Tisba told the pirates, "I don't want anyone 'getting lost' this time."

They began breaking up, and Tisba took his group towards the southern end of the colony while the others all went in opposite directions.

Three pirates made their way down the corridor to the gardens where Samus and Drevan had talked earlier that morning. It was getting late afternoon, and they commented to one another quietly in their own language while making their way out to the gardens, standing there for several minutes checking things out, and then turned to move in the opposite direction.

Turning the opposite direction from them, they walked and began opening the doors to all the rooms in that corridor, checking them out while signaling to one another that they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Then they came across the control room. One of them opened the door and 2 went inside while the other one stood sentry.

They hadn't seen this room before and so they lingered inside it, the door still open while their comrade watched, seeing if perhaps this was where their missing cadet was.

One of them looked at the computer terminals and though he couldn't read the words, he saw the computer scanning what looked to be a dead pirate, bringing up it's biosignature and labeling it's cause of death, though he couldn't read that either.

He signaled the other in the room and began telling him what he saw.

At that moment, the pirate in the hall felt something kicking him in the back, which caused him to go forward into the room until he hit a computer and stopped to turn around.

Kylie had swung down from the small venting shaft she'd been crawling through after opening it quietly right above where the pirate in the corridor had been standing. Then she'd grabbed the ledge and swung down behind him, knocking him into the room. Landing on the floor with a thud, she ran into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it.

One of the pirates grabbed her from behind and lifted her up by the throat before he threw her against the wall. Hitting it, the wind left her and she landed on the ground, rolling to the side behind a small column in the corner as he began to fire his weapon at her. Kylie grabbed her gun which was set on the highest power, and one of the pirates ran towards the column while the others covered him.

As soon as he came around the corner, Kylie pulled him in closer, grabbing his arm, and swung him around infront of her with all her strength she could muster, firing off her weapon until he fell to the ground, burst after burst of powerful energy filling his body and consuming him until he fell almost on top of her, but she pushed him the other way.

The powerful blast had even pushed her into the column and she looked at the weapon, "Hot damn, I love this thing!"

One of the pirates let a loud cry, and Kylie looked, coming out from behind the column firing at them. She ran while she fired at one, heading towards the other one and lunged, pushing him towards the floor. The pirate she'd been shooting at had dodged the blows.

Once Kylie lay on top of the pirate, he'd grabbed her throat again, and she grabbed his hand trying to pry it away, her other hand pulling the weapon up to his head, which he removed his hands from her throat to grab and try to push away. She continued trying to force it to aim at his head, until she heard the other pirate behind her preparing to shoot her.

As he let off a shot of his arm mounted blaster, Kylie stopped fighting the pirate she was one and moved to the side quickly, the red shot moving past her and into the head of the pirate she'd been struggling with, killing him.

The remaining pirate snarled loudly and aimed at her once again, taking several shots of her. Kylie pushed herself forward and ran towards an identical column that was placed on the opposite side of the room, computer after computer blowing up behind her until she jumped for cover, only to be hit in her hip before she landed and pulled herself against the wall cringing, the terminals behind her sparking in electricity.

The wound was cauterized, and burned like hell, but she tried her best to ignore it as she worked her way to her feet and pushed her head around the corner to see where he was standing exactly.

He was moving for cover and Kylie stuck her weapon around the corner and fired blindly at him.

Having the feeling he was heading for the column she'd hid behind first, she quickly pulled her weapon back and stuck it around the opposite side, shooting it wildly, letting a loud yell at the same time as she couldn't hold the powerful recoil, and was knocked backwards, the blasts hitting the column and breaking it in half, causing it to fall over, bringing some of the ceiling down with it. As the pirate saw this, he ran for cover, some of the ceiling falling in his direction, which he dodged, but got right in the path of the falling column which fell onto his head, smashing his skull like a bug, and then knocking the body over.

After all the debris of the column and the ceiling had fallen, Kylie peeked out into the now silent room, save for the electrical snaps of the computers every so often. She heard someone outside the door then, and slowly made her way to it, aiming her weapon before she opened it.

Outside stood Jaken and Dojorin who looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Kylie, who lowered her weapon, took several deep breaths before she spoke, "I brought the roof down."

The word spread among the Chozo that one of the parties had been dispersed, and Jaken took Kylie silently to help her with her hip. Dojorin along with 2 other Chozo warriors were left to watch the control room incase any other pirates came snooping about.

Kylie informed Jaken that Drevan was out as well scouting the pirates as she had been, so he was most likely to take action against them next. She told him about how they had taken on the strategy of divide and conquer, and Jaken and agreed that strategy to be a very good one to take in this scenario. It was only a question of when he would strike and if he would be as successful as Kylie had been without getting killed.

Drevan had been watching a group that was moving through the northwest corner of the colony, the part that had been destroyed. There were a few rooms left, some filled with the smell of smoke, and Drevan had moved silently behind them, the destroyed and crumbling walls as cover. He was waiting for his chance to strike, and finally he found one.

He'd worked his way ahead of them, and opened the door to a room which hadn't been totally destroyed. The room was filled with plants, like greenhouse on a much more sophisticated level.

His strategy had been to let them see him move into the room, and the pirates did, though they couldn't make him out as he'd moved too fast, and only saw the door shutting behind him. They made their way to the door and hesitated for only a moment before they opened it.

Inside, the heat hit them and they took deep breaths as they made their way throughout the darkened indoor jungle slowly. They split up, looking about slowly in the dark while they took separate paths. One of them headed to the right, where he moved past a bush.

As he passed it, he heard something moving around behind it, causing it's leafs to shuffle, and he came back, poking his scythe into it repeatedly.

As he continued to poke it, he felt something grab hold of it, and then saw the end of a plasma rifle come out from behind it, shooting him in the gut. The pirate let a loud cry of pain and fell to the floor dead. His scythe was pulled into the bush.

The others heard him and came running towards the scene, looking down at the body and then went into the bushes, looking about for anything they could find, but even the scythe was missing.

A branch above them in a tree snapped, and they looked up, but nothing was there. Then the sound of air being cut by a knife came from behind them, flying at a fast pace and before one of the pirates could get turned around, the scythe stabbed him in the back of his thigh, causing him to fall forward with a loud yell.

The third pirate starting shooting in the direction the scythe had come from, and he roared loudly when his arm mounted blaster blew up suddenly, discharging a powerful amount of energy which burned his arm. The pirate drew back and glared up towards the tree, knowing what they were looking for was up there.

Drevan had crawled up into the tree as quickly as possible before the other pirates had gotten there. When he was below the colony, he'd picked up a weapon of the Chozo's that was called an EMP, which stood for electro-magnetic pulse. The weapon was very small, fitting in the palm of your hand, and made silent discharges, from strengths of being able to snap small limbs without destroying them, to being able to destroy weapons three times bigger than itself. That was why the branch in the tree across from him had snapped, and why the blaster on the pirate had blown up.

When the pirate had shot into the tree he was in, one of the branches he was on had been hit, and Drevan was trying to work his way off of it without it falling, but it snapped quickly and suddenly, sending him hurtling to the ground.

He landed with a thud on his back and groaned, seeing the pirate coming at him with his scythe. Drevan raised his plasma rifle up to deflect the blow, the sound of metal meeting metal clanging into the air. Drevan started trying to push himself up into a standing position, and the pirate backed off, letting him get up.

The pirate turned in a circle and swiped his scythe at Drevan, cutting his torso, and slitting his shirt open, as Drevan only cringed, ignoring the pain he felt and jabbed then end of his rifle at the pirate, hitting him in the head. The pirate stumbled, and Drevan brought the rifle back across his head once more with force, knocking the pirate over.

Then he fired off a shot into the fallen pirates head, hearing a gun going off behind him, as the wounded pirate shot him in the back. He groaned loudly in pain and turned around, firing off his rifle at the wounded pirate repeatedly, killing it, but even then Drevan continued to shoot it.

He then ran towards it and kicked it's body, coming back and letting his rifle rest beside him while he muttered, "Damn it."

He looked down at the slice through his shirt and at the wounded skin beneath, flexing the muscles in his abdomen slowly to see how bad it was. From there he picked up his rifle, and charged it up, a new setting Eric had helped him implement into it, firing off a shot that disintegrated the pirates body. He turned and did the same to the other pirates, and then sat his rifle upon his shoulder, walking off towards the door.

Chapter 17

"Three of our COM's have been destroyed, Captain," one of the cadets spoke.

Tisba looked down at his COM which displayed now only 18 blips upon the small radar, one of which wasn't moving at all, but appeared to be right near them. They had been speaking their native tongue, and Tisba told them in the same language, "One of the COM's are in this room besides us. We regroup here. Call the rest back and you, come with me." He said, addressing one of his cadets.

Tisba looked up towards a corner of the room they were in where there were several pipes aligning the wall. The room contained some of the power generators for the colony, generators he didn't want destroyed because it was getting late in the evening, and without power, they would be in the dark on enemy territory.

They made their way towards a ladder and crawled up it, silently, working their way towards the blip on their screen that wasn't moving. According to the small radar, it was right around the corner and Tisba looked at his comrade before he moved around the corner quickly aiming his weapon.

There on the floor lay the COM he'd tracked, without a pirate.

"The hunter is here," Tisba said in his own language and he looked around slowly, up into the pipes, and onto the floor below where he'd left the third in his party. The pirate was calling the others back to regroup with them, and Tisba said, "We go to the junction of the colony now."

As they got back down to the bottom level of the room, Tisba sent a signal to his ship to send reinforcements, but he got no response. He tried again, but there was still no response.

Snarling loudly, he took the COM from one of his cadets and tried that one instead. "She's done something to the ship. This ends now."

He then took off for the center of the colony with his friends on his heels. The others that were left had made it, and Tisba spoke to them all, "The hunter is here! We haven't been able to receive a response from the ship and more of our people are missing, dead."

Some of the pirates snarled in anger, and Tisba was about to continue before Jaken stepped out behind him, every single one of the Chozo warriors flanking his sides that were left above ground. They stood proudly, obviously disgusted at the race before them, and Jaken began, "It's over Tisba. We have allowed you to stay, and search our peaceful colony for this hunter you are seeking, but you have worn out your welcome. Quit contrary to belief, the Chozo do know how to fight, we do know about the art of war, and if you do not leave now, we will properly educate you on those ways."

Tisba roared in anger and came forward to Jaken, "We will not leave until she has been found! We will kill you all if you interfere with our revenge. There are only 18 of us left, and we will not be denied!"

"If revenge is the dish you so treasure, then you shall not find it here. Your target has not been found, and we know nothing of it either. Now leave, or suffer the consequences." Oblivious to the pirates were Kylie and Drevan who'd camped out on the same balconies the chozo warriors had been on earlier that day, posed to fire if they had to.

Tisba snarled and then chortled out his laughter, "You think you stand a match for us? If she is not here, then why have even more of my men turned up missing! You're killing them? Then we shall retaliate."

At that, Tisba gave the command to attack, but before the cadets could react, a figure jumped down from the rooftops above, somersaulting through the air, before landing several yards behind the pirates and sat upon her knees for only a moment before she stood up, the blue glow of her visor concealing eyes below that seemed to contain all the fury of hells fires.

"The hunter," Tisba snarled and turned towards her.

Samus focused on Tisba and she said, "This is between you and me. You want me? Here I am. Come and get me."

Tisba let a loud battle cry and the pirates ran towards her. The first one that came across Samus went down quickly. She rammed her cannon into his head, knocking him 3 feet backwards, causing several other pirates to fall over. The Chozo had also taken up the rear, coming behind them with their battle staffs.

Some of the pirates had jumped up to the wall above, taking random shots at the chozo and Samus below. One of them jumped where Kylie had been camped, and she stood up quickly, hitting him in the head with the end of her weapon, which caused him to fall, and as he fell, she shot him. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Drevan pushed himself up from his hiding place and shot another one that had landed across from him and was hanging onto the wall. The pirate dodged the shot and jumped to the ground, aiming up at the balcony and taking off several shots while Drevan ducked.

The chozo, Dojorin, engaged in battle with one of the Pirates, his battle staff, which was made of an indestructible metal with some type of Chozo runes etched into the long shaft of it, and was taller than himself, moved down quickly, meeting the scythe of the pirate he fought. Then he pushed the Pirate back and swung the weapon low, knocking the pirate off his feet.

Other chozo were engaged in much the same types of melee combats with the pirates. Samus wasn't shooting either, and she knocked one of them over with her left arm, and dodged the blow of a scythe that went over her head.

Speaking in his own language, Dojorin called out, "Behind you," and tossed Samus his battle staff, who caught it with her left hand and swung it low, sweeping it around in a circle as it knocked a pirate off his feet who was coming up behind her with his scythe. She came around to a standing position, facing Dojorin once again, at the same time throwing the staff back, which he caught and grinned, moving on to other fights.

Samus backed up and dodged a scythe that came down at her in multiple swipes, once on her left side, and then on her right, when a pirate grabbed her from behind to hold her still.

She grabbed the pirates arm, and held on, kicking out her feet as she knocked the scythe away from the one attacking her before he would swipe again. Her legs continued to go up, and landed on his shoulder, which she wrapped around his neck tightly, and snapped them sideways, breaking the creatures neck. The pirate who'd grabbed hold of her couldn't let go because she was gripping his arms so tightly, and she rammed her elbow down into his stomach and pulled him over her head. He landed infront of her as she stood up straight and pounded her boot down into his skull.

The fight was favoring Samus and her Chozo allies, and she heard several weapons being fired, ducking for cover, and in that moment knew that the pirates realized they were losing, so they were going to go out throwing everything they had at them. She could also hear the distinct sound of Chozo weapons going off, and couldn't stop a small smirk.

She found cover behind a ridge in a nearby wall and watched another Chozo run up towards her, who she reached for and pulled him behind the wall with her before a blast could wound him.

"You're alright?" she asked in Chozo dialect.

He nodded and backed away from her so she could get in the position to fire from behind the wall as well. "You are armed?"

"Yes, we've hidden them beneath our armor so the Pirates will only think they have the upper hand. Even Jaken is armed, but he did not join in with us since he's not a warrior."

Samus nodded and switched to her xray visor, focusing her sites on the balconies above. She could see Kylie and Drevan clearly upon them, taking random shots at the pirates below and she knew where the blasts that had knocked the chozo's off the walls earlier had come from.

"My energy is up high enough to sustain several blasts without taking any damage to my body," she spoke then, "I'm going to roll out of here and plant some power bombs behind this ledge. There's quite a few pirates hiding behind a wall across from us, and no chozo in blast range but you."

"When you say, I'll run for cover to the nearest safe place," the chozo spoke, locating one.

"Alright," she replied and hesitated for a moment, "Go!"

At that, the chozo ran out from behind the wall, drawing some fire while Samus rolled into her morph ball mode and came out from behind the ridge in the wall, rolling towards the group she'd spotted with her xray visor. Once she was close enough, she planted the power bomb and continued rolling, hearing the loud sound of the bomb going off and engulfing the entire area and the pirates near it before she came out of the morph ball mode behind a column which held the balcony Kylie was perched upon. The 6 pirates were engulfed in the blaze of white energy and the echoing sounds of screaming could be heard as their bodies were disintegrated into nothing.

Samus could only see 2 other pirates with her xray visor, and she came out from hiding to draw them to her. Charging up her plasma beam as she ran out towards the center of the junction, one of the pirates came forth and shot several rounds at her. Locking onto him, she released the powerful burst of energy, setting him on fire instantly when it hit. Samus felt his blasts of energy hitting her sides and arms, but she ignored it, as this battle had been won.

She heard a pirate behind her then, and turned around to see Dojorin swinging his staff down into the pirates head, and then swinging it back in a slight twirl before setting the bottom of it onto the ground. He turned his head to look at Samus and she walked towards him, taking a deep breath before placing her hand on his shoulder.

Kylie and Drevan stood up, beginning to work their way off the balconies and all the rest of the Chozo came out as well. Samus breathed deeply and looked around at all of them, closing her eyes before she asked, "Where's Jaken?"

Kylie looked back, "He went through the door when the fight started."

Kylie pointed at the door and Samus looked towards it. "Now, where is Tisba?"

As Kylie pointed towards the door, they heard a loud blast and a howl of pain, and Samus ran towards the door, finding Jaken standing there with Tisba laying on the floor infront of him dead.

Jaken dropped the weapon he carried then and Samus watched him closely, Kylie and Drevan coming up behind her. Then Jaken fell to the ground and Samus ran to him, pulling him onto her lap. "Jaken!"

She looked him over and found that his abdomen had been split open. "Shit, help him!" She cried loudly and the warriors came up, hoisting him up gently and carried him off to the medical bay. Samus went with them while the others got in touch with the occupants of the 3rd level below the colony telling them that they could now leave their haven.

As Drevan and Kylie watched Samus leave with Jaken and the ones carrying him off to the medical bay, Kylie said softly, "I'm glad that's over, do you think they can patch up Jaken?"

Drevan shrugged, "I only hope so Kylie. I hope we didn't fight that battle we just did only to lose him in the proccess. But the prophecy came true."

"What prophecy?"

Drevan told Kylie about the stone in the garden and what it said. "Samus didn't know if it was an old one or a new one, and I think I just found out."

Kylie nodded slowly, "You know they'll probably come back now."

"The pirates?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I don't think it's over quit yet."

At that moment Jillian ran towards them and hugged both of them tightly. "Are you ok?"

They nodded and told her about Jaken. Jillian closed her eyes slowly. "I hope he's alright. If he dies, I don't know how Samus will react."

Chapter 18

The wound to Jakens abdomen was deep, but it wasn't something the Chozo couldn't fix. They put him a regeneration cell, and Samus removed her helmet while the device did its work. She stood by waiting, relieved that Jaken was going to survive and as she closed her eyes and rested her helmet on a near by counter, Dojorin placed his arm upon her shoulder.

"Now that we have won this battle, other Pirates will come to try to retaliate against us. Alline is no longer safe Samus."

Samus looked up at him and nodded, "I know. But I've managed to buy us all some time." She told him about the message she'd sent out and how the Space Pirates wouldn't immediately come to this system now. "But they will. I think you should return to Revon."

Dojorin nodded, "I will let you speak with Jaken about it. He is the last surviving elder among us, and his word is what we follow."

Samus nodded and waited then. She sat with Jaken when he was returned to his quarters as well. He had been asleep for several hours, and Samus just watched him quietly. She had thought long and hard about everything that had happened, and she had decided that the only safe place for them now was Revon. There was no other alternative.

Jaken began to open his eyes and Samus looked at him. Taking a slow breath he said, "You've been worried."

She didn't move for a moment and finally nodded, "Yes, worried about you remaining here. You're not safe in Alline anymore."

Jaken nodded, "I know this. You have helped save us from certain destruction Samus, but yes, even in this victory, we still face great peril here."

Samus nodded, "Yes, and I think you'd be wise to return home Jaken."

Jaken was quiet for several minutes. "We've remained here for 7 long years, and have not ventured into the endless abyss of space since we arrived. It will be hard for us to relocate ourselves yet again, even though the promise of seeing our home is a great one. I know that you would not watch us stay here and die, as we most certainly would, but I also wonder if we would be wise to go back to a home that was once destroyed by Pirates as well."

Samus knew his thoughts were well founded. Revon had already been raided by pirates. What's to stop them from coming back? "I think it would be wise Jaken. The reason is because once pirates raid a place, their likelihood of returning there is not great. They haven't been back to Revon since that raid, and I don't believe they'll come back now."

Jaken nodded listening to her words as he lay there. "You wanted to leave because you felt as if you were endangering us. You were right. I have and always will trust you, Samus Aran, and I will trust you now as well."

Samus knew he meant that they would go back to Revon and she couldn't stop her smile as she closed her eyes. The darkness was turning into the morning hours once again and she said, "I'll tell them immediately. But I want you to rest for now. I'll take care of everything."

It took them little time to start leaving for Revon. It took even less time for Samus to take care of the space pirate vessel that had been left unmanned. She set it's course for space, but not before downloading some of the more important information into her ships database to study for future reference, and then set the self destruct. While the ship was flying through space, it would explode and cause no damage to the surface of the 5th planet of the Alline star.

Afterwards, the Chozo boarded the ship they hadn't used in seven years, and after getting all of its systems online, the group of 18 Chozo, and 4 humans left for Revon.

Eric was surprised to see the Chozo back on Revon at first, but after he heard the story of what had happened, he nodded and agreed with the Chozo returning to Revon as the best course of action.

Samus showed them back to the city that had been destroyed, and the Chozo had all agreed that it wasn't nearly as ruined as they had first believed it was. They started on some repairs immediately.

Samus left them to it, and retired for the long day to her home. She actually wanted to help, but Jaken wouldn't let her, and he was probably the only person she would listen to on those matters.

As Samus entered her sleeping quarters in her home, she turned the computer on and started a personal log entry.

Personal Log Stardate 83.975.92

For the past three weeks or so, I realize I have not made one log entry. This is because I have recently discovered that my Chozo brother Jaken was still alive, and living with the last Chozo in the galaxy in the Alline system. There are only eighteen left, all male. It seems that after the Space Pirate Raid here, some of the Chozo on the frigate orbiting this planet escaped, including my brother, who is the last Chozo elder.

I found this information from an old friend, Eric Lenyrd, who came to find me when he heard that the Galactic Federation had placed a rather large bounty on my head after I destroyed the Illion Space Station. He wanted to help me fake my death, which after some shaky events, he helped me do, and from there, I returned to Revon with him, bringing along Kylie, Drevan, and most of all Jillian, whom I want to stay here because I know for a fact that like me, she will not work for the Galactic Federation anymore.

After our arrival, Eric told me that Jaken was alive, and where he was located. So I left for the Alline System with Kylie, Drevan, and Jillian, who all wanted to meet the Chozo. We only meant to stay there for a short while and leave. However fate has not allowed that.

Jillian, I believe, has found a great love for the Chozo, as have Kylie and Drevan, but I see it the most in her as she speaks with them about things. She seems enthralled, and humbled, each time she's with them.

The reunion with my brother is one of the greatest moments I have experienced in my life. He is so like his father now, from his looks to his wisdom of the universe, Jaken says that I have helped save the Chozo from uncertain destruction, as the Space Pirates had come to the Alline system looking for me. But also, the Chozo have helped to save me, from a destruction that had been taking place inside me for years. Seeing them again brings me alive as I haven't been since Lakia's death.

As the space pirates arrived on Alline, we neutralized their threat, but in the process, more would come to retaliate once they realized what had happened, and so we were forced to relocate the Chozo back here, where I am most certain the Space Pirates will never look. It seems that even after all this, Revon will become the final resting place of the Chozo.

I plan to take Jaken to his fathers grave soon so that he may approve as well, and mourn him in the proper Chozo manner.

Jillian has agreed to stay on Revon in my home, as I plan on spending more time here myself, most certainly with the Chozo back. I feel like it's all a dream, a dream that has gotten its grips into reality and pulled itself through, and as I adjust, for the first time in my life I find I have friends around me who will add their strength to mine.

As for Kylie, and Eric, I do not know if they will stay or go, but they know that they will always be welcome here.

I don't speak of Drevan much in my personal logs. Drevan Arlington is someone I've found difficult to relate to in my personal logs. But in light of all these changes taking place in my life, I find I should start relating to him more as well.

When I first ended my relationship with him, I don't know if he thought I couldn't handle being with someone else as we had become together. I don't know if he thought I was scared of losing him. I wasn't. I didn't want him to lose me. It's not because I think that I'm stronger or better than he is, it's just because I am far more sought out to be destroyed than he is, and I didn't want him to settle his life with someone he may not have a future with.

I was that person.

So many people think that because I have a good grip on myself and my actions, that I am emotionless and cold-hearted. Perhaps some of that is true, but I do feel emotions, and I do have a heart. I am not this automaton that people believe possibly killed her own parents for money. I am human, and as shut off as I am, I bleed, I feel pain, and I feel anger, but more importantly, I do feel love. Unlike some people, I simply know when and when not to show it.

I will end this log now with the admission that I am not perfect, I do make mistakes. One of my mistakes was ending my relationship with Drevan. Perhaps he'll forgive me.

Samus Aran, Logging off.

She sat back slowly then and looked at her left hand for a moment before she heard Drevan clear his throat behind her. Turning around she raised an eyebrow, "Were you eavesdropping?"

He nodded and grinned.

"You know, this isn't helping me to like you any better."

"I don't have to make you like me, you already love me."

Samus grumbled and rolled her eyes, but she smirked anyway as she stood up and walked towards him. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About all this. The Chozo being here, what Kylie and Eric might or might not do." Samus explained.

Drevan shrugged and tilted his head looking at her with a small smile, "I don't know, but it's been one hell of a ride."

Samus nodded, "That it has."

He leaned in and placed a small kiss to her lips before he said, "I think it was the best thing to do. I think you need them here, and that they need to be here. I also think that Kylie will probably linger for a while, but as for Eric, I have no damn clue. As for me, I know I'll definitely linger."

Samus smirked with a somewhat sultry look in her eyes, "I wonder why that is."

As they kissed again, they heard Jillian behind them saying, "Good grief, I'm always interrupting something."

They stopped kissing and started laughing at her until they heard Kylie saying, "You and me both kid."

Samus looked over at Kylie then and cleared her throat, "What do you two want?"

"Nothing that's important enough to interrupt your quiet time. Come on Jill, let's go see what else we can get into."

"No problems there," Jillian said and turned to go with Kylie, leaving the two "lovebirds" to linger.

Drevan looked back at Samus as she just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smirk. "So, are you tired," he asked.

Samus raised a brow and replied, "I could be a little more awake, but I'm not that tired."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said and they went into her room, the door shutting behind them.

Over the course of the next few weeks, the Chozo had rebuilt most of their home and Jaken had been able to finally mourn his father properly. This meant meditating over his fathers resting place everyday for at least two weeks. Samus usually joined him.

Things had seem to come full circle for the time being. All seemed peaceful, and Samus decided to take this time of peace for what it was.

Things wouldn't always stay this way however, but Samus felt more ready than ever to face any problems that would arise in the future. For now though, she would let what had come to be take its place.

The End


	3. Emulation

1 The Huntress: Part V

N

_Authors Note: Emulation is the 5__th__ installment in "The Huntress" series. "The Huntress" is a set of Fan Fiction stories, and are not actual events in the Metroid Storyline. These stories are for entertainment only as with any fan fiction, and the Author does not claim the original concept of Metroid, it's characters, or any related likenesses in any way! Metroid is © Nintendo, __ .com__ and is their sole property. The author only created a few characters to go in this fan fiction!_

_Please respect the copyrights and do not replicate this story or any of it's characters without PERMISSION from the author! I'm easy going, so just ask! For any questions or comments, please email me at GieGie  or visit my website at  .com. "Emulation" takes place after the events in "The Awakening" and is just another story in a continuing Fans Tribute to Metroid. I do not have permission from Nintendo to write these, but I'm sure they don't mind my fanatics cause they're such great people! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy "Emulation"!_

**Prologue**

No body knew if she were dead or alive. It was just like before, all leads came up false, and no one knew anything other than she _could_ be out there.

Meetings had been called, and the President had been discussing the subject with many people. Yet he was at a loss still. He remembered one meeting directly following the destruction of the Illion Space Station with the stations director. Pamela Owen seemed more than willing to paint the picture for everyone that an enraged and most likely insane Samus Aran had set the destruct on the space station without provocation, without any sort of warrant to do so, and without justification, but President Senning knew better.

Senning had known about how Samus Aran liked to do things for longer than Dr. Owen did, and he knew Samus wouldn't have destroyed the Space Station without a good cause to do so. So he investigated further into its destruction, and found out about the experiments that had taken place there with Metroids, and Samus Aran's DNA. It didn't surprise Senning that such experiments with Metroids were being done, as he knew well how the government worked, and as angry as it made him, he knew the reasoning behind it. That reasoning being that if he were ever in a situation where he were being interrogated for information, he literally wouldn't know anything about it.

However, when he heard of what they had been doing with Samus Aran's DNA, without her permission, he knew why she had destroyed the Space Station. Pamela had told several lies about the events on Illion, but even still, according to the federation laws, Samus Aran's actions were unjust, and in the end, they had decided Samus Aran had broken 4 laws against the federation, including destruction of federation property, trespassing on a military base without proper permits, stealing classified information, and attempted murder. No one had died in the explosion, but some of the more vindictive Senators were so enraged at the act that in the end the charge was thrown up, no matter how insignificant it was, for they wanted total justice for this atrocity.

The problem was that they had no clue where Samus Aran was, at least until they received a transmission from a bounty hunter who called himself Edward Linmeyer saying he'd tracked the hunter, but in the end he was forced to destroy her and her ship.

The Galactic Federation Police arrived at the coordinates, Planet Narceon, and did a full scale investigation. All signs, energy traces, and scans showed up positive that a battle had taken place, and pointed to the fact that Samus Aran was indeed dead.

Even though the signs turned up positive that she was dead, it was agreed on that Samus Aran could've staged her death, so in private, the federation sent out bounty hunters and search parties to find her. But after three months of searching, there was still no trace of Samus Aran.

"Mr. President, don't you think it a bit odd that even though we've found no sign of Aran that we've also heard nothing else of the man who allegedly killed her?"

The president sat back in his chair slowly, pushing his glasses up his nose as he eyed his advisor on this matter for a moment. "No, Mr. Kellwen, I don't find that odd at all. In my personal opinion, I believe Samus Aran is alive and well, somewhere, but for three months you've headed up the teams to find her, and for three months you've found nothing. Face it Mr. Kellwen, you're not going to find her. She is someone who won't be found unless she wants to be."

"Then you suggest we stop searching for her?"

Senning nodded, "Yes, I think we are wasting our time and efforts on one fugitive when there are others who need to be found. It's a lost cause, and it was from the beginning."

"Sir, forgive me, but I have to say this. I find it a little frightening that one person would have the means to do what she pleased, such as destroying a space station, regardless of the consequences to herself and others. I believe that if this force is out there, it should be found and destroyed itself."

Senning pounded his hand down onto the table and stood up. "Even after all this person has done for us. For the love of might, she risked her life several times for us to destroy the metroids, and we then go and clone them, experiment with them, do exactly the opposite of what we said we stood for when we hired her to destroy them, and also experimented on her own blood without her consent. That is how you repay someone who's done so much for you? No, it isn't, and if I may, Mr. Kellwen, I don't blame Samus one bit for blowing up that space station. Had I been in the same position, I would have done the same. You seem to forget, she knows what the Metroids can do, what they're capable of, and I believe she made that decision to blow up Illion Station in a sane and logical state of mind. Because you see she was not raised in an environment where she could do everything by the law as we can. She was never given that benefit I'm sure, and so to her, destroying that space station was the best option. Now Mr. Kellwen, you heard my decision, I said to call off the search parties and the other bounty hunters because we aren't getting anywhere. It's a waste of time, and resources, and quite frankly I'm getting tired of this. Besides, in three months we've heard nothing from her, and I don't believe we're going to. She's most likely turned her back on us, and I don't blame her for that either. So just leave it be."

Mr. Kellwen nodded his head to the President in respect and said, "I see. I will have them called off then, but I would like to request of you to keep one group looking for now if I may. Just to be on the safe side."

Senning nodded, "That's fine. Now, I'm sure you have your work to do as I have mine. Good day to you."

Mr. Kellwen nodded and turned to leave the office. As the door shut Senning shook his head slowly and pulled out his roster for the days activities.

"What do you mean the search has been called off?"

Pamela Owen sat in a bar chatting with an old friend when they gave her the news. "Yes, it's over Pam. They can't find her, and besides, all signs pointed to Samus Aran being dead anyway."

Pamela shook her head in a mixture of anger and disappointment. "I gave 6 years of my life to those projects, and now they're gone and it can't even be brought to justice. 6 years Valerie, what a damn waste."

"No, it's not a waste. You learned a lot in those years, and some of your research was saved wasn't it?"

Pamela nodded, "Yes, but not all of it, and with the holes in it, we would have to start all over again."

Pamela had been back and forth for those past three months, trying to get things back in order as well as having meetings about what had happened on Illion Station. During that time, Pamela had never believed Aran was killed, but her hatred for her grew. She felt those years of her life on that Station had been stolen from her, and all the possible technology they could have gotten from the research had gone to waste. Hearing they were no longer searching for Aran struck a chord in Pamela, but though she knew there was nothing she could do about it, it still caused her grief.

She supposed however it wasn't such a bad thing. Saying for the moment that Aran hadn't staged her death and she was indeed dead, that would give new promise to the project that had been taking place on a station Pamela was going to be heading up research on very soon. So Pamela didn't feel entirely at a loss.

If only they could find her, saying she was alive.

**Chapter 1**

Her armored form ran through the simulated jungle swiftly. Her booted feet hit the ground quickly in succession and she leaped forward, high into the air towards a branch, which she grabbed hold of with her left arm and used her momentum to swing even higher into the air, somersaulting towards a ledge she couldn't have reached by simply jumping from the ground.

As she flipped through the air, the energy her body created gathered around her and created a strong field of electrical energy, surging all about her form. If anything came in contact with her now, it would be destroyed. The Chozo called this the Screw Attack. Samus was only able to perform this move if she had a certain chip installed in her suit, which the chozo had created for her once they'd been returned to Revon. This technique allowed Samus invincibility while she flipped through the air.

As her body came towards the ground and she landed in a kneeling position, the electrical energy surged across her suit in short waves until it finally dissipated, and she pushed herself to stand, looking at the wall before her.

Drevan stood in the control room to the hologram, and watched. He shook his head, this being the first time he'd ever been able to watch the simulations. He also liked watching Samus as she trained because it was interesting to see what she was capable of.

Samus turned her head to the right and looked up as the ledge she was standing on seemed to form a small ramp which she could use to get to the top of the cliff to her destination.

A loud roar sounded at the top of the cliff, and as Samus looked straight up, she saw several boulders falling towards her. So she started running up the ramp and initiated her speed booster, which caused her to run at an incredible rate.

As she ran up the ramp, the purple glint of her gravity suit seemed to catch the dwindling sun, and it seemed as if there were at least 5 Samus's running up the ramp all in succession, blended together, because she was running so fast.

As the ramp slowly twisted around the side of the cliff, she finally made her way to the top, and came to a stop, her boots skidding across the ground a bit as she did so and the mirages of herself that had formed behind her seemed to blend back into her being.

She looked around and heard the roar again, aiming her cannon left and right, and then pointed it upwards, seeing Ridley swooping down for her.

This Ridley was another computer simulation which Samus had programmed. She made it even stronger than the forms of Ridley she'd faced, just to make sure she wouldn't loose her edge.

At the last minute, Samus dived to the side to avoid being knocked off the cliff, and she rolled onto her back, targeting the flying creature while she fired off several missiles at it.

Only one of the missiles hit, but caused minimal damage to Ridley as he turned around and came back towards her, roaring loudly as a bolero of fire shot forth from his mouth and down onto Samus.

Samus grunted in pain and pushed herself to stand up, watching Ridley fly off into the distance, below the edge of the cliff. She cursed inside her helmet and pressed a few buttons on her cannon, then started running for the edge of the cliff, and jumped off of it at the same spot Ridley had disappeared at.

She fell through the air, watching Ridley flying downwards before her, and she started firing missiles at him, as Ridley realized what was hitting his back side he roared and slowed down, allowing Samus to catch up to him, and as she did she grabbed his tail, and was jerked upwards, Ridley pulling her through the air behind him.

Drevan and Eric watched this, Eric shaking his head, Drevan just stared somewhat wide eyed.

As Ridley whipped his tail about, Samus struggled to keep her hold, and all the fast movements prevented her from getting a clear shot. She could see her ship heading for them behind her on her radar, and the ship caught up to them, just beneath her when she let go and landed on it, and held on, pulling herself over the hatch and got inside.

Once inside, she sat down behind the controls and started tailing Ridley, firing her plasma cannons at him. Though Ridley tried to dodge them, he was hit and flew upwards, leading Samus into the clouds. There was an electrical storm in the distance, and Samus knew he was going to try to lead her there so she wouldn't be able to track him anymore.

Samus sped up her ship and attempted to ram it into Ridley then. It was a very uncommon act for Samus to do something like that, but she was simply testing her limits as she was supposed to do in this simulation.

Ridley grabbed onto her hull and pushed himself over it, riding on the back of her ship now while he clawed at the roof, putting several scratch marks in the hull of it. He was in clear view for Samus to fire at as well, and she did so, fired a powerful blast of plasma at him which knocked him loose and caused him to fall towards the ground behind her.

She tracked his descent and turned her ship around, heading towards him still, firing everything she had at him. Green blasts and powerful missiles rammed into Ridley, setting him on fire before he finally hit the ground, and Samus pulled her vessel back before she ran into the ground, flying across the terrain while she came to a stop.

Samus took a few deep breaths once everything was calm again and spoke finally, "Computer end simulation."

As she stood up, the images faded away into nothing but an empty room. She looked around it for a moment before the doors opened and she saw Drevan and Eric walking through them.

"You're a little suicidal aren't you?" Drevan asked.

Samus shook her head, "Just testing my limits like I always do. Simulation works fine though, Keynia did a good job on the programming."

Keynia was one of the Chozo living on Planet Revon now, and Drevan nodded, "Yes, he did. So, are you pleased with yourself? I mean your performance?"

The exhaust from her vent sounded as she removed her helmet and tilted her head from side to side a few times in consideration, "Yeah, I did alright I suppose."

Drevan shook his head. Samus never seemed to be totally pleased with her training sessions, always saying how she could have done something better or another. Drevan was just waiting for it.

"I think I could have found him faster though. I'm getting slow."

Drevan just grinned and shook his head while Eric said, "Yes, getting slow in your old age of 24 right?"

Samus eyed him for a minute and finally asked, "Where's Jillian?"

"With Jaken, they're probably discussing something, or programming something."

Samus nodded and kissed Drevan before she walked to the door, heading towards the upper level of her home. Eric looked at Drevan after she left and said, "She hasn't lost anything. I don't know why she's training so rigorously."

"It's probably because it's been three months and she hasn't left this planet. I don't think she's used to that."

Eric nodded as they began to leave as well, "That's true. I know she holds a lot of pride in her capabilities, and I can't blame her because I do in mine too, or, I used to. These old bones can't get around like they could 10 years ago."

Drevan just smiled and nodded, "Yes, rigor mortis?"

Eric eyed him and they walked on while Drevan chuckled.

Jillian sat before a computer screen reading something while Samus walked up behind her, now unsuited. "What are you reading?"

Jillian looked back and greeted Samus before she replied, "Just one of your logs from Zebes the second time you were there. The last one you made before you came to see me on Inia. That mission upset you didn't it?"

Samus had let Jillian read some of her old logs as she'd asked to, and Samus took a seat near her as she nodded, "Yes, it did because it wasn't totally successful. Also, seeing the Metroid Hatchling being destroyed pissed me off because it gave its life to protect me, and I couldn't do anything to save it."

Jillian nodded, "Yeah, I think that would upset me too. Why did it save your life though is what I don't understand, I mean why it treated you the way it did period."

Samus shrugged, "I suppose I was the first thing it saw, and it thought I was it's mother. I've thought about that from time to time, and sometimes I think that if that's true, then the Metroids must have some sense of rearing in them, and actually take care of their young."

Jillian mused over that thought in her head for a moment, "It does take away the persona they've been given that they're solely killing machines and nothing more."

Samus nodded and sat back, thinking quietly to herself. She tilted her head to the side and after a moment of thought between them, she heard Jillian ask, "What does it feel like when one latches onto you?"

Samus looked over at her quietly for a moment before she replied. "I only hope you never have to find out."

Jillian cringed, "That bad?"

Samus nodded slowly and looked to the door, seeing Jaken make his way through it slowly. He seemed somewhat happy as he walked to Samus and said, "Hold out your hand my sister."

Samus held her hand out, and Jaken placed a small chip into it. "What's this?"

"It's your space jump ability. We finished it finally."

Samus grinned genuinely and looked at the chip again, "I feel like it's my birthday."

Jaken pulled his staff infront of him and sat down slowly. Jillian looked somewhat confused, "What's space jump?"

Samus looked at Jillian for a moment, "It allows me to stay in the air indefinantly while I'm somersaulting. It has to do with anti-gravity and like my screw attack is charged by the energy my body creates when moving at the rate it does when I'm somersaulting."

"You see, we all create energy when we move Jillian. Long ago, the Chozo found ways to harness this energy and use it for any reasons they could see fit to. That is much of what the technology in Samus's power suit is based upon. Without her suit, however, that chip is meaningless to anyone."

Samus nodded as she stood up, "I'm going to install this, I'll be back soon."

Jillian nodded as Samus walked off, and looked back at Jaken. They began to speak again about more of the Chozo's technology and Samus listened to them somewhat until she couldn't hear them anymore, making her way through the hall and towards her bedchamber.

As the door opened, she walked towards her suit, standing sentry beside a table next to a mirror. She pulled up the hand and opened a small covering on the bottom side of the arm, then began to insert the chip and waited for the small light on the back of the left hand to flash. As it did, she knew the chip had been installed and it's new features were running.

She heard the door open behind her then and looked back, seeing Kylie who said, "Am I bothering you?"

Samus shook her head no and turned around, "No, not at all, do you need something?"

Kylie shrugged, "Not really. Just thought I'd come see what you were up to. Heard you got a new toy."

Samus nodded with a small smile, "Yes, I did, is that all you wanted?"

Kylie snorted with a grin and came in, sitting down on the bed, "Yes, what I can't come visit my little sister from time to time?"

Samus took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know, can you?"

Kylie leaned forward and looked at her arm cannon on the suit across from her. "You know, I've always wondered if that cannon would fit me."

Samus snorted, "Even if it did..."

Kylie looked at her for a second, "What?"

"I...I can't...," Samus hesitated, and then grunted, but she didn't move for a moment. Kylie stood up, about to ask what is was when Samus slumped to her knees and then fell forward. Kylie caught her before she hit the ground, saying, "Samus? What the hell," then she yelled, "Someone get in here."

Kylie continuously tried to revive Samus for a few moments when Jillian came in, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, she was fine one minute then she passed out, help me get her on the bed."

Jillian helped Kylie as they lay Samus across the bed and Drevan walked in.

"She's not waking up, "Kylie said and looked at Drevan, "She just passed out."

Jillian left to get Jaken then, hoping maybe he would know what was wrong, and Drevan started trying to wake her up too. She was unresponsive though, and continued to lay there.

Finally, Jaken came into the room and got everyones attention as he walked towards Samus and looked her over. "Tell me what happened again Kylie."

Kylie began to explain it again to Jaken as the Chozo nodded slowly. "She'll be fine. It's nothing to worry about."

Kylie looked a little confused, "I don't understand, why did she just pass out?"

Jaken breathed deeply and began to explain. "When Samus wakes up in another hour or so, she'll describe feeling as if she couldn't move, and then feeling her body going weak. It's because of this planet."

Kylie was even more confused now. "What does this planet have to do with it?"

Jaken continued, "You see, this planet has an odd electromagnetic field. Sometimes, and this is very rare, the field grows a bit stronger, and this field interferes with cybernetic implants, specifically the ones in the arms and legs, as well as in the brain. It's a well documented phenomenon as many Chozo warriors with the same types of implants have had this happen to them before as well. It's only on this planet though, and it only happens once in a lifetime for more or less. We do not know why the field grows stronger as it does, but we do know that shortly after it does there are strong storms. Do not worry, Samus will awaken soon. We'll just keep an eye on her."

Kylie nodded then, and Jillian asked, "It doesn't happen on any other planet?"

Jaken sat down and shook his head slowly then, looking over at Samus, "No, Planet Revon is a menagerie of natural phenomenon such as this, it really isn't anything to worry over."

Jillian nodded and Samus began to groan. Drevan sat down beside her and said her name to see if she would respond. She simply groaned again and began to roll over. Then she slowly pushed herself up, and Jaken watched her, "It seems the effects don't last as long on her."

"Effects of what?" Samus asked and looked at Jaken, "What happened to me? First I couldn't move and then I felt weak and I just passed out."

Jaken nodded and started to explain to her what he'd told the others while she was unconscious. She nodded slowly and shook her head some. "Are you dizzy?" Jaken asked.

Samus nodded.

"It should go away in a few hours. However, since you're human, I can't estimate the time accurately, so just give it some time, and if it doesn't clear up we'll take care of it."

Samus nodded once more and laid back against her pillow looking up at the ceiling. Then she groaned and got on her side, "It's making me feel a little sick on my stomach."

"You need anything?" Jillian asked.

Samus thought about that for a moment, "Some water, but that's all."

Jillian nodded and replicated a glass of water for her, and set it on her bedside table. Jaken then said, "I will stay if you wish it?"

Samus shook her head, "I'll be fine, you guys can leave."

They nodded and got up to go, Kylie being the last out the door as Samus said to her, "Kylie wait."

Kylie stopped and looked back, "Yeah?"

Samus tilted her head somewhat for her to come and sit down. She wanted to ask her something.

Kylie walked over to the bed and sat down next to Samus, "What is it?"

"I was wondering, do you ever feel trapped, especially if you've been in one place for a while?"

"Shit yeah, when I was on the colony in Lavidia, I felt that way constantly. Now if I stay somewhere for too long that feeling comes back, why, are you feeling that way?"

It took Samus a minute to respond as she wasn't one to talk about how she felt often. "Yes, I am. I guess 3 months without leaving a place is a record for me."

Kylie nodded, "I would guess so. I suppose it runs in the family. We're just travelers at heart, and maybe warriors."

Samus nodded slowly, "Yes, we are," she reached for her drink slowly, and spilled a little before she got it to her mouth to drink it.

"You really are dizzy aren't you?"

"Yeah, and it's annoying."

"Just get some rest, it'll be fine."

They hadn't noticed at first how the room had gradually gotten darker because of the storm outside, but when the thunder boomed loudly in the distance, it startled Kylie a little bit, but Samus stayed still.

The thunder was followed by a few flashes of lightening, and then a very loud sudden boom. Kylie jumped that time, but Samus only cringed a bit. "That didn't scare you?"

Samus shook her head, "No, why?"

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Because it was damn loud, that's why."

"I've heard louder."

Shaking her head Kylie stood and walked to the door. "If you need me just call."

Samus snorted some and nodded, grinning.

**Chapter 2**

The storm seemed monstrous to Jillian as she watched it come out of the sky and cover them in darkness. She'd raised the shielding to the home and watched the rain hit against the glass windows quietly. When Kylie came down the stairs, she looked back, asking, "Is Samus alright?"

Kylie nodded, "She'll be fine, she's just restless."

Jillian nodded and said, "Jaken was right about the storm. I wonder why this happens though."

Kylie just shrugged and looked over towards a monitor. She brought up a radar and looked at the size of it. "Well, whatever the reason, we're going to be in this for a while."

Jillian walked over and took a look as well, "Damn. Well, guess we can't complain about it, there's plenty to do around here."

Kylie nodded and rubbed her forehead in thought. Jillian watched her with a little grin.

"What?" Kylie asked when she caught Jillian staring.

"Nothing, you just have a lot of the same mannerisms as Samus. Plus you two look a lot alike."

Kylie nodded and then shrugged some, "Guess it's hereditary, I'm finding a lot of things that we have in common over the past few months. It surprises me a lot really. A year ago I never would have thought it."

Jillian sat down and looked up at her, "Yeah, a year ago you would've only thought 'kill Samus'", and she chuckled.

"Exactly," Kylie mused. She caught sight of Drevan walking up the stairs then, "And pray-tell, where are you going?"

Drevan stopped and looked back, "To check on Samus."

"Man, she can take care of herself, let her rest."

"I know that, I just want to see."

Kylie rolled her eyes and gave him a knowing grin to which he just shook his head with a little smile and continued up the steps. Drevan walked to her room and entered, seeing the covers bunched up over her. "Samus?"

She didn't respond and so he guessed she was sleeping. Walking to the bed he sat down gently, and the thunder sounded while he tried not to jerk because of it. Samus didn't move, and he crawled up behind her, laying there silently. The covers blocked her from his view, and he heard her mumbling something softly in her sleep.

"No, that's not right."

Drevan raised a brow and listened to her.

"I'd kill you for free asshole, so watch your mouth."

Drevan tried to keep himself from laughing, and shook his head slowly.

Then a boom of thunder sounded and echoed through the house, and Drevan couldn't help his startled reaction. It jarred Samus awake and she looked up for a moment. She didn't know Drevan was there, and grumbled, "Damn, that was a good dream too, fucking storm."

She pushed the covers off and onto him then, but Drevan didn't move.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rolled her head from side to side. She didn't feel dizzy anymore. While she pushed herself up to stand, she stretched slowly, bending her arms a few times to see if she still felt any weakness, but she felt fine.

Taking a deep breath she walked towards the monitor and started to punch something up on the console. "Computer, display imaging of stardate 912-30."

Drevan pushed the blankets off of himself and sat up slowly. Samus heard the bed creak and looked back, the images on the monitor pulling up what looked to be like a home movie of a Chozo who was sitting on a chair in the room downstairs.

She just shook her head at him and sat back down on the bed, watching the images.

"Who's that?"

"Lakia," Samus replied.

As Lakia sat in his chair, the young Jaken came towards him and sat on his lap. Drevan watched for a few minutes as Lakia spoke a few things for the recording, and then said, "Samus, what are you doing?"

A 7 year old Samus ran towards him then and shook her head, "Nothing father."

Drevan grinned, "Damn, I didn't know you had these recordings."

"I've got several recordings in my databanks. A lot of needless stuff as well."

Drevan nodded and watched the young Samus on the tape talking to Lakia, and crawling onto his lap, sitting with him on the opposite side of Jaken. The oddest thing was that Samus seemed to fit with them even though she was of a different species. Lakia had reached over to tickle Samus and her child like laughter, sweet and soothing, sounded to them.

"What kind of needless stuff," Drevan asked then, watching the imaging still.

Samus shook her head, "Some of the missions to Zebes and some of the imaging of my implants being..." she thought for a moment, "implanted."

Drevan grinned, "I have to ask this because I've never seen one, but do you have any of Metroids?"

Samus rolled her eyes, "Yes, I do."

She then told the computer the proper stardate to play images from, and it came to life before Drevans eyes, from the view of her helmet. Samus was opening a door and turned around quickly, a sentry drone behind her. As she destroyed the drone, a strong static discharge enveloped her and her visor was filled with static, blurring out her vision. "How can you see like that?"

"I can't, the interference goes away after a moment."

The interference did soon go away and Samus continued through the doors. It was a while later, but in that room was when she saw the first Metroid she'd ever seen in person. Samus remembered that moment all too well and watched the recording like deja vu. She heard the soft chirping, soothing, and Drevan noticed her cringe somewhat. The creature shot forth onto Samus then, and all he could see was the Metroid covering her visor.

He watched her energy bars draining rapidly, and heard Samus's grunts and yells of pain, finally moving into the morph ball, the image blurred out for a moment as Samus explained her recording device didn't work when she was in morph ball mode, and when she came out of it, the images came back and Samus destroyed the Metroid quickly before it could attack again.

Drevan shook his head, "Well, now I've seen one."

"Yes you have."

Samus got quiet and let the recording play until Drevan saw some hideous looking creature inside what looked to be a glass jar. "Is that a brain?"

Samus shrugged, "The pirates refer to it as Mother Brain. It somehow controlled the activities and social structures on Zebes, like a literal center of operations and what would happen on Zebes."

Drevan's face looked as if he were disgusted, but he also looked as if he were highly confused. On the imaging, Samus had broken the glass and was constantly ramming missiles into the brain, at the same time dodging some type of energy rings that seemed to be emanating from the very walls around her.

"Damn Samus, it's seriously a wonder you survived that. It makes me doubt my skills as a hunter. Not that I've done any hunting lately."

After she'd killed the Mother Brain, some kind of internal self destruct was initiated, and Samus found a door behind the dead creature, pushing her way past it and through the door, into a rounded room that looked like it was 50 stories high and only had very few small ledges on the sides of the walls.

Drevan watched as if he were Samus, working her way up the ledges diligently, and onto an elevator pad, out of what Samus knew was called the Tourian, the center of operations on Zebes, and escaped the destruction.

"Don't doubt your abilities because of this," Samus said, her voice terribly solemn, "It's not something you'll ever have to worry about, I'm sure."

Drevan watched her after she said that for a moment, and she cut the imaging off, then looked back at him. Drevan was finally starting to realize the source of the seriousness within this woman before him. He knew why she was the way she was, but he was becoming more and more enlightened on it everyday it seemed.

Samus spoke again finally, naming another stardate, one that was about 20 years ago, "Drevan, I'm going downstairs, but I want you to watch this, it's something no one else besides the chozo have seen. When it's over, come down too. Computer, play images."

Drevan nodded as she went to walk out, and looked at the screen again. On it was a man and a woman, the woman held a baby and she seemed to being cooing to it, saying, "Samus, look at daddy."

Her father seemed to be trying to make faces at his daughter like most parents do to their young children, and as she said this, the baby just let a loud squeal and grabbed a handful of her mothers hair. The mother tried to pry it away and her husband helped while they laughed about it.

"She's got a good grip," the father chuckled.

The images went on, to a small toddler and then to a young five year old girl before they stopped. Then the computer began to play the next imaging on the database as it had been doing, and the scenery changed to that of a ravished colony, beyond repair, and a few Chozo moving about the ruined landscapes as if they may have been looking for survivors.

Entire buildings had been destroyed and the chozo made their way into one, and it became obvious to Drevan that the imaging was being recorded from a device that was mounted in someway or another upon one of the chozo. Perhaps it was upon the Chozo's shoulder, but Drevan couldn't understand the words being spoken for they were all in the Chozo language, and the chozo made his way through a door and into a room that Drevan had seen on these images before, it was the same home that Samus' family lived in. Only the door had been blown to bits and the inside of the home had been almost completely trashed. Then the chozo made his way up the stairs.

Opening the door to a room, inside he saw a man and a woman, both murdered and laying across the bed. The sheets were covered in blood and clinging to her mothers body for a moment was a small girl, the same girl as before. She heard the door open though, and tried to run back to the closet, but stopped when she saw the chozo, who spoke to her, telling her it was alright.

The little girl finally came towards him after much hesitation, and he picked her up. Drevan couldn't see what she was doing but he could hear her sobbing, and he could still see the girls parents on the bed.

At that point, Drevan had assumed the Chozo was Lakia, and Lakia turned and left the room, returning to the chozo's ship past others who stopped and asked if the child was alright. Lakia assured them she was, and took her inside the ship, to a room with a bed in it and sat her down. The angles of the images had changed, and Drevan could see both the small frightened child and the Chozo. Lakia suggested they should get her cleaned up, and some conversation went on.

The child asked, "Are Mama and Daddy alright?"

"They're fine, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see them anymore my young one."

Samus was hiccuping because she'd been crying so much, "But...I want...Mama..."

Lakia's voice sounded somewhat choked as he said, "I know you do little one. You're scared and she's the only thing you want."

He could see Lakia reaching out, wiping the tears from the childs cheeks with a cloth. "You're mother is with you now, you just can't see her."

Samus began to cry harder and Lakia shushed her, letting her sit on his lap while he looked down at her. "What's your name sweet one?"

Samus began to hiccup again, "Sa..Samus."

"That's a strong name, Samus."

Drevan's concentration faded as the imaging went on, and he began to imagine what it was like. He told the computer to cease playing the images then and went downstairs, walking very slowly. Even the loud booms of thunder didn't budge him as he was thinking so deeply.

Jillian looked up when she heard him, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Drevan shook his head, "No, just thinking, that's all."

Samus walked into the room and looked over at him. He looked back at her and she said, "Now do you know why I left?"

Drevan nodded, "Living through it is enough without having to watch it again."

Samus nodded slowly, but she'd watched the tapings many, many times, and now she'd finally felt ready to show them to someone else. Jillian could watch them if she felt like it, but Samus wasn't sure if she wanted Kylie to see them or not. She wasn't sure how she'd react.

**Chapter 3**

It was the middle of the night. Clinking sounds could be heard coming from downstairs as if someone had knocked something over, followed by swift footsteps into the lower rooms of the house. Samus heard it and sat up, raising an eyebrow.

Walking over to the computer, she silently did a count of the people in the household, and found that everyone was asleep in their beds, no one was out of their rooms. Samus went to her suit then and quietly got it on. It took her no more than a minute to do so, and after she got it on the blue lights glowed softly and then dimmed.

The now suited bounty hunter stepped outside her room quietly. Another loud crash sounded, someone had knocked something over and broken it. Samus walked forward and to the top of the stairs, looking down into the darkness, switching to her thermal visor so she could see better.

The only heat she detected came from the vents and certain electronic devices. She ciphered throughout the tones of purple and black and towards the recently used door that led to the lower levels of her home that contained nothing but computers and advanced technology.

She opened the door and aimed her weapon quickly. Nothing.

Slowly, she walked forwards, down into the depths of the darkness where the purple tones of her thermal visor offered no comfort. Samus looked into the large room before her, standing against the wall. Still, she saw nothing, and after several moments of silence, she took a few steps forward.

A beep sounded beside her and she looked quickly towards a computer monitor. Words on the monitor began to scroll up in a programming language, and Samus furred her brows wondering what was going on.

Then the programming language stopped and the words flashed across the screen. Samus turned fully towards it, reading it in some surprise as well as a great deal of confusion. The words read, "You're dead, you're dead, you're dead," over and over again.

Someone was playing with her. Samus looked left and right, and then back to the computer monitor that seemed to be mocking her now.

Sneering at it, she smashed her cannon into the monitor, causing it to explode in a few bright sparks. As she pulled her cannon back, she could feel a large hand grip the back of her neck and her feet left the ground.

Samus struggled but soon found herself flying across the room and into the wall where she slid to the floor. A loud roar sounded and Samus looked up slowly. She still couldn't see anything, but her eyes widened when what seemed to be of their own accord the computers and desks began to move as if someone were walking through them, or on top of them, destroying them.

She pushed herself up, about to switch to her regular visor when she felt the same hand grab her again and pick her up high into the air.

Whatever held her started to squeeze, and Samus choked for breath, even in her heavy armor. Whatever this thing was, it was strong.

She tried to grab the seemingly invisible hand, but there was nothing there. It was as if she were floating in midair, and there was nothing she could do about it. She needed air though, she couldn't breath.

Suddenly she felt several hard hits to her helmet, and she grunted with each loudly, for it felt as if it were her skull being beaten in.

Her arms started going limp as well as her legs, and she was thrown once again, this time to the door that led to the upper levels of the house. Samus started gasping hard, breathing finally, and stumbled to get up, turning onto her back and switching to her regular visor finally.

Still she saw nothing! Samus began backing across the floor, up the metal ramp while she fired missile after missile, hoping it would hit something and keep it away from her.

The roar sounded again and finally it appeared to her. That same heinous creature she'd killed on Zebes just seemed to slowly fade into view, into existence before her. It screamed then, and the Mother Brain made its way towards Samus. How had it gotten on Revon? And more importantly, why was it invisible to where Samus couldn't even touch it?

Samus locked her sites on its head, backing away up the ramp. She fired as many missiles as she could while the creature came towards her quickly. Samus wanted escape, she didn't want to stay and fight this thing. It had almost killed her on Zebes, and Samus really had no clue how she could destroy it without the Hyper Beam the Metroid Hatchling had given her to save her life.

That beam had only lasted for half an hour. Samus had no clue how the Metroid had given it to her when she was on Zebes and killed the mother brain with it, but she didn't have it now.

Trying to get away, Samus was too slow, and Mother Brain reached out again, screaming loudly while she grabbed Samus and threw her again. Samus hit the floor hard, and as she tried to push herself up slowly she could hear a familiar sound. It sounded like a loud vacuum sucking in strong energy, and as Samus looked back she could see the Mother Brain preparing its final attack on her.

Samus pushed herself forward, trying to reach the door, trying desperately to reach it. As her hand touched it though, the colorful, powerful beam of energy shot forth from the Mother Brain and hit Samus.

She screamed loudly, feeling it draining her, feeling like she was going to die right there. The sounds were loud, horrible, and as the powerful beam finally stopped, Samus fell forward again, and lay there weakly, unable to move. Her energy readings were very low, and she felt as if she couldn't catch her breath.

Samus closed her eyes, laying there on her back, ready to be killed. There was no way for her to fight back. She saw Mother Brains foot being raised just before she closed her eyes, and that same foot came down onto Samus hard, to stamp her out of existence.

Samus screamed and sat up out of bed. Looking to her left, she saw her suit standing there, having been untouched. She breathed as if she'd been running for hours, and it was still night time outside.

It was a dream. Samus closed her eyes and told herself that time and time again. But it was the most realistic dream she'd ever had. She couldn't get it out of her head.

Grumbling, she pushed the covers off of herself and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and walking towards the door. It wasn't until she got there that she realized Drevan wasn't in the room. He was there when she went to sleep, but now he was gone.

There was a knock at her door then. Samus opened it and saw Jaken. "What's wrong sister? I heard you scream."

Samus closed her eyes and tried to contain her breathing. "Nothing, I had a nightmare."

Jaken walked into the room and placed his hand on her head, then slid it down onto her shoulder. "It disturbed you more than your usual dreams do. Tell me of it."

Samus could feel herself shaking, and that surprised her. "Jaken I think I should be alone for a while. I don't feel too well right now."

Jaken stood there and shook his head, "No, there's something else wrong. You need to tell me about it, I will not leave until you do."

Samus cringed as Jaken turned on the lights and shut the door. "Jaken, I'm not in the most social of mind sets, I don't think I should talk to you right now."

Still, Jaken didn't leave. "That is something I cannot do. I've watched you for the past several months and I know you're troubled. I want you to speak to me of these things."

Samus finally gave in, trying to ignore the anger that had welled inside her, not at Jaken, but at her reactions, and motioned for him to sit down, as she did so in turn. She began describing the dream to him and how real it was, and Jaken listened to every word, not saying anything until she was done.

"And I'm angry at myself for reacting to it the way I have. I'm shaking."

Jaken nodded slowly as he replied, "I can understand your anger. You feel as if you're acting weakly, but I can assure you, you're not. Can you count how many nightmares you've had?"

Samus shook her head no.

"Then you have earned the right to react thus. You're mind is simply wrought with so many things it's become difficult for you to act any other way."

"What did it mean?"

Jaken sighed softly, taking a long deep breath, "Nothing more than your fear of failure. It's probably the only thing you fear Samus."

Samus nodded slowly, as what he'd said had made much sense to her. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I always am for the most part."

Jaken nodded and pushed himself up to stand. "I don't want you to close yourself off from me. No matter what it is, you can tell me of it, always remember that."

Samus looked back up at him and stood as well, somewhat of a small smile on her face while she hugged him tightly. "I know that Jaken, I just don't like you worrying about me."

Samus and Jaken walked downstairs then and Samus found out that Drevan couldn't sleep and had gone to do maintenance to his weapons. As Samus walked towards him, he'd been sitting outside on the rain-slicked landing port near their ships, he looked over and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just had a bad dream. You?"

Drevan shook his head, "Bad thoughts, had to get up and do something."

She nodded and smiled a little, placing her hand on his shoulder while she looked at his weapons laid out neatly near him. She picked up the plasma rifle then and looked through it's scopes. "I've always liked this rifle."

Drevan perked a brow, "You have? What for, you've got that big cannon."

Samus chuckled some, "Yeah, but I like this rifle because it looks sexy."

Drevan laughed, "Oh, so you like me because of the weapons I carry?"

"Of course, there's nothing physically on you that's worth anything."

Samus grinned wryly at him and Drevan rolled his eyes, "Well pardon me Miss Big and Bad."

She snickered softly and kissed his cheek, then went back to playing with his rifle.

At that, Jaken came outside and looked to them both, "I have just picked up a distress signal from a ship nearing this planet. They say they were trying to make it through the rift and there was an ion storm which knocked their shielding down and did some damage to their ship. Their life support is low, and they need assistance. It's a transport vessel with 123 on board."

Samus nodded, "Is it a federation vessel?"

Jaken shook his head. Samus didn't think it was, but she wanted to be sure. "No, it's Enredican."

Enredican, Samus thought and tried to remember who they were. Enredican's were from a very small planet in the same system as Aines named Enredic. They were humanoid, and had blue skin with ridges down their foreheads and noses. They were a very intelligent race and many of them served as senators in the galactic federation.

"There's nothing we can do for them," Samus said. "With 123 on board they'll have to land here and fix their ship themselves. Don't send a response."

Jaken nodded, "I will however track their course to see where it leads them." Jaken knew Samus was right, there wasn't anything they could do. Plus he knew of the thin ice Samus was on with the Galactic Federation right now, and though the vessel wasn't a Federation ship, it could very well harbor some Federation citizens, so Jaken was in agreement with her decision fully.

Jaken turned to leave. Samus thought for a moment and then followed behind him. Drevan followed her, interested to see what she was going to do because she'd gotten that same look on her face as a thought entered her head and gave her an idea. It was always interesting too.

Samus walked into the lower levels of the home and over to the controls for the force field, setting them to active. With the shield on active, the house would not be scanned from any ships passing by and she sent a message to the small rebuilt city north of them for the chozo there to do the same. It wouldn't take them long to get the message and Samus told them why as well. Their shields would be raised in a matter of minutes.

"Getting a little paranoid?" Drevan asked.

Samus shook her head, "No, just playing on the safe side like I always do."

"My ass," Drevan grinned and Samus looked at him for a moment before shaking her head again. The sun had just started to come up outside, and Samus heard the doors open, seeing Jillian walk through them. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Jaken nodded, Drevan shook his head, and Samus shrugged. Jillian chuckled as she walked towards them, "What's going on?"

Samus explained it to her and Jillian listened. "I agree, we can't help them, plus we just shouldn't, as mean as that sounds."

Samus nodded and crossed her arms, sitting back on one of the desks, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Drevan asked.

"It's odd, an Enredican Transport Vessel coming through the rift like that," she looked over to one of the monitors and started scanning the ship then. It wasn't very far from Revon, and the readings suggested the ship was very large, with 5 different cargo bays and about 10 decks. Life support was low and their hull was under a lot of stress.

"I would say that with 123 on board, they were only transporting people somewhere, but with the number of cargo bays they have, it seems like they're transporting materials as well."

"So what," Jillian said.

"So, even though Planet Enredic isn't in Galactic Federation space, nor is the planet among its populace, they're VERY far away from home, and I'm curious as to what they're transporting and where to."

Samus continued the scans of their ship to try and find out what all they carried, but they may be able to pick up on her scans if she did them at any more accurate levels. So she stopped and let it go, figuring it wasn't that big of a deal.

She looked back at them and shrugged, "Just curious."

"Yeah," Jillian nodded, "We know."

For the next short minutes they tracked the transport vessel, and Jaken looked at Samus who had gotten herself something to eat. "They're planning to land on this planet. I'm not sure where however."

Samus looked on the monitor then and watched as they began picking up readings of the ship losing power to its engines. The rate it was heading towards the planets surface accelerated and it began to crash land.

"That's not good," Jillian stated watching the screen herself. "It's going to crash."

"The current trajectory of it's course will cause it to land in the lake about 500 miles west of here." Jaken looked at Samus after he said that.

Samus grumbled then and took a drink from her cup. "Wonderful."

Jillian looked a little confused for a moment. Samus started to think. If the ship had simply landed, it wouldn't have been a problem, but now that it was crashing, and into a lake, that meant that the people were most likely going to be stranded on Revon, which was something Samus didn't want. It wasn't that she didn't want to share an entire planet with whomever was on board the ship, it was just that someone may come looking for them, especially if there were any senators on board from the galactic federation, and even though Samus knew there may not be, the possibility didn't settle well with her. If the Galactic Federation sent ships looking for this vessel, and they knew it had gone through the rifts, they would organize their efforts to make it through the rift unharmed to get their people.

Plus, there may be casualties and people in need of help in this crash, and Samus knew she couldn't just let them die.

Her face had turned into one of frustration and vexation and when Jillian asked, Samus explained.

"I still don't understand fully Samus, why doesn't the Federation send ships through the rift anyway?"

Samus walked towards a computer to scan the crashing ship while she began to explain, "Because that rift is unpredictable and it knocks out their sensors and navigation, especially in larger ships. I couldn't begin to explain to you either just how big the rift actually is, and with the interference that Federation ships receive in moving throughout the rift, they avoid it, and always have. There's random ion storms that come up without notice and all kinds of activity."

"Then how do the chozo get through it so easily? Including you?"

"Because they're technology is far better and I have some of that technology," Samus grinned at her.

Jillian nodded understanding then, and listened as Samus said, "But the Federation will come looking for their lost people, saying there was any on board, and they'll get through the rift with their efforts organized together."

"It's just crashed, and the casualty rates are rising."

Samus closed her eyes, and Drevan said, "I'll take Kylie and we'll go see what we can do for them."

Samus thought about that for a moment and nodded, "Alright, but I'm going to be monitoring carefully."

Drevan nodded and turned to find Kylie. Eric walked down into the room as he left and asked what was going on. After they explained it he nodded, "I see. What's an Enredican Transport Vessel doing all the way out here?"

Samus shrugged, "I don't know, but like I told them, I think it's damn odd."

**Chapter 4**

The Galactic Federation Cruiser hovered outside what was known as the Kilana Rift, its large grey hull glinting softly the flashes of ionic bursts taking place inside the yellowish-green clouds. They were tracking an Enredican Vessel that had passed by these coordinates which had sent out a signal to the Federation from here that they were having trouble dealing with some of the gravitational and magnetic fluctuations inside the Rift.

The captain was conversing with one of his cadets on the possibilities of what had happened.

"They were pulled in sir. All scans show that they were here a few hours ago. I can't detect any ships inside the rift however, or any explosions. The Rift is interfering with all sensor scans, and for all we know they could have been destroyed, or they could have made it through to the other side."

The captain nodded, "This Rift is too large to fly around, it would take us days to do that, and I'm not willing to wait days. We need to take care of the situation as soon as possible."

"Sir, we could send others around it incase our efforts fail."

The captain shook his head, "No, that will not help. Perhaps we could try to send a few smaller vessels through, with the best pilots in our fleets. A larger ship would be at a far greater risk than something such as a Class A Planetside or even a gunship of some type."

The cadet nodded, "The problem is, Planetsides don't have enough shielding. We also don't know how long it would take to get through the Rift."

Planetsides were ships large enough to carry 15 people maximum, and their design was made for fast travel. These ships were made for stealth as well, and were the newest productions from the Galactic Federations star fleet. Their maneuverability well very good, which was the biggest advantage for this vessel to make it through the rift. That was the reason the captain suggested it.

"That's true, but we could add shielding onto the ones we send. We just need a few good pilots willing to try to get through the Rift in them."

The cadet nodded to his superior and the captain gave him the order to signal the closest ships to their position. The preparations would begin now.

Drevan found Kylie and they took off in their ships towards the lake the transport vessel had crashed in. The ground flew swiftly under the two ships, and Kylie watched her view screen, seeing what looked to be a large gray rock at a distance coming up over the horizon. It was the transport vessel, and according to Kylie's readings, 77% of the entire vessel was underwater in the lake. What was above water jutted up out of it about 300 yards from the shoreline.

Samus had been right, the vessel was very large. Kylie contacted Drevan then, and said, "Do you see that?"

"Yes, I see it."

Drevan turned his ship a little bit once they reached the lake and headed towards the crashed vessel. Kylie took position behind him, but as he came to a stop flew overhead and pulled her ship around towards the opposite side. Parts of the hull of the crashed vessel were flat, and Kylie and Drevan let their ships hover over them while they got out and onto the hull.

"There should be escape hatches somewhere but I don't see any."

Drevan nodded and they looked around a bit more before Drevan said, "The hatches may be underwater. We'll have to go back and get some gear if that's true."

Kylie was dressed in a purple outfit made of some type of leather material, pants and a sleeveless shirt that zipped up the front, and Drevan wore the same material, only it was black and he wore a knee length trench coat. Neither one of them had any type of gear for going underwater on them, save for their space suits, but those suits weren't equipped well enough for underwater activities or movement, and were solely made for space travel really, such as if an emergency on their ships arose. Kylie looked at Drevan and shook her head slowly then. "Maybe we can blow this thing open, somehow, thought I doubt it."

Drevan nodded. Their weapons weren't the strong enough to blow through the hull of a large space ship such as this one. So they split up to see if there were any hatches above the water level they could get int, and after about 15 minutes of looking they still couldn't find anything. "Get on board, we'll have to blow it open with out ships weapons."

"You think that would be a good idea? Those blasts might be too powerful and injure someone on the other side of the hull."

"What other choice do we have?"

Kylie shrugged, "Fine, let's get to it then."

Drevan nodded and got into his ship. As he sat down behind the controls, he received a message from Samus, "Damn it Drevan, answer me."

"I was on the hull, what is it?"

"What's the situation?"

Drevan began to explain it to Samus, and what they were going to do.

"Drevan, there are hatches on the ship that are underwater, if you could wait I can help out."

"Well get your ass over here then."

"What do you think I just landed on the shoreline for?"

Drevan couldn't help his grin, and he sent the message to Kylie, who had seen her ship and flown back across the lake to the shoreline to greet her.

Samus emerged from her ship, wearing her purple and yellow gravity suit as she jumped down and looked at the two of them coming towards her. After they landed and came out as well, they went towards her, "Samus, even if there are hatches underwater, if we open one of them we could flood the compartments behind it. So how the hell are we going to get in?"

"Drevan, I've already done scans, and I've found that some of the compartments are already flooded. I'll use one of the hatches to the flooded compartments and get in that way," Samus said, her voice warped through her helmet while she walked into the water.

"But what about possible Federation people on board, you're not worried about that?"

Samus had already stepped into the water before she stopped and looked back, "If they want me, then they'll have to come and get me. I won't let them find out about the Chozo however, and I won't let innocent people on this ship die. Out of 123 someone's bound to have led a good life," she trailed off for a moment after that. "And if they want to turn me in so to speak then they'll have a hell of a time doing that as well."

As she walked further in, Drevan watched the water rise up to her knees, then her waist and said, "That suit is designed for being under water right?"

Samus looked back for a moment, "Only with my gravity chip installed, if it were just the varia chip, I'd be as helpless as you. If you want to talk to me, get in my ship, I linked a COM for you."

He knew she was being a smartass, and as she continued under the water, he sighed softly, "I've got to stop setting myself up for that."

Kylie just grinned at him and then looked back as Samus went all the way into the water, only a few bubbles surfacing from where she was beneath it. Then she went to Samus' ship and descended the hatch, turning the communications on. "Samus, checking the COM."

"It's working," Samus replied.

Samus continued through the depths of the lake, watched various fish swim past her, and it reminded her of the water region on Planet Zebes named Maridia. She also remembered being in a crashed vessel on Tallon IV, but that was a space pirate frigate she'd caused to crash herself and she had no remorse for that ship. This one however was a bit different.

There were only a few predators in the water that were big enough to cause a threat to Samus, though a very small threat, and she easily shot them with her cannon.

"What are you shooting at," Kylie asked.

"Big fish, wanted to take a bite out of me."

Kylie chuckled, "Good, maybe we can fillet it later."

Samus could hear Drevan laughing in the background and she grinned, continuing on. Traveling the three hundred yards to the vessel was the easy part, opening the hatch was the problem. To get to the hatch, Samus had to use her newly acquired space jump and continuously flip through the air towards the ledge the hatch was on. Her image blurred a bit with the energy created from the constant spinning and her screw attack automatically charged as she had no control over it. It just automatically worked.

She landed right by the door, and grabbed the handle to prevent herself from falling as the very small ledge she'd landed on wasn't even a foot long. She saw a large hole in the hull of the ship near by and looking that way she could see something floating about. After she focused on it a bit she could see it was a dead Enredican, who'd probably drowned after they'd crashed. Samus shook her head and proceeded to open the door.

There were a few dead Enredican's inside the dark room Samus got into, and she sighed softly, working her way past them and up into the next room. The ship seemed to be decorated with plenty of lights, though they no longer worked, and there was some Enredican writing on the wall as well.

A few other fish swam past her, and as she watched them, her eyes caught site of something floating in the corner. She made her way closer.

"Shit!," Kylie heard Samus yell in anger.

"What?"

"There's a dead girl here, she was probably about 7 years old. Goddamn it!"

Samus pounded her fist against the wall, closing her eyes. She only hoped the girl had died in the crash and not from drowning. There was nothing she could do though, so she walked past her and further into the ship.

With the ship at such an odd angle, it was a little hard for Samus to make her way through corridors that were turned vertically instead of being horizontal, and now looked like very deep holes instead of hallways. But she got through them, and once she reached the top of the first, she could hear people on the other side, some seemed to be in a panic.

"I've found some survivors, the water level hasn't reached the room they're in."

Samus looked for the latch, and opened it. Then she pulled herself into the room seeing peoples legs under water, and got onto her knees. Someone screamed when the hunter stood up and looked at them all.

"It's alright," Samus began, "I'm here to help."

There were 5 of them, one child and 4 adults, all Enredican and one human. The human looked her over, "I know you, you're that bounty hunter, Samus."

Samus rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's me."

"Why would a bounty hunter want to help us?" The same human said.

The child, who was the one who had been panicking, was now steadily watching Samus, especially her cannon arm. "Mama, is he gonna shoot us?"

Samus' visor tilted down to the small child. The child stared back at her.

"No Anette, he's not."

The mother held her daughter against her closely, and ignoring the human who was trying to name all the reasons he could that Samus wasn't to be trusted, Samus leaned down before the child. "Anette?"

The little Enredican girl nodded, "Yes sir?"

"You're scared aren't you?

She nodded again.

Samus breathed slowly, "Don't be, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Anette grinned, and looked at her cannon again, reaching out to touch it. Samus shook her head and stood up. She didn't want the child to get too interested in her, otherwise she might start to cling and Samus didn't need a child clinging to her.

"How did you get here anyway! I want to know what's in this for you, you bounty hunters don't do anything without a price for it!"

Samus turned around and grabbed the man by the throat so quickly the others gasped. "I'm getting tired of you, if you want to be left here then fine, if you want to come along, no problem, but shut your damn mouth!"

She let go and the man complied, not saying another word. Samus nodded, "That's better, now, I've read scans that there are several who've died in this crash, I've seen them too. Now, I need to know the easiest way off this ship."

An Enredican from behind Samus stepped forward, "I know about you as well Samus, and I know you're very capable of getting us out of here, unlike our human companion. My name is Eldrich, I am the first officer of this vessel, if anyone knows this ship, I do."

Samus looked at him and nodded. "Well, this is the level at which the water stops, 77% of your ship is submerged in a lake. So our only choice is to go up, unless you have some space suits. They might not work well under water, but they'll keep you from drowning."

Eldrich nodded, "Yes, we have them, but they're in the escape pod compartments. Those are about 5 decks up."

Samus nodded, "You come with me then. We'll get the suits and come back to this room." Samus would have to find other survivors on the way there.

Eldrich nodded and Samus looked around once more, seeing that the door was now on the ceiling and she grumbled. Then she felt something on her right leg and looked down seeing Anette. Her mother was trying to pull her away, but Anette held tightly, "Don't leave us here!"

Samus rolled her eyes, looking down at the child, "I'm coming back."

"No! I don't want you to go!"

Why was she clinging to Samus so much already. Maybe it was because Samus was going to get them out of there, and Anette knew it. Finally the mother pried her from Samus' leg, and Samus kneeled down once again, picking the girl up with her cannon arm. Setting her on her hip, Samus said, "If you want to get out of here, you're going to have to stay here with your mother and watch out for her."

Anette thought about that for a minute and finally nodded, "Ok sir, I will." She seemed a little disappointed though. Samus sighed and set her back down in the water which rose to the small childs waist. She waddled through it to her mother again and Samus started trying to find a way to get up to the door.

Just then the door opened however, and looking up they saw some Enredicans on the other side. "Is everyone alright in here?"

"Yes, we're fine, someone's come to help."

The man looked surprised and saw Samus, "Where'd he come from?"

"That's not important right now. We just need to get to the space suits because most of the ship is underwater. Then we can worry about other things."

He nodded and replied, "There are others still alive, but they might not be if we waste time. We'll go get the suits and the others, you can wait here."

Samus watched as they stood up from their crouched positions at the door and started forming a plan. She looked at the width of the room, and decided she would have to wall jump up to the door to get out since there wasn't enough room for her to space jump up to the door. Plus she feared that in the close quarters of the room, her screw attack would initiate and kill someone if they touched her.

Turning around, Samus backed up to the wall and ran towards the other, jumping halfway, and as she reached the wall, she pushed herself the other way, towards the opposite wall, and repeated the same action, springing herself up to the door. The people below watched her, wondering how in the world this bounty hunter had done that.

She grabbed the ledge with her left hand and grunted as she pulled herself up through it, putting her cannon over the top and the people above her reached down to help.

Kylie listened to this on the COM and Drevan shook his head. Saying quietly so Samus wouldn't over hear, he said, "I don't like this. Something just doesn't feel right."

Kylie nodded and sat back behind the controls.

It took them a short while to get to the escape pods, and on the way, they'd found about 10 more people. Samus spoke to Kylie then, "Do a scan of this ship to determine how many survivors are left."

The Enredicans surrounding her watched wondering who she was talking to. Kylie replied, "Samus, I don't know how to do anything on your ship, it's too complicated looking."

"Simplified, not complicated, " Samus corrected, and then began to tell her what to do. Samus waited while Kylie performed this, some of the Enredicans taking the suits off to the others so they could help them escape.

"Samus, out of 123, there are only 25 left." Kylie took a deep breath.

Samus groaned and told the others with her then. They lowered their heads.

There was a sudden jolt of the ship then, and Samus looked up, "It's not stable, we've got to get out of here faster. You, take the suits back to the ones we've found, I'm going to see if I can find the rest."

They nodded and ran back to help the others, and Samus counted in her head for a second. They'd found 18 so far, so that left 7 stuck somewhere in this ship. "Kylie, scan this ship for life signs."

After performing the scan, Kylie told her where the remaining 7 were. "They're located inside a small room about three decks beneath you."

Kylie gave her the coordinates and Samus moved off in that direction. The hardest thing was making it up to the doors in the rooms, and as Samus found one on the floor, she knew this must be where the rest of the survivors were located. It appeared to be some sort of scientific lab, and Samus pulled the latch up and the door opened. She could see people inside the room standing upon broken glass, 3 of them were injured by the broken glass, one of them was dead, as he'd been impaled by a large piece of broken metal.

"Who's there!"

The voice had sounded very familiar. Then she saw a human woman making her way beneath the door, glass crunching with each step she took. "Hello? We need help, there's injured people in here."

Samus saw her then and backed away so she was hidden. "Shit," she grumbled.

"What," Kylie asked.

"You won't believe who's on board."

"Who?"

Kylie waited until she heard Samus mutter the name, "Pamela Owen."

Kylie sat forward, "You mean from Illion station?"

"None other than," Samus shook her head at the irony of the situation. She didn't want any federation people to find her, as they had been looking for her because of Illion Station, and now the very woman that had directed that station was on this ship.

Samus grumbled. Then she pushed herself forward and into the hole, landing on the glass covered floor by Pamela who gasped and backed away. "It's you!"

Samus rolled her eyes. Then she started looking to the injured, seeing they were only cut badly with glass, which wouldn't affect their walking any. Sweeping the glass to the side with her foot, Samus tried to find a door on the floor.

Pamela was quiet while Samus did so, and watched Samus bend down, opening the door she'd found. Then she waved her hand to one of the survivors, helping the man down into it.

After all of them had gotten into the door but Samus and Pamela, Samus looked at the doctor and waited.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," the warped voice sounded, "I'm saving your ass, now get in there."

Pamela was about to respond but the ship jolted again, causing them both to stumble. Pamela caught herself and went to the door then, getting down into it. Samus followed and they tediously continued to get to the room in the ship where Samus had left the original five she'd found. Neither Pamela nor Samus said a word.

It took them forever it seemed, and as they finally made it, Samus got over the door, seeing that some of them already had their suits on. It was a long drop, and taking their hands, Samus lowered them down through it, letting them fall into the men waiting to catch them below.

After they were lowered, they would get their space suits on and go out of the ship. Samus was informed that there were a few men under who'd gone to find the exit and help the survivors towards it. Samus then said, "Alright, clear a path so I can jump down with the last."

Finally, it was Pamela's turn to be lowered and Samus reached out her hand, though slowly.

Pamela didn't take her hand at first, finally saying, "You think this rectifies what you did?"

Samus didn't respond. She only rolled her eyes and grabbed Pamela's hand, "I'm not looking for rectification."

At that, Samus pulled Pamela towards her, the softly glowing blue visor staring down at the woman, "I'm just here for the ride," and holding Pamela tightly with her cannon arm, she jumped down through the door, and landed between everyone who had stood there waiting.

Pamela yelled and struggled to get away from Samus, who had let her go. Samus chuckled some inside her helmet at the look on Pamela's face, and she then saw that Anette and her mother were still standing there. "Why haven't you left?" They both wore space suits, and though Anette's was child size, it was still a bit too big for her, but nevertheless, Samus could see the childs face through the glass on the helmet.

"She refused to leave until you came back." The mother informed Samus.

Samus grumbled somewhat, walking towards them, "Can you carry her?"

The mother nodded, and grunted to pick up the heavily suited child. "She'll weigh less under water."

Samus shook her head, "No, you might lose your grip. Swimming and carrying a child isn't easy, let me take her."

The mother looked at Samus and then at Anette, finally nodding, "Alright sir."

Samus took the child away from her mother then, and said, "Are you ready to go for a swim?"

Anette nodded, the helmet bobbing back and forth. So Samus walked towards the exit and began to carry her out. Pamela watched her, not sure what to think.

As Samus carried her through the door she'd opened, a few of the Enredicans below pointed as if Samus didn't know the way. They began to lead her out, but Samus simply walked past them, able to see, and move far better than they could.

As Samus walked around she looked at the little girl she carried, watching her looking at the fish swimming by, and reaching out to try and touch a few. Samus found that simple action cute and smiled somewhat. "Kylie, I'm on the way back. I've got a little girl with me, carrying her for her mother."

Drevan blinked when he heard that, "Samus carrying a kid? Weird."

Kylie grinned at him and they started out of the ship, standing on the shoreline. Up the shore a short distance they could see people coming out of the water, and they went towards them to see if they needed help.

It wasn't long before Samus walked out of the lake, and she looked left and then right, spotting her ship as well as Kylies and Drevans, and then she spotted the owners a little further down the shoreline.

She put Anette down, and helped her out of the suit. Pulling the helmet off Anette grinned, "That was fun, can we do it again?"

Samus couldn't help her smile as she snorted, "No, we're not going back, we've got to wait for your mother."

Anette sighed and nodded, "Did people die in that crash?"

Samus was quiet for a moment. "You should ask your mother. She'll be here any minute."

"Yes sir."

"I'm not a man," Samus said finally, tired of being called Sir. She never liked being called ma'am or sir much period. "And you can just call me Samus."

"Are you a woman?"

Samus nodded and Anette grinned brightly. "You have an odd name for a woman Samus."

Samus chuckled, "That I do, can you keep a secret?"

Anette nodded.

"Then keep this secret that I'm a woman."

Anette giggled and nodded again. Samus didn't know if the kid could keep a secret really or not, she just thought it would be fun to watch her try. Despite her lack of experience with children, Samus found their antics amusing the few times she was around them and they weren't cowering in fear for whatever reason. Samus stood up then and took her hand, leading her to where Kylie and Drevan were.

Once they reached the spot, Kylie looked back and grinned. "Is her mother here yet?"

Samus shook her head. "No, but she will be."

"You're pretty," said the blue skinned little girl holding Samus' hand. Kylie nodded and replied, "You're prettier."

Anette seemed to be a bright and high spirited little girl, despite the fact that she'd just been in a bad accident on a ship. Samus thought about that while the girl started giggling at Kylie because of what she'd said, and they waited for the rest to arrive.

Once everyone had gotten out of the water, Anette ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. The 25 that were left stood about on the shoreline trying to figure out what to do. Samus, Kylie, and Drevan were standing back, Samus was perched upon a rock casually that jutted up out of the ground.

"Is there any way one of you could take us somewhere that we could get help?"

Eldrich, the first officer had asked that. The captain was killed, in the crash, and Eldrich was now the highest ranking officially. He asked Samus the question, who slowly turned her visor towards him and said, "There's no planets on this side of the rift that would be able to help you anymore than we could. Where would you go anyway? Where were you heading?"

Kylie had given Pamela a few random glances, and Pamela hadn't said a word to either of them. Yet.

Eldrich answered, "We were transporting a few of our people to the Cyrus System."

Samus perked a brow. "But that system is on the other side of the rift too. How did you get into it?"

Eldrich shook his head and began to explain. "Because the system itself is very close to the rift, and we wanted to stay undetected by any other vessels in the area because of the delicate materials we were also carrying. We couldn't let anyone else get a hold of them."

Samus snorted, "With Pamela Owen on board, I don't doubt it. What was it?"

"Pardon me?" Pamela sneered.

Eldrich stopped, "You know each other?"

"Sadly, yes." Samus grumbled. She was trying to refrain from smacking the hell out of Pamela, the look she was giving Samus was making her angry.

"Samus destroyed a space station I spent 6 years of my life working on. 6 years wasted because of this...insane witch."

Samus found a small smile at the weak insult Pamela had given her. She didn't comment on it and instead asked Eldrich again, "What materials were you transporting?"

Eldrich was quiet for a moment, as the material was classified, and they were carrying it for the federation to the Cyrus System. They had been paid to do so, nothing more, and Pamela Owen was placed in charge of the material being transported. She was also going to oversee the tests with it.

"You're silence is somewhat questionable," Samus said as she stood up and looked at him.

"It's classified Aran, you don't need to know about it."

Samus looked at Pamela, "Oh, if you say it's classified then I'm sure I need to know. Now tell me Eldrich, what was it."

Samus' voice had taken on a very serious and somewhat deadly note. Eldrich began to speak then, though Pamela tried to stop him, knowing it didn't matter if they revealed something classified to Samus, after all Samus had helped them, "We were paid to transport a material called Phazon to Cyrus for the galactic federation, nothing more. We're not even sure what this material is, but Pamela Owen was put in charge of the project."

Samus had gone quiet. She stared at him for several moments quietly before she said softly, "Phazon?"

**Chapter 5**

Eldrich nodded. Samus feel her heart sink. If there was Phazon on that ship, it would have to be gotten off this planet. Samus saw what it did to Tallon IV first hand, and Samus read the Chozo scripts in the ruins there, they referred to this Phazon as the great poison. Phazon had turned the entire environment on Tallon IV, which was once a paradise, into a deadly world filled with mutated and very dangerous creatures.

No one knew why Samus was being so quiet. Phazon had been classified by the Galactic Federation, and Samus had never told anyone about it. In fact, she'd never mentioned her activities on Tallon IV to anyone save the Federation before they sent her to SR388. She'd mentioned she went there on several occasions, but she never said anything about the Phazon.

"Samus, are you alright?" Kylie asked.

Samus looked back at Pamela Owen, wanting to reach out and throttle her, but she restrained herself. "Do you know what Phazon can do? How deadly it is?"

Pamela did indeed know. She'd studied on it since she was placed in charge of the project, and she knew all about the mutations, the way it almost seemed alive. She nodded slowly, "Yes, I do Aran."

"Kylie, Drevan, go back right now, tell them what's happened, and what they are carrying. Don't question it, just do it."

Kylie blinked at Samus' stern tone and nodded, "Alright."

Samus didn't know what to do. She had 25 people standing on the shore. She knew she should probably take them back to the city, but that was over 500 miles away. "Kylie. Take as many as you can to the city. We're going to have to transport them out of here."

Samus didn't want to take any chances with this Phazon material they were carrying. It was radioactive, and toxic, and if it had gotten into the lake, only time would tell how bad things would get.

And with this information, Samus knew for sure the federation would be coming to Revon now. This was too touchy of a subject. The reason she knew the Federation had paid the Enredican's was because their vessels were very well armored against attack. So it made sense to Samus.

But Samus had no choice at this point. Some of these people needed medical attention, and rest, and the only way they could get it was by going to the city. She didn't trust any of them, but she trusted the Enredican's more than she did humans, and most of all, the galactic federation. If Eldrich said they didn't know what Phazon was, then he was most likely telling the truth. He had nothing to lie about anyway.

Samus continued to stand there thinking. She didn't care about the Galactic Federation now, or her own anonymity, only that this Phazon was taken care of before it could cause any damage.

She looked at Pamela and walked towards her, "Tell me what cargo bays the Phazon was stored in."

Pamela didn't hesitate to answer, as Samus wasn't in a joking mood and it showed. "All of them. We carried at least 700 crates of it."

Samus grunted as she held back a yell of anger. "700! Do you know what could happen if even ONE of those crates have been busted? Let alone more than that."

Pamela nodded slowly. She didn't feel any better about it than Samus did. "Yes, I know what it did on Tallon IV. That's why I'm anxious to get a Federation crew out here to get it contained before it can get the chance to cause any problems."

Not to mention arrest Samus, Pamela thought, but she kept that to herself. Samus turned away from her then, "They won't be here for a long while. But they will come I'm sure."

It just occurred to Pamela that she didn't even know what the name of this planet was. "Where are we anyway? What planet?"

Samus didn't answer her, "That's not important right now."

Eldrich walked towards Samus, seemingly concerned, "What will this Phazon do?"

Samus took a deep breath, "It's a highly radioactive substance, and if it gets into the environment it will ruin it. It has the ability to kill everything it comes in contact with that's too weak for it, and anything strong enough will be mutated into hideous monstrosities."

Eldrich sighed, "I had no clue, I simply knew it was toxic, but not to that degree. " But Eldrich was only the first in command. He didn't have a say on what the vessel's roster was. Perhaps the captain knew what Phazon was, but he didn't say, probably because it was classified.

Samus knew there was nothing she could do there. At least not at the moment. She would have to go back to the city. The Chozo would meet over this issue in the city and Samus would be with them, she would be their advocate. Kylie hadn't returned to pick up any more of the people yet, but she would be, so Samus would just have to tell them to wait here and take a few with her now.

She turned around and said, "Eldrich, I'll take a few back now. I have a feeling you'll want to stay and go last however?"

He nodded, "Yes, it's my duty still to make sure everyone is alright. I'll stay until they've all been transported."

Samus nodded slowly and let him decide who went. After she told him how many she could carry, he choose 2 women and Pamela, because he wanted them to be able to figure out what to do with this new problem as soon as possible.

Samus didn't relish taking Pamela anywhere, but she would if for nothing more than to keep their problems at a minimum. Pamela stopped them before they left though, "What city are you talking about?"

"Something I'm sure you'll be surprised about," Samus grumbled and continued walking despite the fact that Pamela seemed to want her to stop and explain everything. She got onto her ship once they reached it and helped everyone up there, letting them down inside her ship, Pamela the last to go, followed by Samus.

She moved past them, the space was seriously compromised with so many on board, and sitting down behind the controls, Samus began to pilot away.

"I've never seen this technology before," Pamela said somewhat confused at it.

"I don't doubt it," was all Samus said as the ship came to life and she took off, moving at the safest maximum speed over land she could. She turned in her chair and flipped on the view screen, taking a shortcut through a small valley of tall hills, the scenes moving by so fast it looked like they were going a thousand miles an hour but it was no where near that.

"So is this where you've been hiding from the federation?"

Samus didn't respond to Pamela's question. She had nothing to say to her regarding the matters of the past that had happened on Illion Station.

The orange ship pulled over the city's small landing ports, and neither Kylie nor Drevans ships were there. But there were a few Enredicans near by as well as the Chozo's named Nivist and Dojorin, who were trying to help some of the injured ones. Pamela saw them and did somewhat of a double take, but Samus turned off the view screen.

"Was that a.."

She was utterly confused now and Samus stood up, helping the 3 she carried out of the ship. Pamela got out last, once more followed by Samus who continued helping everyone down off her ship's hull, and then jumped down herself. She walked over to Nivist, and speaking the Chozo language because Pamela seemed to be following her everywhere now, she said, "Are they all right?"

Nivist nodded, and replied in the same language, "Yes, I think they're more hurt emotionally than physically. Samus, do not worry about our safety. I know how you feel about bringing outsiders to us."

Samus shook her head, "I'm not worried about the outsiders. Just this human woman behind me."

Pamela was busy staring at Nivist, who finally turned his attention to her. Then speaking english, he said, "I am Nivist, may I be of service to you?"

Pamela didn't know what to say. "I thought..." she stopped for a moment, "I thought you were all extinct."

Nivist only nodded, "Miracles do exist."

Samus interrupted them, "Nivist we need to call a meeting between the Chozo, about this woman. It seems there was more at stake for this ship crashing here than we'd originally thought."

Nivist nodded once again, "We will meet on this matter once all the injured have been taken care of. Your sister has gone to bring more of them to us. I believe Drevan has gone to tell your brother."

"Brother?" Pamela said.

Samus ignored her, "Alright, I should go get more myself. I will return soon."

She walked away then and Pamela only watched, then looked back to Nivist who was looking down at her. "Are you alright?"

Pamela didn't answer, and only took a deep breath before going to sit down with some others near by and help take care of their wounds.

**Chapter 6**

It didn't take long to transport the rest of the Enredicans to the city, and it was somewhat humorous because though the Enredicans intelligence didn't equal to that of the Chozo, they still carried very intellectual conversations with them about the city and other such things around them.

Samus returned not long after her 3rd trip, and finally they were ready to hold the meeting Samus had wanted. Jaken and Jillian arrived shortly before Samus had gotten back, and they adjourned to a large hall the Chozo had built for their spiritual meditations and rituals. Samus walked towards Pamela and took her arm. Pamela jerked away from her, but Samus didn't reach back out to grab her again. She only turned away and walked behind her brother who looked at her, knowing something was wrong.

Jaken opened the door for Samus and they walked inside, then he waited for Pamela who looked around the room as she entered, wishing she could ask all the questions that were going through her head, but she knew for now she would just have to accept what she saw.

Samus stood against a wall, leaning back, Jillian standing next to her. Jaken, who was the only Elder among the remaining Chozo in the galaxy, looked at them all and nodded slowly, then finally said, "My sister wished for this meeting, so she will speak now."

Pamela heard that and knew then that this Chozo was the one referred to as Samus' brother. Samus stepped forward and began, "There's bad news. The transport vessel that has crashed in the lake is carrying Phazon. Yes, this is the same material that drove your brothers and sisters on Tallon IV to dementia, insanity, and then death. This is the same material that made me sick for weeks after my missions on Tallon IV, and there is enough on this vessel that it will cause the same problems here."

The Chozo seemed very appalled and concerned about this. Some of them stood up. Samus continued, "The first thing I am going to do is ascertain that this substance has not broken through its containers. If it hasn't, I am going to take them into space and destroy them."

Pamela seemed to disagree as she turned her head towards Samus quickly, "Is that all you do? Destroy things?"

Samus shook her head and replied casually, though the warped voice through her helmet hid it, "No, on good days I blow the hell out of it."

Pamela groaned. "You can't just destroy it. It costed the Federation a lot of money to come by."

"Then tell them to send me a bill."

Pamela began to yell, "They won't send you a bill, you're going to be rotting in a prison for what you've done."

Samus didn't return her anger, but Jaken stepped forth. "Anger is not the key to our solution, cooperation is. I will ask you to keep your tongue in place if you cannot help with this situation."

Pamela stayed quiet then. Samus looked at Jaken, "This is Pamela Owen, the director of the research station I destroyed just over three months ago, the same who directed the project of cloning your father."

Jaken nodded slowly. He then looked to Pamela, "I see where your anger stems from, however to direct it at my sister is not wise."

Drevan snickered, and Jillian smacked his arm, but stifled a laugh herself. Kylie had placed her hand over her mouth also.

"Well then I ask, what do we do if some of the containers are busted?" Jillian finally asked.

Samus had thought about that herself. The only thing she could think of to do would be to get it back into the containers somehow and seal it inside. Then she would haul it into space as well.

Pamela answered Jillian, "Any direct contact with Phazon is lethal. Just being near it without protection can kill you because of the radiation. If it has broken through some of the containers, there's little we can do because we have nothing to handle the material with. When the Galactic Federation comes however, we will be able to get into the ship and get it contained and removed."

Samus remembered on her mission to Tallon IV that her suit had become infused with pure Phazon. It had turned it black, and caused the lights to glow red, and somehow the infusion had protected Samus from the Phazon. This had all happened accidentally, and Samus had no clue how she could purposefully infuse her suit with the material.

Finally she reached up and removed her helmet, letting the vents hiss before she took it off fully, and she looked over at Pamela, "If I could somehow infuse my suit with Phazon, I'll be protected enough to transport it without harm. This would only be a last resort however."

Pamela slowly nodded, knowing what had happened to Samus. Drevan stepped forward, "Wait, you're saying this stuff is highly toxic, but you want to infuse your suit with it Samus? That doesn't sound like a good course of action."

Samus looked over at him, "My suit was infused once accidentally on Tallon IV, I would just have to do it purposefully this time."

"But how," Pamela asked. "You know more about your suit than I do, so you know the mechanics of it. I don't understand how you could infuse it just right with the phazon though without harming yourself."

"Easily, the designer of my suit is in this room." Samus looked at Nivist. Nivist had done most of the engineering on Samus' suit when it was being created to fit Samus' human form, and she said, "Nivist, you could help me figure this out."

Nivist nodded, "It would not be difficult."

Samus looked back at Pamela then, "Does that answer your question?"

Pamela nodded after a moment, "For the time."

Jillian watched Pamela, not liking her one bit, and finally she said, "But this is only if any of the containers are broken right?"

Samus nodded, "Yes. If they aren't, we won't need to take this step. Besides, I am certain the Galactic Federation will send ships. But I'm not willing to wait for them. I'm taking care of this now."

They all nodded in agreement then, and one of the Chozo stepped forward, "We should act on this quickly, the Great Poison will not wait if has broken through its prisons, and we do not know if any of the cargo bays have been breached for its release into the lake."

Samus nodded. Being in a lake was worse. It could be carried through streams and rivers to other parts of this planet, and there was no telling at that rate what would happen.

She began walking towards the door then, and no one tried to stop her. Jillian followed though with Kylie and Drevan, and the Chozo stayed, speaking amongst themselves. Pamela listened for a moment, but she finally turned and walked outside, seeing Samus and her friends talking. She stepped closer and listened to them.

"Explain to me again, what is this stuff and how do you know about it?"

Samus sighed and looked at Jillian, "It's a toxic material that causes dementia, mutations, death, all kinds of nasty side effects. I'm doing this alone. Neither one of you need to come into contact with it."

Drevan seemed somewhat angry at that verdict.

As they stood there, the same man that Samus had first seen on the crashed vessel caught site of her then and went somewhat wide eyed. "It's a woman!"

Samus heard that and grumbled looking back at him. He seemed to be grinning at her, and then puckered his lips up as if to give her a kiss. Samus was surprised by that action. "That's a first. Excuse me."

They watched her walk over towards him. He stood there, not knowing what to think. Samus looked over at him, the same height at he was, and asked, "You think you're cute or something?"

He shrugged, "No, but you think I am."

Samus feigned a grin and looked back at the others, pointing to him, "He's so funny," she faked a laugh, and suddenly before anyone could react she swung her cannon arm hard across his face, knocking him to the ground. He was unconscious.

She looked down at him and said, "Maybe NOW I think you're cute." Then she thought for a moment. "No, still butt ugly."

Kylie cracked a smile and put her hand on Samus' shoulder. "You know, I haven't enjoyed anything I've ever seen you do as much as I've enjoyed that."

Samus laughed and then took a deep breath. Some of the Enredicans had seen what happened, and while they thought it to be a pointless show, they didn't comment on it.

"Samus!" Anette yelled and ran towards her, hugging her leg. The mother followed close behind, and Samus grumbled, but showed no outward emotion over the child clinging to her leg.

Kylie thought it was funny seeing Samus with a child, and she watched interested in it.

"Hello Anette," Samus said somewhat blandly.

Anette looked up, "Is this your home?" She meant the city around them.

Samus just shook her head, "No, not really."

Anette's mother began to pry to child away and pick her up. Samus looked over at the two and just nodded, before she walked off. Anette seemed a little disappointed that Samus didn't want to speak to her, and Kylie looked at Anette, catching that disappointment. "Don't worry kid, she's just in a bad mood right now."

"Was it me?"

Kylie shook her head, "No, it wasn't. If you can, imagine having the carry the weight of the whole world."

Anette nodded.

"That's what Samus is in a bad mood about."

Anette nodded then understanding. Then she whispered something to her mother's ear and grinned at Kylie somewhat sheepishly. Kylie wasn't sure what to think, but her mother put the child down who ran off for a moment as she watched.

**Chapter 7**

Samus was speaking with Saris, a Chozo who'd been on Tallon IV when the meteor carrying the Phazon material had hit the planet. He was a very old Chozo, and he knew how they had managed to contain it for so long. Samus was just trying to get an idea from him however on how much time he thought they might have.

Saris shook his head slowly, "If it is being carried through the waters to different parts of this planet, it will spread more quickly than it did on Tallon IV, however I could not second guess its growth. The Great Poison is like a living creature itself, it consumes everything it can, like a plague. There's not much I can tell you besides to be as swift as you can."

Samus nodded listening to him. She was ready to leave and get this job done, and as she turned to walk away, the sight of a little Enredican girl standing before her holding up a small yellow flower caught her eyes and stopped her.

Jaken was standing near by and he watched as well.

"I thought a flower might make you feel better."

Samus raised a brow, not sure how to react. She looked up and at her brother then, who nodded his head to her, and then Samus looked back at Anette. She kneeled down slowly, eyeing the child. "A simple flower?"

Anette nodded quickly with a big grin.

Samus took it and looked it over, then she smelled it. It smelled like a very sweet honey and Samus looked back to Anette. She gave her a grin. "Thanks kid."

"You're welcome! I thought you might like the color. It matches your hair."

Samus snorted some, "Yes it does." Then she looked at the girls brown hair for a moment. "Where's your mother?"

Anette pointed, "Right over there."

"Alright, well Anette, you should go back to her and stay close to her."

"Why?"

Samus blinked, "Because it's safe with her."

Anette looked around, "There's nothing bad here!"

Samus bit her lip. "You should go back to her anyway."

Anette looked at Samus stubbornly. Samus returned the stubborn look. She didn't have time for this. Samus stood up then and replaced her helmet that she had been holding in the same hand as the flower. The visor began to glow and Anette watched her. Then, she looked down at the flower and back to Anette for a moment, before walking off. Anette sighed somewhat, and ran back to her mother.

Samus got onto her ship before anyone could say anything to her and the ship roared to life, moving over the buildings and into the distance. Pamela stood there watching and looked around for one of the ones she'd seen with Samus earlier. Seeing Kylie, she walked over to her, "Kylie?"

Kylie turned around and saw her, her lips going into a straight line. "Yes Dr. Owen?"

Pamela sighed softly at the treatment she was receiving, "Is there any way you can take me to the lake?"

Kylie knew Samus had just left, and she replied, "You know, I don't think there is. Besides, it would be pointless, what are you going to do?"

Pamela honestly didn't know. She knew Samus had only gone to see if the containers had been broken, but if they hadn't, then she would go ahead and destroy them no doubt.

Kylie nodded slowly at the expression on Pamela's face, "You don't want the containers to be destroyed if they're not busted. You want to wait for the Federation to get here to pick them back up."

Pamela nodded, "Yes exactly, I think Aran just likes to watch things blow up for the hell of it!"

Kylie nodded and got a little closer to her, "Let me tell you something Dr. Owen. No one has ever hated Samus more than I did, except maybe Space Pirates. So I don't care how much you hate her, or dislike what she's going to do, I'm not taking you to that lake. You'll have to get there yourself."

Pamela raised an eyebrow at her. "But look what our efforts did for you. You were dying Kylie, our research is very important. Now, we could use this Phazon for who knows what kind of efforts, but not if it's destroyed."

Kylie was quiet for a moment. "Listen to me, Pam," she said the name sarcastically, "What you did was wrong. You experimented without Samus' consent, and if I had known that fact I would have gladly accepted my death. There's no way in hell I would want someone to experiment with my DNA if I didn't know about it, so I think your precious station got what it deserved. Had I been in Samus' place I would have done the same thing. Now get out of my damn sight."

Pamela grumbled some and lowered her head for a moment. "Would you have? Really? Somehow I don't think you would've."

Kylie couldn't stop herself and she pulled back her fist, punching Pamela hard. Pamela fell back and held her nose quickly which was now bleeding.

Kylie only looked down at her for a moment, and then walked away.

The orange ship came to a stop near the shorelines and the sensors began scanning the crashed vessel for the Phazon material. Samus couldn't find it, something wasn't right.

She increased the power, and did the scan thoroughly. Finally the scans began to show up. There was some kind of Electromagnetic interference and Samus wondered if it was the same kind of interference that had caused her to pass out the day before. She wasn't concerned about that however, and simply recalibrated her sensors to get past the interference. Finally, she could pick up on the Phazon as clear as day. She could also scan the containers from where she was and see if any of them were broken, but 700 containers would take some time to scan.

So she began and sat back, thinking quietly to herself while the ship cataloged whether or not any containers were broken, and she looked at the flower the little girl Anette had given her. It was sitting on a control panel, and Samus picked it up. While she looked at it, she thought about her own parents. She realized that the only memories of them she had were from the recordings the Chozo had found in her home when they found her. That, and their dead bodies lying across a blood stained bed.

Ever since she was little Samus had tried to forget those memories. But even she couldn't erase something so strong, so vividly etched into her mind. She knew it wouldn't be good to do that either, because it was one of the things that made her who she was. Which was one of the reasons she totally envied Anette. Though she had no clue where Anette's father was, her mother seemed to love her genuinely, and Anette still had her when problems arose. Samus could only wonder if Anette knew the treasure she had, but she probably didn't. Though Anette loved her mother, she'd never know until too late what it meant to have her there.

Samus had no clue why she was dwelling on that so much. She supposed she felt obligated in some way to help Anette realize that, but on the other hand, Samus wanted as little to do with Anette as she could. It wasn't that she hated Anette, or children period, she just didn't want to befriend one because of who and what she was. It wouldn't be right to a child, not right at all.

Samus realized it was because she was trying to protect Anette that she didn't want much to do with her, and that realization made Samus snort some at the irony of it.

Beeping from the computer signaled that the scans were done, and Samus looked them over. She could feel her heart rising somewhat as she read over the first few entries, stating that all the containers were intact, but the euphoria only last for a moment.

In cargo bay 7, there was massive damage, and nearly every container had been broken. The entire room was filled with the Phazon, and the only good news Samus could find was that the cargo bay itself hadn't been breached and the Phazon wasn't going anywhere for the time.

Samus sat back in thought, her eyes closing behind the visor while she did so. It was only a few moments before she sat forward with an idea. Pulling her ship away from shore, she headed back to her home to find Eric.

The ships shot through the Rift and into empty space quickly, coming to a slow stop on the other side. There were 2 of them, but more were on the way saying they had made it without being damaged. The 2 Planetsides sitting outside the Rift now had taken minimal damage, but it was nothing the small crew on board couldn't fix. The Pilots in charge of these missions were probably the best in the Galactic Federation. They'd watch 3 other ships in the Rift be destroyed before they finally made it out, but there was no way for them to send a message to the other side to tell the Federation what had happened. They'd lost contact with the Federation long ago.

"Well, all we can do is pray the other 3 ships will make it through," Michael said. He was the captain, as well as one of the pilots, and he had been placed in charge of this mission. He looked over towards some of his comrades who nodded in agreement. "We should get to work on fixing this damage and wait on them to see."

The crew got to work at his order and they received a message from the other ship that had made it out with them. "_Captain Donovan, do you have any casualties?"_

Michael shook his head, "Negative. All are alive and well. We're preparing to fix some damage sustained."

"_Excellent. We are preparing to scan what we can of the Rift and see if any of the other ships are coming through. Lieutenant Morgan out_."

Michael stood up after the transmission ended and started helping with the minor repairs. Lieutenant Morgan was a capable woman, and from the readings her ship was almost 100% intact. She just got lucky though, Michael thought. He wasn't a "womanizer" by far, but had always thought that any job a woman could do could be performed by a man better all the time. Women weren't bad, they were just weaker than men.

Half an hour went by, and only one other Planetside came out of the Rift. Out of ten sent, only 3 made it. The last to come out had sustained heavy damage to its shielding, but they were good to go as well as the others.

Finally they began trying to track the Enredican Vessel to see if they could find out what happened to it. They picked up scans of particles and emissions from a reactor core that matched up to an Enredican Transport Vessel, but they weren't sure if the ship had blown up or not. Either way, they now knew the ship had made it through the Rift. The emissions were very faint, but it was consistent. They had definitely made it through.

There was no random debris floating in space either, and so they did readings to see if there were any planets or other stable bodies near by where the ship could have landed for emergency purposes. Michael picked up readings of a large planet about a lightyear from their position. Sending the coordinates to the other ships, he decided they should get closer to it to see if that's where the ship may have landed.

It didn't take the ships long to get within range of the planet and perform a better scan of the surface. They couldn't detect any signs of civilization, safe for a pre-industrial race of humanoids that lived near the southern hemisphere of the globe, but they ignored that. It wasn't uncommon to find civilizations such as that on uncharted planets, and they had no time to document it now.

"Sir, I'm picking up on the vessel now. It's crash landed in a lake on the northwest continent." She went on to give Michael the coordinates.

Michael nodded telling her good work and signaled the other ships that they found what they'd come for. There weren't any life signs on board the ship and so everyone assumed the crew and occupants had been killed in the crash. It wouldn't be long now however before they could pick up the cargo and get the hell out of there.

**Chapter 8**

Eric was working on something in the house while Samus helped. She had gone to Eric to see if he could increase the range and power of his transporter devices on his ship and beam the unbroken Phazon Containers off of the ship. This would not only save Samus a lot of time, but it would also prevent her from having to risk breaking the containers while she got them out of the ship.

"That should do it," Eric said. "We'll only be able to take maybe 50 containers at a time but I can get them off the ship so you won't have to worry about crawling through it more than once."

Samus nodded and breathed a small sigh of relief. "Excellent. Let's get to it then." Samus had made the suggestion to him at first that they beam the containers directly to their ships to be carried into outer space, but then she'd changed her mind when she had the thought that some of the containers could be breached somehow, too small to be detected without scanning each individually, so she suggested instead that they simply be transported off the ship as far away as possible, to the shoreline would be good.

She pushed herself away from the wall she'd been standing against and they got to their ships, but Drevan who'd come back to the home had intercepted them. He had returned to tell Eric what was going on, and Samus had arrived some time later to ask Eric about the transporters. Drevan knew all about the busted containers. "Are you guys going?"

Samus looked back and nodded to him.

"I'm coming along then. You could use the help getting the containers into space to be destroyed."

Samus shook her head, "You need to stay here. I can handle this."

"Like hell, I'm helping whether you want me to or not."

He got to his ship and Samus jumped off of hers behind him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. "Drevan, don't force me to make you stay here."

Drevan raised an eyebrow. "You said the containers aren't busted didn't you? Then I have nothing to worry about from those."

Samus took a slow breath and stood back, "The containers may not be busted, but I don't want to take chances."

Drevan shook his head, "You're not the only one who's going to put yourself at risk today."

Then he turned around and got into his ship. Samus let him. "I must be getting soft," she grumbled and got to her own ship.

As they arrived at the lake, Eric hovered between the ship and the shore. Samus and Drevan waited near by and Eric began to transport the containers out of the vessel. "Transporting," he told them on the COM.

Slowly about 50 containers transported into view, fading into sight upon the shore of the lake. They were black crates and Eric asked, "You want me to transport some more to shore, or should we take care of these first?"

"We'll take care of these, then get more," Samus replied. She flew her ship closer to the containers and got out, the back of her ship facing the crates which she got out and opened her cargo bay doors for. She couldn't haul all 50 boxes at once, but with Drevan and Eric helping it wouldn't take so long.

She lifted a crate easily and pushed it inside her carbo bay. Drevan was on the opposite side helping, and she looked over at him, "I don't mean to nag but be careful. They may break if we drop them."

Drevan nodded with a small grin. He heard a ship in the distance however and looked up, seeing Kylie's ship flying towards them. "What's she doing here?"

As her ship came to a stop and began to hover, the hatch opened and she got out, followed by Pamela. Samus stood up straight.

Kylie called out, "Samus we got some problems."

"You're damn right, what did you bring her here for?"

Kylie jumped down while Samus asked this and walked towards her. Saying a bit softer, she replied, "The Chozo have detected Galactic Federation ships approaching. The ships are small, but they're big enough to get these people off this planet as well as the Phazon. There are three of them."

Samus nodded, "Why did you bring her?"

Pamela looked at Samus, "Because if the Federation is coming I want to be able to report everything that has happened to them."

Kylie rolled her eyes, "When she heard the Federation would be arriving anytime, she demanded to come, and Nivist said I should take her."

Samus nodded again and looked at Pamela. "It still doesn't account for the broken containers."

Pamela blinked, "Some are broken?"

"Try a whole cargo bay of it. Maybe one hundred crates for more or less. What are you going to do about those?"

Pamela sighed softly. Her plan was to get the Federations help once they arrived. Samus got into her ship quietly as Pamela stood there watching and Drevan grumbled, leaning against the back of his ship. "This isn't anything but a fucking mess." He was annoyed.

Samus sent a signal to Eric to go ahead and transport the other crates onto shore. She explained about the Federation ships and Eric asked, "Are you going to leave now?"

"There's no point, Pamela would tell them about me being here. I have nothing to loose by staying."

Eric nodded as he said, "That's true. Transporting the remaining crates then."

Samus sighed softly and got onto the small platform, ascending it out of her ship when she looked at Kylie and said, "Eric's transporting the rest of the unbroken crates out now. It won't be much longer."

Like clockwork, more crates began fading into view on the shore. Samus just waited now for the Federation ships to arrive.

The Planetside ships came into the atmosphere and began to land. They had detected the Phazon material on shore, but they hadn't detected any other ships because of the cloaking devices they employed. Samus watched the ships silently. Pamela seemed eager to speak to whomever was on board.

Soon the ramps on the belly of the ship opened and Galactic Federation officers began walking down them. Michael looked around, squinting his eyes a little. He and the others walked towards the many crates of Phazon resting on the shoreline before Pamela introduced herself and asked for the captain.

She gave him her security number and proceeded describing everything that happened, including the busted containers and last about Samus Aran helping them off the ship.

Michael saw Samus standing nearby. Samus seemed bored as she was leaning against the hull of her ship with her arms crossed over her armored chest and watched them converse quietly. He'd never seen the hunter in person before, but he wasn't sure he was ready to believe she was a woman or not. That just seemed too far fetched for him.

Samus' patience was wearing thin. Erics ship had landed as well, and as it did, Michael walked towards Samus and said, "You scanned several broken containers?"

Samus was quiet.

Michael waited for her to respond. "Because if you have Aran, I need to know."

Finally Samus pushed herself forward while Kylie and Drevan watched. "No, Donovan, you don't need to know."

Michael raised a brow, "Pardon me?"

Samus didn't say anything else. Pamela interrupted, "She wants to destroy these containers."

"Not likely, they're going back to the Federation where they are meant to be."

"Then I hope it poisons you all," Samus said quietly. "But feel free to take it all. As much as you want. I have no use for it."

Michael nodded, "Good of you to see reason. Since we also have no need for your help from this point on, because we can and will get the busted containers of Phazon off this planet, I am placing you under arrest for destruction of Federation property, trespassing on a military base without proper authorization, stealing classified information, and attempted murder."

Samus had rolled her eyes until he said attempted murder. She snorted, "Who threw the last charge in there?"

Michael shrugged, "That doesn't matter. But you will come with me now."

Samus looked down for a moment in thought and then looked back up to him, "Will I?"

Michael held up his weapon, along with several other cadets behind him. "Yes, you will. Put your arms in the air. Don't make this difficult, we already have more problems than we need."

Samus wondered about Michael for a moment. He was so secure in his ability to get back through the Rift? She doubted he was, and this was nothing more than an act to try to intimidate her into letting them arrest her. She sighed softly, "You know, if you miss me, you risk the chance of breaking the containers behind me. And who knows what the radiation will do to you."

Michael didn't show any outward expressions. She'd called his bluff. "Lower your weapons. We'll take care of her later."

Samus didn't respond to that. Instead she looked at Kylie and Drevan, nodding her head as she said, "It's time to go."

They both nodded and began boarding their vessels. Samus just looked back at Michael and held his stare for several long minutes. "Tell me, do you have enough room to take the 25 survivors back with you also?"

Michael nodded, "Where are they?"

"They're safe," Samus responded before Pamela had a chance to start chattering away. "We'll transport them back here to you. I have to ask though how certain you are in your ability to get through the Rift a second time. I'm guessing 3 ships isn't all you tried to get through?"

"That's none of your business Aran," Michael said quickly, and Samus knew she was right when he did. "We'll get through the Rift again, I'm certain of that."

Michael seemed to be a bit cocky, Samus thought. "I think it might be better if you let us escort them back, actually if you let us do some adjustments to your shielding."

Samus was about to add something to her comment but Michael stopped her, "If we needed or wanted your help hunter, we would have asked for it. Planetsides are much more advanced than the ships that were in commission when you carried out missions for the Federation."

Samus knew he was probably some newcomer Captain who thought he knew it all and didn't like being what he thought of as shown up when all Samus had done was offer genuine help. Samus just eyed him for several moments unmoving, knowing he was too stupid to know any better. He returned her stare, and neither of them moved. Finally, and without warning, Samus jumped up onto her ship, and once again they aimed their weapons at her. Samus moved over the hatch of her ship and said, "Persistent aren't you?"

Michael said once more to her, "Put your arms in the air."

Samus couldn't help her laugh, and they all heard it. She then descended into her ship, Michael hadn't known there was a hatch on top of it, and he cursed as she disappeared.

Her ship moved off after a moment, and Pamela looked at Michael, "Aren't you going to follow her?"

Michael shook his head. "No, we need to take care of the Phazon first. Then we can worry about Aran. Don't worry doctor, we'll find her."

Pamela grumbled a little bit, but she didn't say anything else.

**Chapter 9**

Jillian sat in the computer room working on a project she'd been doing for the past several months when Samus came in and slammed her helmet down onto the table. Jillian looked back at her, startled. "Oh, I take it things didn't go well?"

Samus didn't respond for a minute, Jillian knew she was trying to get a hold of her anger. Finally she shook her head. "No, it didn't."

Jillian sighed softly. Then she turned her chair around and waited to see if Samus would continue. "Kylie and Drevan are taking the survivors back to the lake where the Federation vessels are waiting for them. They'll be here shortly."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I don't know," Jillian sighed, "You're usually adding something though."

Samus shook her head, "No, I'm just worried."

"About the Federation being here?"

Samus nodded and took a slow breath. Now that the federation knew where she was, she'd have to leave. Even if she hadn't left the lake when the Federation ships arrived, Pamela Owen would've told them she was there, and so it mattered not if she'd left. Now they would wait as long as they could and try to find her, or they would send more ships, saying they wanted to put her in prison so badly. But with 4 charges against her, they probably did. Attempted murder, Samus thought to herself and scoffed at that. If she'd wanted to murder someone she wouldn't have attempted it. She would have done it flat out, but obviously the Galactic Federation senate didn't see it that way.

Jillian watched the expressions on Samus' face turn from worry to anger to vexation and then back to anger again. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Samus didn't respond for a moment. "I'm not sure just yet, but I'll think of something."

Jillian nodded and said, "By the way, you know the little girl Anette and her mother?"

Samus looked at Jillian, "What about them?"

"Jaken was speaking with them and he brought them here for a short while."

Samus nodded slowly, but she couldn't help her small grumble. It didn't bother her that Jaken brought them here, she just wasn't in the mood, saying they ran into each other.

But like clockwork, she heard Jaken walking down the ramp behind them and the little girl Anette talking about the room before them.

Samus looked back for a moment and Anette waved at her. Jaken nodded his head. "Samus, I believe you've met Delora and her daughter Anette?"

Samus nodded, "Yeah, I did."

She had somewhat of a vague look in her eyes, like she had her mind on a million things at once and Delora looked at her for a moment, "Ms. Aran, I wanted to tell you my thanks for our visit."

Samus didn't make any outwards gestures at being called Ms. Aran, but she didn't particularly like it. "You're welcome."

She grabbed her helmet and walked past them after she said that and went up the ramp, replacing it as she went and opened the door. Delora looked at Jaken for a moment and then Jillian, "Did I say something wrong?"

Jillian shook her head, "No, it's just that now is not a good time for Samus. You'll have to excuse her, she has a lot to worry about."

Anette frowned. She then looked at the door again and back to Jillian, "I hope she'll be all right."

Jillian nodded, "She will be...some time."

"Is it alright if I ask what's bothering her?" Delora asked then, seeming to be genuinely concerned.

Jillian took a deep breath, "Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but the cargo your vessel was carrying isn't the best thing to be dumped on this planet. That, and the Galactic Federation have been looking for Samus for about 3 months now."

"She's a criminal? I don't know her that well, but I don't think a criminal would risk their life to save people he or she doesn't even know."

Jillian nodded at Delora, "Unfortunately, the Federation doesn't see it that way."

Delora looked down to her feet for a moment in thought. Jaken watched her, he'd known something was bothering her from the moment he'd seen her, but he wasn't sure what it was. He just knew it was something she was hiding but it would have been rude for him to have asked.

Delora finally looked up, "I have held a truth from you. I should have told you earlier, because I already knew about Samus and the charges against her, but I am a Senator for the Galactic Federation. This doesn't change anything about what I said before, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would misjudge me, especially Ms. Aran. The truth is that I never thought Ms. Aran should have been charged with all the violations they put up against her, save perhaps destruction of property, not that it matters now. If I had my way, I'd see to it that the charges were dropped."

Jillian gave her a smile, which caused Delora to feel a little better. Jaken nodded slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, we can understand your apprehension for being misjudged. I do not have much skill in politics, unlike my father who was well versed in them, but I do know that one group cannot always decide the best for a whole, or even for one. You're obligated to do your duty ma'am, as we all are, and we cannot judge you for that. It's not your fault my sister has these charges placed against her, so do not feel as if you are to blame."

Delora nodded to him and smiled. "I wish we could stay here longer. I actually find you all to be very nice people, and Anette could use nicer people in her life. Since her fathers death, I've had to take her with me everywhere I go, so she doesn't make many friends. As for Ms. Aran, I know she has a good heart. I'm assuming however her life hasn't been so good to her, therefore her heart doesn't always shine through like it should?"

Jaken nodded, "My sister has had many bad experiences that have led her to be hardened and seemingly cold. Many misjudge her as you feared of becoming."

Delora looked at Jaken, "Well I'm sure she counts her blessings, and that she counts you as one of them."

Samus stood by the door which led to the landing port, her ship just outside. She had her left hand placed against it, while she continued her deep thought. By now, the Federation ships probably had the Phazon taken care of and Samus knew they would be wanting to come for her next, saying they had the resources to do so.

Just as Samus was about to decide, she heard someone walk up behind her, someone small if their footsteps were any indication and she turned around, looking down. Anette was standing there, but she wasn't looking at her. Samus didn't say anything, wondering what, if anything, the child wanted.

Finally she got a little closer and said, "I'm sorry about your Mama and Daddy. I heard Jillian and my Mama talking about it. I lost my Daddy too."

Samus blinked. She didn't need this, not now, not from a child. Samus just shook her head slowly, "It's not your fault," came the warped voice.

Anette nodded, "I know, but I wanted to tell you that anyway. I loved my Daddy very much and I miss him. So I don't know how it would feel for my Mama to be gone too."

At that moment Samus felt like she wanted to grab Anette and hug her tightly. She had no clue why either. Instead though, she just leaned, the hard helmet facing the soft child. Anette reached up and touched the visor, and Samus let her. Anette could hear the vents now that she was so close, exhaling Samus' breath. She moved her fingers down along the blue visor and then over the small shaft covering Samus' mouth where the venting was located.

Finally Samus moved and took the helmet off. Her blue eyes looked down at Anette after doing so, and she touched her armored hand to Anette's face. Anette watched her.

"I miss my Dad too. I don't remember him that well, or my mother, but I know I miss them."

Anette nodded, "I remember some things, but not very well. I just remember him telling me stories really."

Samus found a small smile. "Anette, I don't want you to worry. If anything ever happened and your mother was gone, I would find you and take care of you."

Anette smiled wide then and threw her arms around Samus' neck, something that startled Samus at first as she hadn't expected that to happen. Slowly she placed her arm on Anette's back and sighed softly, her eyes closing. She could hear Anette whisper, "Thank you Samus."

Samus felt a tear roll down her cheek and she opened her eyes, taking a deep sudden breath. Then more tears followed, tears she didn't, couldn't stop. At that moment she felt like anything she'd ever done had been worth it just to hear Anette say those words, and she couldn't explain that. She didn't want to explain it. For once, she just wanted to believe something was true and leave it at that.

Jaken and Delora had stood around the corner watching silently. Jaken saw the tears in Samus' eyes and he lowered his head, beginning to cry himself. Delora on the other hand finally witnessed the good heart she knew Samus had. It made her feel worse however for everything that was going on with Samus at the time.

Finally Anette pulled back away and looked at Samus. She had also been crying, and Samus reached up, gently wiping her tears away. "Kid, you're making me soft."

Anette giggled despite her tears.

"Anette," Delora called. "Have you said your goodbyes to Samus? Our transport to the lake will be here soon."

Samus heard her, and knew Drevan would be coming to get them soon, or Kylie. She cleared her throat and stood up. "I'll take you. Come on."

Samus turned around, wiping her eyes when no one could see and proceeded out to her ship. Replacing her helmet, she picked up Anette and jumped up onto her ship. Then she helped up Delora.

Once they were inside, the ship came to life and Jaken watched through the glass doors silently. Jillian stood behind him, "Are you all right?"

Jaken nodded, "Yes, it's just an old Chozo proverb that I was thinking of."

"What is it?"

Jaken looked back at Jillian, his avian like blue eyes blinking, "The purity you seek and the truth you want can always be found in the heart of a child."

Jillian smiled and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "That's a very true statement."

**Chapter 10**

Samus' ship flew overhead much to Pamela's surprise. She thought that Samus would go into hiding now. Drevan and Kylie had just left after returning the last of the survivors from the city and Pamela wondered what Samus was doing there.

Finally, the ship pulled to a stop, hovering over the ground, and Delora exited first. Then she moved to the side and waited for Samus and her daughter. Samus rose from the hatch holding the girl against her, and then she helped Delora down before getting off herself. As her feet hit the ground, Samus looked towards Pamela and the other cadets standing nearby. She walked towards them with Delora and sat Anette down next to her mother. "Here's the last of the survivors."

Pamela nodded somewhat and then said, "I didn't think you'd be coming back."

Samus didn't make any outward gestures to her, and only asked, "Where's your captain?"

"In his ship preparing for the journey away from here."

There were still several containers of Phazon on the shore, but most of them had been moved into the ships. "Have you taken care of the broken containers yet?"

Pamela nodded. "There's nothing else to worry about. It may take a while but the Federation will send a ship to take care of the wreckage and haul it to a junkyard."

Samus didn't respond to her comment on the wreckage either and simply looked towards the containers of Phazon. Some of the cadets around watched her, and she knew they wouldn't try to arrest her without the captain, mostly because they were just afraid of her.

Samus paid them no attention however, and watched as Delora walked towards the ramp with Anette, who constantly looked back at Samus. Samus didn't move, the blue, soft, glow of her helmet hiding any expressions she might have given the girl.

Finally Anette stopped her mother and ran back to Samus, wanting to give her a hug once more before she left. Samus leaned down for her and let Anette hug her short arms around her. "Anette, you behave for your mother. Don't worry about me, just remember what I told you and that I won't forget you."

Anette nodded, and looked at Samus, but she didn't cry at all, "I will Samus, I promise."

The helmet tilted and Anette went back to her mother, her face one of sadness. Samus stood up straight and looked at Pamela who'd watched the scene. "You're a strange person Samus Aran."

Samus turned away from Pamela and walked back to her ship. Strange seemed to be the only thing she knew.

As Samus jumped onto her ship, Michael walked from his and saw her. "What is she doing back here?"

Pamela explained it. Samus descended the hatch and Pamela said, "Are you still going to send someone back to arrest her?"

Michael breathed slowly, "That's up to the Federation. If they deem it a worthy enough cause then they'll send someone back. But I am going to report it."

Pamela nodded. "I believe they will."

Samus sat in her ship tracking the ascent of the Planetsides as they left the atmosphere and went into orbit. She then signaled Eric and their ships took off to follow them. While Samus had taken Delora back to the lake, Delora had expressed her fears about traveling back through the rift, one Samus had shared. Samus knew that just because the Planetsides had made it through the rift once didn't mean they were assured a second go.

So Samus had given Delora a sort of homing device that would allow Samus to track their progress as she and Eric were going to follow the Planetsides through the rift and assure their safety. If something went wrong, they would beam as many as they could off the vessels, though that number would be severely limited.

While they traveled cloaked by the Planetsides, Samus began to think about the Phazon they carried with them. She knew the shipment of Phazon that was being sent to the Cyrus System wasn't the only shipment the Federation had, and she knew that the Cyrus System wasn't the only place testing was taking place at. She had a feeling that there were several tests going on with this material that no one knew about, but it didn't worry Samus any. The Galactic Federation was no longer her concern.

It took them a while to make it back to the Rift. The ships entered into it, just as before, all of the Planetsides taking off into warp 3, something Samus and Eric easily matched, following them all closely.

While they traveled, Samus and Eric continuously scanned the ships, and the surrounding Rift for what type of activity was taking place.

Samus began detecting a massive amount of ionic energy forming behind them all, moving towards them. While it wasn't a problem for Samus or Eric as their shielding was far more advanced, the Planetsides were in danger. Just as suddenly, the energy began to dissipate, and Eric sent her a message asking if she'd picked up on it. Samus sent a confirmation of that, and asked if the interference would affect their transporters in any way.

Eric looked it over and then sent a response that it may make it the process slower, but it wouldn't affect its ability to transport them in anyway besides that. Samus was glad to hear that.

What looked like electrical surges moved throughout the clouds, like lightening in space, and Samus did readings on those as well. They were too far away to harm anyone.

"_Samus, there's an ionic storm forming ahead of us, at the current speed, we'll reach it by the time its fully developed._"

Samus cursed and scanned the same thing. "We'll hit the storm in 1 minute, 15 seconds."

Eric prepared his transporters because this storm didn't look good. The Planetsides had scanned the same storm and they were taking maneuvers to go around it instead of through it. At least they had a little sense, Samus thought, as she and Eric stayed close to them. "15 seconds." Samus reported. The storm was growing, and they could still hit it, even though they were trying to avoid it as these types of storms were highly unpredictable.

The 15 seconds went by quickly, and Samus began reading signs of weakening shields in all of the Planetsides. "_Samus, we won't exit this storm for at least another two minutes. It's pretty damn big._"

Samus nodded, "So I see," she continued her readings of the Planetsides. "Prepare to transport whom you can on board if their shielding hits 5% and continues to drop."

An electrical surge suddenly hit one of the ships and blew it to pieces, the rest of them including Samus and Eric flying right by it. Samus cussed loudly, unable to help herself. There was nothing that could be done however, and they continued on out of the storm.

Both the remaining Planetsides shield readings were at 15 and 23% and Samus reported, "7 minutes until we exit the rift."

The electrical surges seemed to be surging everywhere now, sporadically. They didn't hit any of the vessels, yet, and when one dissipated another took its place.

Then, one of the ships was struck, and Samus detected that their hull was under a lot of pressure, ready to crack if they were hit again.

"Shit, Eric start beaming people on board," Samus directed, ready to beam some out herself.

As soon as she spoke another surge hit the ship and blew it up for good. "Eric?"

"_I got 5 of them, I can't carry anymore however._"

"Understood."

It was up to Samus to save anyone on the remaining ship. Delora and Anette were on board that ship, and Samus knew it wouldn't be right to pick and choose, but if they needed to be transported out, she would get them first instead of later.

Their shielding was down to 10% now, and Samus went ahead and locked onto them so she could get them out quicker.

"2 minutes until we exit the Rift," she said. Then it happened. Samus got that same feeling in her gut that something bad was about to take place, and she began to beam them onto her vessel. First Delora appeared slowly behind her, followed by Anette and of all people, Michael Donovan. She continuously had to increase the power to her transporter though because some kind of interference kept taking place. In the middle of it all however, the Planetside began to blow up as another surge hit it, and that's when Michaels form materialized fully into view. He seemed to have been standing, holding onto something in his ship, which was no longer there since he was on Samus' gunship, and Samus piloted through the explosion, continuing to the other side of the Rift.

Samus and Eric's ships had both been struck by the electrical surges as well, but their shielding was far too powerful to have been brought down by it. Michael looked towards Samus as he exclaimed, "What the hell!"

"You're welcome, "Samus grumbled. "1 minute until we exit the rift."

Delora lay on the floor unconscious. She had a bad wound on her head, and Anette was crying over her, shaking her.

Michael saw and leaned down to help. "Aran, do you have any medical supplies?"

Samus turned and pressed a small button, a compartment in the wall opening. "There."

Finally, Samus and Eric exited the rift and came out of warp. Their ships slowed until they stopped, and Samus sent him a message, "Is everyone alright over there?"

"_Yes, we're all fine, except maybe a few shaken up people._"

"We've got one badly injured over here, but she should be alright. I also have the captain. I'll get the coordinates from him of where to deliver these people and send them to you."

Samus turned around in her chair and looked at Delora. Michael was currently fixing the wound on her head. "She has a concussion."

Samus nodded and pushed herself forward, taking the mender device from Michael and began to heal the woman's injuries herself. Michael watched while Samus increased the settings, since this device was a bit different from the ones Michael was used to using. Samus healed the wound in a rather fast time while Michael watched and then Samus injected Delora with something that would revive her and kill any pain she may still have.

Anette was busy crying, sitting beside Samus while Samus nursed her mother. Delora opened her eyes then and Anette moved forward, crying as she hugged her mother. Delora took several deep breaths while Samus explained what happened, and she looked up to Samus thankfully, "I owe you everything Ms. Aran."

Samus pushed herself back as she said, "Don't worry about it." Then she got behind the controls once again, "Donovan, give me the coordinates."

Michael complied and gave her the coordinates of the Federation ship that had been ordered to patrol the area until the Planetsides arrived. Samus transmitted the information to Eric and they took off to meet with the ships.

**Chapter 11**

"_This is the Juggernaut, please identify yourself._"

Samus had removed her cloak and so had Eric, allowing the massive Galactic Federation vessel perfectly named Juggernaut to detect them. Samus looked at Michael then as this was more his show and he sent a response, giving them his name and ID number.

Some conversation went on and they were given permission to dock.

Samus felt somewhat out of place of course, but she was far from worried about the situation. They began the docking process while Samus helped Delora to her feet and asked her if she was alright. Delora nodded and as the ships docked, Samus began to helped Delora onto the platform. She held Anette who looked at Samus. Samus patted Anettes back and they ascended the platform. Then Samus looked at Michael.

Michael got onto the platform and finally said, "Thanks for saving my life. I guess you were right about a lot of things back on the planet."

Samus didn't gloat, but she only said, "Yes, this could have been prevented, but it's too late to worry about it. What's done is done."

Michael didn't say anything else, but instead he just ascended the platform as well. Samus stood there for several moments in thought about what had just happened. She'd told Michael on the shore of the lake that if he didn't let her and her friends take the survivors that they would be at a great risk for being killed. He didn't listen, and now all but 8 had been killed, including, Samus thought, Pamela Owen. It had been up to Michael, and he, in Samus' opinion, had made the decision out of pride and stubbornness. So now these lives were on his hands. He didn't take Samus' offer for help, he'd rejected her and insulted her. Samus didn't take offense though, for now he was taking his lumps so to speak. Still, Samus couldn't help but feel as if she could have saved more. If only there'd been time to get Kylie and Drevan with them, but even that didn't assure them anything. It could have turned out the way it did anyway, but at least they'd saved a few, instead of lost them all.

Finally, Samus exited her ship. She and Eric wouldn't be allowed to leave, she knew. But that didn't bother her. In fact, not much of anything was bothering her at that moment. Once she exited, she looked down and saw several Federation officers helping the survivors and she saw 3 of high rank approaching her ship. Eric was already on the floor below, being questioned by several officers, and she heard her name being called, "Samus Aran?"

The ones that had approached her ship had asked her that. She just looked down at them, and the one in the middle began. "I'm Captain Levinson. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Samus didn't respond still. Instead, her eyes turned to Anette who was standing with her mother watching. She stared at the girl for a moment before the Captain repeated, "Ms. Aran?"

Finally, Samus took a few steps forward and jumped down off her ship. Near by, Eric looked towards them and saw them escorting Samus out of the docking bay. He sighed softly and shook his head.

Samus walked beside the Captain, and it was odd to her but they hadn't pulled weapons on her or been forceful with her in any way. The corridors to the ship were dark, causing the lights on Samus' suit to glow softly. Then they took a turn and entered into a large room that looked like some kind of meeting room. There was a desk in the middle with chairs positioned around it, and several windows showed the stars outside moving quickly by their ship.

The cadets moved to take a seat, and the Captain then offered one to Samus. Samus didn't move, and so Levinson sat down himself, finally beginning to speak. "I know you think we're arresting you, but actually we've been given orders to do otherwise."

Samus did find this interesting now. Levinson had her full attention.

Levinson drew up a small view screen on the wall and punched up a few codes on the desk. An image came into focus, though it was somewhat distorted for the distance. "President Senning, are you receiving us?"

Senning nodded his head and began to speak. "Yes, I am, do you have Samus with you?"

"Yes sir, she's right here."

Senning finally saw Samus and said, "Ahh, Samus. It's been a long time."

Samus didn't respond. Senning had expected that however. "Samus, I know you think we're placing you under arrest as I'm sure you know all about the charges against you, however recently we've had reason to drop the charges if we might hire you once again to take care of a situation we need help with that only your expertise and skill can take care of."

That did surprise Samus. She'd wondered what this was all about, but now she could see where it was going, and it actually didn't surprise her one damn bit. Still however, the bounty hunter remained quiet.

Senning continued, "We do not expect you to accept now, the ship you've boarded is en route to a classified location where you'll meet me to speak in private. We know you have no reason to trust us, but the feeling is mutual after the incident on Illion Space Station. You'll arrive here within the hour."

Samus continued to stand still like a statue. Senning simply closed then by saying, "I'll see you then. Senning out."

The view screen went blank then and Levinson looked to Samus. "We've been ordered to escort you to temporary quarters where you're to be confined until we arrive at the location which is a large space station near the Cyrus System. There, we will transport the President on board and you'll meet with him under supervision."

Samus remained quiet.

Levinson cleared his throat, "Please see Ms. Aran to her quarters."

The cadets nodded and walked towards the door, waiting for Samus who stepped out of them and let them lead the way.

Samus wasn't worried about Eric, she knew he could take care of himself. The cadets led her through the corridors and onto an elevator shaft. Then down another corridor and to her temporary quarters where they had been ordered to watch the door until the President arrived.

As Samus stepped inside she walked to the window and watched the stars passing by, emptying her head of any thoughts, just staring blankly out at them. She'd began to meditate while standing there, perfectly still like a statue. The hour had seemed to pass rather quickly, and the door behind Samus opened. She knew it was the President, and that they had arrived at the Space Station, but Samus didn't turn around.

Senning let the cadets in, and one other person, Delora. She had been briefed on the situation, and allowed to join in on the meeting with Samus.

Senning cleared his throat. "Samus?"

She turned around slowly and faced him. He nodded his head in greeting. Samus was somewhat surprised to see Delora there, but she waited for one of them to speak.

"Samus, as I told you before, I know you have no reason to trust us. But I also have no reason to trust you after what I've heard of the Illion Space Station incident. I hear some people who paint you to be a monster, but I hold good faith in the fact that you're still the same person who saved the Galactic Federation from impending doom several times. You can see that the situation is even."

Silence passed between them. Senning pulled at the collar of his uniform and took a seat while Samus remained standing. Finally Samus asked, "Where's the man whom arrived with me?"

"He's returned home. We gave him the choice to stay or leave, and he opted for the latter."

Samus knew he'd go back to Revon and let them know what happened. Senning continued, "We also wanted to thank you for..."

"Cut the shit Senning, you want me to do something for you and I want to know what it is that you would drop four serious charges against me for."

Senning couldn't help his smile, "Same Samus I remember. Well, you're probably going to get pissed," he said for lack of a better word, "But the problem concerns this space station. This station is where we have been conducting tests with Phazon for the past year or so. Not only Phazon however, but Metroids as well." Senning held up his hand incase Samus said anything to let him finish. "These are tests with Metroids and Phazon separately, not tests of the reactions of Metroids to Phazon.

We lost contact with this Station about 6 hours ago, and when our ships arrived our scans showed that the Metroids breached their containment fields and have killed everyone on the station."

Samus suddenly felt as if she were returning to Tallon IV. "So you want me to go in and kill the Metroids on the Station?"

"Yes, that's what we want. Or contain them, whichever is the better plan of action."

Samus exhaled long and slowly. "Senning, you hired me yourself to kill every metroid on SR388 so that they wouldn't threaten you or the mighty Galactic Federation again. Then, your people clone Metroids, which could do the same as the ones I eradicated. You're all hypocrites and I see no reason why I should continue to help you when all you seem to want to do is put yourself right back in danger after I have done so."

Senning looked at her for a moment, "You're right. We did commission you to destroy the Metroids on SR388, and now we are cloning the Metroids, however our biggest threat from the Metroids was that they would be abducted by the Space Pirates and used against us. Space Pirates don't know we've cloned them however, which is why we did so because they weren't a threat in that instance. So now we are asking for your help.

Just to let you know, you really have no idea how many strings I had to pull to be able to offer this proposition to you. Many of the Senators, save Delora here and a few others, still want to see you suffer for the crimes you committed. Samus, I don't want to see you put in a prison, or whatever you're sentenced to. I owe you too much, the Galactic Federation owes you too much. All I can ask is that you please accept this task so that I and the others who feel they owe you so much don't have to live with the regrets of knowing you didn't deserve what you'd gotten. No one died on Illion Space Station, so in conclusion all you really did was destroy federation property and steal some information, as well as trespass. But how many times have we hired you to trespass, how many times have we hired you to destroy things?

I hate to give you a long speech, but what I say is true. You are also right, but in the end you'll be helping someone who's trying to make a lot of things better."

Samus thought about what he'd said for several minutes. She thought about the consequences of not accepting this mission. They would take her to the brig and then she'd go on trial. However, if she accepted it, saying she could trust them, all the charges would be dropped, and she could go on as a so called free woman. She had vowed she would never do another job for the Galactic Federation again however.

Samus wasn't someone who broke her vows.

Finally, Samus spoke. "No, I won't do this."

Senning seemed to be utterly disappointed. So did Delora, who stepped forward, "Ms. Aran," she paused, "Samus, please do this. Don't do it for the Galactic Federation, do it for someone who wants to make things better, do it for someone who needs it. Do it for Anette, but just please do it."

Samus thought about that for a moment. She then turned her attention to Senning, "I vowed after I blew up Illion Space Station that I would never work for the Galactic Federation again, and I won't break my vow. Be thankful that Delora has a good head on her shoulders, even though I think she could've chosen a better profession." Delora smiled at that. "Because if she hadn't made that point, you would have had to live with the regrets you spoke of. So I'll accept, but not for the Federation, or you, but because there's a little girl on this ship who's smarter and better than you or I could ever hope to be. And if you don't like that, you can kiss my ass."

Senning grinned. "Yes Ma'am. We will be monitoring your progress on the Station, and in the unlikely event of your death, we will destroy it."

"Don't make me laugh," Samus said bluntly.

Senning nodded and stood up. "I forgot to mention that we're sending teams to try and restore the power. Don't worry, you'll be working alone as we know your preference is, but these teams will be dispatched with you."

Samus raised an eyebrow, "Do you think that's wise? What if they run into Metroids?"

Senning shook his head, "They've been well equipped. We know if a Metroid latches on to one of them, there's nothing we can do without harming the victim, but the weapons they're going to be equipped with have been specifically developed for stopping Metroids."

Samus didn't nod, only sighed somewhat softly and then looked at the cadets surrounding them. "Well, are we going to do this or just stand here and talk."

The captain stood before a view screen in a briefing room before 8 cadets, Samus, and the President. Delora was there as well, and the Captain was busy drawing up schematics of the Space Station, named Cyrus III.

Samus did what she normally did on briefings, pay casual attention but think more about the mission ahead of herself.

"As you can see by the readings we've done, the Metroids on this station have all gathered near the interior rooms. The rooms near the outside are almost void of life save very few of them who are probably stuck in these rooms. We believe it's because the interior is warmer." The Captain pointed out the vital areas. "The station has gone into EER or Emergency Energy Reserve. What this does is when the station has been inactive for a period of 1 or 2 hours, the station shuts down all the power but environmental control. It's sort of a security measure incase something like this should happen on any station, and it prevents the doors from being opened. The only way to restore power is manually, here in the Generator Room." He pointed out a room towards the bottom of the Station which showed no readings of life.

Samus eyed it and cataloged it in her mind. The Captain then went on, "That's what our cadets are for. Your teams are to get to this room while Aran penetrates the center of the station and kills the Metroids. If power is restored before all the Metroids are killed Aran, we would like you to simply try to contain them. If that isn't possible for whatever reason, you are authorized to take them out by whatever means necessary. So unleash the wrath you're so well known for."

Some of the cadets chuckled a bit, and Samus just stood there quietly as she always did during briefings. She remembered Captain Levinson she thought. She wasn't too good with names when it came to Galactic Federation personnel, but his demeanor was familiar, and if she was correct he was the same man who'd briefed her on her first mission to Zebes.

The door opened and Michael walked into the room, saluting Captain Levinson who returned it. "Sir, I wanted to request permission to join the team being sent to the station."

Levinson raised an eyebrow, "You sure you're up to it Captain Donovan? After what you've been through?"

Michael nodded. Samus watched him quietly and Levinson granted him permission. "You'll be sent, but not as a commanding officer. This is my ship, therefore I am placing myself in charge of this team."

"Yes sir," Michael replied. He then took his place with the cadets and Levinson continued.

"Alright, we will be entering the station through this port, the closest to the Power Generators. This will make it easier for us to turn the power on and also, easier for Aran to make it to the Crawl Tubes which you will be using to access rooms. The doors will not open without force, however the Crawl Tubes open manually. It will involve a lot of climbing but I'm sure you're up to that."

Samus remained silent. Levinson nodded. "We haven't detected any Metroid activity in the Crawl Tubes either, so you should be fine while you move through them. Are there any questions so far?"

Everyone was silent. "Now, there's one other thing. We're going to be equipped with radiation protective suits as we believe some of the Phazon on the station may have broken containers. But we're not worried about the Phazon right now, simply the Metroids. Also, I know you've all been informed of these weapons, but the weapons we are taking were developed about a year ago specifically for stopping Metroids. Since Metroids are very susceptible to cold temperatures, these weapons were made to fire blasts of a certain type of energy that has been cooled to around negative 200 degrees. I believe that sums it up, so if you have any questions, please ask now."

One of the cadets raised her hand, "What if one of us is attacked by a Metroid? What should the others nearby do?"

Levinson lowered his head for a moment. "You'll have to kill that person. There is very low oxygen on the station since the power has been off for so long, and if you breach this persons suit trying to get the Metroid off of them, then they will suffocate and die anyway. Aran, if you have anything to add, please feel free to do so."

The cadets turned their heads towards Samus who raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. She looked them over for a moment and finally said, "If one of your comrades is attacked, kill them instantly. Don't let the Metroid finish its work."

"Why?," the same woman asked.

Samus looked at her, "I've had Metroids latch onto me before, and it's the most unpleasant feeling in the world. You'll be doing them a favor, believe me. Also, if they finish and kill the victim themselves, they'll only grow bigger and stronger."

The cadet couldn't help her cringe at Samus' words and nodded. Samus sighed softly, and added one more thing, "I won't wait for the power to be turned on. So if you want any of the Metroids contained so badly, saying I can do so, then you'll have to turn the power back on as soon as possible. Besides that, I have nothing more to add."

Levinson nodded, "Thank you. Report to the Docking Bay. We'll be equipped and board the pod that will connect with the port on the station there."

Everyone got up and started to leave. President Senning stood as well and watched Levinson walk towards Samus who was switching her cannon to Ice Beam mode. Samus had a feeling her arm was going to be a little colder for a while.

"Aran, how long does it take for a Metroid to kill one person and move on?"

Samus looked at him. "It depends. For one of your people, maybe 30 seconds."

Levinson grumbled and nodded, then left the room himself. Senning walked towards Samus then and nodded his head to her. "Good luck."

**Chapter 12**

Samus was transported in the small pod to the port of the cylinder shaped space station named Cyrus with the crew that were to try to get the power generators operational again. She watched the doors on the space station coming closer to connect with that of the transport and sighed softly when it shook for a moment, and the lights came on, signaling that the locks were in place.

She'd looked over several of the cadets behind her, some of them looked very nervous about this. She still didn't think it was a good idea to send them, but she knew that with the power operational, there would be a better chance for success in that they would be able to communicate better and that they could actually open the doors instead of using crawl tubes.

The cadets all wore their protective suits, their faces hidden behind the masks, only their eyes showing in the rectangular visors they wore on their heads. Levinson spoke, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone gave him their affirmation and Samus who was infront of the door lift her arm to the panel, pressing the button for the door to open. As it did, some of the air on the pod was sucked into the room before them, sort of a vacuum effect. Samus looked around the dark room and held up her left hand for them to wait. She had to check it out to make sure it was alright before they proceeded.

She switched to her thermal visor after she'd gotten a good look around to make completely sure nothing was around. "It's clear," she spoke then, and the cadets left the pod behind her.

They made their way through the room, seeing a few ashes laying about. One of the cadets leaning down and grabbed a handful of it. "Sir, what is this?"

Samus looked back, "Someone's carcass. A Metroid killed them, that's all that's left."

The cadet dropped the ashes quickly and smacked his hand against his hip backing away, "Shit!"

Samus snorted at his reaction and walked towards a latch on the wall that led to a Crawl Tube. Opening the door, she looked inside it, and checked the map she'd downloaded from the ships computer on the station. "This leads to the Generators. You'll need to use this Tube."

Levinson came over and checked it out. Then he nodded, "She's right."

They heard something moving inside the tube, sounding like two things bumping into each other. Samus pushed Levinson to the side and leaned down before the Crawl Tube. As she was about to enter something flew out of it hitting her helmet and she stumbled somewhat. Another followed it.

The metroid flew around the room, chirping at the life it could sense about it. The second Metroid was ready to attack someone, Samus knew it's movements. She pushed herself forward as the Metroid flew forward to attack and pushed the cadet out of the way, causing the Metroid to latch onto her instead.

The cadet seemed to be frozen until Samus had pushed him, and Levinson started trying to get them into the Crawl Tubes so they could get out of harms way.

"Aran," he yelled.

He watched Samus move, ducking down into her morph ball and then plant a bomb. As the bomb exploded, the Metroid detached, making an odd sound as if it'd tasted something bad. Then Samus came out of the ball and breathing deeply yelled, "Get into the Tubes."

She turned around, targeting the Metroid and firing her ice beam at it. The creature froze in midair while the other prepared to attack her. She moved quickly to the side, and fired a missile, both dodging the attacking metroid and killing the frozen one. Then she turned around quickly towards the Metroid that had missed her and repeated those actions, killing it easily.

She looked at Levinson then and the cadet getting into the Tubes as quickly as possible. "Just get down into the generator room. I'm going to kill these bastards."

Levinson nodded and as the last cadet entered the tube, he got inside himself. Samus watched him and then looked in the other direction. She walked towards the wall and opened another hatch to a tube that would lead her further inside the station. She went into Morph Ball mode and rolled into it, finding it a quicker way to move through the small spaces. When she had to go up a ladder, she would come out of the Morph Ball and climb.

Samus rolled through the tube and came to a ladder she detected through the sonar she used to navigate with when she was in the Morph Ball. Exiting Morph Ball mode, she looked up, and saw that it led up at least 5 decks. This would be good. Now she could make her way to the different levels and eradicate the Metroids she found, before making her way back here and moving to the next.

It was time to get started.

It took Eric almost a little over an hour to get back to Revon. Once he arrived though, Drevan stood there waiting. "Where the hell have you been? Where's Samus?"

Eric walked towards him, "She with the Galactic Federation."

Drevan went somewhat wide eyed and balled his fists, "What do you mean the Federation?"

Eric began to explain about how they had tracked the ships out of the rift because Samus knew they were likely to be destroyed. He told him how there was no time to get him and Kylie to come along as the ships were leaving as soon as Samus had taken Anette and Delora. "I was on my ship went I received a message from her requesting some help with this. I don't know where you were."

Then Eric continued to explain what happened, how all three ships had been destroyed in the rift and how they'd only been able to save eight people. "After that we took the people to a Federation ship waiting on the other side of the Rift and they took Samus. I don't know where, but it didn't look like they were arresting her."

"Did you ask about her?"

Eric nodded, "They told me it was classified. So I'm guessing they wanted to employ her services again."

Drevan raised a brow, "She vowed she wouldn't take anymore jobs for them. I think they're in for a disappointment."

Eric nodded, "Either way I don't know where they took her."

Eric began to walk inside after that. Drevan watched him, "You're just going to leave her?"

"Drevan, Samus can take care of herself. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

Drevan shook his head, "No, I can't accept that."

"Drevan, where will you go? I'm worried about her too, and I know you guys have this thing, but seriously, what the hell are you going to do?"

Drevan continued to his ship, "I don't know, what I've been doing for the past 3 years, tracking and hunting."

Eric sighed and finally nodded his head, "Alright, but I wouldn't worry if I were you. She'll probably be back in the next few days."

Drevan just nodded his head and boarded his ship. Eric went on to tell the others what had happened. Kylie wanted to leave as well, and she did, but Jillian decided to stay incase Samus returned and Kylie or Drevan weren't back.

**Chapter 13**

The cadets made their way through rooms and towards other Crawl Tubes, trying to get to the Power Generators unscathed. Little speaking went on between them save orders from the captain, and they had not seen any traces of Metroids since the original two Samus had killed. The man Samus had saved was actually Michael, and he was starting to reform his opinion of her.

They were currently making their way through a Crawl Tube and down into the Generator room itself. The first cadet opened the latch while the others waited upon the ladders. He looked into the darkened room below and slowly began crawling down into it, stopping sporadically and aiming his weapon about. "It looks clear."

The others followed him and they all got off the ladder at the floor, Levinson looking towards the Generators as he said, "Let's get the panels off so we can start getting these things turned on. Once the power is restored we'll see if we can contact Aran and find out her progress."

Two of the cadets began unscrewing the panels on the walls next to the large Generators, and beneath it were the wires and the console for manually restarting the Generators.

Levinson began to type in the coding. There were 3 generators in all, and he had to put in the code to all three before the entire station would be repowered. While he got the coding in place, the other panels were removed and the coding was placed into the systems.

The first generator sounded, coming to life, but the room remained dark. Levinson shined the light fixture upon his shoulder at the second panel and helped his cadets to get the coding right. While they stood there, the other cadets watched their backs silently incase somehow any Metroids would enter the room through the Tubes.

They weren't in the Tubes however. While Levinson entered the coding to the second panel, one of the cadets looked up when he heard a soft chirping sound. "Captain, we've got company."

He didn't see anything however, and Levinson looked back towards the cadet who'd spoken. "Watch your fire in here, we don't want to hit the Generators."

The cadet nodded, but breathed heavily, warily looking slowly about. Then he saw it. "It's above the Generator!"

A rather large Metroid floated out from above the Generators, seeming to glow softly in the darkened room, and Levinson gave the order to keep entering the codes if they could.

Another Metroid appeared behind the cadet who'd spotted the first, and flew forward, latching onto him. Levinson heard a scream and aimed his weapon. "There's two!" Then he began to fire at his cadet, taking the advice Samus had given them all before they left to board the station.

The cadet fell over dead before the Metroid could finish its work, and the Metroid unlatched, sitting still for a moment as it convulsed some. Levinson watched the creature grow bigger and then float freely again, ready to take it's next victim.

The first Metroid was targeting one of the men entering the coding to the Generators and one of the cadets warned her. She turned around to late though as the large creature engulfed her and began to kill her.

Levinson had been busy shooting one of the Metroids. It didn't seem to affect it much, only after a moment or so when the Metroid backed away as if it knew what was happening. Two cadets had been killed so far, with only two Metroids in the room. One of the cadets was still busy trying to get the last coding in. He had to stop however when he looked back and saw a third Metroid coming towards him. He began to fire at it, yelling loudly while he did so, "Die you bastard!"

On the Juggernaut, President Senning was reading the life signs of the station. One of the men reported, "We've lost 3 life signs sir and the power still hasn't been restored."

Senning closed his eyes.

Levinson was backing towards the final panel. They'd finally managed to kill one of the Metroids, but another replaced it, and it looked different somehow. It's nuclei was a light blue instead of the dark green of regular adolescent Metroids, and Levinson began to shoot it. It was quit small, so he figured he could take it out quickly.

The final code was waiting to be entered, and while Levinson stood by the cadet trying to get the code in place, he shot the new Metroid continuously.

It stopped in midair and the cadet said, "I've almost got it sir!"

As Levinson stopped, he watched in horror as the Metroid started to split into two. "Shit, we've got serious problems."

He fired at one of the two, but it seemed to be invulnerable to his weapons. "Major problems!'

Then the lights and power was restored.

Samus looked around. She was about to enter into the Crawl Tube again, but instead walked over to a monitor to see if she could contact the Generator room. She sent a message but there was no reply. So she opened an audio connection, "Captain Levinson, please respond."

She heard several yells and took a deep breath. Then she heard Levinson's voice, "We've restored the power and are evacuating. There's some kind of Metroid here, it split into two when we shot it, and now it's not being affected by our weapons."

Fission Metroids, Samus thought, "Levinson, get the hell out of there now!"

Levinson was trying to get the remaining cadets, of which there were now 5, through the door. Then he got out and shut the door behind him, keeping the Metroids that had attacked them inside.

Samus stood there for a moment as she'd heard screams from some of the cadets that had been killed while she listened and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. If there were fission metroids on this station, then she knew the Phazon had to have been released somehow or another, unless the scientists had been experimenting on the Metroid with Phazon and Senning didn't know about it, either way it made things more difficult. A fission metroid was a type that Samus had run into in the very core of the crater on Tallon IV where the Phazon was the most concentrated. The concentrated Phazon was an orange in color, and even her suit infused with Phazon didn't protect her totally from it. If there were fission metroids on the station, then Samus knew there could be this highly volatile Phazon on board as well. That worried her.

When fired at, fission metroids only split into two separate forms. They could only be killed with a certain type of weapon each for reasons Samus didn't know. One might be vulnerable to electricity while another was resistant to it but vulnerable to extreme heat. In the end, Samus had found only one weapon to work against them all effectively, and that was a power bomb.

Samus began receiving a message from the Juggernaut then wanting to know the situation. So Samus opened a channel, sending a reply. "This is Samus. Many of the men have been killed. Also your Phazon containers have somehow been breached I believe and mutated some of the metroids into fission metroids." She began uploading the information she carried on the creature to them. "These are far more deadly than regular types. Awaiting your affirmation."

Senning was the one to send a reply this time, "_Samus, does this change your ability to destroy or contain the Metroids?"_

"It's hard to say Senning, it will be much more difficult now with these fission metroids, but most likely I can handle it. I want to know if you are wanting to change the plans because of this."

Silence for a moment and then Senning said, "_No, continue as planned. The team we sent is making its way to the transport pod now, but we will send it back for you when you're ready._"

"I request you open the docking bay doors so that I can summon my own ship. I'll have better luck with that."

"_Acknowledged. Docking Bay doors will be open in 15 seconds. Senning out._"

Samus thought while she waited for the docking bay doors to be opened so she could send a message to her ship to move towards the space station and orbit it.

After 15 seconds were over, she pressed a few buttons on her cannon arm and then got an idea. Studies had shown that Metroids were seriously susceptible to very cold temperatures. Normally, they could be put in stasis at temperatures of 15 degrees and held indefinantly at that temperature. They would be reanimated at 50 degrees, but they would also be sluggish. The warmer the better to Metroids, so Samus walked towards a computer and began to access the environmental controls for the entire station.

As the information was brought up, Samus began to hack into the system to get it to set the entire stations controls down to about negative 10 degrees. It wouldn't accept that command without an authorization code, so Samus had to hack the system to get this to work. Once she was done, she exited the environmental controls and stepped back. "Now let's see who's smarter."

It took a little time, and Samus just stood there leaning against the wall idly while she waited for the temperature to drop. She had switched to her thermal visor to watch as well, and after a short time the walls began to darken. Samus knew then it had gotten colder as her suit kept her at 72 degrees all the time. Switching back to her combat visor, she began to walk towards a door so she could use the elevator shafts now to move about the station.

Samus thought for several moments about her power bombs. She had 10 of them right now, but her suit could convert energy into ammo if she was low on it. So she wasn't totally worried about it. Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Samus was up one level now and closer to the top of the station. Almost immediately after the doors opened, she heard a Metroid squeal as if it had found it's evening meal. Samus walked into the room and looked around. The Metroid that had squealed was laying on the floor. The station had become too cold for them to function, and pretty soon they would be in hibernation.

Out of spite, Samus killed the Metroid laying on the ground, and then walked further into the room, checking everything out. All of the Metroids had fallen to the ground, some of them still floated, but they were slow and low flying, and one of them got closer to Samus as if to attack her. Samus simply shoved it away with her foot and froze it with her ice beam, then fired a missile at it.

"Well, I guess I can contain them," Samus mused, but she still didn't know if the cold would affect the fission metroids in the same way.

So Samus walked towards the elevator shaft and continued checking rooms the way she'd done the last one. As time went on, all Samus found were Metroids laying on the ground, unmoving. She shook her head, knowing she should destroy them all, but she didn't. After all, in her opinion if the Federation wanted to screw around with its own life, it could do that, who was she to save someone who was so obviously bent on destroying themself.

At that time, she sent the information to the Juggernaut of what she'd done, and that the Metroids were contained. But she told them to hold off their teams as she was still checking for Fission Metroid activity as the cold may not effect them in the same way.

"Sir, she's lowered the temperature on the station to negative 10 degrees. The Metroids are unable to function and therefore have been contained."

Senning nodded and sat back slowly, "Thank you Samus."

Samus finally made her way to the top level after she sent the message. The schematics of the station Samus saw on the Juggernaut had shown that this is where the phazon was stored and tested. She prepared herself for the worse and let the door open.

Squeal after squeal sounded as Samus saw at least 10 fission metroids on the other side of the door, and they all began heading towards her. Samus shut the door.

"Damn," she grumbled, and heard them hitting the door on the other side. So she prepared herself and opened the door, immediately going into morph ball mode, rolling into the slew of Fission Metroids. One latched onto her as soon as she set off a power bomb, and the flash of bright light spread out in a large orb engulfing the room, destroying any kind of furniture about and killing every metroid within its radius. She could hear them blowing up, and as soon as the bomb powered down and dissipated, Samus stood up out of morph ball mode and took a look around.

The walls seemed to be covered in Phazon which glowed a blue color, and Samus took a slow breath. Her suit was designed to withstand very high radiation, but if she came in direct contact with this material it would hurt her. It was as if it generated a lot of heat, and it burned. So Samus was careful in staying away from the walls while she worked her way further into the room.

It took her little time to come across more fission metroids along the way, and she dispatched of them much the same way she'd done the first.

"This is too easy," Samus sighed softly. She wasn't gloating about her abilities, or complaining at all. She was getting somewhat worried actually because she knew if this was easy then there had to be some kind of catch. Being a little more wary than before, she turned around and proceeded through a door on the left side of the room.

As the door opened, Samus felt a cold rush of air. She breathed slowly and looked in, seeing how dark the room was. Some type of mist seemed to be forming from the Phazon and Samus let her eyes roam about silently while she took her surroundings in. She could hear something, it almost sounded like a clattering sound. But it was a constant clattering, not as if something had fallen over. So she worked her way in further, moving slowly until she came across a large broken stasis tank. Scanning it she saw that there were DNA traces on the glass where whatever had been inside had been cut when it broke through its tank.

She tried to match the DNA up with anything on her records but there were no matchings found. Samus blinked a few times and warily looked about incase this creature was still alive on the station, possibly in the room.

Slowly she stepped forward and around a column by the wall which had been covered with the glowing blue Phazon. Something shuffled, and Samus stopped. Looking ahead, she could see something moving but she couldn't tell what it was. It seemed to be bent over the Phazon in the corner, or sitting in it. The room was too dark to tell, but it hadn't seen Samus yet. So she switched to her thermal visor.

The lighter colors from the Phazon blended in with the creature, but its shape was distinctly human. It was sitting on its knees with its back facing her, and Samus wondered for a moment if a crew member had been stuck in this room and had become seriously ill from the Phazon that had been let loose.

It froze in place for a moment, and Samus could hear it begin to cough. It was a she.

Samus had a bad feeling about this. Surely the radiation would have killed her by now if it had been 7 hours since the woman was exposed to it. But there she sat, and still aiming her weapon Samus took a slow step forward.

The woman finally pushed herself up and Samus stood still to see what she would do. The woman began walking away, into the distance. So Samus followed quietly.

She stopped, and turned around. Samus stopped too. When she saw Samus she stood there still for a moment, and Samus was about to ask if she was alright.

Suddenly she screamed at Samus and crouched down, springing forward quickly towards the wall and then pushed off of it onto Samus who barely had time to aim because she'd been so quick. The woman got right onto Samus and pushed her down, grabbing each of Samus' arms and pinning them to the floor with an unbelievable strength. Samus grunted and tried to fight against her, and they both seemed to be evenly matched where muscle was concerned because as Samus pressed her arms up, the woman pressed them back down.

Then she let go and frantically started to hit Samus anywhere she could, as hard as she could. Samus grunted angrily and aimed her weapon, ready to let the woman eat a missile. The woman knocked her cannon back though and the missile was deflected into a wall. So Samus grabbed her quickly and rolled over, right next to a wall covered in Phazon.

The woman had somehow managed to get her feet beneath Samus' abdomen and pushed on Samus who flew backwards across the room and right into the Phazon she'd been trying to avoid. Samus grunted and yelled loudly in pain pulling away from it quickly, stumbling a little.

As she took several deep breaths, she aimed at the woman again and watched her propel herself to her feet from her back without using her arms, a move Samus had used several times.

What is this thing, Samus thought to herself, but locked on her weapon and fired a missile. The missile hit the woman in the gut, and she screamed in pain, being knocked backwards into more Phazon. She lay there, barely breathing while Samus slowly walked towards her and switched to her combat visor so she could see the woman's features better. What she saw shocked her.

It wasn't the fact that this woman's skin had been terribly discolored by the phazon, or that her eyes seemed to be glowing a neon blue. It wasn't the fact that there was a gaping hole in her stomach now and that the blood was such a dark red it had turned black. What shocked Samus was that this woman **was** her.

**Chapter 14**

"What the hell!"

The barely breathing woman lay there, her eyes moving towards Samus and she grinned, and Samus took a step back. "A clone?"

Suddenly the Phazon enveloped her body and Samus backed away more. The Phazon seemed to blend over her form, covering it, bubbling some, and then let go, the woman pushed herself to her feet, fully regenerated.

Samus stared at her and the woman spoke, "Yes, a clone. Are you really so surprised?"

Samus blinked a few times and felt like she was having a dream. She didn't respond.

"I mean, the Galactic Federation had your DNA, you think that Pamela Owen left Illion Space Station without saving at least some of her work?"

Samus did reply then, "You know about Illion?"

Her clone nodded and took a few steps closer. "Yes, I know about Illion, I know about you, in fact, I have several memories of people, places, things I've never even seen before. You've led a very interesting life."

Samus closed her eyes for only a moment and then looked back at her.

"You want to know why they did this don't you?," the clone asked, as if reading Samus' thoughts. "Well, I'll tell you. They wanted a puppet of you. They wanted something they could train and teach to do the things you did without your freewill. But they failed. You see, no one outside of this station knew about me. They were going to replace you with me, and I was going to take over where you left off after you suddenly disappeared because of the trouble you were in. But now, they're all dead, and soon you will be too. I'm not evil, I just don't want to live in anyones shadow, and I do have free will, which is why I set this up."

Samus raised a brow, "You mean you're the one who breached the Phazon containers, and set the Metroids free so that you could lure me here? What made you so sure I would come?"

The clone sighed, "Well, I wasn't sure you would. It was actually a shot in the dark for me, I know of the trouble you've been in with the Federation Samus. But I had to try anyway, I suppose I get my tenacity from you."

"Maybe you did, but you're not me. What makes you think you can kill me? And out of curiosity, what would you do after I'm dead?"

The clone grinned again, a grin Samus was beginning to hate, "I don't think I can kill you, I know I can. While I don't have your quaint little cybernetic implants, or your suit, the doctors here have infused me with Phazon, and I can outmatch you on any given occasion. After you're dead, I'll just take your suit and infuse it with Phazon, so then my lack of implants won't be a problem. Instead, I'll control the suit through Phazon rather than implants, and I'll be you...or an emulation of you anyway."

If this clone had been infused with Phazon, then Samus knew two things. One, she would feed off the Phazon like a person who was addicted. It would let her grow stronger once she'd had her fix of it, and like Samus had just seen it would regenerate her. The second was that if Samus wanted to beat her, she was definitely on a bad turf. Samus needed to get out of here, somewhere away from any kind of Phazon so that they would be on even ground.

"What's the matter Samus, are you realizing how against you the odds are? I know your moves, I know how you think, I **am** you."

"You might know all that, but you're not me, and I think you're failing to realize one very important thing saying you know so much."

"What?"

Samus got closer to her, "I've had worse odds than this. I've been near death so many times I couldn't count them, you however have not. Now if you want to walk in my place, then you're going to have to take everything I give you and enjoy it, otherwise I'm just going to smile and shove my boot right up your ass."

The clone was silent for only a moment before she said, "We'll see."

Samus already had an idea, and she only hoped the clone hadn't second guessed her, but as soon as the clone shutup, Samus aimed her weapon and the clone pushed the cannon aside, pulling her arm behind her back and twisting. Samus wanted this to happen for as soon as she moved out of the way, Samus had nothing to stop her from getting to the door where she could lead this clone away from this Phazon.

Samus reached her left hand behind the clones head who was trying to break her arm, and quickly grabbed a handful of her hair. Gripping the clones hair, Samus pounded it's forehead into the back of her helmet once, twice, three times before the clone let go and Samus could get away. She lunged towards the door and it took a moment for the clone to gather herself, a bit of blood trickling down her nose. She yelled angrily and chased after Samus, who opened the door and got out before the clone could reach her.

Samus could only guess but she believed the Phazon was keeping this clone from freezing in the low temperatures of the station. Perhaps if the clone was stupid enough to follow her away from the Phazon, then the clone would start to freeze. Samus made her way towards the elevator doors, the clone was following, but Samus initiated her speed booster, outrunning this clone tremendously until she made it. Then she stopped at the door and casually opened it. Turning around she fired several missiles until the doors shut. The clone dodged them and came to the door, stopping while she took several deep breaths.

The clone knew what Samus was trying to do. But she'd have a few surprises for her. Opening the door, she looked down and saw the elevator descending. The clone jumped down on top of it, and Samus heard the thud on top of the elevator as she aimed her weapon up and began to charge her power beam. The clone was trying to get the emergency hatch on the top of the elevator opened and as it came open, Samus fired a charged super missile, blowing the hatch open herself. She heard the clone scream, and then the elevator stopped. Samus exited and made her way into the room.

The clone looked down at her arm which had a piece of shrapnel in it, and she grabbed it, grunting while she pulled it out. Blood ran down her hand and dripped onto the elevator, but she ignored the wound for now, as in a few moments it would heal quite well. She jumped down then and opened the door, looking into the room before her. Samus seemed to have disappeared. The clone smiled some and walked into the room.

"What's wrong Samus, too afraid to come out and face me? Hoping that my being away from Phazon will cause me to freeze without a nice suit like yours?"

She continued walking in plain view, knowing Samus was somewhere in the room hiding. The clone reached towards small pipe on the wall and grabbed it. Then with her booted foot she began to kick it off the wall. She twirled it in her hand back and forth, looking about, "Don't worry, I won't. In fact, this cool air invigorates me. Come out Samus, the only way you're going to get rid of me is to face me head on."

Then the clone swung the pipe at several computers, causing them to bust, electrical sparks flying everywhere. She started screaming angrily as she did so. While she busted the computers, she didn't see the large suited figure sliding down from a pipe in the ceiling behind her.

"Come out so I can kill you," the clone wailed loudly. Then she turned around and met the end of Samus' cannon, which knocked her several feet across the room and into a glass stasis tank which broke on contact.

As she lay there, Samus knew she'd been knocked unconscious, Samus only said, "And your screaming's giving me a headache, so shut the hell up."

Samus headed towards the clone, knowing that the Phazon was causing it to be highly unstable, as in uncontrollable anger, mood swings, and all together insanity. She stopped a few feet away from the clone and looked at it for a moment, then aimed her weapon. The clone opened her eyes, and as Samus fired, it rolled out of the way and stood up, grabbing Samus by the throat who in turn grabbed the clones throat. As they struggled, face to face, Samus watched the wounds on her clones head begin to heal right before her eyes and Samus pulled her cannon up, aiming at her head.

That caused the clone to let go and duck, and she tackled Samus, ramming her shoulder into Samus' gut, knocking her backwards. The clone began to push Samus backwards, and Samus rammed her cannon down onto the clones back hard, over and over until they hit the wall. The clone grabbed Samus' cannon and while Samus tried to pull it away from her, she threw her head forward, hitting her helmet onto the clones head, possibly breaking her nose.

The clone went back a little, but she looked over at Samus and spit her blood onto Samus' visor. The black blood ran down the visor while the clone continued to hold Samus' cannon back against the wall with her arms.

Samus had grabbed her throat with her left hand and squeezed tightly, but the clones grip remained strong. Then she rammed her knee into the clones gut hard, the pointed end of her boot breaking the clones skin, and finally the clone let go of her cannon. At that point, Samus pulled her cannon forward quickly and started firing round after round of her power beam into the clones stomach.

It took little time then for the clone to fall back, and she lay there with a blank expression on her face.

Samus breathed heavily and looked down on the dead clone. The eyes were still glowing and Samus looked away from it, walking towards a monitor on the wall. She began to contact the juggernaut.

"_This is Levinson, Samus are you alright?_"

Levinson had gotten out with only one other loss of his team, and had been on the Juggernaut for the past half hour now.

"Levinson, put Senning on, I know he's there."

"_This is Senning, what's wrong?_"

Samus tried to control her anger, she knew Senning didn't know about the clone, "They cloned me Senning. The crew on this station cloned me and infused the clone with Phazon somehow. I just took care of her though, and you have your Metroids contained."

Senning was quiet for a moment. A clone of Samus? Finally, he simply said, "Good work, we can take over from here. Board your ship and report back."

Samus took a deep breath and looked back at the clone, only to find it wasn't there any longer. "Shit, she's still alive."

"_Who is?_"

Samus didn't respond and closed the signal. Senning looked at Levinson who said, "The clone?"

Senning shook his head, "Who cloned Samus? Someone download the logs from that station. I want to know EXACTLY what went on there. Do it now!"

The cadet nodded and went to work. Senning turned around to Levinson then, "Get a team over there now!"

Samus looked left and right, everywhere from where she stood by the monitor. How could it have survived! She'd blasted the hell out of it, and it had just laid there for a minute and then left? No, it seemed to want Samus dead too badly, so Samus knew it was still in the room, somewhere.

Suddenly Samus heard a loud noise from behind her. As she turned around a large glowing orb of blue energy struck her and knocked her all the way across the room into the elevator door. After that, Samus had no idea what happened.

**Chapter 15**

Senning only allowed Delora and Levinson into the meeting room as he had directed the information downloaded from Cyrus Station there. He wanted them both as not only witnesses to what went on when they read the information, but also he wanted Delora's advice since she was one of the higher ranking senators in the Galactic Federation.

The president then brought up the information. It read as follows.

"Subject: Project IUX-882

ID Number: 33J45KLB972

Date: 66.973.92

Code named IUX-882, this clone project is not only to satisfy the needs of the Galactic Federation for replacing Samus Aran, but is also going to be our first attempt at infusing a human being with Phazon. Since the report of Samus Aran's death, we have proposed the creation of her clone in an attempt to continue her service in the Galactic Federation and on military benefit of keeping our enemies who feared her wrath at bay in the subterfuge that she is still alive. We are planning on completing this project in 4 stages.

Stage one will be the actual creation of the clone and its engineering. During this stage we will begin both basic physical and mental training of IUX-882. Stage two will be the fusion of Phazon with the subject. At this stage, the project may need to be terminated because we have never attempted to infuse a human being with Phazon before. However studies are coming along to prevent any foul ups that may accompany this stage.

Stage three will be the fitting of this subject with an actual power suit. We do not have the original designs from Samus Arans power suit, however we have our best engineers studying her equipment and believe we can make a very successful replica of it. The only thing we are struggling with is the morph ball function.

Stage four will be to observe the clones actual performance throughout several simulations which we feel mirror the missions Samus Aran took on Zebes, Tallon IV, and SR388 as well as several simulations that will prove this clones abilities to us.

We have estimated these stages to take at least 3 months to perform successfully, with any luck sooner. This project has been confirmed and approved by Senators Mirie Minya, Dolgan Volar, and Chesca Beree'. The project however will not be on display for the entire Galactic Senate due to classification and security issues.

Director of Science and Industry, Collin Morlene."

Senning took a slow breath after reading that, "Well, at least we know who's to blame for this now. Let us continue shall we?"

They brought up the next information and Senning once again began to read it to them. There was only information on the first three stages however, not the final, and the president could only guess that the Metroids had been the cause of that. Nevertheless the report on stage one went as follows.

"Stage one, we have successfully created Aran's clone and have engineered it to have little to no freewill of its own. Whether or not our efforts in removing its freewill have been successful will only be found out over time as we teach this clone over the time span of the next month. We have also engineered it to be stronger since we lack much of the cybernetic implant technology that exists in the real Samus Aran's anatomy, and also, our plans to infuse the clone with Phazon will hopefully serve in place of the implants. The DNA Pamela Owen has supplied us with has proven to be very useful as well in our efforts of not only cloning Aran, but of also cloning the Metroids. Also, the studies from her last project which were brought to an end with the destruction of Illion Space Station have led us away from cloning the Chozo for the time being."

Senning went on to the second stage, "Stage two, IUX-882's training has come along well. It has been two months and over this time period we have not only trained her in the art of combat which she has seemed to pick up as if she were meant to do it, but we have also infused her successfully with Phazon. She hasn't shown any negative side effects to the materials either, such as addiction or insanity. The Phazon has also caused her to become physically stronger as well as given her, somehow, the ability to regenerate very quickly, both side effects we are looking into at this time. Despite physical skin discolorations that have resulted from the phazon infusion, which has caused IUX-822's skin to look somewhat of a dark blue in color, as well as her eyes to seem to glow in dark rooms, the infusion has been more successful than we could have hoped. The clone interacts well with us, and is also mindful of authority. We expect our next stages to go by easily and possibly quicker than we'd initially thought."

Then stage three was reported on. The report seemed to end unfinished however. "Stage three, we have not been able to complete the power suit armor which is to be worn by IUX-822 in action. The engineers have come across several design flaws in their works and are working around the clock to fix these problems. They do not expect to have a working model for at least another two weeks. While disheartening, we have decided to put our clone in several simulations without armor to see how well she can perform. Also, the clone has shown increased intelligence as time goes by, and she has somehow offered us information on the power suits creation. We are not sure where she has gotten this knowledge from however, but under high scrutiny we are going to put her suggestions to work. The only thing troubling us at this time is that we have witnessed a few violent outbursts by IUX-822. It's been nothing severe, just anger over certain details of her training and her work, but we are still planning on watching her closely now that this has happened."

There were a few other mentions in the reports about the work with the Metroids and also some type of Phazon Weapon. Since it wasn't a military base however, the reports on the Phazon Weapon were slim to none, and the only thing the reports offered were percentages and scientific equations on how to get such a weapon to work. But the reports on the clone ended there, and Senning looked at the others. Delora had her head lowered, "I can't believe they did this without the Federation knowing of it."

Senning pounded his fist down onto the desktop, obviously angry. "This is insane. First off, I want those Senators who authorized this brought here. Has the team been deployed to the station Levinson?"

Levinson nodded, "Yes, as soon as you asked sir."

"I'm going to organize an effort to prevent these types of projects from happening without the entire Senates consent. Whatever research Pamela Owen started dies with her in the rift, and whatever research someone else has started that mirrors this does as well." Senning looked at the two as they nodded their heads in agreement. "This has gotten out of control."

Delora spoke then, "Perhaps we should try to contact Samus with this information?"

Senning nodded and they began to open a channel. They knew Samus may not reply, but they were going to try anyway.

The cadets sent to the Station worked their way through the rooms quietly, seeing some of the Metroids laying on the floor, not moving. "How the hell did she manage that?"

Michael Donovan was among them and he shook his head slowly. "I don't know but keep your eyes open." They made their way throughout the room, frost had actually formed on some of the pipes from the condensation in the cold temperatures. Then the door ahead lit up and opened. The cadets aimed their weapons.

Samus stood on the other side, "It's just me."

"How do we know for sure? Don't you have a clone somewhere around here?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but she's a clone, she's not wearing a suit."

"Good point," Michael replied and gave the order to lower their weapons. Then he asked, "Are you alright Aran?" It was then he'd noticed her suit was no longer purple and yellow, now instead, it was mostly black with a silver helmet and chest plate and the lights glowed red instead of blue as did her visor. "What happened?"

Samus was leaning against the wall as she said, "Nothing, I'm fine. The clone is up on the higher levels of the station unconscious. I locked her in a room with Phazon and left her there for you to deal with. I would terminate it, it seems highly unstable."

The cadets nodded and Michael gave the command for them to go up. He stood behind for a moment though, "Do you need any help back to the Juggernaut?"

Samus shook her head, "No, I can get there myself."

Michael nodded, "Of course. I think you should report back to Senning immediately. He seemed pissed about this whole thing."

Samus just nodded as he walked off to join his cadets, and she watched him, raising an eyebrow behind the now red visor, the eyes glowing somewhat, though not very noticeable unless someone looked hard enough.

As Michael and the cadets made his way up, Michael thought about Samus for a moment. Besides her suits appearance, something seemed different. Somehow, he didn't think Samus would have left the clone for the Federation to deal with, but he didn't know her that well yet.

They made it to the top deck and opened the doors, slowly moving into the room, staying far away from the Phazon. Their suits were protected from radiation, so they weren't worried about that. None of them came in direct contact with it either, and they worked their way towards the middle of the room. In the middle of the floor lay the clone, and Michael gave the silent command for them to cover him as he walked over to it and tapped his foot against its shoulder. It didn't move. So he leaned down and rolled her over, seeing her face, a gash in her head and her eyes shut. "Alright, inform the Juggernaut on our confirmation of the situation."

One of the cadets walked towards the computers and began to send a message to them. "Captain, they're sending a signal to Samus, do you want me to intercept?"

Michael looked at him and nodded. The cadet read it aloud, "They want Aran to destroy the clone. Affirm this order and carry out sir?"

Michael was looking at the clone for a moment. He knew something wasn't right, and just when he was about to reply, the clone opened her eyes. Michael aimed his weapon. "Hold your fire," he yelled to his cadets.

Samus could feel that one of her ribs were broken. She looked around, feeling as if she were going to freeze, but also felt sick on her stomach. The clone had stolen her suit. Samus cringed when she pushed herself up, seeing the cadets surrounding her, moving very slowly. "We have to find it."

Her voice was weak, and Michael had to strain to hear it. "Find what?"

"That goddamn clone!" She tried to yell but cringed because of her broken rib. "I have to get out of here and get inoculated. This...radiation..." Samus tried to get to her feet, but everything was spinning and she collapsed again.

"Captain, do you think it's possible this is the real Samus?"

Michael wasn't sure. Samus knew they weren't convinced, and so she pushed her tanktop to the side over her shoulder blade, showing a tattoo of an S inside a circle which was her mark. No one knew she had it, not even Jillian. "That should be proof enough for you. Clones don't have these kind," she panted for breath, "of tattoos, only serial numbers." It was probably the only way she could prove it was the real her, and when Michael saw that he nodded. "Get her to the Juggernauts infirmary. This is the real Samus." He went over to the monitor then and sent a message to the Juggernaut which only said one thing. Intruder Alert.

**Chapter 16**

The clone, wearing Samus' suit made her way to the pod and boarded it, taking it back to the Juggernaut. It didn't take long to board the ship and once she was on, she was escorted to the meeting room with Levinson, Delora, and Senning. Everyone thought she was Samus Aran.

Pitiful, the clone thought. She'd been able to take out Samus with a powerful blast of one of the Phazon Weapon prototypes that had been in production. The prototype had been delivered to the station as an example of what it may look like for the engineers there to work with, and though it wasn't a working model, it had barely hurt IUX-822 when she'd fired it. The weapon had discharged Phazon onto her body, somewhat of a backfire, but that wasn't anything that would hurt this Phazon Infused being.

Then she'd drug Samus to the elevator and had taken her to the upper decks of the station where they'd first seen each other. There, she removed Samus' suit as if it were her own and infused it with Phazon. She had then put on the suit and walked back towards Samus who was laying on the floor unconscious. Her booted foot hit Samus' head, leaving a gash and then hit her in the side several times. The clone had only grinned once she was done and said, "I'll let the Phazon finish you off."

Then she'd left. Her only problem was the cadets that had come on board the station, but she was pretty secure in the fact that they would kill Samus thinking Samus was actually the clone and she would finally take her place so to speak.

Now she entered into the meeting room and Senning turned around. "Samus, are you alright? What happened to your suit?"

"It's nothing, it was infused with Phazon when the clone knocked me into some of it. I'm fine though."

Senning nodded, "We'd sent a message to you to destroy the clone, did you receive it?"

The clone shook her head, "No, but I'm sure the team you sent will."

Senning nodded and took a seat. As he was about to speak again, Levinson got his attention, "Sir, we're receiving a message from the station, you should look at it."

Senning pulled the COM up on the desk he sat at and read the message. It said Intruder Alert. Samus Aran is still on the station, the clone has managed to steal her suit and is probably boarding the Juggernaut now. Please be advised.

Senning cleared his throat and continued to act cool. "They've killed the clone and are returning to the Juggernaut now. Good work Aran."

The clone had a grin on her face beneath the mask. "Thank you sir."

Senning took a deep breath. If they hadn't just received that message, then the clone would have just given itself away. Samus never called anyone sir. It was probably a habit from part of its behavioral programming. "Delora, Levinson, we should probably take care of the crew returning."

Levinson had entered a message into the computer system for security to report to the meeting room. The clone was watching him while Senning spoke as if he were trying to keep everyones attention.

"What are you doing Levinson?" The clone asked.

Levinson didn't hesitate, "Sending a command to have the returning crew inoculated."

Then the doors opened and about 15 cadets aiming their weapons flooded into the room, aiming at the clone and yelling, "Put your hands up and stay where you are!"

The clone didn't move, and Senning stood up. "It's over IUX-882. Your project has been terminated."

The clone started laughing and Senning walked to the left towards Delora and the cadets as one of them escorted them to the door. Then the clone spoke, "Leaving without me?" She had raised her arms in the air. "Just give me a second chance, I'm sure I can behave," then she aimed quickly at Senning and some of the cadets, firing off the Phazon Beam which reached out like lightening bolts across them. It began melting some of the cadets weapons and killing some of them as well, and Levinson ran towards her, trying to knock her over while the other cadets began to fire. IUX-882 turned her cannon on Levinson, and killed him almost instantly before shot after shot hit her and knocked her across the table.

The cadets that didn't get hit by the powerful Phazon beam stood up, still aiming their weapons. "Medic to the Meeting room now!" One of them yelled.

They continued to aim however, watching the other side of the table for any movements as they approached it slowly. On the other side lay the clone, and as they saw it, the medics came in behind them and began to get the injured people out, including President Senning.

Slowly the first cadet hit his weapon onto the clone and it didn't move. "I think it's dead," he said to everyone and summoned someone to take the corpse to the O.B.M., or on-board morgue where they kept all their casualties.

Samus opened her eyes seeing a large white light above her head and knew she was in some kind of infirmary.

"Samus?" She heard a woman speaking her name. Then she saw her come over her head, "Samus, you're in the infirmary on the Juggernaut. How are you feeling?"

Samus grumbled for a moment. "Like I could kick someone's ass." Samus pushed herself up then and squinted her eyes. "What happened?"

Michael had entered the room just before she woke up and he said, "Captain Levinson has been killed, and President Senning is severely wounded, along with another senator who isn't expected to survive."

Samus looked up quickly. Besides a slight groggy feeling she was fine and she stood up. "Delora?"

Michael nodded, "Do you know her?"

"Where is she," Samus looked towards the doctor.

"We aren't allowing anyone in or out right now, they're in surgery."

Samus sighed a little and looked at Michael, only asking, "And the clone?"

"Dead. It's in the O.B.M. I was directed to get you so that you can retrieve your suit, which is infused with Phazon by the way."

Samus took another deep breath, "How did you kill it?"

"Don't worry, we checked it. About 7 cadets hit it with their weapons several times."

Samus walked towards a computer monitor. "Where is the O.B.M.?"

Two cadets walked in and looked at Samus. Samus looked at Michael and waited. Finally he said, "Calm down, it's dead."

"No, it's not Donovan. I blew this things stomach open with a missile, I knocked it across a room, and emptied at least fifteen shots of my power beam into its gut, believe me, if all you did was shoot it, it's not dead."

Michael breathed slowly, "It's alright, there are men guarding the doors."

"Check on them."

Michael grumbled but did as she asked so she'd be satisfied, "This is Captain Donovan to the O.B.M., is everything alright down there?"

They heard a reply, "_Yes Captain, everything's fine. Is something wrong?_"

"No, just doing a routine check. Donovan out."

He looked at Samus who tilted her head back. "Its not dead. We need to get down there right now!"

One of the cadets walked up behind Samus and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ok, calm down."

He'd thought without her suit he might have a better chance of controlling her. He was wrong however and found out quickly. Samus grabbed his arm and twisted it, turning around to face him, his arm held out straight and away from his side forcing him to bend down as she glared at him. "Don't ever touch me again," she sneered.

"Samus," Michael said, "Let him go. Let's go and get your suit. You're the only one who knows how to get it off."

Samus held him for another moment before she complied and he pulled his hand back away from her, looking at it. She'd squeezed his hand very hard, and he said, "Are you sure you're human?"

Samus didn't reply. As Michael walked to the door Samus stopped him. "Wait, I have an idea." She then looked at the other cadet, a woman who was about the same size as she was, wearing a suit and mask as was the basic uniform of a Galactic Federation cadet. "Let's trade clothes," Samus told her.

Michael led the two cadets down to the O.B.M., or at least one cadet and Samus wearing a cadets uniform. Samus scratched her side several times and wrinkled her nose at how the material of the suit

seemed to be really irritating. Donovan gave his clearance then and they walked inside, Samus following. Michael walked over towards the table and pushed the cover back. Samus tilted her head. "You said she was dead?"

Instead of the clone, there lay someone else who'd died in the clones attack earlier.

"Lieutenant!", Michael demanded as one of the guards by the door looked inside. "Has anyone come in or out of this room?"

"No sir, and I haven't heard anything either."

Samus looked around the room while Michael yelled, "Security alert!", and her eyes caught site of a crawl tube near the floor on the opposite side of the door.

"Post guards at the entrance to every crawl tube on this ship, and I mean EVERY tube."

Samus went over to the tube then and opened the door, putting her weapon behind her back while Michael said, "I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are, you need to go to the docking bay."

"Why is that?" Michael asked.

"Because I know how she thinks. She's going to try to get on my ship."

"But it's not there, " Michael mused.

"Exactly, and when she finds out she'll hijack a ship. Now get your ass going!"

"Wait, where are you going if you know she's heading for the docking bay?"

Samus looked up at him, "To get my suit back."

Michael nodded and ran off looking back, "Hey Aran, good luck."

Samus just nodded somewhat and got into the tube. She knew this clone couldn't be allowed off the ship in her suit, and she would kill it before it got the chance.

**Chapter 17**

IUX-882 rolled through the tubing in morph ball mode. She bumped into several walls as she tried to get used to the sonar which was used to navigate, and then came to a crossway. As the tubing went up, there was just enough room for her to stand up, and she did so, bringing up the map for the station. The docking bay was three floors down, and so IUX-882 opened the below her after moving to the side.

Just then she stumbled a little, taking a deep breath. The first thing that entered into her mind was that she needed Phazon. She needed to be near it. She hadn't been very far away from an abundant source since the day she was created, and this revelation that she felt she needed it surprised her some.

She finally started crawling down the ladder then and counted her way down three floors. This was it, she noted and began to crawl through the tube, this time without being in morph ball mode. As she pulled herself to the hatch, she could hear someone moving around on the other side of it.

She backed up a little from the door and took a slow breath. She had to get out of here, and soon. She was far too edgy to stay put any longer.

Michael walked into the docking bay and looked towards the cadets by the hatch of the crawl tube. He nodded satisfied and then turned, looking about for other possible ways into the docking bay. As he was about to speak, they heard a loud noise, and then suddenly the crawl tube hatch blew open, shrapnel wounding the cadets near by it. "Take cover," Michael yelled and began to fire at the now open hatch.

The clone had pulled herself out rather quickly, but she came out firing the Phazon beam, a continuous burst of Phazon streaming across the room at the cadets who'd done as Michael had ordered. Some were a little too slow however and were killed almost instantly.

The clone saw that Samus' ship wasn't in the bay while she fired the weapon, and she grumbled, looking at other ships she could hijack.

Michael took random shots over the large crates he was hiding behind at the clone. The firing stopped and he peered out over the crate to see the clone was either taking shelter behind one of the ships, or she was getting into one, either way she was out of sight.

The clone grabbed the ledge of a ship to pull herself up onto it, ready to get the hell out of the Juggernaut. As she did, she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her away from the vessel and holding her tightly. Samus had come up behind the clone and wrapped her arms under and around the clones, and was now struggling with the clone to keep her occupied. "Did you miss me," Samus asked menacingly before she used most of her strength pull the heavily suited clone around, her arms still wrapped beneath and around the clones shoulders.

The clone fought back of course, picking Samus up off the ground and backing her into the side of a ship. Samus grunted as she did that again. Then again. Despite the pain Samus felt, she was determined to hang on. Michael had come running around the corner when he heard the commotion along with a few other cadets who watched the fight.

Samus heard them cheering her on, and she grunted while the clone tried to crush her on the side of the ship. She had been reaching for the arm cannon. The clone was pushing so tightly Samus was finding it hard to breath. Finally she reached the cannon and pressed the button pad, quickly pressing the top left button as the pad flipped over to reveal the tiny console. The button she pressed would allow her to give the suit voice commands when she wasn't wearing it, and Samus said with the rest of her breath, "Computer emergency power down code Samus 337 Delta 9."

The clone had been so busy trying to crush Samus she hadn't realized what had happened, and as the suit powered down at Samus' command, her visor also went black. The clone was now blind unless she removed the helmet.

The clone gasped and screamed angrily, pulling away from the ships hull she was trying to crush Samus against as she started to try to fire blindly, but the power was cut off so her cannon didn't work either. She wasn't able to breath well inside the suit since the life support was also not working and Samus hung on as the clone reached and pulled the helmet off, dropping it on the floor.

Once that was done, she used all of her strength to grab Samus and pull her off. Samus let go now and flew towards the cadets and landed on the floor, sliding to a stop.

Samus ripped off her mask and glared towards the clone. The clone stared back, halfway between them both was the helmet to Samus' power suit. Samus knew if the clone got the helmet back and put it back on, then she could power the suit up again as their voices sounded just alike. So she had to get it before the clone did.

Samus pushed herself forward, the clone moving at the same time and they reached for the helmet. Samus reached it first, knocking it away, and she yelled, "Someone grab it!" Michael took the chance to do as she said.

The clones hand went around Samus' throat and Samus grabbed hers with both her hands. "You should've killed me when you had the chance," Samus grunted out.

"I will now," the clone replied.

Then the clone raised her cannon arm into the air and tried to slam it into Samus' skull, but Samus met it half way with her right hand and pressed as hard as she could. Finally, Samus got a leg beneath the clones abdomen and pressed upward hard, knocking the clone backwards and into the hull of the ship behind her.

Samus got up and went towards the clone who was trying to push herself up. As she did so she got onto its back and reached inside the neck of the suit, looking for the manual latch. It didn't take her any time at all and she pressed it, which caused the chest cavity of the suit to open. Michael had come to help and held it open incase it somehow shut again, as he had no clue how the suit worked. The cadets all joined in as well to hold the clone down while they got the suit off.

The shoulders also bent backwards and once that happened Samus moved around the other side while the clone kept trying to push herself up, screaming, "Get off me!"

"I think someone needs a nap," Samus yelled angrily, and she kicked the clone in the head hard once, twice which knocked her out, three times on principle. She quickly began removing the suit then and slid it away grabbing one of the cadets weapons then and aiming it at the clone who laid still on the floor.

They all backed away and the clone began to move. "Get my suit and get out of here, I need to teach someone a lesson," Samus said lowly. The cadets did as she suggested, and got the suit, getting it out of the docking bay. Michael walked past Samus and she gave him the weapon she was holding, then removed the top of the cadet suit she wore, throwing it to the side. Michael took the weapon, knowing Samus wanted to beat the hell out of the clone laying on the floor and walked towards the door, handing it to one of the cadets who wanted to watch as Michael stood and did also.

"I don't want anyone interfering," Samus said, knowing Michael and some of the men watched. She then looked down at the clone who'd woke up and pushed herself over. "You know, you forgot something."

The clone, whose face was covered in blood, slowly tilted her head up to Samus who continued, "I know your moves as well, I know how you think as well, but you'll NEVER be me."

The clone smiled some and pushed herself up, standing before Samus. "Maybe you're right, but I don't need your suit to kill you."

"And neither do I," Samus said and lunged for her, knocking her against the ships hull again. They grabbed each other in a wrestlers hold, and Samus smashed her forehead into the clones, making it bleed even more. The clone didn't let go, their grips on each other tight, and Samus said, "Quaint little cybernetic implants of mine huh?" Then she smashed her forehead against the clones again, the clones blood dripping down Samus' face.

The clone brought up her knee, knocking Samus back some, but Samus held on and used her strength to throw the clone in the opposite direction, letting go while IUX-882 stumbled backwards. Then Samus swung her right fist hitting the clone, who in turn jabbed her left fist into Samus' gut hard. She grabbed Samus' shoulder when she was distracted from the hit quickly and pulled her forward, ramming her knee into Samus' chin causing Samus to fall backward. As Samus landed, she shook her head some and saw the clone coming closer.

Quickly Samus swiped her foot beneath the clones legs, knocking her back also. The clone grunted when she hit the floor, but pushed herself forward and reached to Samus, moving on top of her. Then she grabbed Samus' head and started ramming it into the floor.

Samus grunted as her head hit the floor. It looked like there were more than one clone on top of her, but she concentrated on the one in the center and mustered her strength, swinging a balled fist against the clones head, knocking her back. In that instant without using her arms, Samus rolled back and then propelled herself forward to her feet. She made her way to IUX-882 and hit the clone in the stomach, the chest, then the neck hard, using first her left then her right fist until finally her right fist connected with the clones cheek and knocked her five feet backwards.

Samus watched as the clone hit the floor and she stood there, waiting for the clone to get back up.

The clone finally stood up after several moments, and the two stared at each other, both bleeding now and Samus stood up straight, rolling her neck to from side to side as it cracked and popped. Then she held her hand up and crooked her fingers at the clone to come closer.

The clone did so and started swinging her fists at Samus frantically who began to block all the blows. Low blow, then high blow, Samus blocked them, working up momentum until she caught one hand, then the other, and reached up her right foot, kicking her boot into the clones head, and then pushing her with the same boot in the gut, causing her to fly across the room towards the other cadets.

Samus took slow steps towards the clone, who spit blood onto the floor. Wiping her mouth, the clone pushed herself up yet again, and came for Samus once more.

Samus was ready to end this now, and as the clone came closer Samus jabbed both her fists, one held above the other, into the clones chest and directly into the center of her forehead, knocking her down again.

She looked at Michael and held her hand up for the gun she'd given him earlier. He threw it to her and she caught it, aiming at the broken form of IUX-882's body on the floor.

IUX-882 looked up at Samus, "I thought this was..." She gasped her breath, "A physical fight."

Samus lifted her head some, "I thought you knew I was a bounty hunter."

"So," IUX-882 asked.

"So, that means I'll fight any damn way I want to," Samus replied and then began to fire blast after blast of the weapon at the clone.

She destroyed the clones head with the weapon, but didn't stop there. She continued to shoot it, long after it was dead for sure and any physical form on it could have been even remotely identified. By the time Samus was through destroying this creature, all that was left was gore and charred flesh, not a pretty sight. One of the cadets even threw up.

Samus dropped the weapon on the ground and looked at Michael who had raised an eyebrow.

"What? He stayed and watched because he wanted to, it's not my fault he threw up," she said noting the sick cadet kneeled over on the floor.

Michael just chuckled some and shook his head. "So it's over now?"

Samus looked at the remains, "Well if she gets back up like that, then I think we're screwed."

Michael grinned and nodded, "What about your suit? What are you going to do about the Phazon in it?"

Samus took another deep breath, "It's fine, it's been like that before. Open the docking bay doors. I'm going to summon my ship back from orbiting the Space Station."

Michael nodded and stood to the side as Samus walked towards the door, intent on getting her suit back, and he then walked on to do as she'd asked. "Alright Aran, but you need to get to the infirmary too. You've got a nasty cut on your head."

"Screw you Donovan," Samus commented and heard Michael laugh loudly. Michael had changed his opinion on women somewhat now. Well, not all of them, but he knew his thinking had been wrong.

It had been a hell of a day.

**Chapter 18**

Samus was waiting outside the infirmary. It had been an hour and during that time she'd looked over her suit and found that nothing had been damaged, her suit was just like it was before, only infused with Phazon now. She would simply have to get Nivist to help her in removing the Phazon since he was the chief engineer of her suit and would know how to remove a problem such as that.

So she'd replaced her suit and gone to the infirmary to wait on the status of Delora and President Senning.

Finally, the doctor came through the doors where they were being held and looked at Samus. "President Senning is badly injured, but he's going to make it. He's awake and he's coherent, but he's very weak right now."

Samus nodded, "What about Delora?"

The doctor shook her head, "I'm afraid she didn't make it. Her wounds were far too severe to be fixed, though we tried the best we could. There was just nothing we could do for her I'm afraid."

Samus closed her eyes for a moment. She was saddened at the loss of Delora yes, but that wasn't the foremost thing on her mind. What she was more occupied with was Anette, who'd been put in custody on the ship when they arrived.

"I want to see Senning. Don't worry, I'll be brief."

The doctor nodded and led her into the room. Senning laid there with a bandage around his head, as his face had been burned pretty badly, and only his eyes and mouth showed. He saw Samus and said, "Please leave us Doctor," quietly. The doctor nodded and after she left, Samus stepped closer, removing her helmet for his sake of hearing her better than the warped voice her helmet caused would allow.

"Samus, this might not mean much, but thank you. I mean for everything."

Samus sighed softly and said, "I know, and your welcome. I wish this hadn't happened to you."

Senning closed his eyes for a moment, "Well, in any case I'll be out of here in a few days, and I'm going to tell you now that I am going to try my best to put a stop to these projects. Pamela Owens work dies with her."

Samus nodded slowly, "Rest up Senning. I hate to say this, but you're one of the few good politicians I've known. I think the Galactic Federation needs you."

"Samus, coming from you that means a lot to me. I understand Delora was killed?"

Samus nodded.

"I see. Her daughter is an orphan then."

"So was I," Samus said somewhat bluntly.

"And look how you turned out," Senning mused and tried to smile.

Samus grinned, "I'm not that bad."

Senning got a serious look on his face again then, "How can I myself repay you for what you've done. How could the entire federation? We owe you so much and we've repaid you so little. There must

be something I could do personally at least."

His words were getting softer and softer. Samus knew he'd fall sleep soon so she said, "There's really only one thing I want right now. And that's custody of Anette."

Senning closed his eyes, "It's done. I'll take care of the paper work myself, so just take her with you, please. I have no doubt in your ability to care for her."

"Alright," Samus said softly, "Rest Senning. I'm going home. I'll take the mothers corpse with me as well and give her a proper burial."

Senning nodded, as he had no qualms with anything Samus did or said right now. "Same to you Aran, be safe."

Senning shut his eyes totally but only pretended to sleep. When he heard Samus walk out of the room and the doctor come back in, he said, "Doctor, see to it that Anette is taken to the docking bay so that she can leave with Samus. Also, Samus is going to take Senator Delora's body with her."

The doctor blinked for a moment, but agreed. "Anything else?"

Senning nodded slowly, "Get my advisors in here when they arrive. It should be within the hour right?"

The doctor nodded, "Probably sooner sir."

"Alright, no matter if I'm sleeping or not, send them in."

Senning was going to have a surprise for Samus once she looked at her name in the federation databanks. This time, Senning was going to pay her far more than all of her previous missions combined.

"No! I don't want to go!" Anette yelled at the cadet who was trying to lead her to the docking bay. The doors opened then and Samus walked into the room. "Samus!" Anette yelled and ran towards her. Samus leaned down and picked her up, holding her tightly. "They want to take me away."

"I'll be damned. Get the hell out of here," Samus said to the cadet who complied and left the room. Everyone knew now that Anette was to be placed in Samus' care, and the cadet had been trying to take Anette to the docking bay, but Anette didn't want to go with him.

After they were alone, Samus looked at Anette through her visor and said, "Anette, you know you're coming to live with me now right?"

Tears welled up in Anettes eyes as she knew what Samus had told her on planet Revon that if anything happened to her mother then Samus would find her and take care of her. Anette leaned up against Samus then and began to sob, and Samus decided she would have to get her to the ship before she would be able to talk to her, so she did.

After they were inside Samus' ship, Samus removed her suit and left it in her small quarters while she came back out and sat behind the controls. Before she left he room however, she hacked into the Juggernauts database to fill in any information she might have missed over the past three months. It wouldn't take her ships computer anytime to get the information either. Anette had watched her and followed her, then she sat on Samus' lap who, though she wasn't used to piloting with a child in her hands, began to leave the Juggernaut.

After they left, Samus put the ship on autopilot and looked down at the girl who'd closed her eyes. This was going to take some getting used to, but Samus knew Jillian and Drevan, and especially Jaken who, like his father, loved children, would all help out with Anette.

Anette turned her head up then and looked at Samus. "Will the ship fly itself home?"

Samus nodded, "Yes it will."

"My Mama's dead isn't she?"

Samus wasn't sure how to deal with this, so she tried to remember what Lakia had told her. Then she looked at the small child and said, "Your mother's fine, you can't see her, but she's here with you, watching you now."

"But I want to see her," Anette began to cry again.

Samus patted her back, "You just have to close your eyes and think of her."

"That's different though," she sobbed. "I...want...my Mama..."

Samus choked a tear back, promising herself not to cry for the childs sake. "I know, I did too." Then she lifted Anette up so that their eyes were even. After wiping a tear away from Anettes face she said, "It's a hard change," Anette nodded to that. Samus continued, "I just hope you can one day see that you're stronger for any kind of change, and that you can know that your Mama won't ever be very far from here," she placed her hand on Anette's heart.

Anette nodded, and got closer to Samus, hugging her. "I love you Samus."

Samus did begin to cry then, but she grinned, "Yeah, I love you too kid."

**Chapter 19**

Drevan had returned to Revon about 5 hours after he'd left. When he got out of his ship, Jillian met him and he saw Samus' ship on the other side of the landing port. "She's back?"

Jillian nodded, "Yes, and with an interesting story."

Kylie came out to join them. She had a look on her face as if she were trying to come to grips with something. "What's wrong?" Jillian asked.

"Nothing, just Samus holding a sleeping child, it's weird."

Drevan blinked, "A child?"

Kylie nodded and explained what had happened. Drevan shook his head hearing of Delora's death, and he walked towards the doors to go inside. In the living room sitting on the white sofa was the sleeping child Anette draped across Samus who had her head against a pillow. Her eyes were closed as well.

"You're right Kylie, that is odd."

"I don't know, I think it suits her," Jillian said and smiled, "Besides, it's not that different."

"That kid will definitely be protected, that's for damn sure," Kylie chuckled.

Samus opened her eyes hearing them talk and she smiled somewhat. They walked in and sat down near her. Quietly, Jillian began to tell Drevan what had happened.

"A clone?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, all thanks to the work of a late Pamela Owen." Samus grumbled.

Kylie shook her head slowly. "Well, at least we can all know this kid will be taken care of. She'll get a really good education from the Chozo I'm sure."

Samus nodded and looked at Drevan when he asked, "So, what did you do with your suit?"

"Nivist has it. He's removing some of the organic materials from it as those are the parts the Phazon becomes infused with. All he needs to do is change those out which is relatively easy and it should be good as new."

Drevan nodded. Then he added, "So, how long has she been asleep? Why don't you just take her to your room or something?"

Samus raised a brow, "Let her wake up alone? No, I'm not doing that to her. Besides, I'm comfortable."

Drevan grinned, "You look it. Well, I think considering what's happened you're acting rather well Samus."

Samus took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The words, I love you Samus, played in her head, and though she'd heard those words before, it was so different coming from a child who looked up to her. "Yes, I'm feeling really good right now. Better than I have in a long time."

Drevan stood up to give her some time alone if she wanted it, "Well, if you need me, you know where to find me."

He walked out and Kylie looked back at Samus, "You know what I think?"

Samus shook her head slowly.

"I think you won't see Anette often. I think the Chozo will steal her away from you."

Samus grinned and tried to stifle her laugh. "That's a firm possibility."

"It'll be nice to have a child around here," Jillian said. "I mean, she won't have anyone her age to play with, but somehow I think Drevan will be her best bet. He can be so immature sometimes."

Kylie had to bury her head in a pillow to keep from waking Anette up with her laughter. Samus was grinning largely. "Yes, I think the Chozo will benefit the most. All of them love children, and always have. They see a child's simplistic manner and purity as a refreshing state of mind to meditate upon, as

well as to watch and to cleanse any bad emotions away. Having Anette here will rejuvenate them."

Jillian grinned, "It looks like everyone wins then."

Kylie stood up, "Well, I do know that if anyone ever tried to hurt this kid I'll kill them."

Samus shook her head, "You'll have to beat me to it."

"What are you talking about?" Anette said and sat up.

Samus looked at her, "Did we wake you?"

She shook her head no to Samus' question. Then she turned around and sat with her back against Samus' chest. "Hey Kylie, hey Jillian!"

She seemed cutely prim and proper when she said that, and Jillian grinned at her. Jaken had come into the room and heard Anette speaking. Anette looked up at him and said, "I remember you too sir."

Jaken pretended to be surprised. "Me? No, you must be mistaken." He sat down near them.

Anette nodded, "I do!"

Jaken shook his head, "Oh no, not me."

Anette put her hands on her hips and then slid off Samus' lap and went towards him. As she stood before him she said, "I do, I do, I do!"

Jaken chuckled softly while Anette crawled onto his lap and Jaken continued their little conversation. Kylie sat down beside Samus and said softly, "So it begins."

Samus snorted, "I'm just trying to figure out whether you'd call it kidnaping or not."

Samus seemed to go into a small trance then while she watched Jaken with Anette. Somehow, she could replace Anette with her younger self, while Jaken could very well have been his father Lakia, and Samus thought back to those days. Then her thoughts centered on just herself, and she remembered every feeling she had towards being without her real parents. She knew how Anette would begin to feel, and she felt somewhat fortunate that she did so because now Anette would have answers to almost any question she asked Samus.

Then Samus thought about the others, Kylie, Jillian, Drevan, Eric, and all the Chozo. If anything, Kylie would be the one to teach Anette patience, and Jillian would probably give her a good sense of morals. Drevan would be a solid friend to Anette, Samus just knew that. Jillian was right, while Drevan was a grown man and though he was mature when he wanted to be, Samus had realized he seemed to be child-like in a lot of ways, but not bad ways. Just child-like as in he liked to keep things clear and simple. Eric would probably give Anette a good sense of self security as he'd given Samus when she was younger. As for the Chozo, Samus knew Anette was just in good hands.

Samus only wanted to make sure Anette was alright. She wanted to be a guide yes, but more than that she wanted to do for Anette what she'd done for Jillian. Many times Jillian had said that Samus had set standards for her, and though Samus hadn't understood at first, Jillian had explained it as just being in Samus' presence. Her strength and her courage had driven Jillian to keep going. So Samus hoped the same would happen with Anette.

Samus wouldn't stop being what she is either. She didn't have to thanks to her brothers help and her friends. Somehow though, she got the feeling that Anette knew how Samus was even though she hadn't known her long. She was only 8 years old but she was very intelligent as most all Enredican children are.

For the rest of the day, Samus had gone to the small chozo city and taken Anette with her. Kylie had been right about the Chozo and while Samus was there, mostly to check on her suit, she didn't see Anette often, because the Chozo had preoccupied her. When she was going to return home, Anette wanted to spend more time there, so Kylie said she would stay and bring her back. So Samus left and went to her room where she began making a personal log. It was already nighttime outside.

Personal Log, Stardate 69.992.07

IUX-882. A project that I never thought would fall through. At least not while I was alive. IUX-882 was a foolish project, and the clone itself was also foolish. She was foolish, unstable, and most of all, over-confident. Yet she almost killed me. I thought about that a lot today, and it takes me back to the dream I had of the Mother Brain not so long ago. Jaken told me that dream meant I feared failure. He is right, I do. I almost failed against IUX-882, but I got lucky. Some might say it was fate, but I'm not sure if fate's something I believe in.

My suit has been repaired from its infusion with Phazon. But Nivist has made plans to permanently protect it from any type of contact with Phazon, therefore in the next few days I will be going back into Federation Space to gather a few supplies needed to complete his project. I have plenty of money for it, as I have checked and it seems the President of the Galactic Federation has given me a little more money than this mission was worth. Try 3.5 million more. Once Nivist is done with my suit however, he said it may retain it's black and silver color, something I'll have to get used to, but I have to admit I like it.

On a different subject, I am going to bury Senator Delora here. I was faced with the difficult task of asking Anette, who is now in my care as I had promised, where she wanted her mother to rest. We were in the Chozo city at the time, near one of the streams that flow through it, and Anette pointed to the stream and said that her Mama always liked rivers and ponds. So we're going to bury her there properly.

Jaken also asked me if she had any living relatives that may want to take care of her. I had thought that Senning would have known and that was why he'd said she was an orphan. But to double check, I did a search on the database and found that there are no living relatives, which I have to say, somewhat selfishly, pleases me. I've grown attached to Anette, like I did Jillian.

So we have decided to leave tomorrow, we being myself, Jillian, Kylie, and Drevan, to gather a few much needed supplies and return with them. I want to leave Anette here in Jaken's care since he seemed to enjoy having her around as I knew he would. When we took her to the city, all the Chozo enjoyed her, and I have to say that she didn't seem in the least depressed. I know she will when she's ready to sleep however. She won't be so preoccupied and thoughts of her mother will enter her head again. That's when I'll come in and help her.

On the last subject, Senning promised me he was going to put an end to projects such as IUX-822. In his words, Pamela Owen's research dies with her. I can only hope he'll be successful in this endeavor. I believe I will return to the Galactic Federation headquarters often however to help see to it that this is done. It matters not that they're cloning Metroids anymore. I'm not trying to save them now, as I vowed I would never again do. Now, I'm simply trying to see to it that a good man finishes a good deed, which I deem his plans and desires to be. President Senning has actually convinced me that he is a good man, and I can honestly say he's the only politician I've ever trusted.

As for myself, I plan on continuing my simulation training as I had before and I also plan on making a few more appearances than I have in the galaxy for the past few months. I miss taking bounties for fun, and that's what I intend to do.

Samus Aran, Logging Off."

She took a slow breath. Then she accessed the files she'd downloaded from the Juggernaut and began to shift through them. Some of it was duty rosters for the ship, and some of it was internal files of classified information. "Stealing classified information," Samus mused, remembering that was one of the charges placed against her.

Opening it, there was a wealth of information on Phazon as well as Space Pirate activity and research they'd done on Metroids recently. Samus started with the Phazon information first.

There was a lot of technical information, but summed up it said that they believe Phazon is almost like a virus except that it doesn't attack other living organisms in the need for survival. Samus found that analogy interesting. So it was like it was a living creature almost, but not living.

The information on the Metroids was basic as well. There was nothing there that Samus didn't already know, but the Space Pirate information was something new to Samus.

Samus read one of the files which said, "We have sent Military units to planets in which we believe Space Pirate activity has been growing. These planets include J554, Martlin, and one that we have only recently discovered and have named it UG37. The last planet however, we do not know much about, only that it's surface seems to be comprised mostly of Iron and Lead, which is so thick we haven't been able to perform any decent scans of its interior without sending teams there to perform them on the surface, which has no breathable atmosphere. Also, the temperatures on this wasteland can climb to 200 degrees in the daytime, but drop to negative 100 at night. We suspect if there is any Space Pirate activity here then it would most definitely be taking place beneath the surface. We've detected no Ship activity there either, but we are watching this planet constantly.

On Stardate 77.892.33, we are sending a team there equipped to handle this planets hostile terrain and collect samples and information properly."

Samus breathed slowly, seeing this was to be taking place in two weeks then. She entered in the coordinates that had been listed for UG37 to find out if the Chozo Database had any other information on it. There was information listed, and Samus read the Chozo name for the planet which was Vorix VI. It was the 6th planet in the Vorix system, and the Chozo had listed it as an uninhabitable body with no promise of supporting their colonies. Most of the other planets in the Vorix system were the same way as well, so the Chozo had spent very little time in the system before they'd left.

Samus went back to the reports of the Space Pirate activity then which read, "We have no idea of any type of plans that the Space Pirates may be working on. Since the destruction of Planet Zebes by Samus Aran, the Pirates have been uncoordinated in their workings, only appearing sporadically throughout space, and attacking randomly as if they had no guide in their works. We know they have a High Command, however this command seems to have been weakened after Planet Zebes' destruction, and we can only guess this is because their superior, the creature Mother Brain, was destroyed. We haven't detected any information on the resuscitation or revival of this creature either. If the pirates should somehow recreate it, such as by cloning or other means, they will reform and become a bigger threat to us once again."

Samus took a slow breath. She didn't like the looks of these files, had gotten the same feeling reading them that she had when she'd taken the first mission to Zebes, a feeling that said more was at stake than had appeared.

She sat and thought about these files for a long minute before she decided to collect more information when they traveled to Federation Space in the morning. She wouldn't say anything to the others about it yet either. She wanted to make sure this information was correct and up to date before she did so, as the date suggested it was about 2 weeks old.

Samus stood from her chair and walked to her door, opening it and going down the stairs. She walked towards a replicator and got a glass of water, looking towards the door to the landing port and seeing Jaken walking towards it. As he came inside, Samus took a long drink of the water and straightened her black tanktop some, greeting Jaken who walked towards her.

"Samus, some of the Chozo, including myself, would like to go with you to the Federation when you leave tomorrow. We do not wish to take our own vessel, but instead travel with you in yours."

Samus was surprised by that, "Why? I don't know how good of an idea that would be."

Jaken nodded and explained, "We know it doesn't sound like a good idea. However, it's only myself, Nivist, and Dojorin who would like to go. I believe in your words, it's called Cabin Fever?"

Samus thought for a minute. Cabin Fever? "Oh, you mean you're restless and want to leave for a while?"

Jaken nodded, "Yes, it wouldn't be dangerous, as we will not leave your ships, only accompany you."

Samus took a slow breath and then said, "You know how I feel about it Jaken, you want your final days on Revon to be peaceful, and you don't wish to interact with the rest of the universe because you're the last surviving Chozo. If someone found out you're still alive, that will be a hard thing to accomplish."

Jaken sat down finally and asked Samus to do the same. "We realize that Samus. We've also realized however that we could use some activity. It's not that this planet provides none, but we would like to journey with our sister once in a while. Besides, you know yourself that the discovery of our existence, especially should we stay onboard your ships, is slim to none."

Jaken pulled a pipe off of the small table next to him and pressed a button on the side, causing it to light. After he slowly inhaled the contents inside, he offered it to Samus. Samus took it and did the same, holding the pipe while she thought about his request. What they were smoking was a native leaf of Revon which helped to sooth nerves as well as enhance the mind for meditation. It wasn't an addictive drug by far, nor did it have any bad effects on the body, it was simply a herb the Chozo had known about for a long time. Samus slowly exhaled it.

Samus nodded her head, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Anette would it?" Then she inhaled another bit of smoke from the pipe and gave it back to him.

Jaken smiled some, "You have a keen eye. Her presence has reminded us of our own youths. So yes, she is one of the catalysts."

Samus chuckled softly, sipping her water again. "Where is she anyway?"

"Your sister has her. Kylie has bonded with the child very strongly since you've been in your room this evening."

Samus looked down and thought about that for a moment, a small smirk lifting her cheek. "Do you think it was wise of me to request custody of Anette? I still don't really know why I did it myself."

"Yes you do Samus," Jaken replied. "Because you love the girl, and I do think it was wise. In fact, I believe you need her more than she needs you. That is why you requested her custody and that is why you took to her as quickly as you did when she was here with her mother."

Samus looked at Jaken then, smiling, "You don't know how much I've missed having you around Jaken."

Jaken just smiled and stood up, "The hour is late and I shall retire now. Good night sister."

"Good night Jaken," Samus returned and set her glass of water down as he left the room. Jillian came up the ramp and opened the door, and she walked passed Samus bidding her goodnight as well, yawning a little, following Jaken who was already to the top of the steps now.

Samus stood up and said, "Jillian," as she walked towards her.

Jillian stopped and turned around, "Yeah Samus?"

Samus stopped before her, "Do you think I've changed since you first met me?"

Jillian didn't have to think about that, "Yes, in certain ways. I think you've changed a lot."

"How," Samus asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Jillian leaned against the stair rail as she thought about what words to use for a moment. "You've grown. I mean that in the way that you've discovered yourself I think. When I first met you, you were always snappy, hard to talk to sometimes, and you hid yourself a lot, your emotions. I think you were afraid that showing them would be a weakness, but now, it's different. I don't think you're afraid anymore."

Samus smiled some, "I don't know how you put up with me."

"You seem to forget I wanted to be just like you."

Samus' blue eyes looked up to Jillian, "No, I remember well because I hated it, and I didn't want you to be. So now, you don't?"

Jillian shook her head, "It's not that I don't, it's just that I know who I am now, like you. I still want to be like you are though."

Samus smiled some. "You've changed too. You've grown up a lot more, and you're a lot less irritating than you used to be."

Jillian rolled her eyes, "Geeze Samus, thanks." She chuckled.

Samus nodded some with a big grin. "Well, let's get some rest then. Got things to do tomorrow."

Jillian nodded and Samus patted her shoulder. Then they hugged tightly and Samus said, "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you Jillian."

"You haven't," Jillian assured her. Then they let go and Jillian turned around, going to her room.

It wasn't long before Kylie returned with Anette who told Kylie goodnight and walked over to Samus. "Samus, can I sleep in your room?"

Samus nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't going to put you anywhere else."

Kylie walked past Samus who reached out her hand and stopped her. Kylie looked back and Samus nodded her head to her half sister, "Thanks."

Kylie grinned and reached up, squeezing Samus' hand, "Yeah, you too."

Then Samus looked down at Anette. Starting up the stairs Samus said, "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just playing with Kylie."

Samus nodded. Once they got into her room, Anette reached up, letting Samus pick her up who carried her to the bed and sat her down. "Samus, what's a bounty hunter? I asked Kylie what your job was and she said that, then told me to ask you what it meant. My Daddy told me stories about bounty hunters too."

Samus sat down beside her and took a slow breath. "It's someone who takes jobs from all different kinds of people and gets paid for doing these jobs."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving here a lot?"

Samus nodded, "It does. But I'll always come back."

Anette nodded, "I know, my Mama left a lot. But my daddy was with me. So when you leave, I'll have Jaken here right?"

Samus chuckled somewhat, nodding and laid back against the pillow. Anette crawled onto her and laid down to. Samus felt a little awkward but she didn't mind it much. Then Anette said, "When I was 5 years old, my daddy told me about a bounty hunter. I remember the stories, but I don't remember the names. But he said this bounty hunter was the strongest in the entire universe."

Samus listened quietly, and asked in the darkness, "What else did he say?'

"Daddy said he was sent to a planet to stop these evil people from taking over the universe and that when the bounty hunter stopped them, they all got mad and started crying like babies."

Samus chuckled, and knew Anettes father had been telling her a story about planet Zebes. Then Anette continued, "He said there was this big brain there too! Do you think that's true Samus?"

Samus tilted her head some. "I don't know, I guess it could happen. Do you think it could?"

"I don't know. But it's scarey! But after the bounty hunter killed it, he got a lot of money and lives in a palace now where he doesn't have to worry about anything. Isn't that great?"

Great, but not true, Samus thought. She'd gotten paid, but she still had problems. She nodded her head though, "Yes, it is. I'll have to tell you some stories sometime, but for now we should sleep," she heard Anette yawn. "I'll tell them tomorrow."

Anette had already passed out and Samus was following close behind.

Her last thought was about living in a palace where nothing went wrong. Samus actually didn't like that idea too much, it would be boring.

But she did live in a palace though. She had people around who cared and that was all Samus needed. Besides that, she'd take care of herself. She always had, and always would. Show pity on the soul who tried to threaten that, because he wouldn't live long.

**Epilogue**

With time and patience came power. Or at least that was how it was always told. They'd needed time to recover from losing an entire fortress, but that time had finally arrived. The insider had done his job, and he had been repaid in blood. There were to be no foul ups this time.

The samples had been perfect. The creatures were perfect. A so far there had been no sign of The Hunter. But there would be. They wanted her to come, they could taste it. All in time though, all in time.

Time and patience. The key to power, and that was all that was needed.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Revelation

1 The Huntress: Part VI

N

_Authors Note: This story called "The Huntress: Part VI Revelation" is the 6__th__ and last story in "The Huntress Series". The Huntress is a series of stories I have written for entertainment only, based off of the popular video game franchise called "Metroid" which is owned by Nintendo, __ .com__**. As the author of this story, I feel it's my job to state that the concept for Metroid, Samus Aran, the Chozo, and Space Pirates, as well as the Galactic Federation are not owned and were not originated by me. I simply came up with the concept for these stories and a few of the characters in them. Metroid is copyrighted by Nintendo and I do not have any formal permission to write these stories, credit is ALWAYS given where it is due! The characters "Telo Keral" and McKinsey Dalek" belong to a good friend of the Authors who has allowed a "cameo appearance" of his characters in this story. This is the last story in a fans tribute to the series. If you have any questions or comments, then please contact me at **__GieGie __** or visit my website, **__ .com__**. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy "Revelation"!**_

** Prologue**

Space was empty and dark around this desolate planet. It's sun sent out a bright glow above it's atmosphere and across it's thick blanket of swirling beige clouds, yet a glow that would never reach the surface.

A probe had been shot forth, it's circular body glinting the sunlight off it's black surface. Some of the probes instrumentation began to move about, while it twisted flying through space so quickly. It began to take reading of the atmosphere to the planet, which had been code named UG37. As it scanned the planets atmosphere, transmissions were sent to a ship that had been patrolling the solar system for about a week now.

The Galactic Federation Galaxy Class cruiser was known as the Titan, and while it wasn't a fighter class ship, it was well armed for defense.

"Sir, I'm picking up readings now from the probe. It's within range."

The officer reported this to his captain while he waited for the readings to come through. "The atmosphere is comprised of toxic gasses including carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide, and various other traces of elements. Current temperatures on the planets surface are ranging between 90 and 179 degrees."

The captain nodded slowly and turned around to sit in his chair once again. He awaited further reports from his cadet.

The probe would reach the Planets atmosphere soon, and while they waited, it sent in information regarding the planets orbit, any satellite bodies orbiting it, and activity in the atmosphere. Finally, the probe penetrated the thick clouds and the cadet said, "The probe is preparing to land."

The probe flew towards the ground at a fast rate, moving towards the ground before thrusters ejected from its sides and it powered up, slowing its decent. While it began to land on a rocky terrain, it sent in information of the surface and began to try to scan below it as well.

"Sir, the surface seemed to be comprised of kiviktranium and Iron mostly. There's a lot of interference from these elements as well, it's making the probes scans almost impossible to determine any activity taking place beneath the surface. It's not detecting any life signs either, not even microscopic." Kiviktranium was a complex element that the federation technology in scanners always had trouble penetrating through. With the high concentrations of this element in the planets surface make up, it would make scanning nearly impossible.

The captain nodded his head. "Keep trying to scan below the surface, and send this information to Galactic Federation Head Quarters as well."

The Captain stood up and walked towards the cadet who'd been reporting to him, looking down at the monitor and the readings being sent. "We'll continue trying to scan until we're sure we can't get any decent readings, then we'll self destruct the probe."

"Aye sir," the cadet replied. "Sir, if there is any Space Pirate activity taking place on this planet, I think it's safe to assume it would be 100% beneath the surface. Also, sending teams would be very difficult."

The captain nodded. "You know what name I'm thinking of?"

The cadet looked at him, "Aye, I think she would be a good bet if we wanted any more information."

The captain took a slow breath. "Yes, it's too bad her services aren't available."

The cadet nodded and returned to duty. The Captain did the same. If Samus Aran was available however, then this would be a mission with her name written all over it.

**Chapter 1**

**2 Weeks Later**

Samus opened her eyes slowly, looking around her room. She'd slept throughout the night without any dreams and took a deep breath. That didn't happen often. She sat up and looked to the other side of her bed, surprised when she saw a little girl there for a moment. Then she cleared her throat and moved her neck from side to side, popping it some.

Standing up, she walked to her monitor, getting the time. It was still early, so she decided to get Anette something to eat as well as herself and have breakfast, a meal she usually skipped.

While she replicated the food, she put the dishes on a table that stood between her door and her bed. There was only one chair by the table, but she would sit on the floor.

"Anette," she said softly and reached down to wake the girl.

Anette jarred some and opened her eyes, looking up at Samus. Then she tried to go back to sleep. Samus raised a brow. "Come on, get up."

Anette grumbled and sat up, causing Samus to grin some. "I see you're not a morning person. I've got you some food."

Anette nodded as she heard her stomach grumble and yawned, stretching. "Is it Lalyan Eggs?"

Samus sat down on the floor while Anette walked over to the table and sat in the chair. "Not exactly, it's chicken eggs, they're about the same, except the Chicken Eggs are yellow."

Anette wrinkled her nose. "That looks disgusting."

Samus smirked again, "Try it, then you can say whether or not it's bad."

Anette sighed some and took a small bite. Then she swallowed it and shrugged, "Yep, it's alright."

"See," Samus replied and took a large bite of hers. Anette watched and tried to take a big bite as well. Samus watched her, reaching for her glass. Anette reached for her own glass at the same time.

So Samus raised the glass to her lips and began to drink it all at once. Anette couldn't keep up and lowered it while it was half full. Samus grinned.

Someone came to the door and Samus bid them enter. Kylie stood on the other side and she looked like she hadn't slept well at all. "Damn insomnia," she mused and walked in.

Anette snickered, "What's insomnia?"

"It's when you can't sleep," Kylie explained, "You look like you slept pretty good though."

Samus nodded. "Want some eggs?"

"Chicken eggs? No thanks, can't stand them."

"They're good!" Anette commented and took a big bite. Kylie chuckled some.

Samus took the last bite of hers and listened to Kylie who said, "Everyone else is still asleep. They should be ready soon once they wake up though."

"Ready for what?"

Samus looked at Anette who'd asked the question, "Ready to let you spend the day with the Chozo. They're going to show you some stuff."

"I won't see you any?"

Samus shook her head no, "I'm afraid not, but I'll be back by this evening more than likely. If not though, you have my permission to punch me when I get back."

Anette started laughing. "Are you going bounty hunting?"

Samus shook her head, "Not specifically."

Kylie waited until Samus looked at her, and as Samus stood up she did so. Kylie tilted her head towards the corner as if she wanted to speak to Samus about something quietly. Samus walked towards her. "Do you think it's a good idea to let Jaken go?" She asked in a whisper.

Samus took a deep breath, "We've laid it out, so it shouldn't be a problem. I don't think it's that bad of an idea."

Kylie nodded, "What about Anette? You know as well as I do we might get caught in the middle of something."

"Which is why I said she could punch me when we get back." Kylie closed her eyes and snorted some. Samus just looked back to Anette who had finished her meal and stood up. "What am I going to wear!"

Samus turned to the replicator, and eyeing Anette for a moment, she told the computer to replicate some clothing, and even gave the exact sizes. Kylie raised a brow, "I'm impressed, how'd you know her size?"

"I looked at her."

"Then what's my size?"

Samus looked Kylie over, "Well, if I were you I'd lay off dessert from now on."

Kylie raised a brow, but she couldn't help her laugh.

From there, they left the room and after everyone got up, Samus boarded her ship with Anette and Jaken. Jillian rode with Kylie, and Drevan and Eric went alone. They were going to the Chozo city to drop off Anette and get Samus' suit. Samus exited one of the buildings, wearing the newly cleaned and fixed Gravity Suit. It had been cleaned so well that Anette could see her reflection in the leg plate of Samus' armor. Samus was telling Jillian something while Anette looked into it.

Finally Samus looked down at the girl and said, "We'll try our best to be back soon Anette."

Jillian nodded, "You'll have all sorts of things to do while we're gone."

Anette nodded some and looked back at Samus who patted her head a little. "I'll be ok. It's like you told me, my Mama used to leave all the time and now you are too, but you'll come back." Anette tried to smile, but she seemed a little broken hearted at the mention of her mother.

Samus couldn't help feeling a little bad about leaving her here, but she knew Anette was in good hands, so she didn't feel as badly about it as she could have. "Just remember that, we'll be back before you know it."

Anette nodded and took one of the Chozo's hands who led her off. Samus watched her go and then looked back to Jillian, "Let's board and get going."

Jillian nodded and they both got onto their ships. Samus sat behind her controls, Jaken was in the only other chair behind the navigation and he entered in the course to the rift, saying, "At warp 5 we'll get through the rift in 5 minutes, 21 seconds."

Samus nodded, "Affirmative. You're not nervous are you?"

Jaken looked over at her and smiled some, "No, not at all."

The 4 ships flew towards the Rift after they left Revons atmosphere, and it took them very short time indeed to reach it at warp 5. First Samus' gunship shot off, followed by Drevan and Kylie's, and last Erics. Each hull glinted the light from the nearby sun of the Solar System as they made their way towards the Rift. The suns glow became dimmer each moment, and the flashes of the electrical surges in the Rift became brighter.

Samus' ship was in lead, and they all kept contact between one another to keep their readings updated and make sure they were avoiding all the ionic storms that were taking place. While they caused little to no threat, it was still a good idea to avoid them as they could knock some of them off course, though that was very unlikely.

The five minutes passed and the ships emerged on the other side unscathed as always while they made their way towards the Alaron system. Alaron VI was one of the strongholds in the Galactic Federation, and there was a space station orbiting that planet that held it's own commerce and sold many supplies.

Nivist, who was on Drevan's ship, had told Samus one of the products he needed which he couldn't replicate. His plans to permanently protect her suit from Phazon only needed one thing, and that was a thermal inducer.

To protect Samus' suit permanently from Phazon, he needed to use some of the Phazon that was extracted from the Bio-Substance in her suit. He would have to use the coolant in her suit to cool down the Phazon which he was going to put into some of the substructures of her suit, such as the areas just beneath her shoulder pads, but not into the Bio-Substance itself. This is the way it had been done accidentally on Tallon IV and how the Clone had done it on Cyrus Station, and it was also the reason Samus had become ill after her mission on Tallon IV because the Bio-Substance was linked with her body and her implants. However the Phazon wasn't enough to kill Samus or cause any long term problems. Just make her ill.

Then the coolant would cause the suits interior temperature to drop, so what he had to do was to get a thermal inducer to counteract the effects of the coolant.

So he was putting Phazon into her suit, but he wasn't corrupting any of her suits systems with it.

Nivist had shown Samus all the technical data that went along with this process, and after Samus had understood it, she'd liked the idea very much.

As they rode throughout space, Samus thought about this, and sat back. Jaken looked towards her, "Are you all right?"

Samus looked towards him, "I forgot you were there. Yes, I'm fine, just thinking."

Jaken nodded and left it at that.

**Chapter 2**

The Titan had picked up several distress signals from Planet Martlin, some of them were in Space Pirate Language, but some were also in English. They'd discovered that Planet Martlin was being prepared for Space Pirate scientific conduction, and the Galactic Federation had sent military teams there to stop them before they got started.

The reports had shown that the Federation had been successful in stopping the Space Pirates, however they'd also suffered many casualties. The Captain of the Titan had sent several rescue ships to the planet but they had been ordered to remain patrolling the Planet UG37.

"I think we've dealt them a good blow." The Captain mused to one of his lieutenants. At least now the Space Pirates knew the Galactic Federation wasn't going to just allow them to continue their twisted experiments and use them as threats anymore.

"Sir, did you request the Admiral to speak with the President about commissioning Samus Aran to be sent to UG37 yet?"

The events on Cyrus Station had been reported and now that they knew Samus Aran was alive, the Captain had sent in a comment on the situation about it. He nodded, "Yes, but I don't know what the outcome will be. We have our orders though. In two weeks we go to UG37 whether they commission her or not."

Admiral Bradson had received the comment from the Captain of the Titan, and he was sending it formally to the President. Bradson was on Alaron VI when he'd received the message and he was opening a message President Senning was sending to him now. His small view screen turned on and the President, who had been completely healed after the attack on the Juggernaut, appeared in the picture.

"Mr. President, it's good to see you again."

"_Likewise Admiral, I received your comment. Now tell me about this UG37 situation._"

Bradson nodded, "Well, about a month ago we detected a few Space Pirate ships moving throughout the solar system that the planet is located in. We haven't done much surveying on the planet until this happened, but we've found out that the surface is very hostile. The planet is also comprised of kiviktranium and such materials which is too thick to get proper scans from beneath the surface of unless we send teams there, which we will deploy in two weeks. We believe if there is any Pirate activity, it would be taking place mostly beneath the surface."

Senning nodded slowly, "_So what is this you were speaking of about commissioning Samus Aran to be sent there?_"

Bradson sipped some of his coffee and replied, "Well, the Captain of the ship we have patrolling the system seems to think it would be a good idea to send her there since her work on Zebes and SR388."

Then Senning asked, "_Have you found any sign of Space Pirate activity there since the initial signs?_"

Bradson shook his head, "No, but if there was it would be solely under the surface. If we sent Aran, it would only be to assess the situation, see if there is anything going on beneath the surface. A team is being sent there in two weeks to scan the surface themselves if this isn't possible."

Senning shook his head slowly, "_I'm afraid it isn't Admiral. Why are you waiting two weeks?_"

"Because of the lack of activity we've seen there. It's not a high risk situation really. We had just wanted to confirm our options, make sure of what we could or could not do, you understand sir," Bradson replied.

"_Well, in that case, it makes it even more of a lost cause. Sending her there for a simple assessment is one thing, but when you're not even sure the planet is harnessing any activity, it's rather pointless. I'm sorry I can't help you on this Admiral. Perhaps if you do find activity there however, the situation will change._"

Bradson nodded, "Understood sir. Thank you, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Senning shook his head, "_Not a problem. On a personal note, are you going to be on Alaron VI for long?_"

Bradson nodded once more, "Yes sir. Planning on making a visit?"

"_Yes, I'm bringing a man whom has considered running for office in the next presidential election. I was going to come see you again as we haven't spoken in a long time, old friend._"

Bradson smiled, "Sounds good. I'll keep my schedule open."

"Right," Senning chuckled softly, "Carry on. Senning out."

"Bradson out," he replied and the channel was closed. He sent the Presidents answer to the Titan on a secure channel. He wasn't surprised the President had said it wouldn't be a possibility to send Aran, but he had told the Captain of the Titan that he would present the request to the President anyway. Now he had to inform the Military Head Quarters on Planet Margides of the success on Planet Martlin, and his work would be done for the day.

Indeed the Commandant of Intergalactic Defense would be pleased.

Jillian stood in a corridor of Alaron Space Station, looking out at the stars. She'd been with Samus, who'd asked her to wait there while she went to check on a few products in a nearby shop that had recently opened on the station.

As Jillian stood there waiting, several people of all types of races made their way throughout the corridors. There was a bar nearby, so Jillian wasn't surprised at some of the flashy dress the people wore.

"Hey lady," a man said, walking up behind Jillian. He was an Alaronite, a rather tall being with what looked to be 3 slashes on each of his cheeks. His skin was a deep beige to orange and his hair was a very dark red.

Jillian looked back at him and she couldn't help her small grumble.

"What do you say I take you to the bar and get you a drink? You look like you could relax some."

Jillian shook her head. "No thanks, I'm waiting on someone."

"Aww, come on doll. I probably have more to offer than he does."

Jillian perked an eyebrow and then snorted, "I don't know about that."

The guy took her arm and tried to get her to go with him. Jillian pulled her arm away and repeated firmly, "I said no, thank you."

He smelled like he'd already had enough to drink and finally he came towards her, backing her into a corner. "Well, then maybe I'll just get a kiss and then I'll leave you alone."

"Get off her, or I'll break a piece of your ass and then leave _you_ alone," came a warped voice from behind.

Jillian raised an eyebrow and smirked some. "I gotta go," she said a bit tartly and walked around him.

The Alaronite looked back and saw Samus standing there. He blinked some and tried to stand up straight, but stumbled a little. "Hey, aren't you that space hunter?"

Samus turned away from him and looked to Jillian, "There wasn't anything of worth in there. I still need to get the thermal inducers though."

"Hey, you need thermal inducers? I can get them for you for free."

Samus looked towards him. She didn't say anything. He then added, "If you let me take that girl out for a drink that is."

Samus sighed softly and said to Jillian, "Let's go."

As they started walking, the man called out, "Fine be that way, I can…," he stopped for a second, belching loudly. "I can get my own woman."

Just then, an Enredican woman walked past him and he said, "Hey baby can I buy ya a drink?"

She simply walked on.

Jillian snorted some as she walked beside Samus down the corridors. "So, what all have you gotten so far?"

Samus shook her head, "Not much. It seems like this Stations commerce has lowered some. It may have been better if we went all the way to Aines."

"Aines," Jillian cringed. That would be another 5 hours even at warp 5. "I think we need to look some more here first."

Samus smiled beneath her helmet, "I don't doubt that man could've gotten us the thermal inducers for free. All you would have needed to do is let him buy you a drink."

"He would've slobbered all over me, and this is my favorite outfit," Jillian mused. They boarded a turbo lift. A few humans stood on it already and they all eyed Samus as the turbo lift began to lower to the next level.

"I would've gotten you another," Samus replied.

Jillian cracked a smile, "Yeah, well why didn't _you_ get a drink from him?"

"It's the suit, he doesn't find me attractive."

Jillian grinned with a soft laugh, "Well take it off and go back to him."

Samus laughed too. The others on the turbo lift didn't know what to make of it. Jillian had gotten used to the stares. She looked at one of them, "What, you've never seen two people talking before?"

The man looked away. Samus looked at Jillian who just shrugged. "Picking up my bad habits I see."

"They work," Jillian grinned.

The doors opened and everyone left the lift as Samus made her way towards an area that used to be a large engineering shop. Jillian saw something that perked her interest and Samus watched her walk off. She shook her head somewhat slowly and then looked back around the store. There were a lot of people working on different parts for ships and a few hagglers about trying to get good deals on items.

Samus walked a bit further into the room before a lot of people seemed to stop and stare at her. One of them seemed to look as if he'd seen God. Samus raised an eyebrow. She was used to receiving stares, but not like this. At least not lately.

The man had blue hair and pale skin. His ears were long, and Samus had seen this kind of work done to people before, but not often. Then a woman standing behind him pushed him forward somewhat. She seemed to be the cool collected one of the two. Somehow she got the feeling this guy had been awe struck for whatever reason and she made her way towards them, deciding to see if they knew anything about what she was looking for.

Samus stopped before them. The one in the back spoke when she did so. "Don't take his staring personally, he's just sort of made you out to be a super hero, so he can't help it."

Samus knew then they thought she was pissed at them for staring at her and her helmet moved from side to side slowly, "That's not why I came over here. I'm looking for a certain part, a Thermal Inducer. You know anything about them or where I can get one?'

The blue haired one continued to stare. The woman in the back spoke though, "My name's McKinsey Dalek, this is my friend, Telo Keral. I have a few of those parts, if you wait, I'll bring some out, let you take a look."

Samus nodded while she walked off.

"You look even better in person."

Telo had said that and Samus looked at him, "So you can speak?"

Telo nodded slowly. He finally snapped out of his small trance and offered Samus a hand in greeting. His hand shook and Samus knew he was nervous. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Samus took his hand with her left and shook it and then looked forward once again, the air hissing from her vents slowly while she waited for McKinsey to return.

"I've read about all your missions. This probably sounds stupid, but you're the one who inspired me to become a bounty hunter, even against my fathers wishes."

"What did he want you to be," Samus asked just to pass the time. Normally she wouldn't have cared.

"He wanted all his children to serve in the federation."

"I saved another life then," Samus mused sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Telo asked a little confused.

Samus finally looked back at him, "I mean that there is no future in the Federation. You made a good choice." She paused for a minute, "Somewhat."

Telo nodded slowly, "Well, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer of course."

Samus was silent, and finally Telo took that as a sign to continue. "Can you give me any advice?"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Sure thing. Don't get killed."

McKinsey had come back to them after Samus said that and she was carrying what Samus was wanting to buy with her.

After she found the type she needed, Samus tried to pay them, but they refused it. "You don't need to pay. We've got plenty of this type of device in our cargo stores."

Samus nodded slowly and was about to walk off before she saw someone coming up behind them. He was about to pull out a weapon, either to kill one of them or to try and steal something, and Samus held her cannon directly at his head. The man stopped and Samus told Telo, "Check his belt."

Telo nodded and grabbed the guys vest, pushing it back over his belt. Surely enough, he had his hand on a weapon and Samus shook her head slowly.

She had no clue who he was, or what he wanted, but she continued to hold her cannon at his head and asked, "Which one of us were you after?"

The man was somewhat wide eyed, "No one, I swear! I just wanted to steal one of these devices to selll it, that's all!"

Samus grabbed his weapon with her left hand and held it up. Then she crushed it in her hand and threw it to the floor. "If you need money, get a job. These guys work hard enough for their money, and you aren't a very good thief, so maybe you three can work something out."

Samus lowered her cannon and walked away then, finding Jillian so they could exit the station. Telo watched her go, a small smile on his face while McKinsey left him alone to daydream and took care of the would-be thief that stood with them now, weaponless and penniless.

"Jill, I got the part, let's get going."

Jillian nodded, finishing a transaction with one of the vendors for something that looked like it was computer related. Samus would ask what it was later.

As they entered the turbo lift, Drevan stood on the other side of the doors and he said, "I've been looking for you guys, did you find what you wanted?"

Jillian nodded as the lift began to ascend once they entered in the destination and went to the deck where the docking bays were located. As they walked towards the doors, Samus handed Drevan the Thermal Inducer so he could give it to Nivist. "So are we leaving now," Drevan asked.

"Maybe, where's Kylie?"

Drevan shrugged.

"She's probably in a weapons shop," Samus mused.

Drevan smiled, "Sounds like a good place to look, knowing her. I had gone to one myself, but I'm pretty sure there's more than one on this station."

Samus nodded, "You guys go on back if you want to, I'm going to look for her."

"Alright," Drevan nodded. "I'll give this to Nivist and then I'll look for her myself."

Jillian looked between the two who walked off and left her alone. Speaking to herself she grumbled, "Yeah, and I'll go back to Kylie's ship where I can pretend I'm retarded and talk to myself constantly like I'm doing now. My mother would be so proud," and walked towards the ship.

Samus took the turbo lift once more up to deck 5 where there seemed to be a large concentration of weapon supplies and armor.

As she stepped off the lift and began walking down the corridor, a man walked passed her and stopped, turning to look at her. Admiral Bradson was highly surprised to say the least. It had been several years since the first and last time he'd seen Samus Aran, but once you'd seen her, you didn't forget it.

"Samus Aran," he called trying to get her attention. Samus was about to enter a door when she heard her name and looked towards a man walking somewhat quickly towards her.

Bradson stopped about 3 feet from her and took a deep breath, "Hello, my names Richard Bradson, I'm sorry to interrupt you, is this a bad time?"

From his uniform and decorations, Samus knew he was a Galactic Federation Admiral, and so she said, "Yes it is," and turned to walk through the door.

Bradson lifted a brow and walked into the room following her. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help the other day on Cyrus Station. President Senning sent out reports of the work you did, and I just wanted to give my gratitude."

Samus stopped, her helmet turned as she looked down a row of shelves, seeing if Kylie were anywhere around. Her back was still turned towards Bradson as she replied, "You're welcome," and carried on.

Bradson knew he couldn't just ask Samus there in the open about the situation on UG37 because that was classified. So he finally said, a bit softer, "I wanted your advice on something as well."

Finally Samus stopped and turned around, "If it'll get you off my back, then ask."

Bradson nodded, "On Planet Zebes you reported that all of the Space Pirate activity took place beneath the surface correct?"

"Yes."

Bradson nodded, "What is your beliefs that the Space Pirates could be operating on another planet solely beneath the surface again?"

Suddenly Samus got a bad feeling in her gut. She'd remembered the logs she'd read that she downloaded off of the Juggernaut before she'd left with Anette, about the Planets the Federation had recently been watching due to what they believed was increased Space Pirate activity. Samus breathed slowly, "It's very possible."

Bradson nodded, "Thank you, I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Samus just nodded and walked off before she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Kylie, and heard her ask, "What was that all about Samus?"

Samus took a slow breath, "I'll explain it to you later. Let's get out of here for now."

**Chapter 3**

Samus and Kylie entered the docking bay and as Samus was about to board her ship Kylie asked, "You sure you're alright?"

Samus nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, just curious about something."

"Oh no, well should I tell them to leave without you?" Kylie grinned.

Samus nodded, "Tell them I'll catch up."

"No problem," Kylie replied and got to her ship. Samus descended her hatch and moved towards her seat behind the controls. Jaken looked over towards her as she was still for several moments. "Jaken, I think something's getting stirred up."

Jaken raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Samus began to explain to him about the files on the Juggernaut she'd downloaded and about the planet called UG37, known to the Chozo as Vorix VI. "Ever since I read that file, I've had a bad feeling about what they described, like something's happening on Vorix VI that's not good."

Jaken nodded slowly, "Shall we see what else we can find out while we're here?"

Samus thought about that for a moment and then nodded. She sat forward and began searching this station for any Admirals on board. Jaken began hacking into the Stations database about the subject UG37.

Both of them worked diligently for a few moments before Jaken sat back, having found what he was looking for. "Here's all the information this Stations Database contains on Planet Code Name UG37."

Samus found the location of Admiral Bradson then, and she began to find out what he was doing. He was currently located on Deck 15, a restricted area.

It seemed as if he was having a conversation and Samus began to monitor it.

The conversation began to play in the ship then, and both Samus and Jaken listened quietly.

"_I'm sorry Captain, the President said she wouldn't be able to be commissioned for this._"

"_Well, with as much confidence as I have in my crew, I find that a little disheartening Admiral. Perhaps we're wrong though and UG37 has no activity._"

"_That's what I'm hoping. We'll find out soon enough however. I'll be in touch, Bradson out._"

Samus cut the channel then and looked at Jaken. "It seems they were wanting you to inspect the situation further as well Samus."

Samus nodded, "What information did you get?"

Jaken turned in his chair, looking towards the monitor. "According to this stations information, the Galactic Federation has already stopped a Space Pirate operation on Planet Martlin, though not without casualties. Besides that, there's not much more information than what you previously explained to me."

Samus sighed somewhat. Then she contacted the docking bay officers and said, "Requesting permission to depart."

The others had left a few minutes ago already, and as Samus was granted permission to leave, her ship exiting the large doors, Samus said, "For now I'm returning to Revon. I want to let Nivist work on my suit and keep my promise to Anette. Then I'll look further into this situation."

Jaken nodded, "That is a wise course of action."

The two went quiet for the next hour or so. Both of them were doing various things to pilot the ship. Samus placed her left hand on the console to check the temperature of her ship. "Jaken, is it hot in here to you?"

Samus could feel sweat dripping down her forehead and Jaken looked towards her. "The temperature is 72 degrees."

"That's what I have too." Samus took a slow breath.

"Are you alright?"

Samus closed her eyes for a moment, "I think I'm getting sick Jaken. The Phazon that corrupted my suit. I think it's making me sick just like after my mission to Tallon IV."

Jaken reached over to her and placed his hand on hers. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, "Yes, you are becoming ill. When we reach Revon I'll take you to the cities infirmary."

Samus nodded. "I didn't wear the suit in its corrupted state as long this time as I did last time, so I don't know if I'll have the same reactions, but if I do then I'll develop a fever and," she stopped as she felt something wet trickle from her nose to her upper lip, "nose bleeds."

Samus removed her helmet. Jaken stood up, "Let me pilot the vessel home. You go rest on your bunk."

Samus stood up slowly. "I may pass out as well, it happened last time."

Jaken nodded and helped her towards her small bunk, and said, "Be still for now." He took a cloth from the small sink, then wiped the blood from her nose with it. "We'll be home soon and take care of this there."

Samus nodded and laid back, holding the cloth to her nose. Jaken watched her for a moment, knowing she would be fine and then left the small room to pilot back to Revon.

After another 2 hours hand passed, and between periodical checks on Samus who was getting somewhat worse, the ship made it through the rift and towards Revon. Jaken had also sent message to the others of Samus' illness, and once they arrived on Revon, Jaken went back to Samus who pushed herself up and towards the door. The cloth had been soaked with blood, and she felt dizzy and weak now.

Getting out of the ship, Jaken stood by Samus while Drevan got up next to her and began to help her down. Jaken couldn't help her alone.

As they reached the ground, it was late evening in the sky and Jillian came towards them, Kylie following close behind. "What happened?"

Samus let Jaken explain. "The Phazon has made her sick. She'll be fine however, there's no need to worry."

"Don't let Anette see me," Samus said softly, "I don't want her to worry."

Jaken nodded and they got Samus inside. Shortly after she'd entered the room, her arm around Drevans shoulder, she passed out, and Drevan grunted under the weight, trying to hold her up.

Eric came forward and grabbed her other arm while they took her to the infirmary. "How did the Phazon do that," Jillian asked, watching them. Kylie shrugged her shoulders and looked over at her.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

They got Samus onto a Medication bed, some of the Chozo had followed them in there. After they laid her down, Drevan said, "Should she remove her suit first?"

One of the Chozo shook his head, "No, the armor will not interfere with her healing, it will in fact help."

The Chozo asked Drevan to step back then as he stood by the control panel for the bed, and Eric, who knew the procedures leaned against the white wall. Drevan watched while Eric said, "It's been a while since I saw Samus on one of these beds. I think the last time was after her implants were done."

Drevan nodded. From the sides of the bed, a half cylinder glass covering came up from the bedside, encasing Samus inside of it. Two Chozo stood on the other side of it, monitoring. The Chozo at the control panel said, "Initiating regeneration processes. Stand by."

Samus opened her eyes, breathing slowly. Once the Chozo saw she was awake, they said, "Samus, please remain still."

Samus only half nodded, knowing what was going on. She was breathing heavily though, and as they charged up the machines, a blue glow emanated from the sides of the bed. It seemed to work its way beneath the glass, but actually the glass was containing it. Monitors showed x-rays of Samus' body. The suit as well, and Drevan looked at them in interest. They reported on the progress, and showed some of the infected cells in her blood stream regenerating and healing. The color of Samus' bone in the x-rays showed as blue, and Drevan saw several long white streaks along them. He guessed those were the implants.

The scans moved up and down her body slowly, and he could see implants in her skull as well, also one behind each eye. Jillian had entered the room with Kylie, and they saw these also.

"Samus, we're finalizing now, please wait."

Straps automatically moved over Samus' arms, legs and waist, and the bed began to rotate, moving until it was standing vertically, and then turned, as if it were upside down. The angles caused the blue energy waves to scan her body in more complete patterns, which would help to second check for anything it may have missed the first time. Then the bed turned back the other way, going into it's original position and the blue glow ceased. "Regeneration process completed."

The glass opened and the straps were removed. Samus took another deep breath as the Chozo said, "I'm sure you feel better now. We'll leave you to rest."

They began walking out of the room silently then, while Drevan and the others watched. Drevan asked Eric, "Why does she have implants behind her eyes?"

"Helps her to see better."

Drevan shook his head slowly and walked towards Samus. "How are you?"

Samus had her eyes closed, "Fine."

"She'll be a little weak for a few minutes. This process can cure almost anything, but it makes you want to sleep for about 5 minutes afterwards."

Samus smiled somewhat at Erics words and pushed herself forward. "I might want to sleep, but I'll be damned if I'm going to. There's no need to waste my time laying here."

Jaken walked in with Anette who went towards Samus. "Samus, Jaken said I could come see you now. What's wrong?"

Samus shook her head some, "Just a bit tired, but I'll be alright."

Jillian reached down for Anette. Samus pushed herself off the bed and looked at Jaken. "Do you know where Nivist is?"

"Yes, he is in his laboratory inspecting the thermal inducer."

"Alright, I'm going to leave my suit with him." She said and walked out of the room. After the door closed Drevan sighed, "She gets hit and keeps on coming."

Kylie grinned, "I still want to know how the Phazon did this, because of her suit?"

Jaken nodded, "Yes, that is how," he said and continued to explain.

Samus made her plans for the next few days. First, she was going to bury Anettes mother. Then she was going to see if she could help Nivist with her suits upgrades. After that was done, she'd have a long talk with Anette before she left Revon to find out what was going on in the Galactic Federation.

Samus walked quietly into the laboratory where Nivist stood. He heard the doors open and turned around, saying, "I heard you became a bit ill, are you feeling well now?"

Samus nodded, "Is that inducer what you need?"

Nivist nodded with a small smile and placed it back on the table. "If you will I'll take your suit now and begin the conversion."

Samus nodded and from inside her cannon arm she pressed a lever which was a quick way for her to detatch the breastplate from the abdomen of the suit. Then she reached up, placing her helmet on the table. Using her left hand she pushed the chest of the suit up and pulled her head through the opening of the neck. The breastplate then folded all the way back and Samus pulled her arms out one by one.

Once she was done, she closed the breastplate and looked at Nivist who spoke, "There's something we Chozo have been keeping a secret from you, however it is time we showed you, I believe."

A few other Chozo had already entered the room and they heard Nivist speaking as well. "Should I unlock the doors?"

Nivist nodded. Samus was a bit confused but she didn't say anything.

As Nivist walked towards the currently locked doors, he began to speak, "You know that this city was not totally in ruin, and we found many things still here that we believed had been destroyed?"

Samus nodded, "Yes I remember."

"We found a few devices still intact also. Using our replicators, we have made the devices we need to, how should I say, upgrade a few of these recovered items."

The Chozo that asked earlier unlocked the doors and Nivist looked to Samus before he opened them saying, "One of these items was an old, yet still operable, land cycle. We believed it would make a good gift for you to use on your journeys."

Samus blinked once and then watched him open the door. As he did so, he spoke, "Lights," and the light illuminated what looked to be a rather large motorcycle, but it had most definitely been upgraded. The color was black and red, and Nivist spoke, "We've finished enhancing its engines, it will travel from velocities of 0 to 100 miles per hour in 5.9 seconds, and we've also mounted plasma cannons on each of it's side, as well as a rear cannon which will come in handy for any enemies following you. I wanted to match the color to that of your gravity enhanced suit, but since the incident with the phazon, we decided to make it black and red instead. We've decided to call it the Viper."

Samus had gone wide eyed, and she'd walked over to it, running her hand along the seat of what she considered this beautiful machine slowly as if it were one of the most precious things in the world. "I think I'm drooling," she muttered.

"Pardon me," Nivist asked.

"Nothing," Samus replied and looked at him quickly, before she grinned devilishly and said, "This has got to be one of the best things I've ever received. I'm really stunned."

"I'll take that as you like it."

"No, I love it!" Samus corrected and threw her right leg over the side of it. As she sat in the seat and figured out what the controls did, she couldn't help but close her eyes with a grin on her face. "I could've used one of these on Zebes or Tallon IV."

"Perhaps you'll find it of good use soon." Nivist was pleased and he added, "We've made sure the size of it will fit into your cargo bay, and it will. We'll have it transported there whenever you're ready."

Samus grinned at him.

**Chapter 4**

President Senning sat with a Senator from Earth, looking over military information from the assaults on the Space Pirate forces. They had recently made planet fall on Planet J554 after extensive research. "It's a war," the senator told him. "The Galactic Federation is in a war."

Senning nodded, "Yes, a war we'll win as well. The Space Pirates are lost without their bases of operations, especially Planet Zebes which has been proven by their weak attacks shortly following that incident."

The senator nodded, "Yes, the meeting should be starting any time now."

Senning nodded and stood, "Let us adjourn there."

They were currently on Alaron VI in the Galactic Federation Head Quarters located there. A meeting was taking place that evening between most of the Senators in the Galactic Federation as well as the Military senior staff and their advisors. As they walked into the large meeting hall, most everyone had arrived, and few people came through the doors sporadically. Senning took his place at the forefront of the congregation and bid everyone to take their seats.

"Greetings to you all this evening. As you know, this meeting was not only mandatory, but it is also classified. I will be holding a Public Conference to report on the outcome of this meeting when we have adjourned, however we have much to speak of, so let's continue."

Everyone nodded their heads. This was the first major meeting that had taken place since Senator Delora's death 2 days previously, and Senning looked towards the chair she would normally have sat in. Sighing softly to himself, he shifted through some of his papers and began, "As you know, several of our Galaxy Class Cruisers have detected an increase of Space Pirate activity within the past month. Most of this activity has centered around the Planets J554 and Martlin, as well as detections of single ships occasionally near recently discovered UG37 and an old colony, K2-L which was raided once 19 years ago by Space Pirates. There were no survivors.

Our forces have already put a stop to plans of a new scientific research base the Pirates were going to construct on Martlin, however we have only recently engaged them on Planet J554. The Pirates interests in UG37 and K2-L are unknown at this point, but we have placed several ships in the sectors containing these locations to monitor and prevent further activity.

Since the destruction of Planet Zebes and the Pirates strongholds there, their attacks have been highly weakened, and this recent burst of activity has caused us some concern. We believe that they have been developing their plans again for Galactic dominance but we are also unsure at this point how they're planning to complete this."

Senning stopped momentarily for any questions that may be asked, then he looked back to his papers and reports once again and continued. "Several of our Military Senior Staff have suggested sending in spies to infiltrate their facilities and access any information that would be critical to our knowledge. We have not decided on that as the best course of action at this time however. Critical information at this point would be answers to questions such as have the pirates created any new technology we do not know of, have they reorganized their efforts, and what should the Galactic Federations next plan of action be? I am now going to turn this over to the Commandant of Intergalactic Defense, Inlik Reveck. If you will sir."

Inlik stood up, a native Alaronite who looked every bit as dignified as a man who'd just won the most important battle of his life. "Thank you President Senning. If everyone will turn their attention to the hologram, I'll will pinpoint the current high risk areas we have."

In the center of the room, a holographic projection of a star map came to life, and it began pinpointing Planets and areas where Space Pirates had recently been spotted or had attacked vessels passing through. "As you can see, Planet Martlin and J554 are in close co-ordinates and so are quite a few of the attacks on our ships that have happened recently. Both of these planets are very close to our border zones and Planet UG37, the next planet we will be surveying more closely, is only about 15 light years away, just outside of Galactic Federation Space. As for K2-L, it is well within the Federations borders, and the activity we've spotted there has been very little. But from these locations, you can see that the Pirates have been trying to organize their efforts once again, for what we do not know.

The reason, obviously, that we have become the aggressors on Planets J554 and Martlin are because they are within our own space. That alone suggests the Pirates are up to something, if they are trying to set up bases secretly within our own territories. I personally think it is a bad sign that we will be seeing a lot more of them in the near future, and I'm not the only one.

Currently patrolling UG37 is the Titan, a Galaxy Class Cruiser that is meant for research but is also heavily armored against attack. The reports they have sent back from this planet contain little information, and leaves a large possibility that Pirates could be operating from this location. It is not a high risk factor however, so we are not as concerned with it as we are with J554 at this time. In a little over a week, we will deploy a team to UG37 however to positively ascertain the information of the existence of Space Pirates there. It will not be an assault however."

The hologram ceased projecting the imaging now and Inlik looked towards everyone. "This is the most updated information we have currently. If you have any questions, ask them now."

Some of the people looked at one another, and finally a woman stood up. She was an Admiral, and she requested permission to speak, then began, "Mr. President, the reports sent from Cyrus Station state that the now ex-fugitive Samus Aran is alive and well. Why not commission her to help on some of these situations, possibly send her to J554 to help with the teams there?"

Senning stood up. "The subject of Samus Aran is still a shaky one Admiral. Many here still believe she is currently more of a threat to us than an asset, though I disagree with that. Also, as you well know, upon every mission Aran has been assigned for, she has requested to work alone. I do not believe she would willingly work with teams already sent to the planet. Now the truth is that despite many of you who believe her a threat, she has made a tremendous impact on our efforts to stop the Space Pirates and maintain our peace. Many of you thought she wouldn't return when we first commissioned her, and then we did so two more times, each a success. I do not believe we will be contacting her to be sent to J554 or anywhere else for that matter as I have already received a request to have her sent to UG37. Either way, the chances of her working for us again are slim to none. On a last note, I believe we would be fortunate to have her help in this situation, however I hold firm belief in our own military and confidence that we can do this with or without her."

The Admiral nodded and sat down. A moment later, someone else asked the question, "What about technological advances? We all know Space Pirate technology is not laughable, and if they have developed any new technology, such as stronger weapons or the like, what will we do to counteract these threats and neutralize them?"

That was another issue to be reported on, and Senning nodded, "I believe our Ministry of Information has a good answer to that." He nodded to the Prime Minister of this section of Galactic Federation operations who stood up.

"Good evening. We do have a few answers to that question but not anything concrete. We have collected data from recent assaults on their forces and done several diagnostics, and we have simply detected no sign of any significant advancement that would cause more of a threat to us than they already do. The only thing we have seen out of the ordinary is their increased attacks, and as that was discussed earlier, we believe this is from a simple reorganization of their efforts."

The person who'd asked the question nodded their head in satisfaction of the answer.

For the next hour or so, questions were asked and answered, until finally their plan of action was brought to light. The President outlined it then as he said, "Then we are going to continue our efforts of stopping the Space Pirates and also increase our monitoring of the borders and of our own space. Any information we have discussed in this meeting is strictly classified I remind you. I believe we've made important progress tonight, and I bid you all well. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and some left, some stayed to mingle and speak of the events. Senning collected his papers and turned, saying goodbye to a few of the people around him leaving as he went on to give the public conference he was scheduled to hold.

**Chapter 5**

Anette was tear stricken. In the evening they had buried her mother, and on and off Anette had been crying, but she was very upset at the burial. At first she'd been holding Jillian's hand while they'd used the transporters to bury the body beneath the soil, but first, as the body had been put into a small coffin the Chozo had constructed that was made of natural materials and etched with runes that symbolized the ease and serenity of entering the afterlife in the greater plain of existence, they had all placed flowers upon it.

Anette had put a purple flower she'd found on it and lingered for a while longer than everyone else. No one rushed her. This was her time, her final goodbye to her mother, and they all gave Anette as much time as she wanted. She had cried softly, her head was kneeled forward as if she were saying a prayer, and the Chozo all stood by quietly, Jaken silently motioning to them while they began to offer prayer up quietly as well. Samus watched them all, wearing a body suit of black with long sleeves and matching knee boots of leather with silver buckles on them she'd gotten on Planet Margides a long time ago.

After Samus saw the Chozo lower their heads, knowing they were going into prayer and meditation, Anette had hugged Jillian who helped her back some, and Eric waited, after another few moments he began transporting the coffin and the flowers underground. Anette held Jillians hand as she watched, hiccuping because she was crying so hard.

Finally, Anette had looked at everyone else, and the look on her face was one of the few things that could break Samus' heart. Samus thought about where her own parents were buried for the first time in several years at that moment. After the raid on K2-L, the Chozo had buried many of the murdered there, but they took Samus' parents with them to Revon, the Federation never knew. They had arrived while some of the Chozo were still there searching the wreckage, and took over burying the rest. Lakia had wanted to take Samus' parents with them however and bury them on the planet he would be taking Samus to, which was Revon.

Now that Samus had thought about it again, she figured she should tell Kylie who may want to visit her fathers grave.

Then Samus' thoughts were brought back to the present as she saw Anette coming towards her. She picked the little girl up who whispered so no one else could hear, "I want to go home."

Samus nodded and wiped her eyes. "Alright, we'll leave then."

Samus' face was solemn, almost deadly so. The others watched as she turned around and carried Anette off.

It only dawned on Samus as she walked off that Anette had referred to her house as home. That made Samus hope she was adapting to Revon well already, but only time would tell. As she walked past Kylie, she stopped and said, "I want to speak to you later about something."

Kylie nodded and let them go on.

"Samus, where are your mama and daddy buried?"

Anette was still hiccuping. They were sitting inside Samus' ship when she'd brought it to the landing pad by her home and Samus sat back. "Outside this house."

Anette was a little confused. "I didn't see any graves."

Samus nodded slowly, "The Chozo don't believe in marking graves with names or stones. They believe that causes a persons spirit to linger in this world, as if they would believe since they're name is marked upon a stone, or their grave is marked, they need to be at their grave instead of moving on to the greater plain of existence."

Anette was a little confused by that, but she asked, "Then how do you remember where they're buried?"

"It's actually not that important to the Chozo, but I remember exactly where they're buried." The Chozo didn't find marking or remembering where graves were important because they believed once the spirit had passed, it was all around you, and so to remember them, you would simply do so, not visit a certain place. For two weeks, they would meditate over a burial spot everyday, but this was to help the spirit pass into the greater plain of existence, and then they would rarely visit the grave anymore. This was why Samus had not visited her parents graves often. Samus told her a little about the meditation, but she didn't tell too much as she didn't want to confuse Anette.

"What's the Greater Plain of," Anette stopped, having trouble with the words as she tried to say existence.

"It's a place of peace that you and me aren't able to grasp in our minds. It's supposed to be the most peaceful and wonderful form you can be in."

"So if my mama is there, then she'll be happy?"

Samus nodded. "I want to meditate too then," Anette remarked. "Can we?"

"Of course we can. Jaken would be the best one to teach you how."

"Will you come?"

Samus sighed, as she knew she was going to be leaving in the next few days and she had no clue when she'd return. "As often as I can Anette, I promise."

"You're leaving again aren't you?"

Samus sighed somewhat. "Yes I am. I won't lie to you. I found out something bad may be happening somewhere, and I might be the only person who can stop it."

Anette tilted her head. She understood the concepts of right and wrong, and she knew about selfishness, and she finally said, "You won't get hurt will you?"

Samus took a slow breath. "Remember the stories I said I would tell you about?"

Anette nodded. Samus continued, "There's one I wanted to tell you about this girl who lost her father. It hurt her very badly inside."

Anette nodded and sniffled. Samus wiped away the tear that fell. "She loved him very much, but after he died, she became a different person almost. She meant well, but she felt like nothing mattered and no one cared. So she thought, "Why should I care? I'm the only person who takes care of me, so does anything matter?" And she did what she could to live."

Samus stopped for a moment and then continued, "It took her a lot of time, but she finally realized there would always be a way you could do things to make anything better. She found people who came to love her just as much as her father did, and when she realized that, she knew her father still loved her too, he just couldn't be there to show it."

Anette nodded somewhat, "So my mama loves me right now too like you do?" She had sobbed the words.

Samus hugged her tightly and whispered, "Yes, just like I do. So don't worry when I leave Anette, I'll love you when I'm here and when I'm gone. But so will everyone around you here also."

"I love you Samus," Anette hiccuped again, and Samus continued to hold Anette close to her. She breathed slowly, letting Anette cry all she wanted to. She swore to any greater beings there were and to all her family in the greater plain of existence in that moment that if anyone ever hurt this child in any way, she would not only kill them, but she'd make them beg for death.

Samus never broke her vows.

Jaken sat in silence, meditating when a knock came to the door of his room. "Enter" he spoke in Chozo, as he knew it was his friend Dojorin. Dojorin walked in silently, and sat before him. He watched Jaken for several long minutes before the rather young elder opened his dark brown eyes.

"What did you need to speak with me about?"

Jaken sighed softly at the question as he said, "It would seem that we will have to tell Samus soon of the truth. We should not and cannot hide the shame brought upon us by the Space Pirates actions any longer."

Dojorin nodded, "I agree with you totally. You have it within your right to tell her, you and no other being the last elder. Our ancient ways of hiding secrets from outsiders should not be applied to Samus for she is our family."

Jaken nodded, "I cannot express my own shame for having not told her sooner however. I suppose that old traditions and habits die hard however."

Dojorin nodded and placed a hand upon Jaken's shoulder, "She will understand. She is not close minded."

Jaken nodded slowly. The only task left at hand was to tell her. "I believe I'll look up a little more information first on this planet she wishes to explore of their threats. Then I will tell her."

**Chapter 6**

Anette had fallen asleep on her own, and Samus had left her on the sofa for a little bit. She knew it was probably all the crying that had worn her out. Kylie had come back a while ago, and Samus went out to the landing pad to see what she was doing.

Kylie was looking over some of the new weapons she'd bought on Alaron Station, and she'd heard Samus come up behind her but she hadn't said anything. Samus looked at some of the weapons also. She nodded in approval. Her sister had good taste.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Kylie finally asked without looking back at Samus.

"I wanted to tell you something about," Samus stopped for a second, "Our father."

Kylie nodded and looked back, "What about him?"

"I don't think the Chozo told you, but he's buried here with my mother. The only reason I didn't say anything before was because I honestly forgot."

Kylie raised an eyebrow. Then she nodded slowly, "Yes, Jaken told me. He told me when we first arrived. He also showed me some recordings the Chozo took from your home of when you were a young child."

Samus nodded some, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Well, Jaken said he knew you didn't like to watch them often, much less show them to others, and I can understand why, so I'm not angry with you. I know why you'd forgotten about them being buried here as well since the Chozo don't mark their graves."

Samus nodded, "I was brought up to mourn them by simply remembering them, not where they're buried."

Kylie leaned back. She eyed Samus for a few moments before she said finally, "You know, I was wrong. I mean about taking my hate out on you. I needed an outlet for it though, and you were it. But it's not your fault our father left Mom. My Mom didn't tell me until later, because she was angry with him, but he left before he knew she was going to have his child. She gave me a false idea of him, which is something I got mad at her about, because I had spent most of my life wanting to get revenge on him and you after he died for nothing. But I realized after I became angry with her that I couldn't hold it against her because life was too fucking short to spend most of it angry at someone or another. So I let it go. She was sick anyway, I think that's why she finally told me because she knew she was going to die soon and it was eating her up inside."

Kylie became quiet for a minute. Samus asked, "When did she tell you he didn't know about you?"

"A while before I came into contact with Pamela Owen. It was after I met you though. For such a short time, we've been through a lot haven't we?"

Samus nodded, "It's about to become more too."

"What do you mean?"

Samus began to explain about the reports she'd read on the Space Pirates from the Galactic Federation and how she would be leaving when Nivist was finished with her suit. "Vorix VI gives me a bad feeling. I think there's something going on there that even I have never seen before."

Kylie raised an eyebrow. "If that's true then this is pretty damn big. What are you planning on? Going to Vorix first or what?"

Samus shook her head, "I want a little more information before I go to Vorix, so I'm going to pay the President a visit."

Kylie nodded, "Maybe I'll come along, see if I can be of help."

Samus sighed, "I won't be doing this for the Federation, I'll be doing it for my own personal demons with the Space Pirates. If you want to come with me to the Federation then feel free to do so, but don't expect to come with me to Vorix IV because if I'm right, it's going to be like Zebes, possibly worse."

Kylie nodded, "I'm not going to cramp your style," she grinned, "But I am going to see what I can do to make this easier. I hate the Space Pirates too. They killed a man I could have found after some time to get to know better, so they've cursed me as well as they did you. So you're damn right I'm going to help some way or the other."

Samus smiled some, "With two Aran's against them, they can't win."

"Hell no," Kylie grinned. "You know what I think?"

Samus shook her head.

"I think I'm going to get the Chozo's help with some of the armor I've put together."

"You mean what you bought at the station?"

Kylie nodded. "Let me see it," Samus said, and they got onto Kylies ship. Kylie pulled out the pieces. It looked a little old, but it had been taken very good care of. It was an older version of the new mobile armor the Galactic Federation cadets used now, it was a dark purple in shade, and it was very slender. The shape was humanistic, and Samus nodded her head some. "You should let them do some work on it. I'm sure they can tweak it up some."

Kylie smiled a little, "Well, that's what I was hoping for."

Then Samus looked at Kylie, "It won't take long for Nivist to finish with my suit, maybe a day or so, then I'll be leaving. I don't know if I want Drevan or Jillian to know about it though. Jaken does already. I also don't know when I'll get back."

"What about Anette? Does she know you're leaving?"

Samus nodded, "Yes, she knows, I didn't tell her what's going on, but she knows I'll be gone in a few days."

Kylie nodded. "I won't tell Drevan or Jillian. That will be up to you. I think they'll get suspicious though if we're gone for very long."

Samus nodded, "I'll tell them about it tomorrow. After all, they have a right to know, I think."

"Drevan will want to come, so will Jill."

"I'm not worried about Drevan, but Jill, yeah. I don't know why she has this ambitious need to leave whenever I do."

"Maybe it has to do with someone who influenced her early on in life," Kylie said and gave Samus a meaningful look.

"I didn't put those ideas in her head. Well, not purposefully. In fact, I wasn't around much after she was old enough to care for herself."

Kylie shrugged, "Well, you have to give her credit, she's smart and she's probably the best damn computer hacker I've ever met."

Samus smiled, "Now that she DID get from me."

Kylie chuckled and they left her ship after that. Samus returned to Anette and picked the sleeping child up, taking her to her room. After Samus laid Anette in her bed, she went to her console and began making a personal entry in her logs.

Personal Log, Stardate 65.788.93

Today we buried Anettes mother Delora. Once we left, I told Anette that I would be leaving in a few short days to take care of something. The reason I don't leave now is because Nivist is currently enhancing my suit. He's going to make it resistant to Phazon. Once this is done, I will leave Revon for an indefinite period of time. It has been brought to my attention that the Space Pirates may be operating on a remote location once more to once again attempt their Galactic Dominance.

If they are doing this, I have the sinking feeling it will be somewhat of a repeat of Planet Zebes, perhaps worse. Something is going on on Vorix VI and I want to know what it is. So I will be going to President Senning to get the information.

For reasons I don't know, I have the strangest feeling that the Pirates have done something that has to be stopped as soon as possible. I don't know if I'm right, I only hope I'm not. It's been too long since they attempted something large against the Federation, though understandable as I destroyed their leader and crippled them severely, I believe enough time has passed that they would not only be able to reorganize themselves, but also have come up with some type of plan to gain control of the Federation and destroy it as they have so wanted to do.

This will be my final entry for a few days. Samus Aran, Logging Off.

Samus turned around in her chair to find Drevan standing in the doorway. "You still don't know how to knock, do you?"

Drevan snorted. "So something's going on?"

Samus sighed and stood up, "I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow, but I guess I could tell you now. Let's go find Jill first."

After finding Jillian, Samus began to explain everything to them. Jaken had walked into the room and listened as well, and he said once Samus was done, "The situation does seem to need a little further investigation first before action is taken."

Samus was listening but her head was tilted towards the floor. Jillian was the next to speak, and she said, "I agree that there could be something going on somewhere. They have been very quiet for an awfully long time."

They got quiet for a minute, and Drevan left the room. Samus wondered why he hadn't said anything, but she didn't go chase him to find out either. If he wanted to say something, he would have said it. "I'm going to my ship to check the systems. If anyone needs me, send me a message."

Samus left as well. Jaken watched her and stood up, "I'll be retiring. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Jaken," Jillian replied. It was just her and Kylie now, and Jillian said, "If Samus thinks this is going to be pretty big, we won't be seeing her a lot for the next few days. She gets cut off before big missions she knows are coming."

Kylie nodded. "I don't think she really wanted to tell anyone, but she felt we had a right to know."

"Well, it only leaves one question," Jillian said, "What are the Space Pirates up to?"

For the next two days Samus helped Nivist and some of the other Chozo with her suit upgrades, and Kylie got some work done on hers as well. Drevan had remained quiet about the situation, and when Samus' suit was almost finished, she went back to her home to tell Anette goodbye.

Anette hugged Samus tightly for long minutes as she said, "I don't want you to go."

"I know," Samus replied. "You remember what I told you though, right?"

Anette nodded, "I know. I'll be happy when you get back though."

Anette let go of Samus then and pulled something from the pocket in her skirt. Then she handed it to Samus. Samus took it and looked in her hand. It was a small shiny black stone. "I found that on the ground, I think it's a good luck charm. Mama said some stones are lucky."

Samus smiled a little, "Thank you, I believe this will be very much help."

Anette smiled brightly, then she hugged Samus again. "I hope so."

Kylie walked into the room. She smiled when she saw Anette hugging Samus and said, "What about me, don't I get a hug too?"

Anette grinned at Kylie and ran over to her. After the goodbyes were done, Jillian took Anette and Kylie told Samus her suit was ready. Samus nodded and they went to retrieve it.

In the City, Samus returned to the engineering lab, and she walked towards her suit which was being held in a glass case. As Nivist had said, the suit would be black and silver, just as it had been when it was corrupted with the Phazon. But now it wouldn't make Samus sick to wear, and the radiation had been removed from the Phazon. The lights and the visor glowed red in color, and Nivist smiled a bit at his work. "Be safe Samus, Anette will be in good hands."

Samus nodded, "I know." She opened the glass case and began putting the suit on. Once she was done, she tested all the systems, switching her weapons, and her visors. She was ready to do this now.

As they left for their ships, Samus saw Drevan standing near by and she walked towards him. "You're pissed about something, what is it?"

Drevan shook his head, "No, I'm not pissed. Just worried. I'd feel better about this if I knew what was going on."

"Then come along. Bring Jillian. I don't have any qualms with it. Once I get the information I need I'll let you know about it."

Drevan sighed softly and nodded, "Maybe I will. But go ahead without me. I'll catch up."

Drevan already knew where she was going, so he wouldn't be lost. Samus nodded when she heard Jaken calling, "Samus."

She turned around.

As the Chozo made his way closer he said, "I'm coming too. I have found some information on Vorix VI that I believe would be to the Federations benefit. After searching through very old Chozo Data, I came across more detailed files of the planet. Plus there is something I wish to discuss with you and since time is of the essence, I believe it will be best if we spoke on the way there."

Samus sighed, "The president won't take that information into consideration unless his own research teams look it up and make sure it's valid."

The Chozo used to share information with the Federation on a regular basis, and if the information was old enough, it would most definitely be in the Federations databases. Jaken nodded, "Unless I present the information myself."

"No," Samus said, "There's no way."

Dojorin had walked out as well, for he was going to accompany Jaken, somewhat of a bodyguard to him. "Samus, this needs to be done. I'm going to go with you."

Samus sighed for a moment. Finally, she replied, "Okay, but you're riding with me, and Dojorin can go with Kylie. Drevan, come with us now incase I have to go somewhere suddenly and can't take Jaken with me."

Drevan didn't argue with her and nodded, and Jaken followed Samus as they began boarding their ships. Soon now Samus would know everything she needed to.

At first the ride went silently between Samus and Jaken, though she knew he was thinking about something very seriously. Samus didn't have to look at him to know that, she could just tell. So she removed her helmet and set it on the console, then turned in her chair to look at him.

Jaken sensed the movement and opened his eyes looking back at her.

"You said you want to discuss something with me?"

Jaken nodded slowly. "Yes, it's something I should have told you a long time ago, though there was no real reason too besides the fact that we are family and no secrets should be kept between us. Father never would have told you this, he was much more a follower of tradition than I."

Samus raised an eyebrow, "What, is there something about the Chozo you want to tell me?" She knew from how he was speaking it had to do with some type of Chozo lore or history. She didn't know however what was such a big secret that even Lakia wouldn't have told her.

"Yes Samus, it has to do with Chozo history, a very long time ago, before even my great great grandfathers time."

They had lapsed into speaking Chozo, and Samus listened as Jaken spoke, seeming somewhat shamed at his words. "I feel badly for having kept this from you, however the past cannot be undone. Centuries ago, the Chozo lived on a planet we named Benin III. That planet was destroyed in a war, a civil war between the Chozo."

Samus perked an eyebrow, finding this very interesting. It must have been a very long time ago if it was about a battle between the Chozo themselves.

"There was a large group of Chozo who believed with our strong wisdom we should seek out to conquer the universe. They went against all the Chozo elders traditions and used our technology for whatever they pleased, but mostly, for their own gain. They even went so far as to mutate their own bodies into what they believed were superior forms. These Chozo were outcast from Benin III, never to return."

Jaken went silent for long moments before he spoke, "We do not know where they went for the time they were gone, but they returned after many, many years and declared war upon the Chozo who still believed in the peaceful ways of the universe.

They destroyed Benin III eventually, wreaking such havoc upon the planets surface it became uninhabitable. The Chozo were forced to leave of course, but our outcast brethren did not stop tormenting us, even though we repelled many of their attacks very successfully. Soon, because of the outcasts bickering among themselves, our technology far exceeded their own, and they became less and less of a threat to us."

Jaken went very quiet. Samus let him gather his thoughts before she asked, "No offense, but what's the point to this Jaken?"

The Chozo sighed softly and finally said, "You would know these outcasts as Space Pirates. They've mutated themselves so much our DNA is no longer the same, and this has been a shame, though a quiet shame, on the entire Chozo society since the day these events happened."

Samus' mouth opened somewhat in shock. She shook her head slowly, "You can't be serious Jaken."

Jaken sighed softly, "I wish I weren't, but I'm afraid I am. We never speak of these things, and we do not recognize the Space Pirates as outcast brethren as you well know. They are no more related to us than any other alien race."

Samus closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, "It actually makes a lot of sense to me. The way they've constantly attacked you, have always sought your technology, their desire for galactic dominance."

Jaken nodded slowly, "I'm just sorry no one told you of this before now."

Samus nodded and placed her left hand upon his, "You know I will never speak this to anyone."

"My trust in you sister is unending, do not worry," Jaken said with a small smile. "Now perhaps we should review the information I have found."

Samus nodded and they began to look it over.

The plans had been set into motion. All was ready for the strikes to begin. J554 and Martlin had only been decoys. There were no plans to build any bases on either planet, and though the Federation had been watching UG37, which was an ideal place for construct, the planet had sheltered any activity well, and long before the Federation had detected any activity there plans had been underway to make the planet another stronghold for Research and Development.

It pulsated, seemed to glow in the deep dark caves of the planet that had been sealed off. Most of the time it sat, idle within its casing, but sometimes it lurched, shivered, sometimes it opened its eyes, and peered forth.

Now it was only a matter of time. No one knew what they planned, no one would know until it was too late for them to react. The time was coming, very soon.

**Chapter 7**

President Senning walked down the hallways of the Galactic Federation Head Quarters on Alaron VI with a friend of his who was going to run for Office in the next Presidential Election. The mans name was Judik Mayin, and he'd known Senning for a while. They were heading to Sennings office, and once they reached the door and walked inside, they heard a familiar voice. Well, a voice Senning knew anyway. "Did you miss me?"

Senning turned around and found Samus leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Senning raised a brow, especially when he saw her suit was still the black and silver color, "But of course. You never fixed your suit?"

"It's fixed." Samus said simply.

"I'll call security," Judik said.

"Don't bother Judik, I doubt Samus is here to cause any problems. Or are you?"

Samus didn't respond to that question and pushed herself forward. "I've found out some rather interesting information Senning, but I need more."

Senning sighed some and went to his desk to sit down. Judik stared at Samus for a moment. Samus just stared back.

"Judik, sit down," Senning finally said. "If you're elected to be president, you're going to have to know a little more about Samus anyway, now sit."

Judik nodded finally and took a seat. Samus looked at Senning then as he asked her, "So, what information are you looking for?"

"I want all the recent information you have on UG37, as well as J554 and Martlin. Now, I could've done this the easy way and simply stolen the information, but I thought I would ask you first because I know how giving you are."

Senning knew she was being sarcastic and he sat back. "Actually I'd be glad to share this information with you. We've had a few requests for your services with UG37, and J554, but I remembered the vow you made to never work for us again. So I didn't ask."

Samus nodded some. "I also came here because I may have something that would be of value to you. It's some information a very good friend of mine has found and come to present to you himself, but I'm not allowing anyone else but you to meet with him on this information. At least not until certain events transpire."

Senning nodded, "That sounds fair, an information exchange. Where do you want to meet at?"

Judik was a little surprised. Samus began, "In here. But I want him to leave."

Senning nodded, "Very well. Judik, if you will."

Judik stood slowly. Before he moved however Samus grabbed his arm. He gasped, startled as she said, "Don't run too far. I don't want you to blab and say something you shouldn't about my being here. I need some peace and quiet for this."

"Don't say anything to anyone yet Judik," Senning directed. "It'll be fine."

Judik nodded and Samus let his arm go. Then he left and Samus waited until the doors shut. Senning secured them for her and she pressed a button on her cannon arm while Senning watched.

"The room's clear," Samus spoke, but Senning had no idea who she was communicating with. Then two forms began to materialize infront of the president who watched, highly interested. Jaken and Dojorin came into view, and President Senning stood up quickly. It had been a long time, since he was a Senator long before he'd become the President, since he'd seen a Chozo. "This is…," he paused.

"President Senning," Jaken said and held out his hand to greet him. "I am Jaken, the son of Lakia. This is my associate, Dojorin, son of Coris."

Senning reached forward slowly and Samus showed Jaken the chair after Senning had slowly shaken Jakens hand. Jaken sat down slowly and pulled out a small disk from his pocket. "I know of what a shock it must be for you to see us here."

Senning looked at him and nodded, slowly sitting down himself. "We thought you were extinct."

Jaken nodded slowly. "There aren't many of us left. We are remaining in silence until our days are over. That is why Samus does not wish to publicize my appearance here."

Senning nodded understanding. "I'm just very stunned by this, so you'll have to forgive me if I seem to stare. The last Chozo I saw was a very long time ago on Planet Margides. I was highly saddened when the news arrived of your races extinction."

Jaken replied, "We are not gone as of yet. I am here for I hope to help you once again as my father had done so many times before. I have acquired some information on Vorix VI that I believe you will find very useful."

Senning seemed a little confused. "Vorix VI?"

"He means UG37," Samus said, "The Chozo named the system Vorix long before the Galactic Federation knew anything about it."

Jaken handed the disk to Senning, "I believe you should look over this information now. It took me a while to find it, because it was cataloged so long ago, before I was born, but the information is very interesting."

Senning took the chip and put it into the monitor on his desk that slid up from the surface. After running it through the processor, he looked over the information it gave him. They sat in silence while he read it.

He seemed to be a little stunned. "As you can see, it could be of value to you," Jaken commented.

Senning nodded, "So Vorix VI is actually the Space Pirates homeworld?"

Jaken shook his head, "No, my ancestors believed it could be, but they never found any proof of that fact. The Chozo only studied the planet for a short while before they moved on, so there is not much detailed information, but we do know that at one point in time, Vorix VI did house the Space Pirates, though we are not sure for how long."

Senning sat back in the chair. "Then the chances for activity there now have just increased very much."

Jaken nodded, "It would seem so."

Senning sighed a bit and looked at Jaken, "I'm going to need to present this information to my Military Leaders and let them know of it. I want to respect your wishes of anonymity however, but presenting this information validly to them without telling them whom I acquired it from will make that very difficult."

"We'll worry about that in a moment," Samus interjected. "I want your information now Senning. What has been happening lately?"

Senning nodded and pulled up the classified information, the same information that was spoken of at the meeting a few days ago. He let Samus look it over. She took the disk from Jaken and copied the information onto it as well. Senning made no objections to that, and Samus finally said, "So you've currently got military teams on J554?"

Senning nodded. "There has been several engagements over the past few days, but nothing serious as of yet. Besides Vorix VI, we believe that we've nullified most of the threats they've made to us recently. I can't say that for certain, but it's looking that way more and more."

"Never second guess Space Pirates, President Senning," Jaken started, "Their deviousness cannot be underestimated. While you may be correct on the situation, I believe they've been using J554 and Martlin for a different purpose all together."

"What do you mean?" Senning asked confused.

"He believes the Pirates have been using these planets as distractions towards some bigger purpose," Samus explained. "Possibly to direct your attention away from Vorix VI."

Senning rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I only hope you're wrong. But if this is true, I will need to inform my Military at once. Now how can I do this without ruining your secrecy?"

Samus sighed, "You send me to Vorix VI to take care of the situation."

Senning took a slow breath. Then he nodded, "That would work, but I usually don't hide things such as this from my entire Military staff. It's simply not ethical."

Samus had a feeling he'd say that. Jaken spoke however, "Present this to your military leaders. Our anonymity means nothing if it is at the price of saving lives. Our original location will be kept secret, therefore no harm will be done to us."

Samus didn't like that at all but she didn't say anything either. She did make a demand however, "If you show this to your military leaders, then it had better be classified."

Senning nodded, "Most certainly. All of this information has been classified already, our public does not know about the current battles taking place, they simply know what they need to."

Jaken stood up and nodded slowly. "Then perhaps my associate and I should stay here on Alaron VI so that your claims will not be made in vane."

Samus looked at Jaken and said in the Chozo language, causing Senning to raise a brow in confusion, "You can't be serious about that."

Jaken replied in the same language, "I am. If we are kept secret among the President and the Military Leaders, we will be fine. My sister, trust me."

Samus sighed, "I do trust you, it's them I don't trust."

Jaken placed his hand on Samus' shoulder. Samus did the same to him. "Then stay with us until the information is presented. Then we'll leave with your sister and Drevan."

Samus nodded then, "Alright, I will."

Senning interrupted, "What did you two just say?"

Samus looked at him, "It's the Chozo language Senning, very simple, you should learn it sometime."

Senning nodded some. "Have you come to an agreement?"

Jaken nodded, "We have. We will be left here for you to present the information. Samus will also attend in our honor."

Senning nodded. "Very well. I'll make the call immediately."

Samus initiated the COM on her suits computer systems and sent a message to Kylie. She explained to her what was happening and that she was transmitting the information to her she'd received so far. Then she told her to retransmit the message to Drevan and asked her to stand by.

The emergency meeting had been called and everyone went to the same room the conference had been held in a few days ago in the Head Quarters. People entered and waited there, guards standing by the doors as before and they looked at each other speaking silently wondering what this meeting was about.

President Senning made his way down the hall and into the meeting room. He'd sent Samus and the Chozo there earlier. They were to wait in a small room adjacent to the conference hall so the people wouldn't be too confused when they'd arrived at their presence.

The doors shut and President Senning stood before everyone. "Greetings everyone. I know this seems rather sudden, but I had to call this meeting as some rather important information has been presented to me. Now I want everyone to remain open minded. This may seem a little odd to some of you. Please remember this meeting is classified."

The Military Leaders looked at Senning and each other somewhat confused while they listened. Senning continued, "About an hour ago, I was paid a visit by our old friend Samus Aran. She introduced me to some other old friends of the Galactic Federation that we have not seen in a very long time. They carried with them information on our current situation regarding the Space Pirates that we did not know. Samus, if you would please escort them in."

Samus, Jaken, and Dojorin could hear everything going on in the conference hall and Samus opened the door, walking out and standing to the side while Jaken and Dojorin entered and walked towards the President.

Many people stood up. "The Chozo aren't extinct?"

Senning waved his hand in a fashion to calm the man down who'd asked that loudly. Some of the voices in the room raised a little as if they were discussing this among themselves, and Senning said, "Please, be quiet and allow me to continue."

They started sitting down again and Senning nodded, "That's better. Now, I will turn this over to Jaken, the son of Lakia, whom is going to present this information to you and answer any questions you may have."

Jaken looked at Senning for a moment and then out towards the people seated in the room. He gave them a proper Chozo greeting as had been done by his ancestors for centuries. "I realize that my being here, as well as my associates, is a shock to you all. But our existence is not the primary concern now. As you all know I'm sure, the Galactic Federation and the Chozo once shared information and we were as partners in our endeavors for peace in the Galaxy. This is why I am here now. I have made a sacrifice by coming here to show you information critical to your success of stopping the Space Pirates, and I can only hope that it will prove itself worthy to you all."

Samus listened to Jaken speaking, but she was more carefully eyeing the people in the room who watched and listened, some of them with incredible looks on their faces, unable to believe that the Chozo, or at least some of them still existed, and she was ready to stand up for Jaken and Dojorin.

Jaken had never spoken before any Galactic Federation leaders or military personnel before, but he sounded strong and confident as if he'd done it several times. He continued by bringing up the information on the holographic monitors in the middle of the room.

"As you can see, this Planet you refer to as UG37 was surveyed by my ancestors long before today, and named Vorix VI. It was once a stronghold for Space Pirate activity, and some of my ancestors even believed it could have been their original home world, but that was never proven."

Everyone was very surprised at this information, and looked upon it with all seriousness. Senning stood up and said to everyone, "This information increases the likelihood of UG37, otherwise known as Vorix VI as being currently active with Space Pirate activity, and Jaken has brought up his beliefs that our efforts on Planet J554 and Martlin have been efforts to distract us from Vorix VI for purposes unknown. I have taken that belief into serious consideration."

Some of the men nodded listening. Some talks of Military action went into play while Samus stood near Jaken and Dojorin thinking silently. "Groups should be dispatched to UG37 immediately," one of the commanders spoke.

Senning shook his head. "At this time, since there are so many uncertainties, I believe it to be best if we allowed Samus Aran to go to UG37."

Many of them nodded in agreement, some of them weren't too sure however. Samus listened to them and sighed softly. Senning looked at her for a moment, the red glow of her visor seeming a bit eery to watch, menacing and calculating. "Samus, you want to go to Vorix VI of your own accord correct?"

Samus tilted her head once in a nod. Senning then continued, "We have a Galaxy Class Cruiser patrolling the areas around this planet called the Titan. I believe it would be of all our best interests if you would notify that ship when you arrive there of your presence. We will send notice to them of your arrival there soon."

Inlik, the Commandant of Intergalactic Defense stood then and asked, "We are simply letting her go there without further instruction? I mean no offense for I am well aware of her capabilities, however this seems highly irregular Mr. President."

"As are most things these days Commandant," the president replied. "If Samus helps us with this, our chances will increase, and she knows her job well, she knows what's involved. Are there any other questions?"

Admiral Bradson stood up then, finally speaking, "I am wondering about the Chozo. I know it's off subject, but why were we told they were extinct if they aren't?"

Senning did not know the answer to that question. Jaken however did, "My race will be extinct soon enough. There are few of us left, and we've been living in solitude away from the Galaxy and its affairs until our entrance into the Greater Plain of Existence. We did not want to become entwined in any affairs, but as the situation presented itself, we did not have a choice. My living brothers will not be exposed, only myself and my associate, before we return to our home."

Admiral Bradson nodded, "Can we trust the information you give us is correct?"

Samus was becoming angry at the man. Senning answered his second question, "The Chozo have long been trusted Admiral, you know this."

"Yes, but if they lied to us about their extinction then..."

He was cut off by Samus who stepped towards him and said in a deadly serious tone, "They lied to you about nothing. Do not question them or their information, they've been through more than you will ever be, so you should consider yourself fortunate they've come as far as they have to present this information to you at all."

Bradson didn't comment further. Senning nodded his head, "If that will be all, then this meeting is adjourned, and I needn't remind you all that this information is classified."

Samus walked over to Jaken and Dojorin then and said, "You'll be going with the others now, I'm heading to Vorix VI alone."

She signaled Kylie and Drevan then, telling them to go ahead and transport Jaken and Dojorin to their ships. Senning was about to thank them for their information, but they began to transport out of the Conference Hall before he got a chance to, or anyone else for that matter. He looked at Samus and was about to ask something, but Samus stopped him, "I'm leaving for Vorix VI now. I don't have time for any conversation. I'll be in the Vorix System within the next 7 hours."

Senning just nodded as Samus initiated her own transport. Senning knew he was going to have a lot to deal with as far as this information was concerned and Samus, but he could deal with it all, and he knew that Samus would be successful in finding out what the pirates may or may not be up to.

As Samus sat down behind her controls, she laid in a course to Vorix VI, telling Kylie and Drevan of her destination first. While her ship left Alaron VI's atmosphere, Kylie looked over at Jaken. "So, do I take you home now or what?"

Jaken shook his head, "I will not be comfortable there. I personally am interested in J554 and what is going on there. I would like to know if I am correct in my assessment that it is nothing more than a distraction."

Kylie nodded, "If we go there, how would you plan on finding out if it is only a distraction?"

Jaken had thought about that for a moment. "I believe the most accurate way would be to land on the Planet itself. From there I can perform accurate scans and also we can monitor transmissions sent by the Space Pirates without being discovered."

Kylie tilted her head, "How would landing prevent our discovery?"

"It wouldn't," Jaken explained, "Landing would only increase my scans accuracy."

Kylie nodded and turned to her controls, setting in a course for J554. Then she sent a message to Drevan, "Drevan, Jaken and I are going to J554 to find out if his assessments are right. What are you planning to do?"

"_Dojorin and I want to go to Vorix VI, possibly contact the Titan and see if we can be of any help to them. Dojorin and I both don't want to just go home._"

Kylie grinned, "Understood. Jaken and I will meet you in the Vorix System then. We shouldn't be gone too long."

"_Affirmative. Drevan out._"

Both ships left orbit of Alaron VI then and went their separate paths. It seemed like they would finally be getting some answers to their questions.

**Chapter 8**

"Sir, we're reading some seismic activity taking place on the planets surface. It doesn't seem to be a natural occurrence however," the cadet reported to the Captain of the Titan.

Captain Dellon looked at the monitors displaying the information. "That's strange. Keep track of it. Let me know of anything that happens."

"Aye sir," the Cadet replied.

The Captain walked back to his chair before a Lieutenant reported, "Sir, we're receiving a message from the Head Quarters on Alaron VI. I believe it's from Admiral Bradson."

Captain Dellon nodded, "I'll take it in my office."

"Aye sir," she replied. Dellon left the control deck and walked into the office, sitting behind his desk where he accepted the message. Bradsons image appeared on the screen and he began, "Good Evening Captain Dellon. We've recently uncovered information that you should be aware of. Samus Aran will be entering the system within the next 5 hours more than likely, and she will report to you once she does. She's going to make Planet Fall on UG37 and find out what problems there may be. Information she has already provided us has shown that UG37 was once a stronghold of Space Pirate Activity and Research, indicating that it could very well still be. Please inform your crew of this current situation and give them my regards as well. Best of luck to you, Admiral Bradson out."

Captain Dellon sat back and thought on this news for a few minutes. It looked as if the Admiral had been successful in getting Aran to come to the System after all, though he didn't know the whole story of what had happened, so he couldn't say. Now he had to inform his crew however.

Kylie and Jaken reached J554 after 2 hours of flying at maximum warp. Once they arrived there, they were bombarded with signals from Federation Ships in the area signaling each other for different reasons. They also received some Space Pirate signals, though they were very garbled, and Kylie navigated her way through some of the activity towards the surface of the planet, her gunship under perfect cloak.

As the ship entered the atmosphere, Jaken could detect several life signs of Federation Military and Space Pirate troops on the surface. Kylie found a good spot to land that seemed to be void of any activity and Jaken had already began running several scans of the Planet and the surrounding Vessels orbiting it. The terrain of the planet was a dark brown, rocky and mountainous save for a few plains that stretched as far as the eye could see, two very large moons that looked as if you could reach out and touch them looming over the horizon.

Kylie waited while Jaken went to work. She helped, and after several minutes said, "This is very odd, there's only activity on the surface. I'm detecting several Space Pirate Vessels on this planet, carrying supplies, but from these readings the Vessels aren't anywhere near as powerfully armored as they could be judging from past encounters."

"Affirmative," Jaken spoke. It looked to them as if Jaken had been right. The Pirates didn't seem to be offering as much of a fight as they could be, and only seemed to be trying to keep them occupied. While Kylie continued those scans, Jaken was hacking into Pirate signals to see what he could get, and was trying to translate them. He had found a good frequency, and while he worked, they felt something jolt the ship.

"The Federation's firing Jet Bombs, I'm moving us to a different location."

Jet Bombs were powerful bombs which Vessels flying high above the ground fired over certain areas. They were called Jet because of their fast speed. They weren't as strong as other bombs, but they were fast and efficient.

Kylie piloted the ship away from the area before they felt a few more jolts from near by explosions, and Jaken had finally been able to decipher some of the transmissions.

"There's a small stronghold beneath the surface of this planet with a database. Attempting to download information from that location," Jaken informed Kylie.

Jaken sent out a signal to the database he'd located and tried to isolate its information. "This would be easier if we were in a properly equipped Chozo Mothership."

"Well, there's not any left I don't believe, so we'll have to make due."

Jaken nodded some, knowingly. He continued to work through the Space Pirates coding and break into their information. Finally, he was successful, and said, "Processing Databanks and translating the information, please hold."

A large explosion took place near the gunship and it rocked a little. "I don't know how much longer we can wait. It seems the battle is moving our way."

"It won't be much longer, "Jaken said. After another moment, he said, "The download is complete."

Kylie began to move away from the area quickly, not too long after she'd done so an explosion took place where her ship once was. Jaken finished the translations and brought the information up on their screens.

The battles outside on the surface and in space continued. Kylie seemed oblivious to them however, reading the information Jaken had gotten. She felt dread move over her at what she saw. Readings for new technology, information on not only a new form of Ridley, but also of a creature that Kylie had only heard of. There were documents for a new weapon as well, one that Kylie didn't like the sound of at all. "Holy shit, does the Federation know about this?"

"They are most likely ignorant to this." Jaken sighed softly, "The Federation does not possess enough technology as of yet to download information from alien computers at this scale."

"I think we should submit this to them so they'll get their asses to Vorix VI as soon as possible."

"I agree," Jaken said. "We should head to Vorix VI as soon as possible also. We may be able to stop Samus from making Planet Fall."

Kylie nodded and they began transmitting the information to all the surrounding Galactic Federation Vessels they could.

After a few moments of sending out the information, Kylie removed the cloak on her ship. While she began to exit the atmosphere, she fired on a few concentrations of Space Pirates below, "Bastards," she muttered while she did so.

"Sir, we're detecting an unidentified ship leaving the Atmosphere of the Planet. It's a gunship, registry unknown."

"Open a channel," the Captain told the cadet who did so. They were on board a ship that had been in combat with a Space Pirate Vessel and the Captain spoke, "Pilot identify yourself."

Kylie received the transmission, but she didn't reply. Instead, she sent the information to that Vessel as well, and put her ships cloak back on, leaving the area all together to go to Vorix VI.

"Sir, it's obviously a bounty hunter, they've gotten information from Space Pirate Databases located on the planet, look at this."

It took the Captain a moment to read it, "My God, this can't be valid."

"It is sir, they've sent the original material as well in the Space Pirate language before it was decoded and translated."

"Break off all attacks. Send this information to the Galactic Federation head quarters and have them send their fleets to UG37. They've been using decoys here."

Kylie's ship had entered into maximum warp. The most prominent thought in her mind was whether or not she'd be able to stop Samus from stepping into a trap.

"Personal Log, Stardate 67.90.993

As I get closer and closer to the Vorix system and my destination, Vorix VI, I begin to feel even more dread overcome me. It is nothing more than when I went to Planet Zebes, but that is enough to concern me deeply. Something is happening on Vorix VI and soon I will know what it is.

This ride has been very smooth, but I believe it is only the calm before the storm. Only time will tell how bad of a storm it will be. I've looked occasionally at the black rock Anette gave me for luck before I left Revon, I only hope this rock proves true in its purpose. While I'm not a believer in luck, it wouldn't be a bad thing to have around.

Somehow I also get the feeling Kylie and Drevan will be coming to this system as well. If I know them well enough, they will not sit back idly. Whatever evils are located on Vorix VI will soon be confronted. I will make sure of this personally, at any price.

Samus Aran, Logging Off."

Samus made the log entry shortly before she arrived in the Vorix System. She came out of warp speed, heading towards Vorix VI, and did a scan to determine the location of the Titan as Senning had asked her to notify them when she arrived.

She found their coordinates, and sent a transmission to them. It wasn't long before she received a reply.

_"This is Captain Dellon of the Titan. It's good to see you've made it here well."_

"Captain, can you send me any recent information of the activity on this Planet?"

_"Affirmative, please hold while we send you the logs. There isn't much, but we do have a few odd occurrences. Will you be making Planet fall now, or do you need anything from us?"_

Samus started receiving the files they sent and she looked them over before she replied, "No Captain, I'm making direct Planet Fall. From these files I can see that I don't need anything in particular to land there."

_"Affirmative. We'll keep tabs on your progress as best we can. Dellon out."_

"Samus out," she replied and closed the channel. The only thing that was peculiar to Samus from what she could see in the logs was the recent seismic activity taking place on the planets surface, but that had happened several hours ago, and nothing else. Nevertheless, the activity didn't seem to be a natural occurrence, so Samus decided to land near that area first and start there.

Samus' ship's engines fired up once again and she flew towards the planet, watching the beige colored world get bigger and bigger on her view screen until she penetrated the atmosphere and found herself flying amidst strong gusts of wind. She couldn't see anything beyond the clouds but read through the automated terrain scanners that showed her where land was. She slowed her descent and as her ship neared the ground at her destination, the thrusters pushed backwards, causing her ship to come to almost a complete stop, letting it float gently onto the dust covered ground. It was late evening on that part of the world. The temperature was around 130 degrees, and Samus breathed softly while she pushed herself up from behind the controls and walked towards her hatch. Once she was on it, she was lifted up the platform and came out of her ship.

Samus stumbled forward a bit because of a hard gust of wind hitting her by surprise. There was so much dust and debris in the air it made it harder for her to see, like a sand storm. After Samus got her bearings she looked about.

Desolate, lifeless terrain, the same color as the clouds, as if the ground and the sky meshed together so that you couldn't tell where one stopped and the other began. The clouds swirled about in their dominance of the skies, and as Samus took a few steps, jumping off her ship and onto the soil, she did a few readings of her surroundings.

The ground was entirely stable to walk upon, and for miles around, there was nothing but dust and sand.

Samus turned as she was reading some type of energy source on her radar, and Samus had no clue what it was. It had a very large energy signature, and it was located several miles away from her. But she knew a way she could get there rather easily and smiled, thanking Nivist inwardly.

Samus turned to her ship, and went to the cargo bay doors, opening them. Then she did something she rarely ever did, and detached her cannon, the armor beneath looking obviously like her left hands armor. She'd need both her hands for what she was about to do.

A few moments later, she was riding across the sand covered terrain on the back of the Viper, the black of the land cycle meshing with the black of her suit while it roared up to a speed of 115 miles per hour. Samus jolted a little at its quick increase of speed, but she couldn't help her grin as she leaned down towards the two wheeled cycles body, the dust moving past her red visor while a trail of sand was all that was left behind while the Viper moved quickly across the land. Samus had given her ship the command to cloak and follow her, so it was following in silently behind her.

The Viper had a tracker installed onto its display as well, one that was much like Samus' gunship, and she could see the energy signature on it compared to her position. There was a large formation of rocks up ahead of her too, and so she slowed down before she hit it. The rocks came up slowly in the horizon forming a large hill, and the Vipers wheels rolled up quickly over them. Samus decided to get the feel for this land cycle, so she sped up until she reached the top, flying over the hill and through the air, coming towards the ground while she jolted and straightened up, pushing her foot into the ground to keep from spinning out of control and then she roared the engines back to life before continuing to track the energy signature.

"Ship, discontinue pursuit and remain stationary."

Samus could tell the energy signature was just ahead and she slowed the viper to a stop, looking around the area slowly. Samus checked her x-ray visors, thinking maybe there was a hidden door beneath the soil that she couldn't see.

She sighed softly, unable to see anything with her X-ray visor beneath the ground, or anywhere else. That was until she looked into the distance. The soil in her X-ray visor came up transparent to the ground beneath it, which was a solid white. But as she looked off into the distance the color had changed from white to a dark grey, which suggested she was standing on a large rock, or some sort of structure beneath the ground. The edges of the white however were completely smooth, and almost rounded as if it were man made and not natural. Samus got a small hunch and switched to her thermal visor then. Around the same areas, she detected the same change in coloration, only the area she was standing on was bright tones of pink and some red, which meant there was a lot of heat. The rest was a lot cooler in darker tones.

"What the hell am I standing on," Samus said aloud and felt a jolt in the ground.

The ground started shaking then, and Samus fell forward on the cycle a bit. The soil shook to the side uncovering something metallic and black beneath it while Samus held on, unable to understand what was going on at the moment. Then she heard a loud roar off in the distance.

Samus had no clue where it was coming from, and she switched back to her thermal visor and looked around, her right hand laying on the cannon she'd put in the cycles cargo bin.

She could see something flying through the sky in the distance, but she was shaking so much she couldn't see what it was.

The shaking got worse and Samus could hear what sounded like rocks falling and crashing onto the ground. So she rode the cycle off to the side and out of the way, before she looked back once again, hearing the creature let another loud roar. As it got closer Samus sneered, "Ridley."

At that instant, she reached for the cycles controls, and turned it around, revving up the engines loudly before she took off across the dead terrain once again, but she reached for the weapon controls, and the rear mounted plasma cannon began to aim and fire. Three round bursts of energy flew through the air at the creature, and the golden eyes glowed while Ridley moved to the sides to prevent them from hitting him, though he was unsuccessful with the last one. He roared loudly as it hit his wing, causing his flight to falter some, but he regained control of himself and opened his mouth, emitting a bolero of fire down onto the swiftly traveling cycle below.

Samus didn't want to get too far away from her destination or her ship as she may need it later, so she was traveling in somewhat of a wide circle around the area. Then she heard a sound she'd heard many times before, knowing Ridley was trying to attack her with what she referred to as his fire breath. It was actually a concentrated type of energy, not fire, and it was pretty powerful, so Samus tried to speed up, and she did so enough to keep from getting hit herself, but the Viper was hit near its exhaust valves and the word WARNING was displayed on her tracking screens.

The Viper was going to blow up, so Samus reached for her cannon and reattached it quickly, and positioned her foot on the seat, pushing herself off the bike and backwards through the air.

The Viper continued forth and after a few moments it blew up, the sound ringing in Samus' ears as she flipped backwards through the air. She knew Ridley would try to grab her if he was close enough, so she started somersaulting, which initiated her screw attack.

Just as Ridley was about to grab for her, the electrical energy engulfed Samus' body and his hands and arms got burned when he reached out to touch her. The screw attack was definitely not useless. Ridley roared and flew away to the side while Samus fell towards the ground and landed in a kneeling position, her left hand upon the ground, her right arm stretched out beside her holding the cannon in her hand.

The red visor looked forward menacingly as the hunter remained there for a second and took a deep breath. Then she pushed herself up and looked forward to where the explosion took place while she reattached her canon and shook her head. "He broke my toy." She growled some, "Son of a bitch'll pay for that."

Samus realized then that she wasn't too far from where she'd begun and looked around for Ridley now as she knew he wasn't very far away either. The ground started to shake again, and Samus stumbled, but before she did she caught site of Ridley in the distance, heading towards her quickly.

He slowed and landed on the ground near her hard. Samus aimed her weapon at the large demonic looking beast. The ground wasn't shaking as badly as before so she could move easier, but Ridley was close enough that he knocked the weapon away before she could fire at him, and he held onto the cannon as well, pulling her into him.

As Samus hit his chest, she grunted and hit her left hand into his head with all her strength. Ridleys head flew to the side some, and he let go of her cannon, which she pointed at him again and shot another missile. It hit, but caused little to no damage, and Ridley reared back. Samus knew he was about to charge her, and she tried to step to the side, but too late. Ridleys arms wrapped around her as he charged into her, but he didn't stop. Instead, he kept running forward, holding her so tightly she had to gasp for breath. Samus rammed her knees into his stomach, but they fell back when she felt Ridley lift her to the sky.

Samus hadn't noticed that from the ground beneath them, a large ship was emerging through the soil. It was small at first, but as it continued to ascend from the ground, it got bigger and bigger.

Samus aimed her cannon right at Ridleys head, but he let her go. While Samus fell through the air, she began to summon her ship to catch her before she could hit the ground.

The ship started to move, and just in time because as her ship left, the large vessel beneath the soil that had began to emerge was coming up just beneath it, and if it had collided with her gunship, her gunship would have been severally damaged if not destroyed.

As her ship got closer to her falling form, Ridley intercepted Samus before her ship could reach her.

Ridley held her by her upper arms, making it impossible for her to aim her cannon at him and fire. "Computer, set ship controls to voice active, on command Samus 593 chaos 40."

The ship turned to follow them as when Samus had summoned it, it would home in on her, and it began following Ridley who was carrying Samus. Samus heard a beep sound after her words. "Lock targeting on bioform Ridley and fire all Plasma Cannons."

The cannons on the side of the ship extended after Samus gave the command and began to fire powerful bursts of green and red while Ridley flew through the air swiftly. Ridley roared loudly, and began to dive towards the ground.

The ship continued its decent after Ridley, firing all it's cannons, and some of them hit Ridley finally, causing him to stumble in his flight to the side.

Samus pulled as hard as she could to get her arms free, but Ridleys grip was too strong. The ground got closer, but Ridley pulled up before they hit, hoping her ship would crash.

The ship however had detected the ground and had slowed its descent. After Ridley began to fly away from the ground, the ship picked up it's targeting again and began to follow once more.

Samus was growing tired of this, and she started lifting her legs up, raising them towards Ridleys throat. She locked her feet around the back of Ridleys neck and began to squeeze as tightly as she could.

Ridley choked some, but refused to let go of her arms. He screeched loudly, trying to get loose of her grip, when a shot from her ship hit his back, and the force caused him to let go. Samus was now hanging upside down by her legs around Ridleys neck, flying through the air. His tail began to whip forth, hitting her helmet a few times, actions that caused Ridley to slow down enough that Samus' ship could catch up with them.

Ridley grabbed her legs, pulling on them hard to get them loose, but Samus fought against it, and aimed her cannon at his tail, shooting several blasts of her plasma beam trying to keep the thing from lashing her helmet anymore.

"Cease fire," Samus gasped out, breathing heavily from the struggling. She gave the ship the command to raise its cloaking devices as well. She'd just gotten site of the large ship that was continuously raising from the ground below them. It could easily destroy her gunship if it was detected, and that wasn't something she wanted to happen. As the ship emerging from the ground continued to do so, it just got bigger and bigger, almost engulfing the entire ground below.

Samus had no time to try to wonder about the emerging Space Pirate Ship however. Ridley was succeeding in getting her legs loose, and she finally aimed into his gut, firing several missiles, which hit and caused some good damage. Ridley roared in pain, and let go of Samus' legs, and she began to fall towards the top of the ship emerging from the ground. Samus put up her arms infront of her helmet as she was falling head first, and she hit the ships hull, sliding to the side, and downwards off of it. There was nothing she could grab to stop herself from sliding, and she rolled off the edge of it, falling through the air once again.

Samus knew her ship wouldn't make it in time because of how far away it was. She didn't have time to go into morph ball mode to ease the landing either and she hit the ground hard, the air knocked from her lungs which took her a few seconds to get back.

The sand offered no comfort to her landing either. She knew she should try to get up. Pushing herself back, she felt her arms give way and she fell forward once again. Her suits energy readings were low, and she found it difficult to draw breath, so she began to use some of her reserve energy to help. Finally, she pushed herself up, but not before she saw through the now dense sand blowing past her several figures beyond it.

The Space Pirates had left their ship, and Ridley, who'd only just recovered from Samus' missile blasts, landed behind them all. Samus knew she'd be able to take care of the Pirates surrounding her, but Ridley being there made her chances of surviving slim.

She had to try though. She pushed herself to her feet quickly before the Pirates ran forward, and Samus took the first one down, swinging her leg in a roundhouse kick, turning to face another one which she shot.

Then she felt something hit her back, and an electrical surge generate throughout her body. She stiffened as the jolt of energy spread through her. It was painful and the Pirate continued holding the device to her side. Ridley, who was their commander, didn't give the order to stop, even after he knew Samus would have been rendered unconscious. Ridley watched with a sadistic pleasure, and finally gave the command to halt.

Samus' body fell forward. Whatever happened after that Samus didn't know.

"Captain, I'm getting some odd readings from the Planets surface near the location Aran landed at."

"What is it," Dellon asked and walked towards him.

"It's hard to tell. The seismic activities have picked up, and there's some readings of an energy type I haven't seen before."

After a moment, the cadet finally reported, "It's a Vessel, almost 10 times the size of the Titan."

The Titan was a Galaxy Class Cruiser, not a small vessel by far. If this ship was 10 times larger, then they had a problem. "Can you give me the diagnostics of it's weapon systems?"

"I'm scanning sir."

While the Cadet did his readings, a Lieutenant reported from behind the Captain, "We're receiving a signal from a gunship off the portbow sir. They say they're here to assist us in anyway possible, that they came on behalf of Samus."

Dellon nodded, "Send a reply for them to please wait. I'm not sure at this point if we could use any help or not."

"Captain, the Vessel is armed with 55 missile launchers, over 100 energy cannons, and it's shielding is of a type I've never seen before."

"My God," Dellon drew out slowly. "We don't stand a chance against such a ship."

"The ship is idle for the moment captain, it's not going anywhere."

Dellon was so surprised at this he wasn't sure how to react. "Lieutenant, open a channel with the gunship."

"Channel open sir."

"This is the Captain of the Titan, please identify yourself."

"_This is Drevan Arlington, we've arrived on behalf of Samus Aran to assist in anyway we can._"

"Mr. Arlington, we've just picked up signs of a large ship in this area, and we suggest you leave immediately as it is not secure at this time. If you do not leave we will be forced to..."

"_No offense Captain, but kiss my ass. We're not leaving. My friend's on that planet and we know about the Space Pirates here._"

"You have a unique social skill Drevan," Dojorin told him.

Drevan nodded, "Well, I'm not leaving, so they can get over that fact and deal with it."

Dojorin nodded. "We need to find out what exactly has happened since Samus' arrival. With your social skills however I do not believe they will be willing to disperse that information."

Drevan sighed, "True, but I'm not giving up."

"Persistence can pay off," Dojorin stated simply.

On the Titan, the Cadet who'd been reporting on the ship said, "Captain, it's leaving the atmosphere."

"Scan for Arans ship."

"It's still on the planet, but Aran is no where to be found."

"Drevan, there is a very large ship leaving Vorix VI's atmosphere. I am raising our cloak and shielding."

Drevan picked up on the vessel also. "It's huge," he replied.

They heard the Captain of the Titan begin to order them to leave the system at once. Then Drevan shut the channel as he looked back at Dojorin. "Have you ever seen a Space Pirate ship of that size?"

Dojorin shook his head, "No, I haven't. It's heavily armed, but I do recognize the energy of it's shielding."

"Do you know of any weaknesses?"

Before Dojorin could respond, they received a message from Kylie.

"Kylie did you find out anything useful on J554?"

"_Yes, I'm transmitting the information to you and to the Titan. Drevan please tell me Samus hasn't made Planet Fall yet._"

"I'm afraid she has Kylie, what's wrong."

"Drevan," Dojorin stopped them, "Look."

On the view screen, they could see the monolith Space Pirate vessel moving slowly from the atmosphere. Everyone, Kylie, Drevan, Jaken, and Dojorin, got quiet while they watched the ship moving through space towards them slowly. Drevan broke the silence. "We're in deep shit."

"It's locking its weapons on the Titan and preparing to fire."

They saw a bright light flashing from one of it's large cannons, and the vessel fired on the Titan which lost it's shielding in one shot. The Titan started taking evasive maneuvers, and retaliated, but the cannons powered up again and another bright glow of white energy shot towards the vessel and destroyed it.

Drevan almost couldn't grasp the concept. "Two shots, and it destroyed a Galaxy Class Cruiser."

"We are indeed out of our league," Dojorin stated.

"Two shots?" Drevan repeated.

"While I understand your shock Drevan, we need to be calm in this situation. I am scanning the planet for any signs of Samus or her vessel." Dojorin remarked.

_"Drevan, did you read the information we sent you?"_

Drevan pulled it up on his screens finally. "Hold on Kylie," he said and began to look it over. It contained very detailed descriptions of the Space Pirates plans, as well as information on the ship before them. Drevan almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, "So this entire ship is actually a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet. They've used the Metroids for this mass production of energy and have finally completed their works."

Dojorin commented then, "That was the energy type I recognized. I've picked up Samus' ship on the planet, but there are no signs of her anywhere."

Drevan looked back quickly, "Then where the hell is she?"

"I'm not detecting her bioform anywhere, my best estimate is that she's on board the ship."

Kylie heard what they were saying as the channel remained open. "_If she's on that ship, she may be able to stop it."_

"There is very little we can do. There's no way to penetrate their shielding to transport over to the vessel, and attacking it is obviously suicide," Jaken said. "However, the ship has stopped all acceleration. I believe their intent was only to destroy the Titan before they continue with their plans. We know that the Galactic Federation is being alerted of this threat right now and are most likely sending ships to intercept it, so there is little we can do."

"So we just have to sit here now and wait," Kylie asked.

Jaken nodded. "Perhaps scan their ship, see if we can find out any other information that may be vital."

Kylie sighed softly, "I hate the waiting game. But we're not leaving, that's for damn sure."

**Chapter 9**

Her eyes opened a few times, but she couldn't wake herself up. She could see them, surrounding her, but she didn't know what was going on. Was this another one of her nightmares or was this actually happening? She felt so weak, she couldn't move. They were doing things to her. She could feel them inspecting her, in different areas, yet she couldn't tell what they were looking at. They were attaching things to her she thought, and she wanted to reach out, beat every single one of them until they begged her to kill them. But she couldn't even lift a finger, and blackness consumed her once again.

Finally they began moving her, though slowly, and left her in an empty room. Several moments passed, and silence pervaded the air like a predator ready to strike at any moment.

Samus started opening her eyes finally. She was laying on the floor in the middle of this empty room. Her vision was a little blurry at first, and she felt very weak, but as she woke up, things came into focus. She pushed herself onto her back, and took a slow breath. Then she sat up slowly. She didn't know how long she'd been out, or where she was exactly, but she knew she was on the space pirate ship. The rooms walls were all white, and there appeared to be no doors, and no way in or out.

She looked on her cannon and saw some kind of metal blast guard that had been placed over the end of it. She couldn't open her missile launcher now, and she knew if she attempted to fire, it would only backfire and she would injure herself. Then she reached up to hold her head as she tried to wake up more, and felt an odd device placed there on her helmet. It felt rectangular in shape, and Samus had no clue what it was, but she didn't attempt to remove it because of possible effects that could have on her. For all she knew, she could remove it and it would blow up.

When she saw that, she knew she'd been on the ship for a while now, and also that she hadn't been dreaming earlier. In any case, she'd been on the ship now probably long enough for them to have done several scans of her suit and equipment.

She heard a clicking noise from behind her and she looked back quickly, pushing herself away from the wall as she stood to her feet.

Several lights flashed on the wall before two panels started to separate slowly. The light was glowing an eery green, and the rest of the light in the room dimmed down until all Samus could see was what was behind the panels that were opening and the green glow reflecting off her armor.

Samus took several deep breaths when it was finally revealed to her, behind a glass shielding. The pulsating flesh of the horrendous creature seemed to move as if it were pumping some sort of liquid beneath its surface and throughout it's being.

Samus was face to face with the Mother Brain.

Samus' first instinct was to fire at it, but she had to remind herself of the blast shield on her cannon. Then she thought she heard something and looked up. A loud noise penetrated her ears, piercingly loudly, and Samus jolted, holding her hands up to her helmet as if to block the noise, but it was as if it was coming from within her own mind. It kept getting louder also, until Samus finally fell to her knees. The pain was excruciating, even worse than the feeling of a Metroid that had latched on.

The Mother Brain was doing this.

Finally the noise stopped and Samus went limp, falling back against the wall. Samus supposed the device on her helmet was some kind of transmitter, and she reached up to pull it off, but she couldn't get it to budge. They'd melded it into the metal of her helmet somehow. She breathed heavily, her eyes closed. She thought she was going to pass out again.

Something sounded like a million whispers in the air. Samus blinked as she heard them, like a million people trying to speak to her at once in soft voices, but she couldn't understand a word of what any of them were saying. And then a distinct sound came out, a garbled, sickening sounding voice that penetrated her very mind. Samus felt nauseous as she realized it was the Mother Brain trying to create a telepathic link with her. She shut her eyes in an attempt to block it out, let her thoughts go blank, but she couldn't fight it.

"It's pointless to resist us," the voice spoke in her mind. Samus shook her head, trying even harder.

"You, the bane of our endeavors, will submit," and then the sounds got louder, she could tell the brain was trying harder, and she choked as she slid to the floor slowly, finally giving up the fight. She was too weak to continue it.

"I will know your thoughts now, your struggles are useless."

"Like hell they are," Samus thought.

"Your determination is strong," the voice responded, and Samus realized she could communicate with it now in her mind, "But our will is stronger."

Samus looked towards the glass housing the mother brain behind it, the helmet turning slowly as the red visor glowed softly. "You coward, hiding behind your glass shield. If you're going to kill me then do it now, don't wait."

"So eager for death already. You'll soon know what the desire for death feels like."

Samus felt violated to her very soul. There was nothing she could hide, nowhere she could run to hide, while it searched her, knew her like it was her. Samus cringed, unable to stop it, helplessly laying against the wall in her weakened state.

"You want to kill me so badly. Your hate for us is anything but weak. Such hatred, we deem it a shame you've directed it in the wrong path."

Samus pushed herself from the wall, slowly, shaking her head, tired of this violation, "GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS DAMN YOU," she almost screamed.

The feelings went away then. She breathed deeply and looked around. It was all quiet, and she couldn't hear anything but her own train of thought. But that silence was short lived.

Opening her as eyes Samus heard a foreign yet far too familiar voice, and she could see her human father standing before her. "Samus," he said. "Samus look at me."

Samus continued breathing, "This isn't real."

Her father walked closer to her and kneeled down. "Samus, I am real. Look at me."

"You're dead!" Samus shouted vehemently. She then shut her eyes tightly, and began trying to resist what the Mother Brain was doing to her.

"Samus, I am real, you have to believe me. Why didn't you save us? Why did you let them kill us?"

"I didn't let them! I was only a child," she screamed forcefully. "Get out of my head damn you!"

"You let them kill us, and you let them kill the chozo. You're a waste of breathing!" Her father replied.

In a fit of rage, Samus pushed herself forward as if to tackle the image of her father taunting her. But the image vanished and she fell to the floor in her weakened state.

"Samus," she heard from behind her. The sound of the childs voice startled Samus.

"Don't," Samus began.

"Samus, you killed so many people, how can you even call yourself a human being?"

Anette was standing there when Samus turned around. Samus shook her head and backed away, not speaking, her eyes were shut tightly, trying to stop it, trying to resist this bombardment of images from her very mind she saw. They weren't there, they couldn't be.

"Samus, I hate you! You let my mother die, and you wish I was dead too don't you! I hate you!"

Samus yelled in anguish, "No, I didn't. I wasn't there."

"I want you to die Samus! I hate you!"

"No," Samus muttered weakly, "No Anette, I don't want you to die."

"You should just kill yourself! You're worthless!"

Samus shook her head slowly, tears had started streaming down her cheeks. She pushed herself up the wall slowly while Anette continued the words, and Samus turned around, banging on the glass as hard as she could. "I'll kill you for this. Leave her alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs to the creature residing behind the glass.

Suddenly, Samus felt as if her entire body was going numb, and she fell to her knees, flashes of images long passed moved through her mind like a river. Coming and going, she couldn't catch a single thought and hold onto it for more than a split second. She held her head when all the pain came flooding back. It was like all the pain she'd ever felt in her life came flooding into her body all at once, and Samus screamed until her voice left her.

The pulsating Brain behind the glass that was torturing Samus watched her body go limp, but it knew Samus wasn't unconscious.

She lay there, numb and thoughtless, her mind has been warped so much Samus wasn't even sure what was real anymore. She saw someone step infront of her visor then and then the person laid down on the floor. It was Jillian. Samus recognized her, but she could speak as blood trickled from her mouth. Jillian smiled at Samus, and Samus thought she was going to help her. Then Jillian said, "You wanted to die Samus, well, who are they to deny your wishes."

Samus felt her body lift into the air, as if some unseen force controlled it. She could feel her arms and legs contorting, stretching and causing her even more pain, some of her bones snapping. Her cannon began to fire several times, severely burning Samus' arm, and Samus' body began flying into the walls with so much force that after the first hit Samus went unconscious.

The Bounty Hunter fell to the ground then. Limp and unmoving, her body broken and beaten hard, the red lights on her suit that once glowed faded until there was no light in the room at all save for the green cast from the Mother Brain.

The lights on the ceiling returned to their normal glow and the panels closed. The Space Pirates came into the room then and hoisted the Hunters body up, carrying it to be jettisoned with the rest of their garbage before they entered into warp speed to finally overthrow the Galactic Federation. They had no use for the suit, they'd collected all the information they needed on it, and the Mother Brain had gathered all the information from Samus' mind that she needed. Samus Aran would bother them no more.

Jaken had a very bad feeling of dread entering into his mind. Before he could comment on it however, Kylie spoke, "They're preparing to enter into warp speed."

The garbage was jettisoned and the ship began to enter into warp, shooting off and out of site.

"Should we follow it?" Kylie said, preparing to enter into warp behind it.

"No," Jaken said, "We don't have their speed capabilities, following it would be useless."

Kylie nodded and then looked onto her scanners while they tried to figure out what to do. As she looked, she saw the garbage they'd jettisoned floating in space, and idly did a scan of it while she thought. Then she sat forward quickly. "Oh my God."

Jaken looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Samus! She's floating in Space! They jettisoned her with their fucking garbage!" Kylie had become irrate. She hailed Drevan and told him. Then she locked on her transporters and transported Samus on board.

Jaken got out the medical supplies on Kylies ship, and as Samus' armored body came into view they could tell from the looks of it she'd been through hell.

Jaken leaned down quickly and began doing scans of her. "She's alive, but barely."

"Get her suit off of her," Kylie exclaimed.

"No, the suit is the only thing keeping her alive. If we remove it now, there's a good chance she'll die. Her reserve energy has kicked in, but only barely."

"Then what the hell are we going to do? We're 7 hours away from Federation space, and farther than that from Revon."

Jaken stood up and sent a message to Drevan and Dojorin. He began to explain Samus' condition and said, "Drevan, take Dojorin to collect Samus' ship on Vorix VI. He'll pilot it from there. We can recharge Samus' suit in her ship, so hurry."

Drevan didn't waste any time and left.

"Then what do we do," Kylie asked.

"With her suit recharged, she'll have a better chance of survival. After we've done that, I'll be able to remove her helmet and try to revive her. You see, with the lack of energy, her suit won't be able to function if all the parts aren't connected together, including her helmet. The lights aren't glowing, so that means most of the suits functions have powered down to reserve what energy it can for life support."

Kylie nodded understanding then. "Look on her cannon. They put some kind of shielding on it to keep her from firing."

Jaken nodded and looked the device over. "I think the only way to remove this is from the inside. Her cannon has been fired as well. Her arm is probably badly damaged."

Kylie's hands balled into fists. "Can you get it off?"

"I'll worry about that once we have recharged her suit," he replied. "This is peculiar too," he motioned to the device that had been melded to her helmet. "I would say it's a transmitter, but to transmit what?"

Kylie had no clue, but she was very angry at the moment. They waited a few minutes for Drevan and Dojorin to return, and Dojorin contacted them, "I'll be transporting Samus and Jaken here now."

"We're ready Dojorin," Jaken replied.

Kylie watched the two fade out of view. She sighed softly then, hoping Samus would be alright.

As Jaken materialized into view with Samus, he and Dojorin began lifting her up and towards the recharge chamber on her ship. The chamber closed and they stepped back, letting it refuel her suit. The lights came back on slowly, and the process was done. The glass opened and they stopped her from falling onto the floor, hoisting her into the small bunk near the back of her ship.

After they got her onto the bed, Jaken removed the helmet, pulling it off slowly. They kept the channels open with Drevan and Kylie so the two could listen to what was going on.

Blood trickled from Samus' mouth at the corners and from both her nostrils, and her face looked as if she'd been through utter hell. They could see her breathing weakly, and Jaken got a better scan of her injuries, "She has a broken vocal chord, many of her ribs have been fractured, there's internal bleeding in her stomach and her right lung, her hip is broken, her skull has been fractured, and her right arm has been severely burned. If we want to help her, we have to get her back to Revon as soon as possible."

Only the Chozo had the technology to fix Samus' wounds, and they needed to get her back to Revon as soon as they could. "I can use the menders on her, but the damage is so severe it will not work fully. We need to leave now."

Both Kylie and Drevan were not only upset, but very pissed off. They wasted no time in leaving for planet Revon, and they took off at their maximum speed, planning to get out of their ships and push if they didn't have enough energy to get there.

Jaken began using the mender on Samus' wounds. After some time, he was able to heal most of the damage to her chest and arm, but her stomach needed something stronger than the mender could supply it as well as her skull. The fracture to her skull worried Jaken. If she were to die before they reached Revon, that would be the cause.

The mender couldn't heal her broken vocal chord either. While Jaken administered medical help to her, a tear rolled down his cheek at the state she was in. He'd been able to remove the blast shield on her cannon, though that had been a very tedious job, and he injected Samus with medicine that would help her pain to be eased as well as kill any infection that might try to set in.

An hour passed, and Samus seemed to be growing weaker. Her breathing was still coming regularly, but it was raspy, sounded frail. Jaken continued doing all he could for her, but he couldn't deny the dreadful feelings he had that Revon was too far away for them to reach in time.

"Jaken, we're picking up a signal, you need to see this," Dojorin spoke from his seat behind the controls of Samus' ship.

Jaken left Samus' side for the first time since they'd transported to her ship and walked through the open door to see what it was, "Is it bad?"

Dojorin shook his head, "No, it's not at all. Very surprising, look."

Dojorin seemed a bit shaken when he'd spoken and Jaken looked onto the monitors. His eyes went wide and he didn't know what to say.

"They're hailing us, returning hail."

Jaken could not believe his eyes, but what they saw, the ship that was tracking them, was none other than a Chozo mothership, and to Jaken, the image of this spectacular vessel was a sight for sore eyes. It was ovular in shape, with what looked to be columns around the outer edges of each saucer, one on top of the other connected in the middle at their bases.

"_This is Silginia, daughter of Litia. We have detected a faint life sign aboard your vessel and want to know if we can be of any assistance._"

The voices on the channels spoke in Chozo language, and Dojorin got Jaken's attention to reply because Jaken was the elder there. Jaken shook his head, and replying in the same language, he said, "This is Jaken, the son of Lakia. Your assistance would be greatly honored and appreciated."

"_Jaken, we will transport your vessels into our docking bays. Your injured will be transported directly to our infirmary as well as anyone else who would like to be transported there_."

"If it isn't too much of a burden, please transport us all to your infirmary."

"_Understood, I will meet you there. Silginia out._"

The Mothership locked onto the 3 vessels and transported them on board. At the same time, Samus and all the others were transported to the infirmary.

As Kylie and Drevan came into view, they looked around somewhat wide eyed at the interior of the ship, or the infirmary anyway. It was spotlessly clean, and looked like any computer lovers paradise. "My God," Kylie mumbled and saw Jaken and Dojorin near by, then she saw Samus laying on a table not far from them. Both she and Drevan made their way over quickly.

Three Chozo entered the room and began to prepare to heal the badly injured Samus. Samus gasped for breath then, her eyes opened. She didn't look as if she had any idea where she was, or even who she was. Then she stiffened some, "Ah...Ah," she gasped harder.

Drevan looked at Kylie and back to Samus. "She can't breath."

Samus' eyes closed, and the monitor they attached to her hand began reading her heart signs which were fluttering swiftly.

"She's in cardiac arrest," one of the Chozo spoke.

The other two began to move Kylie and Drevan back away from her, and Jaken helped them, knowing they would be getting a little emotional.

Then Samus' heart went flat line. Her breath was exhaled, and the Chozo began trying to revive her.

Drevan and Kylie didn't know what they were doing to her, but it looked like they were injecting her and strapping something onto both her arms. Then they pressed a button and Samus' body stayed still, but they pressed the button again after a moment. The heart monitor began reading her heart beat once more, and the Chozo who were giving her medical attention sighed in relief.

So did Kylie and Drevan. Jaken closed his eyes, Dojorin placed a hand on his shoulder, and they waited, knowing Samus would be fine now.

As they'd seen on Revon, a glass covering lifted up and over Samus' body. On the monitors while a soft blue light began to glow, they could see the extent of Samus' injuries. The Chozo were speaking to each other in their own language while they repaired her, and Jaken could feel relief washing over him. As a Chozo passed him, he stopped her and said in Chozo, "This helmet has some kind of foreign device attached to it. Would you take it to be examined?"

The Chozo nodded and took the helmet from him to be delivered to their laboratories. Kylie looked at Drevan who had closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "We got damn lucky."

"Samus doesn't believe in luck," Kylie said very softly.

"She should," Drevan replied.

After they were done repairing her wounds, the glass opened and lifted over Samus' body. Then they continued to place a device upon her head.

"What's that," Kylie asked.

"It's to monitor her brain algorithms, her brain seems to have taken much damage and the thought processes may be blocked. If this is the case, she could be in a coma, however we believe we have prevented that."

"What do you mean?" Drevan asked.

"From the looks of it she's sustained some type of telepathic abuse. Since human minds are not meant for telepathy, we believe her thoughts have somehow been probed, and if we do not make sure of any problems, she may wake up and no know any of you, who she is, or where she is, nor would she be able to comprehend anything."

Kylie shut her eyes tightly. "What did they do to her, are you sure she's going to be alright?"

"We're simply second checking," another Chozo reassured them.

After a few minutes of monitoring her, the first Chozo finally said, "She's stable, but she needs to rest. We're not detecting any anomalies in her Brain patterns. Silginia will be joining you soon Jaken so that you may speak."

The Chozo proceeded to remove Samus' suit to make sure no more of it had been tampered with that they could see. After they took the suit away, one of the Chozo stopped Jaken and bowed his head in a show of sympathy.

Jaken bowed his head in return and just then the door opened. Silginia walked over towards Jaken and Dojorin and she took Jaken's hand, placing the back to her forehead. The difference between the male Chozo and the Female was the brightly colored crown of feathers on the top of the females heads. Like the males, some of the feathers were decorated with beads, and Silginias was no exception. Being a Chozo elder like Jaken, she had many beads upon her feathers as well.

"I am Silginia," she spoke, "The leading elder on this vessel. You must be Jaken."

They greeted her in the same way, and Dojorin introduced himself.

"Yes, I am Jaken, the elder of my brothers on Planet Revon. We must say this is a surprise. My brothers and I thought ourselves to be the last surviving Chozo."

Silginia nodded slowly, "We were surprised when we detected other Chozo life signs in this area of the universe. It would seem we have much to speak of. However, your fathers name is not unfamiliar to me."

Jaken tilted his head slowly, "Then we do indeed have much to speak of."

Samus coughed and Jaken looked over towards her. "Pardon me," he said and walked towards her. Kylie and Drevan were already beside her and Silginia looked as well, "This must be Samus Aran. I'm glad we could help."

"You saved her life," Jaken said.

Samus still hadn't woken up, and Kylie looked at Silginia, "You know about Samus?"

Silginia nodded, "All Chozo know of Samus. Many Chozo have prophesied of her since before she was even born."

Kylie blinked some and looked at Drevan who held Samus' left hand. "I'm sorry if I don't understand."

"We will explain it to you. I know you wish to be with her now however, so I will take my leave."

Jaken watched Silginia turn to leave them with Samus, and said, "I would like to be with my sister now, but my curiosity has consumed me. Perhaps we should speak in private on these matters."

Silginia turned and smiled at Jaken, "Please, stay with your sister. Our ship is returning to Planet Janixia. We have plenty of time to speak."

Silginia knew Jaken and Dojorin were confused over this, and her heart went to them, but she knew Samus was too important to them to leave here, even if she were with other companions. So she took her leave.

Dojorin looked at Jaken, "Planet Janixia? Could it truly be?"

Jaken shook his head, as baffled as Dojorin was.

"Alright, one of you tell me what this Planet Janixia is."

Kylie had asked the question, and Jaken was the one to answer, "Janixia was a Planet we thought destroyed. After my brothers and I left Revon we originally planned to go there to be with the rest of our race, the last Planet that housed any Chozo. But the logs read the planet as having been destroyed."

Dojorin continued for him, "You see, all Chozo databases are connected, and have been since we've roamed the universe. That is how they know of Samus."

Jaken nodded, "Yes, and how we knew of Janixia soon after we thought it was destroyed, but now it seems as if it wasn't. Why, we do not know yet."

Kylie and Drevan were somewhat confused, but had faith that the answers would be coming. As if her faith was soon answered, a few moments later the Chozo that Jaken had given Samus' helmet to came back into the room and said, "We know what the device is that was attached to her helmet Jaken, and they are removing it now."

Jaken looked back at her. "Please explain."

She nodded and walked towards a monitor. "The device was meant as a transmitter, but for harnessing brain waves and patterns, hence telepathy. Someone wanted to communicate with Samus, possible obtain information they know she would not give out willingly. We've also recovered the imaging from her suits database, if you would like we'll present it to you so you may know what happened to her."

Jaken looked at the others and then he nodded, "I would please."

She nodded and walked towards one of the monitors, drawing up the information and then gave the command to show the imaging. From start to finish, her landing on Vorix VI to her torture in the presence of the Mother Brain was shown. Drevan recognized the Mother Brain from past images he'd seen and he went a little wide eyed, "I thought that thing was dead."

"What's it doing to her," Kylie asked as Samus felt to her knees, groaning in agony.

They could hear the speaking as well, but they didn't see anything, as if Samus was peaking to herself. But one thing she yelled, "GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS DAMN YOU," let them know she was 'speaking' with the Mother Brain. After a bit more of what seemed like Samus talking to herself, they heard Samus scream so loudly that Jaken had to look away, tears streaming down from his eyes.

They couldn't see Samus, only saw things as she looked from her visor, and they heard her voice die out in a gargle, and Jaken knew she'd screamed so loudly that was the reason she'd broken a vocal chord. With each passing moment the images were getting more and more fuzzy. From the looks of it, she was floating in midair, and they jumped a bit when she flew towards a wall and hit it hard, then, back the other way. It seemed as if she were twisting and turning, and hitting the walls with so much force they could hear a crack once or twice as if she'd dented it, or perhaps, dented her suit.

Then she hit the floor, from what they could tell, and the images faded.

"This must be the point at which her suit powered down its systems to try and retain life support."

Jaken couldn't speak. His eyes slowly drew forth to the woman laying silently on the bed. He could only imagine other things she'd been through. But after seeing this video, he now fully understood the source of her strength, and her solemnity.

**Chapter 10**

After two hours or so, Samus began to open her eyes. All she saw was the light shining down from the ceiling that was only glowing dimly. As her eyes came into focus, she took a deep breath, and the first thing that entered her mind was the Mother Brain.

She didn't move. She thought she was still on board the Space Pirate ship. She moved her hands some and realized her suit was gone. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach it felt. She wondered how the hell she was still alive, why she was still alive. Then she looked to her right and saw several screens displaying her medical status. Come to think of it, she felt fine physically. As if nothing had happened to her. The computers on the wall didn't look like those found on Space Pirate vessels either, instead from the looks of the room around her she could have sworn she was on a Chozo Mothership, but that couldn't be.

Slowly she pushed herself to sit up, and that's when she saw Drevan and Kylie, asleep in two other medical beds across the room. Now she was seriously confused. What had happened since she went unconscious?

Samus cringed, still feeling some stiffness in her legs as she pushed them over the side of the table, and she felt a little dizzy.

Samus held her head in her left hand as if trying to contemplate the situation, also stop her dizziness, and she coughed some, which woke Drevan. "Samus?"

"Damn it Drevan, where the hell are we?"

Samus sounded confused. Drevan got up and went over to her, taking her left hand and tilting her chin up to look at him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling, just tell me what's going on?"

"Actually, I'm not sure myself," he began. "But it's damn good to see you sitting up like this. We almost lost you." Then he began to describe everything that happened, from the pirates jettisoning her with their garbage, to getting her onto her ship and finding out what had happened to her, to finding this Chozo Mothership which had been tracking them. Then he told her where they were heading and Samus went wide eyed. "Planet Janixia?"

Drevan nodded. Samus' grip on his hand tightened. Drevan sat down beside her.

"Janixia was supposed to have been destroyed," Samus said staring blankly at the floor. It was so much for her to take in, she forgot her anger at the Space Pirates and the Mother Brain for a moment.

"Silginia, the lead elder here, has gone with Dojorin and Jaken to speak in private on the issue. You slept for a while after the Chozo repaired your wounds. We waited for a while for you to wake up, but we were a little tired as well and were told we could rest on those beds."

Kylie woke up too and saw them, sitting up quickly. "Oh shit, Samus!"

Samus looked at Kylie, "Yeah, I know."

"Samus, what happened to you?" Drevan asked. He knew what had happened as he'd seen the imaging, but he wanted Samus to explain it in her own words.

Kylie came towards her and sat on the other side of the bed. Samus sighed softly and closed her eyes. "Ridley was on Vorix VI. After a long fight with him, I fell through the air and hit the ground. When I got up, there were Pirates surrounding me, and they knocked me out with some kind of electrical device. When I woke up, I was in a white room."

Samus paused for a moment as if reliving it in her mind. Kylie watched her silently. Drevan didn't urge her on, just waited for her to say what she would.

Finally Samus continued, "There seemed to be no doors, but I didn't have time to check thoroughly. I was so low on energy, and I felt so weak. I had already used some of my reserve energy to keep my systems working, but it was difficult for me to breath."

She inhaled slowly. She was having trouble remembering it all because of the violation her mind had taken. "I was tortured on that ship. They violated my very soul."

"We saw some of the images, it was the Mother Brain wasn't it?" Kylie asked softly.

"The Mother Brain," Samus replied after a moment, her voice even and low, saying it with all the loathing she possessed for that monster. "They recreated it. The Mother Brain did this to me, and I swear it won't be the last time it sees me."

Drevan looked at Kylie, "We couldn't fully understand what it was doing to you, but we think we got the general idea of it. It was torturing your mind more than anything, right?"

Samus nodded, "They attached some kind of device to my helmet and I couldn't remove it. I could hear everything that creature thought, and she could read mine in return. She probed my mind while I lay there helplessly, I tried my best to fight it but I couldn't. It took thoughts from my mind and used them against me, read my past, I saw images of my father, Anette, and before it was done I had no clue what was real and what wasn't anymore. Now it knows my about my suit. That's why they jettisoned me with the garbage," Samus ground out the words angrily, "Because it doesn't need me to be studied. They thought I was dead. They have a surprise coming to them."

Kylie sighed some at what Samus said, and replied, "I'm just glad you're alright Samus."

Samus shook her head and pushed herself to stand up, "No, I'm not."

"You can tell us anything you need to," Drevan stated softly.

Samus shook her head, "I'm overwhelmed at all of this." She looked at the door as it opened then and Jaken walked in with Silginia and Dojorin.

Jaken and Dojorin saw Samus and walked quickly to her. Hugging her tightly, Jaken said, "I thought I'd lost you sister. After what we saw you go through, I can't..." He trailed off, overwhelmed with joy and sadness of having her here still and knowing the pain she had endured.

Samus took a deep breath and pulled back. "It's alright Jaken. I'll be fine, in time. Our father said time mends all wounds. For now I want to know about this Mothership."

Jaken smiled somewhat, "This is Silginia, the lead Elder here. I explained our situation to her, and about the Space Pirates, their weapon, and she believes she can get the other Chozo Motherships to once again return to the Galactic Federation and help them defeat the Space Pirates weapon."

Samus looked at Silginia who took her hand and lifted it to her forehead in greeting. Then Silginia explained to Samus what she'd told Jaken, "You see, when we found out about the colony on Revon being destroyed, and after we'd lost Tallon IV, the Chozo living on Janixia decided that we had taken our last step in the Galaxy. So we staged our planets destruction. This would cause everyone to believe the Chozo were all extinct, and we could live in peace until such time that the Galactic Federation had developed enough technology to make it to that part of the Galaxy. The Space Pirates we do not worry about, they pose very little threat to us.

The Chozo who escaped the destruction on Revon thought that Janixia had truly been destroyed as well, and therefore they left for the Alline system. That is why we did not know of them.

Our ship has been tracking the Space Pirate Activity on Vorix VI as well, but we had no idea they were constructing a weapon there. If your brothers reports on this weapon are true, then they would indeed be able to destroy planets with it, but it was our observation of this planet that led us to you. We found Chozo life signs on your ships, and tracked you down shortly after you'd left the Vorix System."

Samus nodded slowly, and leaned against the bed. She closed her eyes and said softly, "I owe you my life."

Silginia put her hand on Samus' shoulder, "No more than many Chozo owe their lives to you."

Samus sighed softly. It was then that they explained to her what the Space Pirate Vessel actually was, an enormous weapon capable of destroying entire planets and fueled by the powers of the Metroids. Samus had groaned when she heard this, but she held her anger inside for the moment and asked, "Why do you think the Chozo on Janixia would leave and return to the Galactic Federation when you've been living in secret?"

"For the past few years, we have not confined ourselves solely to Janixia, though the planet is our home. We have patrolled the surrounding galaxies to protect ourselves from outside forces. We are not above helping the Galactic Federation once more, or our lost Chozo brothers in their cause to stop a weapon such as what the Space Pirates have developed. The Space Pirates have long been a bane we've wished to purge ourselves of. Helping you is as simple as helping a family member Samus."

Samus nodded understanding, and took a slow breath. "Then now we need a course of action to stop this weapon."

Silginia nodded, "We can discuss that once we arrive at Janixia. Do not worry, we will make all due haste. Until then, just rest yourselves, and relax. You are all guests here, and I believe the rest is in order after all you have been through."

"Thank you Silginia, I have to agree," Samus replied kindly and Silginia bid them goodbye until they reached Janixia. She had many duties aboard this ship.

Samus closed her eyes and slid onto the bed behind her for a moment, as if she were trying to clear her thoughts. She took deep slow breaths and finally looked at Jaken and Dojorin, "Isn't it a proverb that miracles happen every day?"

Jaken smiled and nodded, "Yes it is. Both your survival and the discovery of Janixias existence is a miracle."

Samus nodded slowly, "Yes, but I wasn't thinking about myself. If I'm not mistaken, Silginia is the daughter of Litia, which was a close friend to our father."

Jaken nodded, "You remember. I didn't at first, but once she mentioned the name of her mother again to me, I did finally."

Samus smiled, "I remember the names yes, but not the Chozo."

"What kind of place is Janixia," Kylie asked then. Drevan had leaned back against the wall where he sat, just listening to them talk.

"Janixia is one of the original homeworlds of the Chozo. Our history dates back so long that after we left our homeworld, Janixia was one of the first planets we came across. So it has quite a history. I have only been there once, when I was very young, before we found Samus."

Dojorin spoke then, "I've been there several times. In fact, I was born there, though I led most of my young life on vessels moving throughout the galaxies."

"If the colony on Revon is just a small taste of what Janixia has to offer, I can safely say it's probably a wonderful place then," Kylie smiled at Dojorin.

Dojorin nodded. "I look forward to seeing it again, though we probably won't make planet fall. The situation we're trying to take care of will not allow us the time for that."

Kylie nodded, "Perhaps we will in the future though."

Samus walked through the corridors of the ship and looked about. She remembered the design well. Most of the Chozo Motherships looked alike, and they carried the most sophisticated technology the Chozo had to offer. Samus felt very at home because Lakia had taken her to many places on one as a Child. He would travel to the Galactic Federation once in a while as he did some advising for the President, and Samus remembered the rides well. There were several aquariums on board that ship, and that's what Samus was looking for now. She told Kylie and Drevan she wanted to go there because it always soothed her. Samus wanted to know if it would have the same effect on her now. Since they were also close to Janixia now, she didn't have a lot of time.

They made it to the door, and as Samus walked inside, she looked up at the glass walls and ceilings, holding colorful fish from Planet Janixia. Bubbles raised up from behind the walls in the water, creating curtains that made their way into the aquarium above, and Samus smiled some watching them. On the deck above, in the same room, they could stand and look down into the water, but Samus liked the view from below better.

After what had happened to Samus on the Space Pirate Vessel, she needed to be here. She needed the distraction, needed the soothing calm the room provided.

There were a few terminals near by that cataloged the fish in the large aquarium, and Kylie looked at it, thinking. "This must be more of a learning center than anything." She'd come along as well as Drevan, as not only did they want to see more of the ship, but they also didn't want to leave Samus alone, not right now anyway.

Samus nodded, "The Chozo children come here for their studies in biology to learn about aquatic life."

After spending some time there, and after Samus explained some of the ship to them, Samus received a signal from Jaken stating that they had arrived at Janixia. Samus responded and said, "I'm on my way." Jaken had gone to the main control deck for the ship to alert them when they arrived.

As they left the aquarium, Drevan asked, "Samus, I want to know something. When you were sleeping, I looked at some maps for this vessel and I didn't see any turbo lifts or elevators. I know we're on the same floor as the infirmary, but how are we supposed to get to the control room?"

There was what looked to be a dead end in the corridor ahead of them with a small platform at the end of the wall inside an alcove. Samus stepped onto the platform, and when the computers read her biosigns that she was human, it said in English, "State your destination."

Samus looked at Drevan as she said, "The Main Control Room."

Then her form dematerialized into long straight particles of light and she disappeared. Drevan blinked, "Well, that's answers that question."

Both Kylie and Drevan stepped onto what was actually called the portal, and after the computer asked, they stated their destination.

They both dematerialized as Samus had, but to them, it looked as if the room around them was dematerializing, not themselves. Then the room materialized into the control center, and they saw Samus standing by a very large view screen which had a planets image on it. The planet was a bright blue with white clouds swirling about it. It was Janixia.

Samus was standing beside Jaken and Silginia, and she'd replaced her helmet which she'd been carrying with her before. After they'd inspected her suit and fixed any damage that had been sustained, they'd allowed Samus to put it back on, which she did before she left to see the aquariums.

She was speaking to Silginia and the two walked towards her. Silginia looked at Kylie and Drevan and smiled, "I hope you haven't found our vessel too confusing. We are about to speak with the Overseer on this issue, Jaken will be your translator."

Samus looked at Drevan and Kylie when Silginia was done speaking, and said, "The Overseer is a Chozo named Arilyu, and he's over 200 years old. His language is very proper, so I'm going to have trouble understanding him myself. Jaken will have to translate for me as well in what I don't understand."

"He's their leader?" Drevan asked.

Samus shook her head, "No, he's an advisor, an elder prophet, and he knows very many things. I met him once when I was maybe 7 years old, but I don't remember much about the meeting besides he and Lakia speaking with each other."

"So they all take his advise and he kind of just," Kylie stopped for a moment, "directs them right?"

Samus nodded, "Exactly."

Silginia raised her hand to one of the Chozo nearby and on the view screen the image changed to that of what looked to be a very old Chozo. He wore a robe of light blue with a cloaked hood over his head. The edges seemed to shimmer in a darker blue color, and his eyes, a deep yellowish green, seemed to shine despite his age. There were marks on both of his cheeks, and Samus knew they were the symbols in the Chozo language for an elder Prophet. He began to speak and Samus raised a brow, forgetting how much of the elders dialect she still didn't understand fully. Most of the words she understood, but they were spoken in such a way that she had trouble grasping their meaning and putting them together in English sentences in her head that made sense.

Jaken began to translate for them quietly. "My brothers and sisters, I have received your word of the terrible weapon that has been created by our enemies. With the knowledge that they can now harness the power to create such a weapon I find the burden on my shoulders of protecting my people weigh me down before any others.

I have also received the joyous news of the discovery that some of our brothers survived the attack on our colony on Planet Revon, and this lightens the weight on my heart. But in the dire situation, I am afraid we will have to wait to celebrate this occasion.

As you know, we Chozo have lived apart from the rest of the Galaxy save to protect our own when our colonies began facing destruction at the hands of our enemies so long ago. To preserve our ways of life, we have decided to digress in the universe and let other races learn for themselves what we have accomplished. However with the kind of weapon that our enemies have developed, with such power that they could destroy numerous planets and move on quickly, I believe that we have no other choice than to help the friends we once had in the Galactic Federation to stop them. I know that none of us want this to become a threat to Janixia, and while the Space Pirates do not know of this planet, it is not in good heart that we let them destroy anything which is not theirs to do with as they please.

This evil should be stopped, and with our combined efforts, I have good faith that it will crumble down. The newborn has come to us once again in this hour, and as I have seen in my dreams, her wrath is undeniable.

Let us reunite to stop a common threat, and see to it that our will is known, and we will not fall without first fighting for our right to live.

It is my vision that we are meant to help our family stop this evil, and so in good faith I offer my blessings to you that you return safely from your voyage through the stars. May the Greater Plain be your guide."

Silginia looked at Jaken after the Elder Prophet finished his words of guidance to everyone, and she smiled. Jaken returned the smile and then bowed his head low. Samus continued to watch the screen for a few moments, having heard what he'd said about her. A wrath that was undeniable, she thought. While that seemed a little blown out of proportion, Samus couldn't help but feel a little humbled by the words.

From the planets surface below the ship Samus was on, many other Chozo vessels began to rise. Some of them were smaller vessels, but the majority were other Motherships. There were many large Stations orbiting the Planet as well, and Motherships began to emerge from those as they all joined their fleets in space.

The large ships were a splendid sight to see, as the view screen showed them all together with each other, and Jaken looked at Dojorin who had a smile on his face of pride about it. The Motherships and smaller vessels, all of a dark black color, stood ready to face this large weapon the Space Pirates had created. Now it would only be a matter of time.

If Samus was right, then by this time the Space Pirate weapon had already entered Galactic Federation space and had probably already caused some destruction. Hopefully though, the Federation's fleets would hold out against the ship until the Chozo arrived. Then the Pirates would be outmatched.

The Chozo ships began to shoot off, one after the other, through space. Trails of light were left behind them as they reached speeds up to warp 17, or 17 times the speed of light. At that rate, they would reach the Galactic Federation space in around 3 and a half hours, so time wasn't on their side.

Then the Mothership Samus was on board shot off into space as well. Now it was time for them to form a plan.

**Chapter 11**

President Senning was being moved to a secret location in the Galactic Federation. After word had arrived of this Space Pirate vessel that was heading towards Federation Space, a vessel that had already wiped out an entire fleet of Federation Ships, they had decided to keep Sennings location a secret, as well as many members of the Senate. President Senning wanted to stay with his people, but he went to satisfy his Military commanders.

The Commandant of Intergalactic Defense, Inlik Reveck, had taken command of their fleets that would try to stop this ship before it could cause any significant destruction. Inlik had several ideas to stop this Vessel from destroying any of the Federations planets, as the stolen information had shown it was capable of doing, but he did not know for sure if they would work. For the past few hours he'd been working as diligently as possible with their plans, and all signs had shown that the ship was heading towards Alaron VI, but they didn't know if the Space Pirates plans were to destroy Alaron VI or move on to another planet such as Margides or Earth.

"Sir, the Vessel has entered into this solar system, but it has stopped all forward movement."

Inlik looked at the officer and said, "Send out our fleet then. Put them under Alert One. If the Vessel has stopped, then it must be after this Planet."

Inlik was on Alaron VI itself. The officer nodded and went to give the order. "Engage Planetary Defense Systems," He said to another officer.

Not long after, they began receiving a signal from the Vessel itself, and it was garbled at first, but they began working on the translations.

Finally, when they were done, the message said, "Galactic Federation Officers, your forces are outmatched. It is suicide to fight against us. Surrender now or be destroyed. We will display our power on the lifeless body of your Planet Alaron X. You have 1 millicycle to comply. If you do not comply, we will destroy Alaron VI and continue to destroy your insignificant Planets until you have surrendered or are destroyed completely."

"Sir, they're charging up their primary weapon and targeting the outer planet of this solar system."

The space that surrounded the humongous Space Pirate Vessel was dimly light by the distant star in the center of the solar system. The Vessel itself was oddly shaped. At the top, it was most rounded, with what looked to be small ovular shaped appendages that were the same size as some of the strongest ships the Federation had to offer. Nearing the bottom of the ship, it came to a long point. The front of the vessel began to open up slowly, and from behind the large ovular panels emerged a cylinder-shaped rod.

The panels around the rod began to charge up in a blue green glow, an energy that was transferred through the rod in bursts, pulsing downward making an ominous constant purring sound that got louder and louder. The sound began to shift, as if the energy were generating through the rod and being pushed downward.

Then the blue energy flashed brightly and a constant charge shot off towards the barren planet of Alaron X. The beam seemed to continue on forever, and as it hit the planets surface, the entire body became black, with what looked to be blue veins reaching through it. Then crackles and shifts sounded and the planet exploded, debris flying everywhere, even into the Vessel, but the shielding was too strong for any damage to be done.

"Report," Inlik commanded.

The officer looked up slowly and said, "Alaron X has been completely destroyed."

"My God," Inlik stopped what he was doing and looked onto the monitors. The words of the space pirates demanding surrender continuously displayed themselves over the translators, and Inlik closed his eyes.

"Send the demands to the President. We need a good solid plan of action within the hour, or Alaron VI may be destroyed."

While they transmitted the message to the President, they began receiving another message from the Space Pirate vessel. This time the message said, "You have seen our power. You are outmatched. We have already destroyed on of your fleets, and your Bounty Hunter Samus Aran has been killed. Surrender..."

Inlik cut off the displays, cursing loudly. "Have our troops come within range of the Vessel?"

"Yes sir."

"Then attack."

The fleets of Federation ships that numbered in the hundreds moved through the debris from the recently destroyed planet towards the Space Pirate Vessel and began to fire. The shields on the Vessel flashed white when hit, and the cannons on the Vessel returned fire at the fleet. Some of the ships managed to dodge the bursts of energy, but others were hit and destroyed.

The officer began to report, "We've lost 10 ships, and increasing. Little to no damage has been done to the Pirates shielding. It actually appears to be growing stronger with each hit sir."

Inlik was at a loss for words.

"21 ships down."

"Break off the attack. Get them out of there," Inlik ordered.

The Fleet began to break up and retreat, but the Space Pirate Vessel began to destroy more and more as they did so. Then the officer reported, "The Space Pirate Vessel is moving towards this planet. ETA at current speed is one hour and 15 minutes, however their speed is accelerating."

"Evacuate the planet," Inlik ordered. "Now!"

The Vessel moved carelessly towards Alaron VI. When the Federation had attacked after they'd demanded surrender, the Space Pirates had taken that as a refusal to comply, and now they would destroy Alaron VI. At last the Galactic Federation would feel their wrath.

Samus stood with Silginia and Jaken near an orb like structure floating in the middle of the Control Room. They were only 5 minutes away from Federation Space, and had received the transmissions from the Federation being sent to one another. But they still weren't within range to send a message to the Federation of their presence.

Samus reached up to the orb, which was a star chart, and she touched a cataloged area when they found that the Space Pirate Vessel was in the Alaron system. The maps for the system came up, displayed inside the orb, and Samus said, "They're going to take out the Military stronghold for the Federation. That's why they went to Alaron first."

"From the reports, Alaron X has been destroyed, and the ship is heading to Alaron VI now. The Space Pirates are demanding the Federations surrender or they will continue to destroy their planets," Silginia reported. "We will arrive in the Alaron System in one hour."

Then they began receiving more of the demands of the Space Pirates, which said, "You have seen our power. You are outmatched. We have already destroyed one of your fleets, and your Bounty Hunter Samus Aran has been killed. Surrender and be spared the loss of your military stronghold."

Samus tilted her head to the side some when she heard them say she was dead. A living contradiction to what the pirates had just spoken. The red glowing visor gave no leeway to what she was feeling at that moment.

Drevan watched Samus for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. Her eyes moved to him from behind the visor, clearly visible in the well-lit room. They looked menacing, if not severally pissed off. Then Silginia said, "They will reach Alaron VI in one hour, but they are accelerating."

Samus nodded, and then she drew up the schematics for the Space Pirate Vessel. "This ship is powered with harnessed energy of Metroids. According to these readings, when fired at, their shielding will absorb the energy and grow stronger."

Silginia nodded, "Yes."

"How can they do that," Kylie asked.

"Well, to make a long explanation short, they have to use Metroids as batteries. For this size scale, the Metroids would have to be connected to their energy coils. When hit, the energy is directed through their bionic processors which convert it to the type of energy Metroids feed off of, and whenever Metroids feed, they also expel energy, which causes the shielding to grow stronger."

"So they're using Metroids as energy conductors and generators?" Drevan mused.

Silginia nodded, "Chozo have known about this type of energy production for a very long time, however it is a cruel treatment to Metroids, so we never utilized it."

"The question is now, how do we destroy this vessel without making it's shielding stronger?" Kylie asked.

"The problem with this type of shielding is that the modulation never rotates," Silginia responded, "If we can find out what the modulation is, we can transport someone over to their ship to get their shielding offline. Perhaps even free the Metroids connected to the energy conduits."

Everyone looked at Samus. Samus rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'll be going over there to get this done."

"Why don't we send more than just Samus?" Drevan asked.

"Because I'm the only person who can get a Metroid to detach itself if it latches on."

Drevan shook his head. "So we send Samus and pray she gets them offline, otherwise we're screwed?"

Samus looked at Drevan then, "You think I can't do it?"

"It's not that Samus, just that what happened to you before, they tortured you Samus."

Samus balled her fist, "Yes, and pay backs going to be a bitch."

Kylie tried to stop herself from cracking up in laughter. Silginia interrupted them then, "Samus, after you have disabled the shields, we are going to beam you back on board."

Samus shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to destroy the mother brain. I'm not going to allow the Space Pirates to escape with her. If they do, they'll still cause problems."

Silginia nodded, "With the transmitter we're giving you, you'll be able to contact us anytime. Once you've disabled their shielding, we'll fire a direct blast at their primary weapon which should set off a chain reaction that will destroy the entire ship."

"I'll be keeping in touch then," Samus said.

The Chozo ships flew towards the Alaron System over the next half hour, and they began picking up the signals that the Planet was under attack. Alerts to avoid the Alaron system to any ships were sounded as well, and Silginia began to send a transmission to the Galactic Federation of their arrival in the next 15 minutes. They received a reply, and it was put on the view screen.

"This is the Commandant, Inlik Reveck."

Silginia told him who she was, and said, "We have come to offer you assistance."

"I don't know where you came from, but I am humbled and appreciative of your offer. We accept. Our Planet is being evacuated, and all of our efforts at stopping this Vessel have been in vane."

"Yes commandant, we know why. We are transmitting you a more detailed reading of their vessel, and our plans to stop it."

There seemed to be a lot of chaos around Inlik, and he said, "I will overlook it on my ship. I have received orders from the President to withdraw our forces from this system and head to Earth and..."

The screen turned to static and one of the Chozo reported, "We've lost the signal, Alaron VI has just been destroyed."

Samus closed her eyes. They were a few minutes too late. "How long until we get there?"

"5 minutes, 27 seconds."

Samus looked at the others for a moment, feeling as if she were wasting time. Then the same Chozo reported, "The Space Pirate Vessel has just entered into Warp 10. Its destination is Earth."

Samus had never cared for Planet Earth, even if it was the Homeworld of humans. She'd been there three times in her life, and every time she'd been met with hostility. Especially before she took the missions to Zebes. Nevertheless, she'd rather save Earth than let the Space Pirates take over.

At warp 10, they would catch up to the Space Pirates very soon. As they flew through space, Samus waited, then magnified the view screen. She magnified it once more, and in the distance they could see the back of the Space Pirate Vessel, the blue glare from it's thrusters shining brightly, and Samus furrowed her brows behind her red visor.

"We are within range and are scanning their Vessel."

They were searching for the modulation of the shields, and with their cloaks enabled, the Space Pirates had no clue that they were being tracked and scanned.

"Their encryption codes are very complex. Attempting to break them down," Silginia said. It was then that they gave Samus the transmitter, which she placed into a small compartment on her cannon arm. She looked back at Drevan, Kylie, Jaken, and Dojorin for a moment, knowing they'd have the modulation soon, and would be transporting. After she looked back for a moment she said, "If I don't come back, tell my daughter I love her."

They knew she meant Anette, and Drevan clenched his fists some, not wanting Samus to speak as if she were going on a suicide mission. Kylie nodded, but said, "You can tell her yourself."

Samus smirked a little. Then Silginia said, "We have the modulation, transporting Samus now."

Samus' form faded from view, dematerializing. Silginia watched and breathed slowly. Once they got a signal from Samus that she'd arrived safely, they would wait for her to get the shielding offline.

"_This is Samus, I've been transported safely. Continuing with the mission as planned._"

Everyone breathed in relief. Drevan and Kylie looked at each other for a moment and then back to the view screen. "You've got 2 hours before they reach Earth and destroy it," they heard Silginia report.

"That's more than enough time," Kylie said, trying to keep everyone optimistic.

"_Affirmative. Signing off for now._"

**Chapter 12**

After Samus reported her status to the Chozo, she took a look at the empty room about her. She wasn't sure what it was used for, and she didn't care either. The walls were dark, and only an orange glow from fixtures on the walls cast a dim light for her to see.

The doors ahead of her glowed softly blue, covered with what was known as a blast bubble. The doors would open manually, but they could also be shot with any type of energy weapon and opened that way. Samus fired her power beam and then switched to her Plasma beam. On the other side of the door Samus couldn't see anything. There were no pirates about, and she checked her maps to find out her exact location.

She was in sector 5, the next to last sector which contained the engines and their warp drivers. The shield generators were located in sector six, near the bottom of the ship. That was also where the Mother Brain was located, in the only room that would allow access to the shield generators. As they had found out, the rooms were defended by powerful turrets, and Samus knew there would be sentry drones as well.

As Samus walked into the next room, she went into morph ball mode and bombed a hatch to a crawl tube she could use to get down into sector 6. After the hatch was destroyed, she rolled into it and down through the tubes, into a room where she heard defense turrets beeping loudly. They detected her presence, and Samus came out of Morph Ball mode, seeing 3 turrets on the wall near a door. Targeting one, she fired two missiles, causing it to blow up.

A shot from one of the remaining turrets hit her in the side, and Samus cringed, taking out them after dodging their shots. It was easy to dodge because they fired in controlled bursts, 2 shots every 3 seconds.

Once she destroyed them, she moved through the door and into the next room.

The map showed her as being in sector 6 now, and Samus reported to the Chozo of her progress.

Even though she was in sector 6, she had a long way to go before she reached the Mother Brain. She worked her way through a room that was ovular in shape, having to jump up onto several high platforms, and once she reached the top, she heard a sentry drone sounding it's alerts. She aimed and fired a missile at it, but it was too late to stop the alerts even though she'd destroyed the drone. The doors at the top of the room opened and the pirates came in shouting in their language. Samus aimed from her position on the top platform that lead to the doors and shot 2 of the pirates that had entered. They were set on fire because of the Plasma beam, and died not long after they'd been shot, falling to the floor below. Then Samus felt them hit her in the back with blasts from their weapons, and she turned around, using the center column that attached all the platforms together for cover.

She aimed from behind it, hugging the column and shot one of the pirates down off the wall. The other one she couldn't see from her view point however.

Switching to wave beam, she began to charge it up, and fired something called the Wave Buster, an auto targeting weapon that used the power of missiles to deliver an electrical burst, which sought the other pirate out she couldn't see like a homing and electrocuted him.

Once it was dead, Samus stopped her fire, and made her way to the door that led further into this sector, the one on the right of the platforms.

There was a long corridor before her now, and as she walked down it, she could hear the clanking of machinery coming from the room ahead of her. As she opened the door and looked inside, she saw several generators for the ship thrusting up and down, generators that gave power to the rest of the ship. The room was in a cylinder shape, and she was actually in a sub room where some controls for the generators were located. The only way to get through this room and to her destination was by going down about 4 decks, where she would find a door just beneath where she stood. So Samus hacked into the computer to get the force field in the window to shut down so she could get through it.

After the force field was shut off, Samus climbed onto the computers and looked down. There were no platforms, and no places she could safely land.

Samus did find place to grapple however, which were upon the actual generators machinery which was moving up and down. Waiting for it to move back up, she shot the grapple beam, a small device attached to the back of her left arm, and used it to swing down into the room. After she was hanging from the generator, she waited for the next generator to lift up high enough, and let go, firing her grapple beam again.

After repeating this two more times, she was at the level she needed to be on. She began to push herself back and forth, swinging while the generator moved up and down, waiting until she was at the right angle and then propelled herself forward, releasing the grapple as she moved through the air and grabbed the ledge of near the door she needed to go into.

Pulling herself up, she caught her breath and stood, shooting the door and walking through it.

An hour passed while Samus made her way further and further into Sector 6, and the pirates knew she was there. She'd used the tactic of infiltrating rooms with the morph ball and laying the pirates to waste. The pirates tried their best to organize efforts against her, but they never knew where she would be coming from next, and as she brought her wrath upon them, they became more and more frantic to stop her.

She hadn't sent any message to the Chozo over that hour either, but she knew she would have to, if simply for their sake of mind, soon.

According to her maps, she was just outside of the room where the Mother Brain was located. She could feel her adrenaline pumping through her, and she aimed for the door. She'd done a good job of keeping her energy filled, and stole from the pirates resources to make sure it stayed that way.

Then she initiated her COM and said, "I'm entering the room of Mother Brain. How long before we reach Earth?"

"1 hour, 27 minutes and 17 seconds," they informed her.

"I'm going to transmit the images to you now incase something happens and I'm not able to respond, and I'm leaving the channels open."

"Understood. We are receiving the images now."

The Chozo, Kylie, and Drevan looked at the view screen as the images were transmitted to them. They could see the dark interior of the large room, and the steam dripping down across the visor. The regular breathing from Samus could be heard as well, and the door ahead of her was still shut, with a blast shield protecting it from being opened. Yet Samus wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" Silginia asked Samus.

No response. Then Samus turned her head behind her quickly and aimed her weapon, a blur of images looked to be a large creature with yellow eyes, but they couldn't see it well as Samus grunted, being knocked across the room and into a wall.

Then they could see clearly. It was Ridley. "That's the creature I saw on that frigate," Drevan said. Kylie was just wide eyed.

Samus shook her head some and pushed herself up quickly. Ridley roared loudly at her before charging towards her, and Samus, whom was ready to get her revenge, jumped high into the air, over Ridleys head, who rammed himself into the wall, causing some of it to crack from the force.

Samus landed behind him and aimed, firing off her power beam and charging it up. Ridley turned around quickly and swiped a claw at Samus, who rolled to the side and let off a charged missile at his head.

She missed by mere inches due to Ridleys quick movements, and he came at her again, grabbing her and holding tightly. Samus jabbed the end of her had cannon into his head time and again while he pushed her back and finally rammed her into the wall. Samus grunted loudly but didn't stop, aiming after Ridley flew backwards using his wings to glide back down to the ground.

Since the images were moving so quickly, Silginia attempted to send out a signal from the transmitter so they could get a somewhat 3rd person view from what Samus was doing. Though the view had bit more static, they could definitely see what was going on now.

As Ridley landed, her reached towards a large pipe on the wall and screeched loudly, pulling the pipe free. Steam rushed from the pipe towards Samus, temporarily blinding her. Beyond the mist seemed to be nothing and so Samus switched to her thermal visor. The colors changed, but Ridley was gone. Samus looked from side to side. Then she heard Kylie, _"He's crawled up the wall, look up!"_

Samus turned her head up quickly and saw him then, stalking over the ceiling towards the other end of the door. Then she aimed and fired at him, primarily aiming at his wings for the moment so that she could disable him hopefully.

Ridley roared loudly when several blasts from her plasma beam hit his wings, setting them on fire a bit. He began to beat them back and forth against the ceiling to put them out and then pushed himself downwards, swooping onto his belly and flying towards Samus quickly. She stepped back and turned, jumping out of the way before he could reach her, rolling across the floor.

The sound of bombs flying through the air could be heard, another of Ridley's built in defense systems. He had several weapons on him, one of them being small, yet potent bombs, and they landed close to Samus, blowing up near her legs. Samus grunted loudly, but her suit protected her from the blasts, though it wouldn't stand up to every blast Ridley threw at her.

Ridley had landed on a wall near by and Samus pushed herself up quickly, aiming and firing off missiles at his body. As they hit, the armor and exoskeleton absorbed the damage, but still caused him pain. Samus continued to fire.

Ridley got angrier and turned around, waving his arms out and charging towards her. Samus looked to the left while he was running towards her, planning on jumping out of the way, but then saw several wires connected to some computer terminals and got an idea.

As she dodged Ridley, she switched to her ice beam and turned while flying through the air, firing towards the area where he stood several times. Normally, the ice beam would freeze a creature solid, but Ridley's armor was too strong for the weapon, and so it was in a way like throwing snowballs at him, and they simply broke up around his feet and froze the floor beneath him. She grunted when she hit the ground yet continued to fire as much of the ice beam as she could while he turned around to face her. Pushing herself up she moved behind the same computers she'd seen earlier, and kicked her foot into the back of them, causing them all to crumble over onto Ridley who screeched and knocked them out of the way. The wires began to pull from the wall, sparking brightly around Samus who stood straight up, leering at Ridley menacingly before she pulled one of the wires which sparked violently before her and held it up towards Ridley who was snapping at Samus with his mouth.

Ridley still stood on the ice pile Samus had created which was melting into water very quickly, and as Ridley bit down into the sparking wire, he became a conductor for the wire to the water in which he stood, and his jaw clenched up upon the wire he bit into, electricity surging through his body powerfully.

Samus pulled away quickly, and watched as Ridley was electrocuted, his body convulsing violently, his tail whipping, and as the sparks of electricity flashed in Samus' red visor, she said, "Shocking."

_"Samus?"_

Samus heard Silginia and replied, "Yes?"

_"You only have 25 minutes until we reach Earth. I suggest you hurry."_

Finally, Ridley lay still on the floor, his dead body still convulsing somewhat with the electrical current while Samus moved passed him and towards the blast shielded door. Then she fired another missile at it and made her way forward.

**Chapter 13**

Inside, Samus saw some kind of brightly glowing red and green force field. But it looked as if there were veins inside it, instead of being made of simply energy. Samus had seen these before, on planet Zebes. They were called Zebetites, and she could fire at them with missiles to disable it, but if she didn't continue, they would grow back. So Samus charged a super missile and blew it open.

After she'd destroyed the first, several places on the walls began to glow in circle shapes. Finally, after the glowing got bright enough, energy rings came off the walls towards Samus. Samus backed up some, and then jumped forward, somersaulting through them with her screw attack, which kept them from hurting her. Then she quickly landed, and fired at the next Zebetite.

Samus jumped forward, repeating the same action when more of the rings floated towards her slowly.

There was a wall before her now, and looking to her left, Samus saw the large glass container sitting on top of an alcove, with the mother brain inside it. The floor below it was transparent, and Samus could see the body to this horrendous creature, sitting still as if it were in hibernation.

Samus backed away some. She could see the Zebetites hooked up to the creature as if it were feeding it, keeping it alive, and Samus took several deep breaths, then aimed her weapon.

The floor began to shake, as did the walls, and the energy rings stopped forming. Samus stumbled some in the sudden action and tried to steady herself.

The eyes on the mother brain began to open then, and the body started to move. Samus watched while the legs pushed up, and the wall it was contained behind began to break, as well as the glass the head was stored in. It cracked and crumbled under the pressure until it broke away, and Samus dodged some of the debris from it that flew towards her.

The Mother Brain stood up and screamed loudly down at Samus, who aimed her weapon forward and screamed loudly in return, firing at the beast constantly. Samus remembered the last time she'd faced this creature. It had almost killed her, and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

While Samus shot her, the Mother Brain screeched and came towards her, swiping down a withered looking arm at Samus who couldn't dodge it, as she was already against the wall.

It picked Samus up into the air, squeezing her tightly and then threw her into the wall, but not as hard as it had done before using the telekinesis. Samus grunted loudly and fell to the floor. Taking several deep breaths, she looked towards the Mother Brain again who was coming back towards her, and Samus could see behind it the room with the Metroids held inside small containers that were hooked up to the wall. The large room was tall, spanning who knew how many floors, and cylinder in shape. There was no floor, and from Samus' view point, she couldn't see how far the drop off behind the Mother Brain went. She wouldn't be able to make it pass the Mother Brain however, as the creature blocked the entire entranceway.

Samus was low on missiles, she only had 15 left. It was now or never, she thought. So Samus switched to her ice beam and pushed herself up. Charging it, the Mother Brain was about to reach for her again, and Samus fired off the Ice Spreader, and very powerful attack that would freeze whatever she was targeting, and anything near it. She would have used the same weapon against Ridley, but she didn't have enough time to charge it up.

The Ice Spreader engulfed the mother brain as her hand came towards Samus, and froze her solid. It would only be temporary though, and Samus moved away from the hand near her that had stopped moving, sliding beneath and between the Mother Brains legs and standing up on the other side.

She made her way to the edge of the room and looked around. It seemed endless, up and down the walls, nothing but containers holding the Metroids which were hooked up to the energy conduits. The floor, which was far below and far beyond a safe jumping distance, looked as it if had been electrified.

Then she heard the Chozo informing her, _"5 minutes until we reach Earth and the Space Pirates begin to power their primary weapons."_

Samus heard the ice break from Mother Brain, and turned around, hearing the loud screech. Samus looked around, and knew she was trapped. If the Mother Brain threw her again, Samus would land on the electrified floor, and it would kill her most likely.

The Mother Brain got closer, and as Samus prepared for it to reach for her, it stopped. Then it closed its eyes and its head began turning several different colors. What sounded like a loud vacuum could be heard, and Samus knew it was charging it's most powerful attack.

This was the same attack it had fired at her on Zebes, the same attack that had almost killed her, but this time, Samus saw a way out of it.

Samus waited for it, watching it, and once the sound got louder, Samus pushed herself towards the wall, while a powerful blast of energy shot forth. Grabbing a container which held a Metroid inside of it, Samus pulled herself to safety around the other side of the wall before the beam could reach her, and the beam went right past her and into several containers on the other side of the room, breaking them, and destroying the Metroids inside. Samus aimed in the opposite direction at the same time, and fired several missiles, which rammed into even more tanks and caused the containers to break, setting the Metroids free.

Squeals from the freed Metroids could be heard. Mother Brain ignored them at first however because she realized what she'd done. When she'd fired the powerful beam at Samus and missed, she'd destroyed several of the Metroids in the containers, which caused a chain reaction. Containers all over the walls were blowing up because of it now, and spreading out, destroying the source of the ships shielding. Mother Brain screamed in anger. Then the monstrous creature walked towards the corner of the wall Samus was hanging onto in safety, as if to grab her and kill her once and for wall. Before it got the chance however, the freed Metroids flew towards it, and the Mother Brain saw them, beginning to back away.

Quickly, 5 of the metroids flew forwards and latched onto the Mother Brain on different areas of its head and body. Samus saw this, and couldn't help her small grin. The alarms had sounded, and Samus worked her way down from the wall before the chain reaction could make it to her location and cause her any harm.

Seeing the Mother Brain on the other side, being killed slowly and painfully by the Metroids, Samus simply stood there in victory. It wasn't over yet though. Now it was up to the Chozo to destroy this ship once and for all.

She started running past the dying Mother Brain and back out the way she came, as she knew the other Metroids who weren't feeding on the Brain would find her soon and try to kill her as well. After the door closed, Samus breathed heavily and said, "Alright, transport me out."

"Samus, there's some bad news, the secondary Shields have come online and we haven't broken through encryption to get the modulation yet. They're not the same shielding as the primary, so it's going to take a little longer to get you out of there because the modulation rotates."

Samus read on her radar several Space Pirates making their way into the area, and Samus said, "The sooner the better."

Looking around, Samus found a computer and hacked into it quickly, locking all the doors to the room she was in. Then she heard the Space Pirates starting to pound on them, trying to get them open. "Anytime now," Samus urged them on.

The Space Pirate Vessel had come to a stop, still unaware of the Chozo ships that had been following it. It's targeting had locked onto Earth, but several Fleets of Federation ships had come out to perhaps distract them long enough for Samus to get the shielding offline. While Samus was onboard, the Chozo had warned the Federation of the Space Pirates destination to Earth, and told them of their plans to stop this ship.

Then the shielding went down, but was replaced with the secondary shielding, which could be broken through after enough blasts could be delivered.

After the Chozo read that the Shielding was offline, Silginia said, "Remove our cloak and fire at will!"

One after another, the Chozo Motherships and smaller vessels decloaked, and flew forward, firing charged blasts of blue energy at the large Space Pirate Vessel. The Vessel began to fire back, but the Motherships of the Chozo withstood the blasts well, and took evasive maneuvers against them.

"I still don't have the modulation," one of the Chozo spoke.

"Keep at it," Silginia responded, "We'll destroy their shielding and transport her out that way if we have to."

The smaller Chozo ships played hell upon the large vessel, landing shots and flying about each other as if in a dance. Some of them were hit by the Space Pirate Vessels weapons, but others took their place. With each shot fired, the shielding on the vessel lit up in a white flash of light, and grew weaker and weaker.

"The shielding is down to 5%. They're preparing to fire their primary weapon on Earth." The same Chozo responded.

"Target the primary weapon and fire," Silginia said, seeing that the shielding was almost gone. If they didn't fire at the primary weapon now, they may lose their chance all together to destroy this ship. The Chozo mothership flew around, coming up before the Space Pirate Vessel, and the junction at the center of the Mothership began to glow a powerful blue, letting a loud charging sound as the disc of blue energy grew stronger and flew away from the mothership, ramming into the primary weapon with a resounding explosion that was like thunder in space.

"But Samus is still over there!" Kylie yelled.

On the view screen, the sight of the Vessel could be seen while the Chozo and Federation ships piloted away before it exploded and they were caught in it as well. The ship looked as if it were being eaten away inside, the hull began to crack with the same blue energy that had destroyed Alaron VI. Then the ship exploded, a bright blue flash of light engulfing the sky, followed by a round circular orb which was all that was left of the Space Pirate Vessel.

The Chozo had been able to lock onto Samus just before the area she was in was destroyed. "There's a problem," the Chozo told Silginia.

"What?"

Samus' formed came into view but it wasn't only her. She seemed to be in a struggle, a Space Pirate was holding her arms and a Metroid had latched onto her helmet. As their bodies formed into view Samus started to moved again and she jabbed the Space Pirate in his gut who'd been trying to hold her long enough for the Metroid to do its work on her.

The Space Pirate snarled and let go due to the pain, and as soon as he did Samus moved into morph ball, setting off a bomb. The Metroid detached from her, and flew away, chirping at all the fresh prey around it that it could sense in the control room of the Chozo Mothership.

Samus came out of the morph ball and gasped for breath. Both Kylie and Drevan had begun to beat on the Space Pirate who'd been trying to kill Samus. Finally, Drevan wrapped an arm around the pirates neck and held a blaster to his head. Kylie also held a blaster towards it, wanting to kill it more than anything.

Samus breathed slowly and stood up, looking towards the Metroid that was flying around the room yet had made no move to attack anyone yet.

"Have this Chozo taken to the holding chambers," Silginia ordered. As the security officers did so, Drevan let go of him, but the Space Pirate lunged towards Samus again. Kylie, Drevan, and the security officers all fired, as did Samus who'd heard his movements and turned around, hitting him in the head with a blast for her ice beam. The pirate fell over, his head frozen, which shattered as it hit the floor.

Samus' chest moved in and out, and she reached up, removing her helmet. Her golden hair was frazzled somewhat around her face and she narrowed her eyes, looking back towards the hovering metroid. She could breath a bit easier now, and aimed her weapon at the creature to kill it. Silginia, however, placed a hand on Samus' cannon and said, "Wait Samus."

Samus looked at her for a moment before lowering her cannon and then glanced at Drevan and Kylie who didn't know why Silginia had stopped Samus either. Then Silginia erected a force field around the creature from the computer console and looked at Samus, "They are victims, just like we are, of the Space Pirates. There's no need to kill it, we know how to handle them."

Samus nodded somewhat. Silginia went on to say, "Metroids can become domesticated, yet they do not make proper pets. This one we will take back to Janixia with us and let it live out its existence, as well as become somewhat of a way of learning for our young."

Samus nodded and looked back at the creature, who bumped into the force field every so often. Then she spoke softly and said, "It's over then. We can go home."

**Chapter 14**

Many of the Chozo ships began to return home and let them know of their victory. Not long after the destruction of the Space Pirate Vessel, the Galactic Federation contacted the Chozo, and requested a meeting with them on Earth to thank them properly for their help. The President would be arriving on Earth within the hour and he was the one who'd requested them to stay until he got there.

So some of the Chozo Motherships had remained behind. Once the President arrived, they transported to the secure location, Silginia, and the leading Elders of the other remaining Chozo Ships, and Samus, Kylie, Drevan, and Jaken.

President Senning stood up once they began to transport into the room, and he greeted them. After some explanations, and once Senning understood what had happened, he thanked them all deeply. "Aran," he said somewhat sternly, "You've done it again. Now what am I supposed to do?"

Samus lifted her head up and looked at him. Her visor glinted somewhat as she was quiet for a moment and simply said, "I really don't give a damn."

Senning chuckled somewhat and walked towards her, reaching his hand out for hers. She took it slowly and he shook it, his head tilted to the side, "Well, I don't know if I'll be re-elected into office Samus, but if I am, I'm hoping I won't have to deal with you anymore."

Samus knew he meant that he hoped he wouldn't be needing her services and that nothing would go wrong. Samus just replied, "The feelings mutual."

Senning looked at Kylie and Drevan and raised a brow, "People you know?"

"None of your damn business."

Senning grinned, "I'll keep that in mind."

Senning then turned and looked at Silginia and the other Elders in the room, including Jaken. "There's probably nothing I could do in my entire lifetime to thank you all enough for this. I'm humbled, and trust in the fact that as you requested, our government will not reveal the truth of your existence."

Silginia smiled some and another elder said, "This is all we wish you to grant us, nothing more. Our efforts here were for the mutual benefit of both our people."

Senning lowered his head in respect. "Perhaps we shall meet again?"

"Perhaps," Silginia spoke, "But for now, we are returning home. Be well."

The Chozo began to transport out of the room, leaving Samus, Kylie, and Drevan behind. Senning looked at Samus for a moment. "They reported you as being dead."

Samus shook her head, "They came close, but they're not that smart. Unfortunatly for them, I'm not that easily dispatched of."

Senning smiled, "Be well Samus, and behave."

Samus reached to her cannon arm and pressed a button as she replied, "Of course I won't."

Then the three transported out of the room. Far, far above in space, the remaining Chozo Motherships began to leave Earth, setting their courses for Planet Janixia, all but one, which set its course for Planet Revon.

Anette was sitting outside in a small junction near the center of the city. She picked up a few rocks and had been throwing them idly when Jillian came up behind her and sat down too.

"I've been looking for you, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Anette sighed.

"You miss Samus don't you?"

Anette nodded, "Yes, do you think they'll come back soon? It's been so long."

Jillian sighed softly, "I hope they will Anette. I get worried too, I used to have to wait on Samus to come back all the time."

"Really? What did you do when you were waiting?"

Jillian thought about that for a moment, "Well, I did a lot of things, but mostly I tried not to worry too much because I knew she'd be alright."

Anette nodded slowly when Nivist came out to join them and Anette threw another rock. Nivist got Jillian's attention and Jillian stood up while Nivist told her quietly, "We've been picking up a ship entering this system, and..."

Jillian waited for him to continue, "What is it Nivist?"

Nivist seemed a bit shaken, "It's a Chozo Mothership. It will be here any minute. We are all rather baffled by this."

"A Chozo Mothership? I thought no more existed."

Nivist nodded and at that moment, they heard a soft noise, and looking to their right, they saw Samus and the others transport to the ground before them. Jillian went a little wide eyed.

Anette heard the noise too and turned around. When she saw them, she smiled and yelled, "Samus!" and ran towards them.

Samus wasn't wearing her suit, and she kneeled down for Anette, picking her up from the ground in a tight hug. Anette had started crying because she was so happy to see them again, and she reached for Kylie and Drevan too, who chuckled softly and hugged her.

Jaken walked towards Nivist, and said, "We have some very good news." The other Chozo in the city had come out, and Jaken looked all of them over and began to explain what had happened to them all. While he did, Jillian gave Samus a hug as well as Kylie and Drevan, and listened to what Jaken said. He finally ended his explanation with the words, "Janixia still lives!"

Many of the Chozo started to cheer. Samus loved the bright spirits of them all and smiled while she held Anette. The little girl looked up at her, "Samus, what are they cheering for?"

Samus looked at her, "Because they're going to a place they've wanted to see for a long time."

"Can we go too?" She asked.

"Yes we can," Samus nodded, "We're all invited to come."

Anette grinned brightly and then she smacked Samus' arm, "What took you so long!"

Samus chuckled, "Can I tell you later?"

Anette nodded and Samus let her get down. Then Anette went over to Jaken and pulled on his robes. Samus could barely hear her say above all the talking, "I want a hug from you too!"

Jaken picked her up in a hug, and Samus watched quietly. It wasn't long before everyone left for Janixia, and when they arrived, a celebration was thrown for the reunion of the Chozo with their lost brothers, as well as for the victory they'd had against their enemies. Everyone was given rooms to stay in on the planet itself, which was so different from anything Samus and the others had ever experienced it was hard to describe. At least, the city they stayed in was. They couldn't travel the entire planet in one day of course, but the city was a marvel of architecture and advanced technology rolled together in a fashion that they'd never really imagined.

There was a celebration in the evening after they'd arrived on Janixia, and everyone who was there chatted and mingled with one another. Samus stayed in a corner however watching everything, thinking quietly. She watched Anette trying to convince one of the Chozo about something, and the frustrated looks she gave him amused her. Samus had spoken with many Chozo earlier, and now she was worn out from the conversation, from the traveling, and from events that had taken place very early that same day. But she couldn't bring herself to leave, not yet.

She closed her eyes and listened to the talking going on in the large hall before her, a small smile lighting her face. Then she heard a familiar voice, "You're feeling good, aren't you?"

Samus looked at Drevan and nodded. "Yes, I feel fine. I just wish Lakia were here to see this, but somehow, I know he is."

Drevan smiled and walked closer to her. She reached out and hugged him, actually used him to lean on. Drevan felt her weight and said, "Tired?"

Samus snorted some softly, "You could say that."

Drevan rubbed her shoulders a bit, "You know, I think I started getting white hairs today. When I thought you were dead, it scared the shit out of me."

Samus sighed, "I thought I was dead more than once today, I think you got the good end of the stick."

Drevan knew that was true, and he looked at her, "You don't have to leave here for a while you know? You could stay and do what you had originally planned to."

"You mean stay with the Chozo and protect them, join their warriors?"

Drevan nodded.

"I've actually thought about that Drevan. I think it's a good idea. But it depends on the Chozo from Revon, whether they want to stay or leave. If they leave, I feel obligated to go with them."

"I can understand that, and I can't disagree." Drevan smiled, "After all we've been through, I wouldn't mind either choice."

"We have been through a lot haven't we?" Samus smiled. "From beating each other's guts out when we first met, to fighting our way through pirates, to discovering the Chozo are still alive. It's a wonder we both aren't dead now."

Drevan grinned, "I'm not ready to go just yet."

"Neither am I," Samus smiled and saw Kylie bringing Anette over. "Samus she's about to fall asleep. Who gets to tuck her in tonight?"

Samus reached for her, "I will." As she took Anette she said quietly, "I'll probably be in my room for a while, so you know where to find me."

Kylie and Drevan nodded and watched her leave. "I've never seen her so free spirited," Kylie stated.

Drevan nodded, "I think everything's finally coming together for her."

As Samus carried Anette to their room, she opened the doors, but left the lights off. She could see well enough, and made her way to the bed. Anette had already fallen asleep, and she walked into the bedchambers, setting the girl down and pulling the blankets over her. "Goodnight," she whispered and then walked into an adjoining room where she sat down behind a computer monitor and began to think quietly to herself for long moments.

An hour had passed before she heard the door chime. Stretching a little she told them to enter and saw Jaken at the door. "I just wanted to come and tell you goodnight."

Samus smiled some and asked him to sit down. As he did so, Samus looked at him for a moment, "You missed him tonight too, didn't you," Samus meaning Lakia.

Jaken nodded, "I haven't missed him this much in a long time, but he's watching, and he knows of our happiness now."

"I missed him tonight too. If he were here, he would probably do a dance liked he used to."

Jaken shook his head slowly, his golden eyes alight in memory, "I always hated when he did that. I thought it was the most unlogical thing he ever did. But I was just a child, and now I don't see it that way."

Samus smiled in thought. "You mirror him in almost every way possible. You have his looks, his demeanor, but most of all, you have his heart."

Jaken tilted his head forward, "You give me more credit than is due."

"No, I don't give you enough," Samus argued. She reached over and touched his beak gently, "Never forget that, your father is very proud of you Jaken."

Tears were streaming from the Chozos eyes and he reached out, hugging Samus tightly. "He's proud of you too."

Samus closed her eyes as she shared his tears. "One day we'll see him again, but until then, let's try to spread his wisdom as he would have wanted it."

Jaken nodded and they stayed in each others embrace for long moments before finally letting go. Samus wiped her eyes and smiled at Jaken once more. "We're tired, I think we should retire as you'd say."

Jaken smiled, "Yes, I believe I will. Goodnight my sister."

"Sleep well brother," she replied. Then he left her to her thoughts, and after a few moments, Samus turned her chair towards the computer terminal she sat infront of, staring at nothing. Her mind went over the past 6 months or so, and she thought about everything that had come into play. She'd found the Pirate who'd killed her parents personally, she'd met a man whom she felt deeply for, she'd found her Chozo brother was still living and that the Chozo weren't extinct. She found out she had a half sister she'd never known about, and she had a little girl who loved her and whom she looked on as a daughter.

Samus felt complete for once. She realized in that moment she didn't feel as if she had to worry about anything, she felt as if she didn't have to suffer to have loved ones with her, like she had in the Alline System when she'd found Jaken. Then, she felt she couldn't be with them because she was endangering them. Not now. Now, she felt as if she could have whomever with her she needed, and that it wouldn't be a problem.

She spoke quietly then.

"Personal Log, Stardate 99.33.787

I am at peace now. After shaky events on Vorix VI, my vessel, Kylies, and Drevans were found by a Chozo Mothership from Planet Janixia, where I am now. It seems that after the colony on Revon was destroyed by pirates, the Chozo on Janixia feared for their species annihilation, and so in an attempt to save their way of life, they staged their planets destruction, and cut off their interaction with the Galactic Federation until such time that they felt secure enough to once again explore the cosmos as they used to. Therefore Jaken and the surviving Chozo from Revon thought Janixia had been destroyed as well. So we did not know about them.

Once the Chozo found us, I was in critical condition. I had been horribly tortured by the Mother Brain, a creature brought back by the Space Pirates, somehow, and I almost died. The Space Pirates had constructed a weapon powerful enough to destroy a planet, strong enough to destroy fleets of Federation Ships and even powerful enough to destroy a Chozo Mothership. I boarded this ship in an attempt to take out it's shielding, which like it's primary weapon, was powered by Metroids. It seems that after all this time, the Pirates had finally been able to use the Metroids for their military progressions.

Once I was successful in getting their shielding down, the Chozo delivered a powerful blow to them by firing on their primary weapon, which caused a chain reaction, somewhat of a back fire, and their vessel was destroyed.

We returned to Revon and then we all left for Janixia. Tonight I think I've done more speaking with people than I have in the past five years put together. It has been well worth it however.

If the Chozo from Revon decide to stay on Janixia, I will as well. I will do what I originally intended, taking up where I left off when I was 17 years old and join the Chozo military. If they decide to return to Revon, I will go with them. Revon is my home. I was born on K2-L but my heritage is on Revon. Only time will tell how events shall transpire.

We will be on Janixia for a while however, I know. Tomorrow I am going to meet with the Elder Prophets, including the Overseer, Arilyu. So I will be getting some rest now."

Samus Aran, Signing Off."

**Chapter 15**

The morning light flood through the large bay windows that faced out over the city and the distant mountains. As it washed across her face gently, Samus opened her eyes. She looked around the room silently and sat up, letting Anette stay where she was. She finally got out of bed after rubbing her eyes and stretching a little and went to clean herself up.

Everything was quiet, and Samus walked past a small aquarium in the wall, stopping for a moment to watch a fish swim about inside it. It was deep reds, oranges, and blues in color, and Samus remembered the aquarium on the Mothership she'd looked at. It was serene, as Samus felt.

Then she heard Anette yell in her sleep, and she sat up, crying. Samus went into the room and Anette looked at her, wiping her eyes. "I had a bad dream Mama," she stopped for a moment, "I mean Samus."

Samus sat down beside her and held her. "Was it about your mother?"

Anette nodded, "Yes," she sobbed some into Samus' shoulder.

Sighing softly, Samus patted her head and said, "It's just a dream Anette, they can't hurt you."

After a few minutes, and Samus got Anette to calm down a bit, someone came to the door.

Jillian stood there and said, "I came to get Anette and take her to breakfast. The Chozo have prepared a meal in the dining hall downstairs, and they asked me to come get her."

Samus raised an eyebrow. She thought that was a little odd and then simply nodded, "Alright, I'll be down in a moment."

As Anette walked out of the room, holding Jillian's hand and hiccupping slightly, the reason Samus had thought it was odd was because they'd sent Jillian to get Anette as if Samus wouldn't show up with her herself. But Samus didn't give it a second thought and went to get some clothing on. She chose to wear a black bodysuit and a blue overcoat made of a leather-like material that hung down past her knees. Then she left and went down into the dining hall. No one was there.

Running her fingers through her hair Samus raised an eyebrow and said, "Computer, locate Jillian McMullen."

"Jillian McMullen is in the Grand Assembly Hall."

Samus had no clue what she was doing there, but she made her way in that direction. Walking up a few decorated steps, Samus turned towards double doors and opened them, looking inside.

As she walked in, her eyes moved about at the site before her. The walls were built as if they were inside a large cathedral, beige in color, with arches built into them, displaying the gardens around them outside in the sunlight, the large fountains in the center made the only noise.

In the center of the room were rows of seats, and the Chozo sat among them, standing up when she entered the room. At the head of the room stood Arilyu along side the other Elder Prophets, all dressed and decorated in their robes and headdresses. There was a pallet upon the floor before them and when Samus saw it, she knew exactly what was going on.

She was surprised, honored, and speechless. This was a ceremony that would initiate Samus as a Chozo Warrior, something she'd never gotten the chance to do on Revon. Not only that from the looks of it, but also to honor her being. She knew that because it wasn't a Warrior who would be performing the ceremony, it was Arilyu himself.

Jaken stood at the alter as well, and Samus closed her eyes for a moment and then began to walk forward down the isle between the rows of seats. In the front row on the right side Samus saw Jillian, Anette, who was grinning at Samus, Kylie, Drevan, and Eric. Samus winked at Anette despite her inner feelings at that moment. On the left side in the front and the second rows were the Chozo from Revon. Dojorin was standing the closest to her and he nodded his head to Samus as if to encourage her forward.

Samus stopped before Arilyu who spoke in the Chozo language. Though Jillian and the others couldn't understand him, neither could Samus because the words he spoke were in the elder Chozo language that she still had some trouble grasping.

Then he spoke in English, "Newborn. I have long wanted to meet you, to see you with my own eyes. Now the time has finally come, and my wishes have come true. We have gathered here this dawn to honor you and your accomplishments, both as a Chozo sister and as a Warrior."

He removed his hands from Samus' shoulders then and he turned to one of the Prophets, who walked forward and placed a beautiful beaded necklace over her head. The necklace was symbolic of peace and serenity within the soul, and worn by all Chozo who went through this highly honorable ceremony.

Samus then got onto her knees on the pallet, setting her knees upon a small pillow that had been placed there for her. Arilyu began speaking in Chozo again, as the Prophets one by one walked towards Samus, placing a hand on her forehead and offering her blessing. This ritual had been performed several times over the ages, and Samus had watched it when she was younger as well.

As Arilyu spoke the words of the ceremony, the last Prophet stopped before Samus and offered the same blessing, and Arilyu stopped his words. Then Samus looked up to the Prophet before her. Some recognition took place in her mind when she saw him, but she wasn't sure if it was who she thought it was or not. The Prophet began to speak, "Several years ago, my brother Lakia found an orphan on the planet of K2-L. Her home had been ravished, and her family murdered. She was the only survivor we found, and Lakia took her in as his own. Lakia loved this child he'd found as much as his own son, Jaken," the Chozo said, holding his hand out towards his nephew.

Jaken was silent, and his uncle continued, "My brother Lakia raised his daughter, the one we all knew would fulfill the Prophecies of Chozo long passed. She has become our savior, she has become our advocate, the Newborn, my niece. I, Dergyla, son of Rinya, take her fathers place here to honor her properly, and to initiate her as a Chozo Warrior, as should have been done long ago."

Dergyla reached down and Samus took his hand. She hadn't seen her uncle in so long, she wasn't sure what to think.

Dergyla began speaking the Chozo language once again and lifted a small dagger with a handle that had been made of a hard black wood, pointing it towards Samus, the sharp edge facing the ceiling. With his left hand, he lifted a small white cloth and held it beneath the dagger.

Samus looked at the dagger, glinting in the sunlight that poured in through the archways, and she reached out, grabbing the blade firmly. Then she pulled her hand across it, blood dripping down across the blade onto the cloth beneath it. Then she placed her hand onto the cloth, and Dergyla tied it around her hand. Samus bowed her head before him, and he stepped away, letting Arilyu finish the ceremony. The Chozo, who'd held a pipe since Dergyla had taken over, took a long draw of it's contents, and exhaled it over Samus' head. He'd began to speak more in Chozo, words that could not be translated to English, and closed his eyes. Then he looked onto her again and spoke in English, "May the Greater Plains guide you."

The Chozo stood up and cheered and Samus took a slow breath, looking at Arilyu for a moment, but then turned her head to her uncle who stood beside Jaken.

Jaken bowed his head in pride for his sister, and Dergyla stepped towards her, "It's been too long."

Samus nodded and he placed his hand on her shoulder, a hand Samus placed hers upon, and said, "We'll talk in the dining hall."

In the dining hall, Samus sat with Jaken and Dergyla along with Arilyu, and of course Jillian and the rest. They sat at the head table, and while they ate they spoke of several things.

Samus held the cloth against her hand as it still hadn't stopped bleeding just yet, and Drevan who sat across from her asked, "Do you have to let that heal naturally?"

Samus nodded, "Yes, it symbolizes a Warriors strength."

"Does it hurt?"

"It stings," Samus smiled.

"They told me right after I woke up about this ceremony," Jillian said, "Then they sent me to get Anette. I was going to bring you down as well, but I saw you weren't really dressed for it."

Samus smiled some. She reached up and rubbed her eyes for a moment before she said, "I didn't expect anything. When I came down to the dining hall, and saw no one was here I asked the computer to locate you and when I found you and everyone else here in the assembly hall, and I saw what was going on, to say the least I was surprised."

Jaken and Dergyla looked at each other for a moment before Dergyla spoke, "You have earned what has been given to you Samus. I don't know if you realize how important of a person you are to the Chozo, both we who know you well and we who have never met you. My brother is very proud of you."

Samus sighed some, "I barely remember you, but I do. It took me a moment to realize who you were at first, and once I did I didn't know if I could take anymore surprises for today. I'm glad I have gotten this chance to see you again, and I'm very glad that Janixia is still in existence. So much has happened in such a short amount of time, you'd think I'd be used to it."

Dergyla nodded and looked at Arilyu who spoke after Samus was silent for a moment, "Tell us of your life Samus. Tell us who you are and how you feel. It's only proper for this festivity."

Samus' smile faded as she went into deep thought about that. "What could I say?"

"You could tell us whatever you're feeling inside, whatever you're thinking."

Samus looked over at the old Chozo for a few moments before she shook her head, "There's nothing that needs to be told."

Arilyu shook his head, "I want to hear. Humor an old Chozo. It would bring me much honor if you'd do this."

Samus took a slow breath and nodded, looking down at Anette who'd taken her hand said, "I want to hear a story too Samus, one about you."

Samus smiled some and nodded once more, "Alright." Then she looked at everyone sitting around her, the Chozo near them, her brother Jaken who had a serene expression on his face. Jillian who'd leaned on her elbow listening to the conversation, and Kylie beside her who was leaning back in the nonchalant demeanor she was so well known for. Eric, who'd just finished his meal, gave Samus a smile. Then she looked at Drevan who grinned at her and winked. Samus went cross eyed when he winked and Drevan chuckled softly, sitting back. Then Samus continued, "A story about me, and how I feel. That's not an easy undertaking."

She sat back and said, "I've been many places and done many things no one has. My parents, John and Olivia Aran were two people I never knew well. They were taken from me when I was a young child, and I was found by my chozo father Lakia who raised me and taught his son and I everything he knows, which to say the least is a lot, and I still have trouble remembering it all."

Some of them chuckled and Samus continued. "I perceived Lakia when I was younger as someone whom I should never cross, but someone I could always trust, no matter what the issue. I felt alone among the Chozo, I felt desolate, but I learned over time that I wasn't. Lakia showed me that, and he taught me how to love, and how to show compassion. With Jaken, I learned what it meant to have a family."

Samus' face went solemn then while everyone listened. She seemed to go into deep thought and finally she continued. "The Space Pirates taught me how to hate. They taught me in one strike how to feel rage and how to kill. They murdered Lakia and my Chozo family, and once again left me alive to be tortured by the loss. They stole from me not once, but twice, that which could never be replaced, and I vowed I would never let up on them until one of us were dead. I don't break my vows. I came out of my sleep and found my Chozo Father lying dead before me, with his arm outstretched towards me, as if he were still reaching to try and help me, even in his greater form. In those moments I felt nothing. My heart was destroyed, and I forgot everything Lakia taught me about love and compassion. I became cold and hard, and I felt nothing."

Samus was speaking so passionately that everyone had been hanging on her words. Her lips pulled into a sneer for a moment as she stared into nothing and said, "My heart ached for something I knew didn't exist. Or maybe it did, but I couldn't have it. Vengeance became my life, but even then I was so consumed by it I didn't realize what I did have, and that was Jillian. I found her after a Space Pirate raid on a colony on a moon of Delron. Jillian was my salvation in more ways than one. Everything I did, every bounty I took, I did it for Jillian because she needed me to survive until she was old enough to care for herself. For a long time Jillian was my only family, but even then I didn't want to be around her, simply because I thought I might teach her something, show her something, she didn't need or want to know."

Samus thought about that for a moment and then sat back, smiling some, "So many things can taint what you know, or change your mind about even your strongest beliefs. My heart has had to bear the repercussions of many things, even now it does, but through my travels, and through my suffering, through my happiness and joy, I realized I made one terrible sin, and that sin has cost me many things. The sin..." she stopped for a moment, "Was forgetting that Lakia, my parents, the Chozo I thought I'd lost, that they were always there with me, and I will never forgive myself for that."

Samus raised her hand to her mouth as if she were in deep thought, and then she looked up at everyone around her. "All of you here are my family. Each one of you brought back pieces of myself that I'd lost long ago, and for that I am deeply grateful, and deeply in your debt. There's not a day that goes by that I don't reminisce, even for only a moment, about this, and what it means to have you here with me. To be here with you. You ask me what I feel now Arilyu. I feel honored, and I feel obligated. I know now who I am, and what I am, and I feel complete. That can never be stolen from me again, I've seen and done much for that to happen.

This is how I feel, and this is who I am." She stopped for a moment, "Samus Aran, The Newborn, Bounty Hunter, Chozo Warrior."

Arilyu watched her for a moment as she closed her eyes and said simply, "A woman who has everything she needs because she has her family."

Everyone was quiet, and Samus closed her eyes. She held Anettes hand tightly while the room was silent, and Arilyu stood up. He took a deep breath and looked around the table at everyone as he finally spoke, "Wisdom comes in many different forms. In my long life I have seen and heard many things, and learned through experience and time things that I need to know. Yet I have never known courage and sincerity in its truest form until this hour. To my brethren, I bid you honor the words of Samus. There is much to be learned from them, and much to meditate upon."

Then Arilyu sat down once more and the Chozo slowly began to speak to one another again over the words that had just been spoken.

Samus watched the table top, slowly opening her eyes. As the meal progressed after she'd told her story and everyone began to get on with the day, Samus found herself still sitting at the table deep in thought. The dining hall was empty, and she'd told anyone who'd asked if she was alright that she was fine, just wanted to think for a while. She had no clue how she'd sat there either before she finally came out of her dreaming and looked around the room. She didn't know where anyone had gone, or what they'd been doing, only that she'd been sitting there for quite a while. She'd needed the time however, and she left not too much later, retrieving the power suit from the energy chamber she'd left it in that the Chozo had provided.

The building they were staying in was something of a hotel of sorts. The rooms were called dormatoriums, and they were well suited for travelers. Located on the floor where the dining hall was, was a room with various recharge chambers in them. These chambers were mostly only used for travelers who'd recently arrived from various parts of the planet and didn't have time to sleep for long periods, and the Chozo had set up a chamber for Samus' suit without much difficulty at all.

She watched it, the red lights glowing dimly in its standby mode. So much of her life had been written from behind the metal shielding and visor of that suit, it had made her feel as if the suit was a part of her very being. In many ways, it was. She'd done now as Lakia had asked her, everything within her power by using that suit, she'd done to set things right.

Samus lifted the glass covering around her suit, some of the cleansing mist which was meant to remove dust and dirt particles from the suits surface loomed out over her legs in white puffs of smoke. She sighed some and began to put the suit back on. After it encased her entire frame, she closed the hatch back up and stood there with her cannon against her leg. Then she heard someone moving behind her and looked. "Drevan?"

Drevan nodded and walked towards her. "Where have you been? Kylie took Anette to one of the Chozo classrooms, and Anette made a new friend with one of the students."

Samus nodded some, smiling behind her helmet. "That's good."

Drevan nodded, "It turns out the child is the daughter of a Chozo who was thought to have been killed on Revon. Her mother never gave herself to another mate, but now that they've been reuninted, she wants to travel with him if he decides to go back to Revon."

Samus nodded, "Who is the Chozo?"

Drevan grinned sheepishly, "Dojorin."

Samus went a little slack jawed. "He has a daughter and he didn't tell us?"

"Well, you know the Chozo better than I do."

"That's true," Samus said, knowing Dojorin wouldn't have said anything unless he were entirely certain. "In that case, we may very well be transporting more Chozo back to Revon than we arrived with." Samus almost felt like she could cry at hearing of the families being reuninted.

"Why did you put your suit back on?" Drevan asked then, curiously.

"Force of habit I suppose. Sometimes I feel nude without it."

Drevan nodded and then looked at Samus again when he heard her mechanically warped voice asking, "Was it worth it Drevan? Was my entire life worth it?"

Drevan walked towards her, and nodded, "It was more than worth it Samus. Far more than worth it."

Samus nodded to him, "Just wanted some reassurance."

Drevan gave her a smile and said, "They told me they wanted us to stay in a home north of this city that isn't occupied. It's a gift to you, especially since these dormatoriums have hardly any room for Anette to play in. For our stay here, they've enrolled Anette in the same class that Dojorin's daughter is in. We told her and she says she can't wait to start."

Drevan stopped for a minute and sat on the end of the recharge chamber while he began to add, "Also, Jaken said to me that there's been talks of completely rebuilding the colony on Revon."

"I see," Samus replied. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Drevan nodded in agreement and sighed softly. Samus watched him and then said, "Where's everyone at now?"

"At the school. I left to come find you and make sure you were alright."

Samus nodded and told Drevan she was going to go back to her gunship to and that she would join them shortly. Once she reached her gunship and was sitting behind the controls, she closed her eyes and rested silently. It was always a bit hard for her to wind down after long missions and so many near death experiences. She chuckled some.

They would probably all go back to Revon after some time, and the colony had been fully rebuilt. While they were on Janixia however, Anette would go to school, much to Samus' desire.

Everyone had things to do now, and Samus knew she would be busy for the next few months at least. So much had happened in such a short time she still felt overwhelmed, but she would be fine, like always.

She would be with her family now, not separated from them to protect them. Now she would work with them to stop problems, and she would not cause any danger to them. For once she could be happy, and things would go the way she wanted it to. No one could stop her before, but now she was near indestructible.

There'd be hell to pay for anyone who tried to stop it. Samus was home.

**The End**


End file.
